Le syndrome du héros ? Nan ? Vous croyez ?
by DidiPiou
Summary: Un job d'assistante décroché dans le cadre d'une campagne de recrutement gouvernemental, un diplôme d'Ingénieur en armement en poche et... un don certain à foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis... vont conduire Max bien plus loin qu'elle aurait pu un jour se l'imaginer.
1. Prologue

**Quelques petites infos avant de commencer.  
**

Dernièrement, je suis tombée sur la magnifique fan fiction "Pandi" de SpaceTricotRaye (si ce n'est pas déjà fait, faites-y un tour, elle vaut le détour !). Tout ça pour dire, qu'elle a réveillé ma vieille "Atlantis Addiction" et l'envie de me lancer dans l'aventure effrayante et passionnante des publications.

Mes 2 personnages préférés bataillent dans ma tête, au milieu d'histoires toutes plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres. Toutefois, seul l'un des deux sera au centre de mon attention pour cette première expérience. J'espère que vous vous attacherez à ce personnage autant que j'ai pu apprendre à l'apprécier.

Voilà, vous savez tout ou presque ...

**Si l'aventure vous tente, ... Bienvenu dans mon fol esprit****.**

**Suivez le guide, ... C'est par ici !**

**P.S. :** Malgré toute mon attention, ces petits chenapans de mots parviennent, parfois, à camoufler : fautes d'accords et orthographe des plus originale. Je vous présente donc, d'ores et déjà, toutes mes humbles excuses pour ce manque de discipline dans les rangs.

**Bonne lecture !**

.**  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

.

.

**- Terre… Quelque part… sur un site classé « SECRET DÉFENSE » -**

_._

_Reste calme ma fille._

_Tout va bien._

_Ce n'est qu'une terrible méprise !_

_Dans quelques minutes__,_ ils vont venir te présenter leurs excuses et te reconduire gentiment chez toi.

…

_Pourquoi ça sonne faux à mes oreilles ? _

…

_Peut-être que les menottes qui te retiennent solidement attachée à ta chaise n'aident pas._

_Non ? Tu crois ? Trop forte ! Vraiment, tu m'impressionnes._

_Pfff… Si t'as rien de plus intelligent à penser, ferme là !_

…

_Non mais quoi ? Même pas moyen de faire la loi dans sa propre tête ? Où va le monde !_

_..._

_Ça y est cette fois c'est certain, je débloque carrément. S'ils me laissent encore longtemps mijoter sur cette chaise, je vais définitivement virer dingue._

« HEY ! ... OH ! ... Y A QUELQU'UN ? »

…

« EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN M'ENTENDS ? »

…

« C'est pas que je me sente seule, … mais un peu quand même. »

…

« Euh,… DITES ÇA VA DURER LONGTEMPS ? Nan, parc'que, c'est pas qu'je m'ennuie dans c'cadre de rêve, mais j'ai une vie moi ! »

…

« Et j'aimerai bien en reprendre le cours assez rapidement, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! »

**[...]**

_Ça sert à rien y a personne dans ce trou à rats. Ils vont me laisser poiroter jusqu'à ce que je me dessèche complètement. _

_Personne ne me retrouvera, jamais._

**Viouffffff**

_Pfiou… enfin quelqu'un ! Va peut-être m'expliquer ce que je fais là. Ou pourquoi pas, ... me sortir de tout ce bordel._

_..._

_Peut pas allumer, non ? On y voit rien dans c'te foutue pièce !_

_...  
_

« Pourriez pas allumer la lumière ? On pourrait faire plus ample connaissance. C'est pas que j'apprécie pas le plan : truc silencieux qui vient de passer la porte versus truc hyper bavard coincé sur une chaise, mais ça limite les possibilités de conversation, vous trouvez pas ?

- ...

- OK, donc j' me lance. Salut, moi c'est... »

**Flash**

_Aïe, la lumière... Oh mon dieu !_

_Il, ... NON ! ...ILS n'ont pas l'air commode, mais alors pas du tout. _

« Finalement, pas besoin de vous déranger, c'est super sympa ici. Vous, ... vous pouvez repartir, je suis super bien moi dans cette pièce. Non mais c'est vrai, je vous jure. »

_Oh, là, là !_

_**[...]**  
_

« À L'AIDE ! »


	2. Chapter 1

Après quelques pérégrinations pour prendre en main la publication des chapitres,...

Yes ! ça y est je maîtrise.

(enfin,… presque, faut pas exagérer tout de même)

**Donc pour ceux que ça intéresse, voici une ch'ti suisse, euh non, une p'tite suite.**

**Bonne lecture !**

.**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

.

.

**- Terre … Bâtiment gouvernemental **(_dans une sorte de placard à balais, à peine amélioré_)** -**

_._

_Journée de M***e, Patron de M***e, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça ?_

_« Avec votre formation, vous verrez, vous vous plairez ici ! Et puis ce ne sont pas les opportunités d'évolution qui manquent. Tenez, prenez mon exemple, quand je suis arrivé, j'étais chargé de la distribution du courrier et voyez-moi aujourd'hui ! » _

_Tu parles d'une arnaque. _

_C'est drôle, il a pas jugé utile de préciser qu'il était juste en charge du recrutement et de la gestion du petit personnel. Pas de la gestion des équipes de recherche comme indiqué sur la porte du bureau. _

« Ssschmmmmmmmmmrllllllllllfff ff ffffr… »

_« Ah ! ça ? Euh, … oui… Et bien, … *plutôt gêné*… les techniciens doivent venir changer les plaques. Ils sont un peu débordés en ce moment. Le transfert de l'équipe de recherche, vous comprenez, … Enfin, je suis votre supérieur direct, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour l'instant… *retrouvant le sourire* Sinon, ne vous inquiétez pas, on vous trouvera bien un coin de bureau où vous installer. » Crétin ! « Vous verrez, les locaux sont spacieux et disposent tous d'une vue imprenable sur les environs… *Bip, bip, bip* Ah, excusez-moi, … Le devoir m'appelle, … À plus tard… *s'éloignant* N'oubliez pas de terminer le classement B-6 » _

_Mgnrph !_

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a retenue ce jour-là de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure._

« Ssschmmmmmmmmmrllllllllllfff ff ffffr… »

…

« ATChi !... Snif ! »

_Non mais qu'elle annonce bidon !_

_**« Le Gouvernement recrute de nouveaux collaborateurs pour son département « Recherche et Armement ».**_

_**De formation Ingénierie, … Vous souhaitez intégrer :**_

_**- un haut lieu d'étude et de recherche pour mener à bien votre thèse ;**_

_**- une équipe de terrain pour enrichir votre expérience personnelle.**_

_**Rejoignez-nous.**_

_**Un engagement, des valeurs, une mission au service de tous ! »**_

_"Au service de tous", c'est exactement ça !_

« ATChi ! … Snif ! »

_La seule phrase de vraie au milieu de ce tissu de bobards pour imbécile heureuse. _

_Beaucoup plus attrayant et racoleur que...  
_

« Ssschmmmmmmmmmrllllllllllfff ff ffffr… Ssschmmmmmmmmmrllllllllllfff ff ffffr… Ssschmmmmmmmmmrllllllllllfff ff ffffr… »

_**« Étudiants désespérés, jeunes diplômés sans expérience, venez ramasser la m***e de nos collaborateurs. **_

_**Accaparés par des missions de la plus haute importance, ils n'ont pas de temps pour ça ! (Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?)  
**_

_**Alors, à vous de jouer. **_

_**Si vous donnez bien la pa-patte, vous pourrez éventuellement envisager de vous voir proposer : **_

_**Le management d'une de nos équipes de larbins ! **_

_**Oh ! Et si l'un de nos chercheurs (ceux qui n'ont pas été transférés, évidemment) fini par se rendre compte de votre existence, quand vous lui tendez son gobelet de café**__**,**_

_**F**__**ÉLICITATION**__**!**_

_**Vous venez de remporter le droit de solliciter son attention 1/8**__**ème**__** de seconde histoire de lui soumettre votre projet de thèse. **_

_**Bienvenu parmi nous ! »**_

« Ssschmmmmmmmmmrllllllllllfff ff ffffr… »

…

_P****n de bordel de m***e, si j'avais pas fait le tour de toutes les possibilités pour c'te p****n de thèse, j'aurais déjà claqué la porte de ce boulot pourri. Mais voilà, j'en ai besoin pour valider ma spécialité, forcément !_

« ATChi !… Snif ! »

_Pourquoi faut-il que je voue un véritable culte à l'armement en tout genre. Et surtout, … pourquoi les débouchés dans cette branche sont-ils si restreints ?_

« ATChi !... Snif ! »

…

« Ssschmmmmmmmmmrllllllllllfff ff ffffr… »

_Avec mon diplôme d'Ingénieur de l'armement en poche, j'étais loin de m'imaginer passer mes journées à faire du classement, dans des placards. Si au moins j'étais en bonne compagnie, ce serait distrayant._

_Tout ça dans l'hypothétique espoir d'approcher un chercheur qui pourrait accepter de sacrifier un peu de son précieux temps pour se pencher sur mon projet de thèse. De préférence sans me jeter après avoir pompé toutes mes idées.  
_

_Quel beau milieu que celui de la recherche.  
_

…

_Si j'avais su …_

« Pff »

« Ssschmmmmmmmmmrllllllllllfff ff ffffr… »

« Snif ! »

_Je ne me serais jamais tapée autant d'années d'études._

_J'aurais quitté l'école de bonne heure. _

_Je me serais faite embauchée à temps plein dans une armurerie comme celle de Ben._

_Nah ! D'abord. _

_...  
_

_Bon, ok, pas tout à fait mon rêve de base. Mais toujours mieux que ça ! _

_J'aurais pu approcher ces p****ns d'armes tous les jours. Les bichonner, les monter, les remonter, même les réparer. _

_Une alternative très acceptable à la conception, au développement et à la recherche, voyons. C'est certain, j'aurais pas du tout été frustrée de servir, à pas grand chose, en regardant quotidiennement des débiles profonds venir s'équiper pour jouer à « Rambo » devant leurs potes._

« Pff »

_C'est tellement plus que ça une arme et surtout, ça pourrait devenir tellement plus. Si au moins on me donnait les moyens nécessaires pour effectuer des recherches dans ce sens. _

« Pff »

_Haut les cœurs cocotte. Accroche-toi. C'est pour ça qu't'es là !_

« Ssschmmmmmmmmmrllllllllllfff ff ffffr… »

_Un boulot de c*n au service du gouvernement ou plutôt dans les poubelles du gouvernement pour espérer pouvoir un jour peut-être contribuer à changer la face du monde._

« Et bien, ma vielle, t'es pas sortie d'l'auberge. »

…

Maxine, éclairée par un néon à l'affreuse lumière artificielle déposa le dernier dossier de feu son énorme pile sur la plus haute étagère.

« Non mais j'vous jure ! Y pourraient pas les faire plus hautes encore ?… Humpf, … ça y est, terminé. Et moi qui croyais que l'objectif était de rendre tout ça plus accessible. »

Quelque peu échevelée par cet exercice périlleux, Maxine pris le temps de replacer les quelques mèches échappées de l'espèce de bouchigna informe qui retenait sa longue chevelure acajou à la base de sa nuque.

« Mais bien sûr, et la marmotte, elle met… le chocolat… dans l'papier d'alu ! »

Décidément, elle était en forme aujourd'hui.

.

**- Flash-back : 6h30, dans un appartement situé au-dessus de l'armurerie « Ben's protects » -**

Une jeune femme vient de raccrocher son téléphone. Elle s'agite en tout sens dans l'appartement sous l'œil mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré d'un homme d'une soixantaine d'années.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi faut toujours que ce soit sur moi que ça tombe… tu y crois à ça ?… Non mais franchement, tu y crois ?... Confisquée ! Mais bien sur !... Pourquoi sortir avec ses papiers, franchement qu'elle idée, à quoi ça peut bien servir ? C'est que des papiers, voyons… Elle se fout de moi !

- Max…

- c'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de ma voiture, non… C'est qu'une toute petite note à régler… 500 dollars… Non mais tu te rends compte ?... 500 dollars…

- Max !

- J'vais les trouver où, moi, ces 500 dollars… C'est la dernière fois que j'lui prête ma voiture. Tu peux en être certain…

- Maxine !

- Lui pardonner, LUI PARDONNER ! Et puis quoi encore. C'est pas d' main la veille. Elle va pouvoir ramper un bon bout d' temps avant qu' je n' révise son cas… Non, mais ! Je vous jure. Vous m'en reparlerez des amis, tiens !

- MAXINE DOLREN ! Est-ce que tu vas finir par t'arrêter deux secondes et me laisser en placer une ?

- Hein ? Comment ça ? Tu veux lui trouver des excuses peut-être ?

- Si tu me laissais finir.

- Non mais on parle de ma voiture, là, MA voiture, tu sais celle où toutes mes économies sont passées, tu t' rappelles ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as avalé ce matin, un dogue enragé ?... Tout ça pour cette épave, on va la récupérer en deux temps trois mouvements. Alors, arrête un peu ton cinéma.

- Une épave ? UNE Épave, COMMENT ÇA une épave ?

- Oui UNE épave !

- C'est pas n'importe laquelle ! C'est de MON épave qu'il s'agit ! Et elle est très bien. MOI, j' l'adore.

- …

- Attends qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, là juste avant, y a 5minutes ?

- …

- La récupérer, c'est ça, la récupérer. Comment ? J'ai PAS 500 DOLLARS à filer à la fourrière.

- Eh bien, il t'en aura fallu du temps pour que ça te monte au cerveau. Il est si petit que ça pour que ça prenne autant de temps à l'atteindre ?

- Ben ! Ne me cherche pas. C'est vraiment pas l' jour.

- OK, OK, du calme ma belle. T'énerve pas. Tu te souviens de Chuck ?

- Chuck ?... Chuck ?... Le Néandertalien qu'a toujours son arme enrayée ?

- Maxine ! Un peu de respect, s'il te plait. C'est grâce à ce néandertalien que tu vas récupérer ta voiture ni vu ni connu.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est un agent de la brigade. J'vais lui passer un coup de fil pour qu'il récupère ton épave.

- C'…

- Chut ! C'est une épave que ce soit la tienne ne change rien à la donne, compris ?

- Ouaip, tonton Benny.

- J'aime mieux ça. Et pour Chuck, t'as peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, pas tout à fait tort. »

**- Fin du flash-back -**

.

Le léger rire de Maxine s'égrena au beau milieu de la pièce.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais y'en a encore pleins d'autres qui t'attendent en bas ma fille. »

Après un profond soupir désabusé, elle empoigna le chariot, à présent vide, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Allez courage, … encore 2heures avant la pause déjeuner. »

Au moment d'actionner la poignée, elle ne pu retenir un nouveau soupir.

« c'est pire que le tonneau des Danaïdes, ce job. »

Sur cette dernière remarque, la jeune femme se dirigea vers l'ascenseur le plus proche. Objectif, récupérer une nouvelle montagne de paperasse, attendant bien sagement qu'on s'occupe d'elle au niveau -2.

« Ce bazar doit être là depuis au moins un millénaire, vu la couche de poussière. »

« ATChi !... snif ! »

_Et voilà, rien que d'y penser, ça réveille mon allergie._

Depuis ce matin, Maxine devait bien en être à son quatrième paquet de mouchoir. Malgré leur qualité fort remarquable et l'ajout de produits ayant le but de les adoucir, ces mêmes mouchoirs n'en avaient pas moins fini par commencer, oh, légèrement, très légèrement, à lui rougir le bout du nez. De quoi encore améliorer son humeur du jour, si c'était de l'ordre du possible.

_J'ai une tronche de poulpe anémique, je vais être à cours de mouchoirs et j'ai encore une étagère entière à dépoussiérer. Nan, sans mentir, je vais devenir une vraie pro. La terreur des poussières. Tremblez petites horreurs__,_ me revoilà. 

« Un problème de poussière ? J'en fais mon affaire. »

_Morte de rire, c'est pas dans l'armement que j'aurais du me lancer, c'est dans la com. Avec des slogans pareils, j'aurais fait un tabac dans la pub. _

…

Arrivée devant l'ascenseur, Maxine tendit le bras pour presser à intervalles réguliers l'interrupteur d'appel. L'impatience la gagnant rapidement, elle se mit également à taper du pied.

**Tap tap tap, … Tap tap tap, … tap, tap, tap, …**

« C'est pas vrai, lui faut toujours trois plombes à c'truc. »

**Tap tap tap, … Tap tap tap, … tap, tap, tap, …**

…

**Dong !**

« Enfin ! C'pas trop tôt. »

Prête à s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur dès l'ouverture des portes, Maxine stoppa net entre les deux vantaux, ses épaules se voutant légèrement au dessus du chariots.

_Pff, Jackpot. Je vais devoir me coltiner une bande de trouffions en rut tout le trajet. _

« Messieurs ».

« … »

Reprenant contenance, elle fini de prendre place dans la cabine sous l'œil torve du premier militaire.

_Ok, sympa l'ambiance. Entre « je tire la tronche », « je viens de me faire greffer mon portable » et « j'suis tellement concentré sur la réparation de ma montre que ça me rend sourd », me voilà en charmante compagnie. _

_Donc, je rectifie, je vais devoir me coltiner une bande de gradés constipés chroniques, persuadés de leur immense, non grandiose supériorité. J'en salive d'avance._

« Vous montez ! »

_Pas une question, ça._

La voix du militaire avait claqué sec dans le silence de l'habitacle entrecoupé, de temps à autre, par les réponses laconiques de celui toujours accroché à son téléphone.

« Non, j'descends ! »

_C'est bien ma veine. J'vais être bonne pour une ballade de 30minutes en ascenseur. Mon rêve !_

« Dans ce cas attendez le prochain ! »

_Certainement pas ! Pas question que je poireaute. Que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur de cette cabine._

« Et me priver de votre charmante compagnie ? Quel dommage… »

_Pas la peine de prendre ton air éberlué. Si t'as pas compris, ça s'appelle de l'ironie. Au mince, c'était le jour de congé de ton neurone ? Pas possible ! Préviens-moi quand il rentre, j'te donnerais l'adresse d'un super cours de soutien accéléré pour débiles congénitaux._

_« ATCHI !... Snif ! » _

Faisant mine de se retourner pour récupérer son paquet de mouchoir dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, Maxine s'emmêla brusquement les pieds avant de se rattraper de justesse aux montants de la porte.

« Oups, désolée. Qu'est-ce que je peux être maladroite. »

**Cling !**

Saisis, les trois hommes levèrent les yeux sur l'affichage.

**2,... 1, ... 0, …**

Prenant un air des plus menaçant, « sœur sourire » vira au rouge brique avant de se rapprocher de Maxine.

_Oups, il a pas l'air content du tout le Monsieur,_ *grand smile*

« Vous, vous moquez de nous !

- Mais non voyons, quel drôle d'idée. Je vous l'ai dis j'suis maladroite. »

Un léger ricanement s'échappa de l'homme au portable au moment où il se tourna vers son troisième collègue (celui à la montre), le cachant à la vue de Maxine.

« Oh et puis faites pas cette tête, ça ne représente qu'un tout petit détour pour vous,… avec ma chance, vous, vous vous rendiez probablement au 10ème étage. Imaginez, j'aurais du attendre au moins 30minutes, sans compter le risque que d'autres interceptent l'ascenseur ensuite. Vous voyez, le hasard fait bien les choses. *Re-smile éclatant* Vous, vous ne perdez que 8minutes, une broutille pour des surhommes dans votre genre. »

**Dong !**

« Ah ! Excusez-moi, je vais devoir vous abandonner. »

Poussant son chariot devant elle, la jeune femme s'empressa de sortir sous le regard médusé des trois hommes.

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réagir, la porte se referma, les emportant vers leur objectif initial, le 10ème.

* * *

.**  
**

**- Quelque part entre le -2 et le 10****ème**** -**

**.  
**

« Messieurs, je crois que cette jeune personne vient ouvertement de se foutre de notre g**le... Sacré tempérament !

- Mon Général !

- Sacré bout de femme, vous voulez dire… Mon Général.

- Tout à fait Mitchell. Ça m'a rappelé mes débuts avec Carter.

- Mon Colonel ? Vous la connaissiez ? »

Le plus renfrogné des trois hommes redressa vivement la tête, exaspéré. Il aurait du s'en douter. Ce genre de comportement ne pouvait que séduire le Général et titiller la curiosité du Lieutenant-Colonel Mitchell. Là, où lui se demandait comment on pouvait tolérer la présence de tels individus dans l'enceinte de l'armée, Jack voyait matière à égayer son quotidien. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais cet homme.

« Absolument pas, Lieutenant-Colonel Mitchell.

- Repos Caldwell ! On est en pause, là ! Mitchell et O'Neill sera amplement suffisant. »

Le dénommé Caldwell se crispa d'avantage.

- Si j'en juge par sa tenue, certainement une civile récemment recrutée.

- Une civile, Mitchell ?… Ah oui ! Le grand dépoussiérage des archives « Recherche et armement ». Je l'avais oublié celui-là. Qu'elle c****rie. Comme si on avait pas plus urgent à faire, que classer des archives illisibles. »

**Cling ! **

« Nous voici arrivés à bon port… *se tournant vers la sortie*... Content d'en avoir fini avec les inepties de ces bureaucrates.

- Dites mon Général ? En quoi c'était utile de nous convoquer. Ils votent le budget en fonction de notre sex appeal ? Sauf votre respect, mon Général.

- C'est rien, Mitchell... Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Je crois que c'est juste pour nous e****der. Et c'est plutôt réussi. Bienheureuse Carter. Elle ne connaît pas sa chance. Après vous Caldwell. »

Le Général ne pu s'empêcher de saisir cette occasion d'asticoter son subordonné en enfreignant allègrement l'étiquette militaire. C'était plus fort que lui.

Avec un sourire crispé, le Colonel Caldwell s'empressa de sortir de la cabine sous le regard amusé de son supérieur.

« Comme prédît ! … 8minutes ! Je suis impressionné… Messieurs ? Un encas avant la téléportation ?… Et, arrêtez donc de bouder, Steven, vous allez me gâcher mon plaisir. »


	3. Chapter 2

Hey! tout le monde. Voici une petite suite. Je n'en dis pas plus,... juste... les choses sérieuses commencent.

Bonne lecture à tous.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

.

.

**- Terre … Sous-sols… Bâtiment gouvernemental… Un mois plus tard -**

.**  
**

Une fine silhouette se faufile affairée entre des rayonnages, l'éclairage blafard d'un unique néon lui donnant des dimensions surnaturelles.

* * *

.

Depuis presque une semaine maintenant, Maxine tentait désespérément de trouver un lien logique à tout ce bazar, n'oubliant pas de marmonner au passage quelques noms d'oiseaux bien sentis.

Un épais dossier ici, un carton scellé là et…

« Ça correspond à rien !... Bordel ! »

_Comment veulent-ils qu'j'm'y retrouve. J'ai pas de baguette magique, moi._

_L'écriture est complètement passée. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut qu'j'fasse avec des suites de chiffres, de lettres, de pictogrammes ou de mots sans queue ni tête._

« Il m'a prise pour un devin l'autre zigoto, ou quoi. »

La patience n'étant visiblement plus de mise, les dossiers commencèrent à voler pour rejoindre leurs congénères sur différentes piles.

« Pff, c'est "Mary Poppins" qu'il leur fallait. »

Pleine de bonne volonté et aussi, il faut bien l'avouer, d'une curiosité débordante, Maxine avait tenté de lire le contenu de certains dossiers.

.

**- Flash-back : quelques jours plus tôt -**

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'avoir une idée aussi c***e !_

À la lecture des dossiers, il venait de lui apparaître que non seulement un même dossier pouvait regrouper plusieurs thèmes, mais qu'en plus :

*soit il manquait des pages pour comprendre le sens général (en omettant celles complètement cryptées) ;

*soit le précédent archivage camouflait une autre réalité : des contenus éparpillés sur le sol et entassés dans les cartons de déménagement ni vu, ni connu.

Et là, Maxine ne pourrait rien y faire.

« Bordel de m***e ! »

_Vu la quantité, il est absolument hors de question que je reprenne les dossiers feuille par feuille. Une vie entière n'y suffirai pas !_

_Comment je vais m'en sortir_

« Je dois vraiment être maudite. »

**- Fin du Flash-back -**

.

Complètement désabusée, elle se laissa choir sur une chaise.

_Tant pis, je rends les armes. Là, ce n'est plus de mon ressort. Advienne que pourra…_

Surprenant Maxine plongée dans une profonde consternation, son talkie abandonné dans un des chariots se mit à grésiller.

« shrrrr… Dolren shrrr… Dolren répondez ! »

Maxine se précipita vers cette voix tombée du ciel, ou plutôt des tréfonds d'un chariot rempli de dossiers et de caisses en tout genre, qui allait peut-être pour une fois la sortir de son enfer personnel.

« Deux secondes,… Voilà j'arrive… Où est-ce qu'il est ?... C'est pas vrai… Ah ! Le voilà ! »

Se saisissant du précieux appareil, elle enclencha le mode "communication".

« Monsieur Creps ? Ici Dolren, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Ah ! Dolren !... Labo 5 ! Le professeur Ming a besoin d'assistance. Terminé !

- Pardon Monsieur ?

- Shrrrr

- Monsieur ?

- Shrrr »

Elle laissa retomber son bras. Il était écrit que cette journée n'aurait rien de bien palpitant.

« J'vais encore me choper des crampes à rester debout sans bouger pendant 3heures. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire ! »

Maudissant, pour la énième fois, sa fichue thèse, elle se mit en route. Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer à cet instant, que sa vie venait de prendre une direction où il lui serait impossible de faire marche arrière.

* * *

.

D'un âge indéfinissable, le professeur Ming représentait à lui tout seul l'archétype du chercheur comme aurait pu se l'imaginer n'importe quel détracteur de cette profession. Enfermé à longueur de journée dans son labo, il faisait parti des rares scientifiques ayant résisté à la réorganisation du service. Personne ne savait réellement comment il s'y était pris, mais tout le monde avait bien compris qu'il était hors de question pour lui de se plier à cette nouvelle lubie du gouvernement puisqu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait ici.

Cet acte de résistance officiel, son parlé bourru et sa capacité à vous faire rentrer sous terre lorsqu'il vous fixait par dessus ses petites lunettes rondes faisait du Professeur Ming un homme respecté certes, mais surtout craint. D'après les bruits de couloirs, seuls les plus résistants pouvaient espérer survivre à une séance de travail avec cet être taciturne. Mythe ou réalité, une seule chose était certaine, il ne supportait pas d'être dérangé pendant ses recherches, ne tolérait aucune erreur et attendait de ses collaborateurs une réflexion et une capacité de réaction à la hauteur de son génie. Soit pour résumer, être capable d'anticiper ses moindres pensées avant qu'il n'ait eu à les formuler.

Exaspéré par l'incompétence des collaborateurs qu'on lui envoyait, il en avait renvoyé un grand nombre avec perte et fracas. Désespérant de pouvoir travailler un jour, dans des conditions acceptables.

Sans trop vraiment savoir pourquoi, Maxine faisait parti des rares privilégiés, avec Lili, qu'il semblait affectionner. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait d'extraordinaire, selon elle, mais visiblement le Professeur Ming n'était pas de cet avis.

.

**- Flash-back -**

« Professeur Ming ? »

Apercevant le petit scientifique penché sur son bureau, elle s'approcha rapidement.

« Professeur Ming, vous avez demandez une assistance ? »

Totalement concentré sur un problème visiblement ardu, le Professeur ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire et craignant par dessus tout de réduire à néant la chance qui se présentait à elle, Maxine pris le parti de prendre son mal en patience. Furetant du regard à droite et à gauche, elle aperçu une sorte d'écrou égaré sous le meuble situé à côté de son interlocuteur. Le ramassant pour voir de plus prêt de quoi il s'agissait, elle attira enfin l'attention du scientifique.

« Faites voir ça ! »

Surprise, elle obtempéra.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… Formidable ! Parfait ! C'est tout à fait ça… C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour finir ce prototype. »

Sous l'œil éberlué de Maxine, le petit homme sautilla jusqu'à sa palliasse, où il se replongea instantanément dans ses activités.

_Que vient-il de se passer ?_

« Vous pouvez disposer. Je vous ferai appeler si j'ai à nouveau besoin de vous. »

Quelque peu surprise par cet étrange comportement, Maxine s'éclipsa rapidement. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir compris ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, mais au moins, elle en était ressortie indemne.

_Quel étrange personnage._

**- Fin du Flash-back -**

.

Depuis cet épisode, il faisait régulièrement appel à elle pour qu'elle l'assiste dans ses recherches. Enfin « assister » était un bien grand mot. Le plus souvent, elle restait debout à ses côtés, se tenant prête à lui passer l'instrument ou le dossier qui lui serait utile, une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne les demande. Rien de bien passionnant, en somme.

* * *

.

En approchant du labo, Maxine failli percuter une tornade brune de plein fouet. Stoppée dans son élan, la tornade pris le temps de dévisager l'importun ou plutôt l'importune qui venait de lui barrer le passage.

« Max ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'étais pas d'archivage cette semaine ?

- Salut Lili, moi aussi, je suis super contente de te voir !

La dénommée Lili gloussa à cette annonce.

- T'es bête, évidement que je suis contente de te voir. J' commençais juste à croire que t'étais ensevelie sous les dossiers.

- Pff, si tu savais...

Maxine indiqua la direction où elle se rendait quelques instants plutôt.

- Il t'as fait demander ?

- Oui... Pourquoi ? Toi aussi ?

- Ouaip !

- Trop fort, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive aujourd'hui ? Manque de jolies filles ? Besoin d'une touche féminine ?

- Mouaip, à mon avis, il a plutôt besoin de bras pour ranger le bazar causé par l'une de ses expériences.

- Quel rabat joie. Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser dans mon délire encore 5minutes.

- Nan, désolée. Tu te fais du mal pour rien. C'était de mon devoir.

Maxine esquiva le coup destiné à son épaule.

- Tu sais bien que la violence ne résout rien. Voyons Lili…

- Pff, tu m'énerves.

- C'est fait pour ça les amis. »

Lili fit mine de bouder lorsqu'un immense sourire paru sur son visage enfantin.

« Au fait, dis-moi, tu te sers de ta voiture ce week-end ?

- Non !

- C'est vrai ? Cool. Est-ce que tu p…

- Non, n'y pense même pas !

- Rhôoo… Allez, tu peux pas me faire ça.

- J' vais m' gêner !

- T'es toujours en colère. C'est pas possible Max.

- Oh si, c'est tout à fait possible.

- Attends, t'es pas sérieuse. Ça fait plus d'un mois maintenant.

- Un mois et un diner avec Chuck. Donc oui, ça me reste en travers de la gorge.

- C'était pas si terrible que ça…

- Parle pour toi !

- OK, je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais désolée. S'il te plaît, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

- Un jour, faudra que tu m'expliques en quoi une soirée speed-dating peut-être une question de vie ou de mort.

- C'est tout simple. Si je n'y vais pas, je ne rencontrerai pas l'homme parfait pour moi. Sans l'homme parfait, je ne pourrai pas contribuer à la pérennité de l'espèce. Tu vois la perte que ce serait pour l'humanité !

- T'es vraiment atteinte ma pauvre.

- Je sais, c'est ce qui fait mon charme. Et puis, tu peux parler. T'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre. Même si tu devrais prendre un peu plus exemple sur moi. Avec tes principes, tu vas finir bonne sœur.

- J'aime pas ce concept, et j'y peux rien si aucun charmant garçon n'a croisé mon chemin ces derniers temps...

- Pff, t'es désespérante. Y en a pleins partout, mais pour ça faudrait que t'ouvres un peu les yeux.

- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu coures dans ces soirées débiles ?

- Parce que je trouve ça amusant et parce que je suis trop débordée pour me mettre en chasse. Là au moins, Y a tout sur place, j'ai plus qu'à faire mon choix.

- Tu sais que tu me fais rêver ?

- Voui ! Alors tu me la prêtes cette voiture ?

- OK, OK ! Tant qu' tu m' promets de ne pas faire de cochonneries sur ma banquette arrière. »

- Promis ! Croix de bois, croix de fer si je mens… »

« C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! »

Tout en conversant, Lili et Maxine étaient arrivées à destination. Par la porte entrouverte du labo, elles purent apercevoir un Professeur Ming, dans tous ces états, gesticulant face à un homme qui pour l'instant leur tournait le dos.

« Professeur, vous me connaissez depuis longtemps. Je n'aurai jamais soutenu la demande du Générale si nous n'avions pas vraiment besoin de vous.

- NON, Non et non,… c'est trop tard maintenant... Je suis trop vieux pour tout ça !

- Professeur Ming…

- Hors de question que je travaille avec ce fou furieux égocentrique.

- Tchan, vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Le Docteur McKay est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Un peu particulier certes, mais quelqu'un de bien.

- Ça n'en fait pas moins quelqu'un de très agaçant.

- Je vous l'accorde...

- ... »

Profitant de cette pause dans la conversation, les deux jeunes femmes pénétrèrent dans la pièce en toute discrétion. Concentré sur le Professeur, l'homme ne sembla pas leur prêter attention.

Après une brève inspection visuelle de "l'intrus", Lili poussa Maxine du coude et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Si la qualité est la même de face, moi, je veux bien accepter tout ce qu'il veut celui-là. Mate-moi un peu ces fesses.

- Lili !

- Bah quoi ?

- Tais-toi ! »

Toujours en plein conciliabule intérieur, le Professeur Ming fixa Maxine et Lili quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme, un fin sourire matois aux lèvres.

« Si et je dis bien, si, j'accepte, j'ai une condition à poser.

- Professeur, vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas de mon ressort. Vous avez peut-être quitté le projet, mais vous ne pouvez pas avoir oublié comment ça fonctionne là-haut.

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié mon ami. Cependant, ce n'est pas moi qui demande à être réintégré. Si j'envisage de dire oui, c'est seulement en souvenir de notre amitié. Vous avez veillé sur moi au péril de votre vie à de nombreuses reprises.

- Je n'ai fait que mon travail.

- Tssttt, vous pouvez minimiser les choses autant que vous le voulez, je vous serai éternellement redevable.

- Professeur…

- Non, non, c'est la vérité. Il serait donc mal venu de ma part de refuser votre requête. Toutefois, vous n'êtes pas le seul élément impliqué. Le CIS m'a mis sur la touche lors du premier voyage, jugeant mes compétences non prioritaires sur le projet. Je peux donc me permettre quelques exigences maintenant. Vous n'avez qu'à les transmettre à O'Neill. Il se chargera de les faire accepter.

- Professeur, il nous faut une réponse aujourd'hui.

- Vous avez ma réponse. Vous n'avez qu'à appeler O'Neill.

- Certes, mais que dois-je lui dire ?

- Comment cela ?

- Vous ne m'avez pas fait part de vos exigences.

Un léger amusement teinta nettement les paroles de l'inconnu.

- Je veux que mon équipe de travail m'accompagne.

L'homme paru interloqué.

- Votre équipe de travail ? Je ne comprends pas. Vous n'avez jamais pu garder un assistant plus de deux jours et là vous avez une équipe ?

- Tout à fait, elle est juste derrière vous. »

Maxine et Lili, complètement absorbées par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux n'avaient pas perdu une miette de l'échange.

Lorsque l'homme se retourna pour juger par lui-même de la situation, Maxine eu le souffle coupé, totalement hypnotisée par son regard. Sans le petit sifflement appréciateur d'une Lili toujours égale à elle même, elle en aurait probablement oublié de respirer.

Reprenant également ses esprits, l'inconnu attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche arrière, s'excusa et parti s'isoler à l'autre bout du labo.

« Bien, bien voilà une affaire qui roule. »

Tout en s'exprimant ainsi, le Professeur se frotta les mains de satisfaction. Puis attirant l'attention des deux jeunes femmes, il leur tendit une sorte de liste.

« Professeur Ming…

Il balaya d'un geste rapide cette tentative d'intervention.

- Plus tard, plus tard. Rassemblez-moi tous ça rapidement, s'il vous plaît. »

S'exécutant avec diligence, Maxine tentait de suivre du coin de l'œil la suite de cette étrange histoire.

« Arrête de le regarder comme ça, tu vas finir par l'user ! »

N'ayant pas entendu Lili approcher, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter violemment quand celle-ci se mit à chuchoter à son oreille.

« Non mais ça va pas, t'es dingue !

- Non, non, moi ça va très bien. Toi par contre,… tu veux des lunettes pour mieux le reluquer ?

- T'as fini de dire n'importe quoi.

- N'importe quoi ? C'est pas moi qui ai failli m'évanouir quand il s'est retourné et c'est pas moi qui le fixe depuis tout à l'heure. Enfin peut-être un peu quand même, mais rassure toi, tu me bats à plates coutures.

- …

- De toute façon, j'ai aucune chance... Ce n'est pas moi qu'il était à deux doigts de manger toute crue y a pas cinq minutes alors... »

« Professeur ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes interrompirent leur échange pour se tourner vers l'objet de leur attention : Un homme plus que charmant, se rapprochant du Professeur.

« Je viens d'avoir le Général O'Neill.

- Et ?

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme.

- Votre demande est acceptée. Toutefois, le Général me charge de vous faire savoir qu'il n'apprécie pas spécialement qu'on lui force la main.

- Évidement, sinon O'Neill ne serait plus O'Neill. Général ou pas.

- Oui c'est vrai… Bien, je vais vous laisser à vos préparatifs. Ma mission étant accomplie, plus rien ne me retient, ici.

- Oui, oui, vous avez raison… Vous avez des missions plus importantes que de veiller sur un vieux fou faisant ses cartons.

- J'aurai eu grand plaisir à vous tenir compagnie. Seulement, ma permission se termine ce soir. Quand O'Neill m'a prévenu, j'ai écourté mon séjour dans ma famille pour avoir le temps de venir vous convaincre. Maintenant, je dois filer si je ne veux pas louper l'activation du prochain pont. 18 jours de vol me tentent moyennement.

L'homme et le professeur échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Effectivement, ce serait embêtant. En tout cas, merci d'être venu vous même. Ça me touche énormément.

- C'est normal. Vous aussi, vous avez plus d'une fois sorti mon équipe de situations plutôt périlleuses.

Après une brève accolade pleine de souvenirs, les deux hommes se séparèrent, laissant le plus jeune des deux s'éloigner vers la sortie. Au moment de passer la porte, il se stoppa quelques instants.

« Mesdemoiselles, Professeur. À dans un mois. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il s'éclipsa.

Maxine et Lili ne purent retenir leur surprise.

- « Comment ça "à dans un mois " ? »


	4. Chapter 3

Suite des aventures de Max... (Dernière phase d'approche avant le début des choses sérieuses !)

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire que moi à écrire.

Bonne Lecture !

.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

.

.

**- Terre … Esplanade bâtiment gouvernemental -**

.

« YAOUH !... WOAAH !... YES !... TROP GÉNIAL !... TU Y CROIS ? … J'ARRIVE PAS À RÉALISER. »

.

Sautillant comme deux hystériques, deux jeunes femmes se serraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

« J'arrive pas à y croire…

- Il nous a choisies !

- Tu te rends compte, on va travailler sur un vrai projet.

- Un projet top secret !

- On va travailler ensemble !

- Ça y est, …

- On a réussi ! »

L'euphorie se dissipant petit à petit, elles finirent par se séparer afin de reprendre une conversation plus normale.

« On va jouer dans la cour des grands. »

- Mouaip, y a intérêt à être à la hauteur. Parce que Ming ne va pas nous rater.

- Voui. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que c'est plus pour casser les pieds à ce CIS qu'il nous a hissées au rang "d'équipe de travail", qu'autre chose.

- Mmh, t'as peut-être bien raison. Enfin, pour le moment, on s'en fiche. Au diable ses motivations profondes ! On profite de la bonne nouvelle. Et ce soir, on sort.

- Ma…

- Tsst pas de "mais". On fête notre intégration dans une équipe de recherche. C'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive.

- Là, je suis d'accord. Ça tient carrément du miracle. FINI L'ARCHIVAGE, YES ! »

Maxine ne pu résister à l'envie de sautiller à nouveau sur place. Elle devait avoir l'air complètement folle, mais tant pis.

Comment ne pas exploser de joie. Elle allait enfin pouvoir travailler sur un vrai projet de recherche et probablement y trouver de quoi valider sa thèse. Cerise sur le gâteau, sa meilleure amie allait faire partie de l'aventure. À cet instant, l'avenir lui semblait radieux.

« Allez ma belle, redescend sur terre. On passe à l'appart pour se changer et en route pour se faire un petit resto sympa.

- Ouaip, t'as raison.

- Frappe m'en 5 ! »

Se retournant vers Lili, Maxine lui tapa dans la main en signe de victoire, avant de s'éloigner en sa compagnie.

* * *

.

**- Appartement de Lili et Maxine -**

.

Habillée, pomponnée, Lili frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Max, tu peux me passer ma trousse de maquillage ?

- Deux minutes. J'ai presque fini, je t'ouvre.

- OK ! »

Quelques secondes passèrent.

« Au fait, Max, tu vas chez tonton Benny c' week-end ?

- Ouaip. Tu n'auras qu'à me déposer avant de partir t'encanailler.

- Ok. Pas de problème,… après tout c'est ta voiture. »

La porte de la salle de bain s'entrouvrit juste le temps de laisser passer un "chouchou de douche" dégoulinant d'eau. S'esclaffant, Lili évita le projectile sans trop de peine.

« Raté !

- Rhôoo, tu m'énerves.

Sur ces mots, Maxine se faufila dans la pièce vêtue d'une simple serviette avant de disparaître dans sa chambre. Elle en ressorti quelques instants plus tard habillée de pied en cape.

De la salle de bain, Lili admira le résultat.

« Waouh, ma poulette ! T'es classe… »

Maxine eu un sourire peu convaincu, mais bienveillant. C'était toujours ça de pris.

_Max,… c' que tu peux être désespérante des fois !... Bon, changeons de sujet._

« Comment tu m' trouves ? »

Lili effectua un tour sur elle-même très satisfaite du résultat et Maxine ne pu retenir un sourire, amusé, cette fois.

« Comme toujours,… tu es parfaite.

- Merci, merci…

Lili effectua une petite révérence satisfaite, puis arbora une mimique modeste.

- Je sais, je sais… »

Plutôt jolie fille, (taille moyenne, bien proportionnée, petit visage mutin mis en valeur par un carré plongeant des plus seyant) Lili avait parfaitement conscience de ses atouts contrairement à Maxine, qui pourtant était vraiment superbe.

Courbes harmonieuses entretenues par une activité physique régulière et une hygiène de vie irréprochable. Longue chevelure rousse tirant sur l'acajou parsemée de quelques tresses et de fines dreads, elles-mêmes rehaussées d'une plume ou de perles de-ci, de-là. Style vestimentaire tout en originalité ne gâchant en rien l'ensemble.

Ce soir, Maxine, chaussée d'une paire de sandales aux lanières en daim et talons hauts, portait un jean délavé coupe droite couvrant ses longues jambes, un top lâche de couleur lin lacé aux épaules et mis en valeur par un serre taille en toile brune brodée, l'enserrant du dessous de la poitrine jusqu'au sommet des hanches.

C'en était désespérant. Si au moins, elle parvenait à lui faire prendre conscience de sa valeur ! Il s'agissait d'un sacré défi à relever pour Lili, mais elle était convaincue d'être à la hauteur de cet improbable objectif.

« Non mais je t'en ficherai, moi, des filles banales. Y'a vraiment des claques qui s' perdent ! »

Attirée par les marmonnements de sa colocataire, Maxine adressa un regard interrogateur à Lili tout en finissant d'attacher sa montre.

« Tu disais ?

- Nan, nan, rien… Bon,… prête ? On y va ?

- C'est parti. »

Esquissant une courbette devant la porte, Maxine fit signe à Lili de passer.

« Si Madame veut bien se donner la peine… Le carrosse de Madame est avancé.

- Merci très chère, vous êtes bien aimable. »

C'est dans un fou rire partagé que les filles se mirent en route pour célébrer leur future nouvelle vie.

* * *

.

**- Quelques heures plus tard dans un petit restaurant tranquille -**

.

Attablées devant un café fumant, Lili et Maxine conversaient gaiement de tout et de rien lorsque les derniers évènements revinrent immanquablement au centre de la discussion.

« Je me demande bien comment ça va se passer.

- Mmh oui… On ne peut pas dire que Ming ait été très explicite.

- C'est un doux euphémisme. »

.

**- Flash-back, plus tôt dans la journée -**

« Comment ça " à dans un mois " ? »

Se tournant d'un seul bloc vers le Professeur Ming, Maxine et Lili interrogèrent ce dernier du regard. Plus question de leur refaire le coup du "plus tard, plus tard".

-« Hum, hum »

S'éclaircissant la gorge, le Professeur Ming se lança.

« Comme vous avez pu le constater, ma présence est requise de toute urgence sur un projet militaire classé secret défense. Je vais être surchargé de travail. Entre les conditions de vie et une mise à jour nécessaire de mes connaissances personnelles sur l'avancé du projet ces dernières années, je vais être débordé et extrêmement sollicité. Il me faut donc une équipe pour gérer tous les petits travaux de second ordre et m'assister chaque fois que nécessaire... Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point les assistants peuvent se montrer incompétents...

- Ma...

- Ceux qui sont déjà sur place doivent être débordés avec un McKay dans les parages. Ceux fournis par le CIS ne sont que des pantins bons à rien !... Je n'ai que faire de ce type d'énergumène ! Puisque vous avez montré certaines prédispositions, j'ai décidé de vous emmener avec moi. Bien sûr, vous pouvez refuser cette opportunité qui se présente à vous. C'est votre droit. Seulement, sachez que vous seriez de sacrées gourdes !

- Pr…

- Stop ! Je n'ai pas fini. Pour les détails techniques, nos amis du CIS et de l'armée réunis se feront un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Ils se chargeront des tenants et aboutissants… Bien, maintenant que les choses sont claires, reprenons le travail. Nous avons beaucoup à faire en peu de temps... Je ne tolèrerai aucun relâchement de votre part... Allez !... Et que ça saute ! »

Sous le regard médusé des filles, le Professeur retourna s'installer à sa paillasse. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu aligner plus de deux mots d'affilés. Là, elle venait d'avoir droit à un vrai discours. INCROYABLE ! Cependant, elles n'en savaient toujours pas plus et elle ne saurait rien d'autre pour l'instant. Sauf si, elles omettaient le fait d'être de "sacrées gourdes" si elles décidaient de ne pas le suivre.

**- Fin du flash-back -**

.

Sortant de ses pensées, Maxine repris le fil de la conversation.

« On ne sait même pas quand on part,…

- Ni, "où ?" on part. C'est plutôt intriguant.

- Comment veux-tu que j'annonce la bonne nouvelle à Ben, je n'ai rien à lui raconter.

- Vu sous cet angle, c'est effectivement un peu compliqué.

- Quand je me suis lancée dans cette voie, j' me suis jamais imaginée revenir le voir avec un "Tu ne devineras jamais. Ça y est, j'ai décroché mon premier job dans la recherche… Pour faire quoi ? Bah, j' sais pas vraiment… Où ça ? Absolument aucune idée… Quand je commence ? Oh, très prochainement. Très sérieux, très crédible mon histoire.

- Présentée comme ça, évidemment. Seulement, là, tu oublies l'arme fatale ou plutôt l'argument imparable : "Désolée je ne peux t'en dire plus. Il s'agit d'un projet classé top secret. J'ai l'interdiction totale de diffuser la moindre information. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu peux être fière de moi. Je vais contribuer à sauver le monde." Et là, tu le serres très fort dans tes bras.

- N'importe quoi. Vraiment, tu regardes trop la télé.

- Nan ! Je suis juste efficace. En plus c'est la stricte vérité. On va travailler sur un projet "Top Secret".

- Mouais… j'attends quand même d'avoir signé un contrat officiel avant de faire des plans sur la comète. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Mais y'a un truc que je ne sens pas dans cette histoire.

- Ah oui ! Et c'est quoi s'il te plait ? Un poisson d'avril en avance peut-être ? Vraiment pas le genre de Ming. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est plutôt le canon de tout à l'heure qui t'a retourné la cervelle.

- Lili... Est-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie tu ne pourrais pas juste arrêter de tout réduire à tes hormones ?

- Oh ! Hey ! Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas trouvé canon, espèce de "Sainte Ni-touche".

Ainsi mise à nue, Maxine ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

- J' sais pas... *Regard noir de Lili* Peut-être. *S'énervant* Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut faire. On ne le connait même pas. On le reverra probablement jamais. Alors à quoi ça sert de s'attarder sur le sujet.

- On ne le reverra jamais ? Tu te fous de moi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans "à dans un mois". C'était pourtant très clair.

- Mouais...

- Désespérée, j' vous dis.

- Mais non, j'ai juste des choses plus importantes en tête. c'est tout !

- Mais bien sûr... Tu y crois vraiment à ce que tu viens de dire ?

- ...

- Pff, enfin passons... J'espère que ce projet va déchirer.

Maxine ne se fit pas prier pour saisir la perche qui lui était tendue. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester ce besoin de vouloir la caser à tout prix. Dans ces moments là, Lili lui tapait légèrement sur le système. Il faut bien l'avouer.

- Moi aussi ! J' suis pas certaine de pouvoir me conditionner une fois de plus pour de l'archivage intensif.

Lili se mit à pouffer de rire.

- C'est vrai que je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi déprimée. Qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu lui faire à Creps pour qu'il t'ait dans le nez à ce point là ? Parce qu'aucun de nous n'a été de corvée aussi souvent que toi.

- Peut-être parce que je suis la seule à avoir remarqué et surtout à lui avoir fait remarquer qu'il n'est pas responsable de la gestion des équipes de recherche comme il aime à le laisser croire.

Lili et Maxine pouffèrent de nouveau.

- C'est clair que, là, t'as fait fort. T'as carrément mis les pieds dans le plat. Y a que toi pour faire des bourdes pareilles.

- Que veux-tu… On ne se refait pas… Si t'avais vu sa tête à ce moment là, crois-moi ça valait largement toutes les séances d'archivage. En plus, s'il ne m'avait pas eu dans le nez, il ne m'aurait pas mis sur le cas Ming... Et si tu n'étais pas ma meilleure amie, tu ne t'y serais probablement pas retrouvée non plus.

- J'avoue, ta délicatesse légendaire peut avoir du bon… Des fois… À toute petite dose.

- Gna, gna, gna, gna, gna !

- Faut quand même que t'apprennes à garder ce que tu penses, ou ressens, pour toi.

- Tu peux parler, c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité.

- Absolument pas. Moi, je ne perds le contrôle qu'avec toi. T'es un cas désespéré !

- Oh !

- Bon, j' te l'accorde, ça m'arrive aussi quand un beau spécimen masculin traine dans les parages. C'est plus fort que moi, j' peux pas résister.

- Et c'est moi qui suis un cas désespéré ! »

Maxine s'étira longuement en baillant.

« Et ben ma grande,… Bonne nuit les petits.

- Ouaip, je ne tiens plus debout.

Lili regarda sa montre.

- 02h00 ! Oh là là, oui ! Il se fait tard... On est quel jour demain ?

- Mercredi. On travaille en décalé. Je commence plus tôt que toi.

- Ah oui ! Cool… Si tu pouvais ne pas m' réveiller en partant…

- Bien mon Capitaine !... Allez, en route. Parce que, moi, j' me lève ! »

* * *

.

Il n'était pas encore 7heures lorsque Maxine s'engagea dans le parking souterrain. Normalement, elle ne commençait que dans 30minutes. Elle était en avance.

_Tant pis._

Elle avait fait au plus rapide pour ne pas réveiller sa colocataire.

_Veinarde !_

Du coup, pas de petit déjeuner avant de partir.

_Mauvais, très mauvais._

_Des pancakes et un cappuccino, voilà ce qu'il me faut. _

_Le temps de fermer la voiture et va pour le "Starbucks" !  
_

Tout à ses pensées de petit-déjeuner pantagruélique, Maxine ne remarqua pas immédiatement les deux "men in black" qui vinrent se placer de part et d'autre de sa voiture.

Le raclement de gorge d'un troisième homme lui fit relever la tête et abandonner ses visions de pancakes dégoulinants de sirop d'érable.

« Mademoiselle Dolren ?

- …

- Maxine Dolren ?

Quelque peut interloquée, Maxine ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- Euh…

- Maxine Dolren ?

- Oui... C'est moi… Qu'est-ce que vous me…

- Parfait, veuillez nous suivre. »

Sur ces entrefaites, un véhicule aux vitres teintées se stationna dans un crissement de pneus, derrière l'homme qui venait de s'exprimer.

Se sentant prise au piège, comme dans un mauvais film de série B, Maxine eu un mouvement de recul. Le gorille le plus proche ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'éloigner d'avantage. Il la saisie par le bras et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle se retrouva menottée à sa nouvelle escorte. Indignée par ce comportement, Maxine voulu résister.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Veuillez nous suivre sans faire d'histoire, Mademoiselle Dolren.

- Sans faire d'histoire… *lui collant son poignet menotté sous le nez* Vous plaisantez j'espère. J'ai des droits ! J' vous signale !

- Nous agissons dans votre propre intérêt. Nous sommes là pour assurer votre sécurité.

- Mais bien sûr... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose qu'elle fut conduite de force dans le véhicule par le Gorille détenant l'autre moitié de ses menottes

Les deux autres hommes s'y engouffrèrent à leur suite sans plus d'explications.

* * *

.

En moins d'une minute, Maxine venait d'être enlevée sans que personne ne remarque rien.


	5. Chapter 4

Les éléments se mettent tout doucement en place.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

.

.

**- Terre… Quelque part… sur un site classé « SECRET DÉFENSE » -**

_._

_Reste calme ma fille._

_Tout va bien._

_Ce n'est qu'une terrible méprise !_

_Dans quelques minutes, ils vont venir te présenter leurs excuses et te reconduire gentiment chez toi._

…

_Pourquoi ça sonne faux à mes oreilles ? _

…

_Peut-être que les menottes qui te retiennent solidement attachée à ta chaise n'aident pas._

_Non ? Tu crois ? Trop forte ! Vraiment, tu m'impressionnes._

_Pfff… Si t'as rien de plus intelligent à penser, ferme là !_

…

_Non mais quoi ? Même pas moyen de faire la loi dans sa propre tête ? Où va le monde !_

_..._

_Ça y est cette fois c'est certain, je débloque carrément. S'ils me laissent encore longtemps mijoter sur cette chaise, je vais définitivement virer dingue._

« HEY ! ... OH ! ... Y A QUELQU'UN ? »

…

« EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN M'ENTENDS ? »

…

« C'est pas que je me sente seule, … mais un peu quand-même. »

…

« Euh,… DITES ÇA VA DURER LONGTEMPS ? Nan, parc' que, c'est pas qu'je m'ennuie dans c' cadre de rêve, mais j'ai une vie moi ! »

…

« Et j'aimerai bien en reprendre le cours assez rapidement, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! »

Maxine avait l'impression d'être là depuis des heures. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui vouloir. Elle n'avait jamais eu la moindre petite contravention, alors se retrouver menottée dans une sorte de salle d'interrogatoire était des plus déstabilisant.

Les deux gorilles et leur chef n'avaient pas décroché une seule parole durant tout le trajet, si ce n'est pour lui sommer de se tenir tranquille. À leur décharge, elle n'avait fait aucun effort pour être aimable ou leur faciliter la tâche.

_C'est quoi ces façons d'embarquer les gens_,_ comme ça_,_ de bon matin,… Non mais j' vous jure._

_J' vais avoir l'air de quoi moi_, _maintenant. Hier on m'offre une promotion et aujourd'hui, sans prévenir, je ne me pointe même pas. Très sérieux ! Très professionnel !_

« MERCI, VRAIMENT MERCI ! Si je perds mon job à cause de vous, J'VOUS JURE QUE VOUS ME LE PAIEREZ ! »

_Ça sert à rien y a personne dans ce trou à rats. Ils vont me laisser poiroter jusqu'à ce que je me dessèche complètement._

L'agacement, la tension et l'énervement retombant au fil de l'attente, les séquelles de sa soirée avec Lili commencèrent à se faire sentir.

Maxine dodelina de la tête avant de s'assoupir sur une dernière pensée.

_Personne ne me retrouvera, jamais…_

* * *

.

**Viouffffff**

_Pfiou… enfin quelqu'un ! Va peut-être m'expliquer ce que je fais là. Ou pourquoi pas, ... me sortir de tout ce bordel._

_..._

_Peut pas allumer, non ? On y voit rien dans c' te foutue pièce !_

_..._

« Pourriez pas allumer la lumière ? On pourrait faire plus ample connaissance. C'est pas que j'apprécie pas le plan : truc silencieux qui vient de passer la porte versus truc hyper bavard coincé sur une chaise, mais ça limite les possibilités de conversation, vous trouvez pas ?

- ...

- OK, donc j' me lance. Salut, moi c'est... »

**Flash**

_Aïe_,_ la lumière… Oh mon dieu !_

_Il, ... NON ! ...ILS n'ont pas l'air commode, mais alors pas du tout. _

« Finalement, pas besoin de vous déranger, c'est super sympa ici. Vous, ... vous pouvez repartir, je suis super bien moi dans cette pièce. Non mais c'est vrai, je vous jure. »

_Oh, là, là !_

Deux espèces de Cyborg dignes du dernier "Terminator" s'avancèrent vers elle avec des intentions visiblement très, très peu pacifiques. Arrivés à sa hauteur, la première "boîte de conserve" la saisie à l'épaule avant de la secouer sans ménagement.

« À L'AIDE ! »

Maxine eu un sursaut pour tenter de se dégager de cette emprise. Sa réaction fut si violente qu'elle se retrouva projetée au sol.

« AÏE !

- Je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire cet effet aux femmes !

- Non mais ça va pas la tête_,_ vous êtes malade ! Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs.

- Désolé ! *Lui tendant une main secourable* Je crois que vous vous êtes assoupie. »

À cet instant, Maxine repris pied dans la réalité. La soirée avec Lili qui s'était finalement terminée devant la télé (Rediffusion de "Terminator Renaissance" oblige), son quasi enlèvement par des gorilles style "Men in black", le trajet quelque peu houleux vu toute la bonne volonté dont elle avait pu faire preuve et enfin l'attente sans fin dans cette pièce obscure. Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit endormie.

_Ouch ! J' me suis fait mal en tombant. J' vais encore avoir un bleu._

Maxine saisi la main offerte pour retrouver un semblant de dignité.

« Et ça vous est pas venu à l'idée d'y aller en douceur ?

- Difficile de faire plus basique… Sommeil perturbé ?... Un cauchemar peut-être ? »

_Oh,... c'est vrai,... les "Terminators" !... Dommage que j'ai pas eu le droit à Sam Worthington au réveil. Le décor_, _l'ambiance, tout y était. _

En attendant, elle était mortifiée. En plus de passer une matinée exécrable, elle venait de se ridiculiser devant un gradé. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Donner à ce zigoto l'occasion de se payer sa tête. Merci bien, elle avait assez donné comme ça. Si bien que son sale caractère ne se fit pas prier pour faire son grand retour, illico presto.

Bien en face du militaire, elle lui colla son poignet menotté sous le nez.

« On se demande pourquoi ! Hein ? »

L'homme s'immobilisa en prenant conscience de la paire de menottes, puis sortit quelques instants.

_Mince ! C'est pas vrai dites moi que je rêve. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire dans mes vies antérieures pour mériter ça. Le militaire de l'ascenseur,… celui au téléphone. Non mais franchement sur tous les gradés de l'armée américaine, il faut que je tombe justement sur celui-là. Je suis maudite ! _

_Hey ! Te plains pas, andouille, t'aurai pu tomber sur "sœur sourire"._

_Vu comme ça, c'est clair, ça pourrait être pire. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas dans les parages celui-là… _

_Surtout__,_ pourvu que "Monsieur je viens de me faire greffer mon téléphone" ne se souvienne pas de toi… Parce que là, t'es pas en position de force et je doute qu'il ait apprécié que tu te foutes de lui et de ses deux acolytes avec ton "détournement" de 8 minutes. 

_Et m**de ! Pourquoi j'ai pas attendu l'ascenseur suivant comme "sœur sourire" me l'avait suggéré.  
_

_ Lili a raison. Quand est-ce que je vais apprendre à me contrôler._

Des éclats de voix interrompirent momentanément le cours de ses pensées.

_On dirait que « Monsieur téléphone » est en rogne... J'espère que c'est pas après moi.  
_

Le militaire revint quelques instants plus tard accompagné d'un des gorilles (encore plus renfrogné) qui l'avait si gentiment escortée tout à l'heure avant de l'attacher à sa chaise. Il la détacha et s'empressa de sortir sous le regard furieux du militaire.

« Veuillez excuser ce… désagrément *désigne ses poignets*. Un léger souci de communication. *regard noir vers la porte* »

Oubliant instantanément ses états d'âme dû à l'identité du militaire (Monsieur téléphone), Maxine répondit du tac au tac.

« Léger ? Vous avez un sacré problème, oui ! »

Elle se rassit tout en massant son poignet douloureux.

« Si vous me disiez ce que je fais là, que je rentre chez moi. Je suis attendue… enfin, si on ne m'a pas déjà congédiée grâce à cette charmante petite virée matinale. »

Le militaire pris place en face d'elle et se saisit du dossier qu'il avait apporté pour le feuilleter rapidement.

« Maxine Dolren…

- Effectivement, ça n'a pas changé depuis que vos gorilles mon si gentiment amenée ici.

Ignorant superbement son intervention, il continua de parcourir le dossier qui visiblement contenait l'intégralité de la vie de Maxine.

- Parents décédés…accident de la route… élevée par son parrain… Ben Lartner… Scolarité brillante… intérêt poussé pour les armes… expulsée 3 semaines du lycée pour expérience douteuse avec le matériel du cours de chimie… peu de petits amis… une amie proche… Lili-Ann Sturn… intègre une école d'ingénieure avec possibilité d'un cursus militaire… reçoit une bourse pour résultats d'excellences… postule pour être Aspirante… fait ses classes brillamment… Doit interrompre sa formation suite aux soucis de santé de son parrain_,_ ce qui entraine un refus à la demande d'incorporation dans l'armée… longue période de petits boulots en tout genre puis reprise en parallèle de la formation par la voie civile, cette fois… Aurait pu sortir major de sa promo sans un tempérament un peu trop marqué…*Relevant la tête avec un sourire entendu* Voilà qui est intéressant.

- Si vous le dites… Vous avez fini ? Nan ? Parce qu'il vous manque la couleur de mes sous-vêtements.

- Rouge ! »

_Il a une vision laser_, _y a des caméras de surveillance à l'appart ? C'est quoi c' délire !_

Semblant lire dans ces pensées, il désigna son épaule du doigt.

« Votre bretelle. »

Maxine piqua un fard, se sentant un peu stupide.

« Bien, le Professeur Ming a requis votre présence sur un projet classé "secret défense". Avant de continuer cette conversation_,_ je vous demanderais de bien vouloir remplir et signer ce formulaire de non divulgation.

_C'était donc ça ! _

- Je vois… Une invitation par la poste, vous savez, ç' aurait pu être sympa aussi.

- Trop long, trop de paperasse.

- Carrément ? Un coup de fil alors.

- Votre ligne n'est pas sécurisée. Encore une fois, trop de paperasse.

- Les menottes n'étaient pas nécessaires.

- Souci de communication. Nouvelle équipe d'hommes de main mandatée par le CIS,… Ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe ici… Un maillon de la chaîne s'est planté dans la transcription de l'ordre de mission. Escorter est devenu, allez savoir comment, interpeler.

- C'est drôlement rassurant dites-moi. heureusement que je ne suis pas une bombe, ils auraient été capable de me faire exploser en plein centre ville !

Sur cette petite pique acerbe, Maxine se saisit du formulaire et en parcouru rapidement le contenu.

- Si je refuse de signer ?

- Je vous fais reconduire chez vous avec toutes mes plus plates excuses.

- …

- Si je puis me permettre, ce serait regrettable pour votre carrière. Une telle opportunité se présente rarement deux fois. »

Après un instant de reflexion, Maxine attrapa le stylo et parapha le document.

« Oui je sais, "une sacré gourde".

- On peut aussi voir les choses de cette façon… Ming et sa prose je suppose… Au fait, Général O'Neill avec deux L. »

Prenant le document, il le classa avec le reste des informations concernant la vie de la jeune femme.

« Dites-moi, on ne se serait pas déjà croisés quelque part, votre visage me semble familier. »

_ET M**DE ! C'était trop beau. _

_Un mois__,_ c'était y a un mois le coup de l'ascenseur. 

_Je veux ce job ! _

_Tant pis, je tente le tout pour le tout. Si je fais l'andouille__,_ il ne fera peut-être pas le rapprochement.  


« Non, je ne crois pas. »

Le général sembla pensif quelques instants puis se reprit.

« Bienvenue dans le projet Stargate. Je vais être bref. Le CIS ne devrait plus tarder.

- Le CIS ?

- Oui… Pour résumer, ils mettent leur nez partout. Règlement de compte personnel, Ming vous a imposé pour leur casser les pieds. Si j'en juge par ce que je vois et vos états de service, *montre le dossier* il a eu le nez creux. Vous avez votre place dans cette aventure. Seulement le CIS a d'autres ambitions. La première, vous évincer au profit de leurs toutous.

- M…

Il l'interrompit d'un geste.

- Je suis de votre côté. Ne vous inquiétez pas, quoi qu'il arrive, vous partirez. Atlantis a besoin de bonnes volontés… Vous m'avez l'air intelligente, vous comprendrez vite... quand ils seront là, laissez moi faire.

- C'est vous le boss ! »

Pendant les 40minutes qui suivirent, Maxine écouta religieusement le Général sans jamais l'interrompre. Elle entendit parler de Portes des étoiles, de Goa'ulds, de missions d'explorations, de vaisseaux spatiaux, d'une cité perdue, de Wraith, de technologie Ancienne et d'armes toutes plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres.

Elle était en plein délire, propulsée dans une dimension parallèle. Elle ne réalisait pas encore très bien. Deux mots tourbillonnaient dans sa tête : vaisseau spatial et technologie Ancienne.

Lorsqu'il aborda le sujet des technologies rencontrées sur Atlantis, O'Neill sut qu'il l'avait définitivement perdue. À cet instant, elle avait le même regard que Daniel ou Sam.

_Foutus chercheurs ! Tous les même. Vous pouvez leur parler de monstres extra-terrestres mangeurs d'hommes, tout ce qu'ils retiennent, c'est : "technologie avancée à étudier". _

« Si j'en crois votre expression, vous êtes plus que partante.

- Vous rigolez ? Un peu que je suis partante. »

Au même moment, la porte du fond de la salle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un homme en costume.

_Costume vs uniforme, uniforme vs costume, ce doit être le fameux CIS. _

« Très bien, très bien. Je vois que vous ne m'avez pas attendu pour commencer. Si je comprends bien, Mademoiselle… euh…

- Dolren.

- Oui, c'est ça. Merci Général. Alors Mademoiselle Dolren, vous êtes prête à intégrer le projet "Stargate". Bien… cependant_,_ il reste quelques points à éclaircir. »

L'homme se mit à farfouiller dans sa sacoche.

Faisant un clin d'œil à Maxine, O'Neill reprit la parole.

« Aspirante Dolren_,_ voici Monsieur Woolsey, le représentant du CIS.

_Aspirante ?_

- Oui, oui.

Le dit Woolsey balaya l'intervention du Général d'un petit geste de la main.

_Ce mec m'exaspère déjà._

« Je vois que votre spécialité n'a pas encore été validée, ce n'est pas compatible avec le travail qui vous attend. Nous avons besoin de chercheurs uniquement concentrés sur leur mission…

_Aïe ! C'est mal parti_,_ là._

- Vos dossiers ne sont pas à jour, Monsieur Woolsey. La spécialité a été validée hier par la commission.

- Pardon ? Et peut-on savoir qui a supervisé la thèse de cette jeune personne ?

- Le Professeur Ming !

_C'est quoi ce b**del ? Depuis quand j'ai validé ma spécialité ? J'ai même pas encore demandé à Ming de regarder ma thèse._

Richard Woolsey fronça son nez. La mission que lui avait confié le CIS s'avérait plus complexe que prévue.

- Vous avez tenté d'embrasser une carrière militaire sans succès. Vous devez éprouver une certaine frustration vis à vis de tout cela. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de prendre le moindre risque pour la sécurité de tous. Atlantis est un environnement où vous serez confrontée à cet échec en permanence.

Maxine ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents. Décidément, elle ne l'aimait vraiment pas celui-là.

- Là encore vos dossiers ne sont pas à jour. Suite à son brillant travail de spécialisation, la demande d'intégration de Mademoiselle Dolren a été réétudiée et approuvée.

- Mais la procédure…

- Normalement suivie. L'Aspirante a déjà effectué ses classes. En tant qu'ingénieur, après une période de 6 mois, elle pourra choisir entre embrasser la carrière militaire et être promue au rang de Lieutenant ou simplement de rejoindre les rangs des "Civiles Engagés".

Maxine ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qui était entrain de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Tout cela était tellement surréaliste. Une seule certitude, Le Général s'amusait comme un petit fou tandis que le représentant du CIS n'en finissait plus de serrer les dents.

- Très bien, je vois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Tout est donc en ordre. Aspirante Dolren, bon séjour sur Atlantis. »

Sur ces mots, il s'empressa de remballer ses documents dans sa serviette et partit sans un mot de plus.

Le Général se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

- Vous m'expliquez ?

- Dans l'ordre ou dans le désordre ? *Regard noir de Maxine* D'accord. Eh bien, il semblerait qu'une thèse très intéressante dormait sur votre disque dur. Ne m'en demandez pas plus, je n'ai pas tout suivi... Le Professeur Ming a trouvé dommage de la laisser là. Nous nous sommes simplement contentés d'accélérer le processus de validation.

- Vous plaisantez. Il faut 6 mois normalement et je n'ai même pas passé de soutenance.

- Effectivement, d'ailleurs le Professeur Ming attend de votre part un travail exemplaire pour palier cette petite entorse au règlement... Ensuite, vous souhaitiez embrasser une carrière militaire. Voilà qui est fait.

- Je "voulais", qui vous dit que c'est toujours le cas.

- Ne faites pas votre mauvaise tête. Pour l'instant contentez-vous de profiter de cette opportunité. Vous prendrez votre décision définitive dans 6mois… Si vous n'aviez pas interrompu votre premier cursus, aujourd'hui vous seriez probablement Major.

_C'est sûr,… On ne choisit pas toujours sa vie. Tonton Ben avait besoin de moi à ce moment-là, alors… _

_Et puis zut ! C'est du passé maintenant. Autant repartir sur de bonnes bases._

Maxine regarda le Général d'un air déterminé.

- Vous avez raison, mon Général, il est temps de tourner la page.

- Bonne résolution. Gardez tout de même un peu de ce piquant qui fait votre personnalité. Sinon je pourrai regretter d'avoir misé sur vous. Atlantis a besoin de personnes de tempérament.

Maxine se senti émue.

- Merci Mon Général. »

D'un petit geste de la main, il balaya ces remerciements et lui remit une pile de documents à parapher et à signer.

« Si vous répétez cette conversation, je nierais tout en bloc. »

Il se leva et invita Maxine à faire de même.

« Bien, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Vous partez dans moins de 3 jours. Vous allez avoir pas mal de choses à faire.

- Oui, c'est certain.

- On passera vous prendre samedi vers 14 heures.

- Bien Mon Général. »

Au moment où Maxine allait s'éloigner, O'Neill la rappela avec un grand sourire.

« Au fait... Un dernier conseil. Sur Atlantis, évitez les transporteurs. »

Maxine se figea.

Il l'avait reconnue.

"Monsieur téléphone" venait de renvoyer la balle à la fille de l'ascenseur !


	6. Chapter 5

Et voilà ! C'est parti, ça démarre. (Je vais pouvoir commencer à martyriser les différents protagonistes.)

Bienvenu dans la Galaxie de Pégase et bonne lecture à tous.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

.

.

**- Samedi, quatorze heures, Appartement de Maxine et Lili -**

_._

**Ding, Dong  
**

« Ça y est, on y est !... Prête ?

Maxine se redressa.

- Prête ! Je viens de boucler la malle.

- Super ! Pendant que tu fais un dernier tour d'horizon, j' vais ouvrir. »

* * *

.

Le trajet pour rejoindre le SGC durait depuis prêt d'une heure. Ils avaient effectué la moitié du chemin.

Complètement surexcitée, Lili ne cessait de babiller sans discontinuer. Si bien que Maxine avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de lui faire la conversation, préférant laisser son esprit dériver au fil de ses pensées.

Ces trois jours étaient passés en un éclair. À peine le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires et de dire au revoir à Ben, qu'il était temps de partir.

Elle éprouva un pincement au cœur en pensant à son parrain. Dans cette histoire, devoir le laisser derrière elle était ce qui lui coutait le plus. Pourtant, il serait le premier à l'étrangler si elle faisait marche arrière maintenant. Il était tellement fier de sa réussite. Elle ne pouvait, non, ne voulait pas le décevoir.

« Aspirante Dolren. Nous arrivons dans quinze minutes. »

_Déjà…_

Le grognement de Lili à l'énonciation de son grade la fit sourire. Visiblement, la pilule n'était toujours pas passée.

Lili ne comprenait pas, comment, Maxne avait pu accepter ce statut de militaire pour, au minimum, six mois. Surtout ici, dans ce cas précis.

Non franchement, ça la dépassait totalement, même si elle ne doutait pas de parvenir à lui faire changer d'avis à l'échéance. "Civile engagée" c'était très bien. D'accord, pour Maxine devenir militaire signifiait réaliser un vieux rêve brisé, mais quand même. Faire joujou au bon petit soldat pendant les six prochains mois était déjà de trop. Qu'elle idée avait bien pu lui passer par la tête.

Elles allaient se retrouver à des années lumières de la terre. Au milieu d'un projet constitué majoritairement d'hommes et principalement de militaires.

C'était tout bonnement impensable !

Là où Lili avait imaginé un gigantesque terrain de chasse lui permettant de décoincer un peu son amie et de lui faire prendre conscience de ses atouts, elle allait devoir jouer les chiens de garde attentifs pour déjouer les possibles délits de fraternisation.

Risquer la cours martiale ! Cette fille ne lui en ferait jamais voir d'autres. Déjà qu'elle s'était imposée une mission plutôt compliquée quand on connaissait Maxine Dolren, on ne pouvait pas dire que celle-ci lui facilitait la tâche. Bien au contraire.

* * *

.

**- À bord du Dédale, 20jours plus tard -**

.

Maxine allait devenir folle. Elle n'en pouvait plus de tourner en rond dans les quartiers qu'on lui avait attribués pour la durée du voyage.

- « quatorze jours, quatorze jours que ça dure. J'en peux plus ! »

Lassée de faire les cent pas, elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa couchette.

- « Pourquoi perdre autant de temps en faisant le trajet avec le Dédale, quand il suffit d'emprunter la Porte ! »

Évidement, le matériel arrivant avec le vaisseau, le problème de l'attente se serait probablement posé aussi sur Atlantis.

Seulement là-bas, elle aurait pu faire connaissance avec ces futurs collègues, explorer la cité ou participer à des missions d'exploration. Au lieu de ça, elle était coincée dans cette espèce de boîte de conserve volante à attendre que le temps passe.

_Pourquoi n'ai-je pas gentiment attendu l'ascenseur suivant, ce jour là ? Au lieu de vouloir me payer la tête de "Sœur Sourire". _

_Oups pardon... Je voulais dire : Colonel... Caldwell. _

_Il m'aurait totalement oubliée au lieu de friser son nez en me reconnaissant._

_Contrairement à O'Neill ou à Mitchell_, il n'a pas digéré la plaisanterie. Pff... Aucun humour.

« J'suis certaine que c'est pour ça qu'il m'a consignée dans mes quartiers, l'enfoiré ! »

_Bon peut-être aussi parce que je m'entends super bien avec Hermiod et que ça l'agace._

Elle en était là de ses considérations de plus en plus de mauvaises fois, lorsque Lili pénétra dans son antre.

« Alors ma belle, encore à ronchonner ? »

Caldwell n'imaginait pas à quel point Lili pouvait l'aimer en cet instant. Elle jubilait et profitait pleinement de la situation pour convaincre son amie que sa lubie d'intégrer l'armée n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas la solution.

« Que veux-tu, c'est ça d'avoir choisi le statut militaire. Il est plus gradé que toi, Aspirante. T'es obligée de te plier à ses quatre volontés sans la ramener. Moi en tant qu'engagée Civile, je suis presque totalement libre de mes mouvements…

- Grrrr !

Lili s'offrit le plaisir d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou.

- Si tu voyais la salle des propulseurs, c'est totalement fascinant.

- Tais-toi ! J' veux rien entendre.

- Bon allez, viens ! C'est l'heure de ton autorisation de sortie quotidienne. On va faire un tour, ça va te changer les idées. »

Maxine sauta sur ses pieds tout agacement instantanément envolé et emboita le pas de son amie.

« Dis-moi, on ne serait pas sorti de l'hyper-espace ?

- Si, on approche. Tout à l'heure sur le pont de commandement, j'ai entendu un message échangé avec Atlantis. On devrait les atteindre dans 4jours normalement.

- Comment ça ? "Normalement".

- Bah, il semblerait qu'ils aient des soucis avec une de leurs équipes d'exploration. Ils ont demandé à Caldwell de se tenir prêt à intervenir si nécessaire.

- Aïe ! Ça n'a pas l'air très bon tout ça.

- Mouaip, j'ai rien pu savoir d'autre.

- Reste plus qu'à attendre la suite des évènements… ça te dis un café ?

- Bonne idée. »

Continuant de converser sur tout ce que Lili avait pu découvrir de nouveau, elles se dirigèrent vers le mess, saluant leurs collègues du Dédale au passage.

* * *

_._

- Nan, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, d'ailleurs, si j'en crois Hermiod, un branchement différent… »

**« Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Code Rouge. Que chacun rejoigne son poste immédiatement. Je répète : Code Rouge. Que chacun rejoigne son poste. Ceci n'est pas un exercice. Je répète, ceci n'est pas un exercice. Ici, le Colonel Caldwell. Terminé. » **

Les filles se regardèrent interdites. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire.

Maxine se leva et empoigna Lili par le bras.

« Viens, y a qu'un seul moyen de savoir. »

Dans les couloirs, elles croisèrent de nombreux militaires et techniciens courant dans tous les sens.

À quelques pas du pont de commandement, elles furent stoppées par l'un des gradés du vaisseau.

« Vous ! Venez avec moi, nous manquons d'effectifs sur le pont de téléportation. »

Sous le regard ahuri de Lili, il colla une arme dans les mains de Maxine et l'entraîna à sa suite. Celle-ci fit un vague signe d'excuse à son amie et lui cria de rejoindre Ming. Elle serait en sécurité avec lui.

* * *

.

Sur le pont, la tension était à son comble.

« Atlantis, ici le Colonel Caldwell.

- Dédale, ici Atlantis.

- Atlantis, nous serons en position dans trois minutes.

- Heureuse de vous entendre Colonel, ici le Colonel Carter.

- Colonel Carter, quel est la situation ?

Maxine tendit l'oreille autant que possible afin de ne pas perdre une miette de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Un des membres de Sga-2 vient de passer la Porte. Il est gravement blessé. D'après le rapport qu'il a eu le temps de nous faire avant de s'effondrer, ils ont réussi à récupérer Sga-1. Non sans mal.

- Où est-ce que Sheppard est encore allé se fourrer ?

- Il semblerait que le peuple de cette planète soit en fait des adorateurs Wraith. Ils auraient appâté Sga-1 avec de la technologie Ancienne. Vous connaissez McKay. Il n'a pas résisté.

- Je vois.

- Quand Sga-1 ne s'est pas présenté au point d'extraction, il y a six heures, le Major Lorne s'est porté volontaire avec son équipe et quelques hommes supplémentaires pour une mission de secours. Nous avons perdu tout contact depuis. D'où mon dernier message de demande d'assistance.

- Bien reçu. Nous arrivons sur position. D'après les relevés, nous avons deux vaisseaux ruches en orbite… Qu'en est-il de vos hommes ?

- Sga-2 a récupéré Sga-1 avec l'aide de la population locale. Seulement au moment de rejoindre la porte, leurs soit disant alliés leurs ont tendu une embuscade. Ils sont parvenus à se réfugier dans les ruines à l'est de la Porte. Nous étions sur le point de partir les récupérer quand les Wraiths ont débarqués.

- Pouvez-vous m'envoyer les coordonnés que nous tentions une téléportation. Il ne va pas faire bon de s'attarder ici trop longtemps.

- C'est fait… Colonel, soyez prudent. Les adorateurs Wraiths brouillent les signaux des balises.

- Bien, nous allons tenter de faire pour le mieux. Combien d'hommes exactement ?

- Sept hommes, Colonel, je vous envoie la liste.

- Ils n'étaient pas dix ?

- Si… Deux sont tombés lors de l'embuscade. Le troisième est sur la table du Docteur Beckett… La vie des sept autres repose entre vos mains.

- Foutus adorateurs Wraiths… Bien reçu, Colonel Carter. Nous sommes en position. Je vous recontacte dès que nous sommes sortis de là. Ici le Colonel Caldwell. Terminé. »

Un silence de mort régnait sur le pont. Deux camarades ne reverraient jamais la Terre et sept autres risquaient d'en faire de même. Les dures réalités de la vie dans la galaxie de Pégase. Maxine commençait tout juste à en prendre conscience.

« Hermiod avez vous pu repérer nos hommes ?

- Négatif Colonel. Leurs brouilleurs sont très efficaces. Je ne détecte qu'un amas général.

- Pouvez-vous procéder à la téléportation.

- Pas sans inclure les indésirables.

- Tous en position. Préparez-vous à défendre le pont. Pas de quartier. On tire pour tuer.

L'un des lieutenant choisi cet instant pour intervenir.

- Mon Colonel, l'un des vaisseaux ruche vient de se mettre en mouvement… Nous sommes la cible... Serons à portée de tir dans quatre minutes.

- Bien ! Armez les boucliers. Que tout le monde soit prêt à riposter… Dès qu'on a récupéré nos hommes et fait le ménage, on saute en hyper-espace.

- Portée de tir dans trois minutes trente secondes.

Le Colonel lança un regard circulaire, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur Maxine.

- Soyez parés… Hermiod, maintenant !

- Téléportation activée. »

En l'espace de quelques secondes, le pont se transforma en véritable champ de bataille.

« Trois minutes. »

Maxine eu l'impression de basculer dans l'horreur. Un groupe d'hommes bien amochés venait d'apparaître. chacun défendant chèrement sa peau ou tentant de couvrir les plus gravement atteints.

« Deux minutes trente secondes. »

Suivant ses collègues plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, Maxine se mit à tirer sur ceux qu'elle identifia rapidement comme étant l'ennemi.

« Deux minutes. »

La riposte ne se fit pas attendre. Plusieurs militaires s'écroulèrent autour d'elle.

« Une minute trente secondes. »

Comprenant la situation, les hommes d'Atlantis se regroupèrent et tentèrent tant bien que mal d'isoler leurs assaillants.

« Une minute. »

Manœuvre qui permit aux occupants du Dédale de téléporter les adorateurs encore debout, hors du vaisseau.

« Trente secondes »

La voix d'Hermiod s'éleva à son tour au milieu du brouhaha général et des râles des blessés.

« Retour à l'envoyeur… Lancement du compte à rebours. Activation des propulseurs dans cinq, quatre, Trois, deux, un, entrée en hyper-espace. »

Le cauchemar était fini, mais le temps n'était pas encore au soulagement et aux cris de victoire. De nombreux blessés jonchaient le sol et nécessitaient visiblement une prise en charge dans les plus brefs délais.

**« À tout le service médical, équipe d'intervention requise de tout urgence sur le pont. Je répète, équipe d'intervention requise de toute urgence sur le pont. Ici le Colonel Caldwell. Terminé. »**

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe médicale fit son apparition.

Sans trop savoir comment, Maxine était sortie indemne de ce premier affrontement. La chance des débutants probablement.

Passant à sa hauteur Nikolaï, l'un des soldats du Dédale avec qui elle avait quelque peu sympathisé, lui adressa un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule.

- « Bienvenue dans Pégase, la galaxie où on ne s'ennuie jamais ! »

Ce retour à la normale, lui fit du bien et lui permit de reprendre pied. Juste à temps ! Un médecin l'interpella sollicitant un coup de main.

Autour d'elle, les hommes se congratulaient ou prenaient des nouvelles de leur état de santé.

« Colonel Caldwell, je n'ai jamais été aussi content de vous voir ! »

Faisant le tour des blessés, le colonel adressa un rapide signe de tête légèrement agacé à son interlocuteur.

« Teyla, Ronon, vous êtes entiers ?

- Mmpf.

- Quelques égratignures. Rien de bien grave… et vous Colonel ?

- Une vilaine entaille à la tête. Rien de bien méchant non plus… grâce à Lorne.

- Merci, j'ai survécu. C'est gentil de vous inquiéter !

Sur un sourire bienveillant, Teyla s'éloigna pour prendre des nouvelles de son amie le Lieutenant Cadman qui semblait épuisée.

- McKay, vous n'avez même pas une éraflure.

- Et alors ! Les traumatismes internes peuvent eux aussi être très graves… »

Maxine se désintéressa de cet échange. Le médecin l'ayant chargée d'une mission, elle trouva que c'était un choix judicieux de commencer par les deux seules femmes du groupe. Sinon, il lui restait : un géant à l'air peu aimable qui venait de rabrouer deux infirmiers; quelques soldats du Dédale qui conversaient entre eux; le "Colonel quelque chose" et le fameux collègue de Ming qui se chamaillaient; ainsi qu'un soldat qui lui semblait familier sans qu'elle puisse mettre le doigt dessus.

En dehors des deux femmes, c'est probablement celui vers qui elle se serait tournée en premier. Il n'avait pas l'air très en forme mais prenait tout de même le temps de passer voir chacun des blessés pour juger de leur état, leur apporter les premiers soins et surtout, un peu de réconfort.

Elle n'eut pas le courage de l'interrompre immédiatement, même s'il était plus qu'évident qu'il était lui-même à bout. Elle allait lui laisser un petit délai avant de s'occuper de son cas, les blessés semblant vraiment apprécier son attitude.

C'est donc d'un pas résolu qu'elle se dirigea vers le Lieutenant Cadman.

_Honneur aux dames !_

« Bonjour,... Aspirante Dolren. Je suis chargée de recenser les blessés et de vous apporter les premiers soins.

- Bonjour,…*Lui serrant la main* Lieutenant Cadman. Mais appelez-moi Laura.

- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. *petit salut de la tête* Teyla Emmagan… Vous venez d'intégrer l'équipe du Dédale ?

- Non, je rejoint la cité d'Atlantis.

- Vraiment ! Super ! Teyla, regarde moi ça. Une fille de plus ! *la serrant dans ses bras* Bienvenue parmi nous !

- Laura ! Laissez notre jeune amie respirer… Bienvenue dans la Galaxie de Pégase. »

Maxine les remercia chaleureusement, puis entreprit de leur apporter les premiers soins. Elle laissa ensuite les deux femmes converser gaiement en leur promettant de venir les voir dès qu'elle serait installée sur Atlantis.

Elle effectua un rapide tour d'horizon. Les blessés les plus graves avaient déjà été transférés à l'infirmerie. Les autres attendaient encore qu'on vienne s'occuper d'eux. Maxine s'approcha de l'un d'eux, l'aidant à trouver une meilleure position pour soulager ses blessures.

« Mm…mmer..ci…

- Tiens bon Matt. On va s'occuper de toi.

- Mm… Major.

Le soldat qu'elle avait repéré un peu plus tôt venait de s'accroupir de l'autre côté du blessé. Adressant un doux sourire à Maxine, il se pencha de nouveau vers son compagnon d'arme.

- Dis-moi, je vois que tu t'es trouvé une charmante infirmière. Tu sais qu'il y a d'autres moyens de séduire les nouvelles recrues ?

- Ne… ne me… faites pas... rire… Major.

Le médecin arriva sur ces entrefaites. Il pressa l'épaule du Major.

- C'est bon Major, je vais m'occuper de lui. Allez prendre un peu de repos. Vous m'avez l'air d'en avoir besoin.

- Merci Docteur. Je vous le confie.

Il se redressa et tendit sa main à Maxine pour l'aider à se relever.

- Venez, d'autres patients attendent vos soins. »

Il prit le temps de lui présenter chacun, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois assuré, que ces hommes étaient tous hors de danger.

Alors que Maxine terminait d'apposer une compresse, il prit quelques instants pour lui, s'appuyant contre la cloison la plus proche. Sa vision se brouilla une fraction de secondes. Il avait peut-être, un peu trop, présumé de ses forces.

« Major ? Vous vous sentez bien ? »

Maxine le rejoignit rapidement, inquiète de sa soudaine pâleur. Le voyant vaciller, elle pressa sa carotide pour prendre son pouls. Celui-ci lui paru faible. Trop faible, pour un homme de sa corpulence. Elle l'enlaça quelques instants pour l'aider à se stabiliser.

Surprise, du contact, elle retira presque immédiatement sa main qui s'était glissée sous son gilet. Celle-ci était rouge et poisseuse, tandis qu'une tache sombre avait fait son apparition derrière le Major, à l'endroit exact où il venait de s'appuyer.

_Oh Mon Dieu ! Il est blessé._

Maxine n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant. Le Major choisi cet instant précis pour perdre conscience, l'entrainant dans sa chute.


	7. Chapter 6

Bon c'est du grand n'importe quoi. (L'air d'Atlantis sans doute). Enfin cette fois on y est!

Pour ceux qui s'interrogent : "Mort/Pas mort". J'ai pas encore décidé *Gniark gniark gniark!*

Bonne Lecture.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

.

.

**- Cité d'Atlantis -**

_._

« OH ! »

Maxine resta figée sur place. Les yeux grands ouverts. Tout était trop… tellement… enfin…

_Waouh ! Quoi._

_«_ Hey !... Vous !... Bougez de là ! »

Surchargé par la multitude d'informations qu'il recevait (images, sons, parfums, émotions), le cerveau de Maxine était en total blackout.

_« Pour les nouveaux venus. On ne va pas y passer la journée !... Une chose à savoir : une fois largués sur Atlantis, dégagez pour les suivants. » _

_Oups ! J'avais oublié c' détail._

« Pardon. »

S'excusant, elle s'éloigna le plus possible de son point d'arrivée, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller. Il n'était venu à l'idée de personne de lui expliquer la marche à suivre une fois sur Atlantis.

_Trop occupés avec leurs petits jeux débiles, sans doute !_

Se tournant de tous les côtés, elle se sentit quelque peu stupide et surtout complètement perdue.

_Abracadabra… Les grands esprits me disent d'aller… J'en sais fichtre rien !_

_Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas mise dans le premier groupe avec Lili et Ming ! Plus on est de fous_,_ plus on rit !_

_« Le personnel civil d'abord_, _le personnel militaire ensuite. » Pff, n'importe quoi._

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien leur faire. Hein ?_

_J'fais quoi_,_ moi_,_ maintenant._

- « Hey ! Max ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? »

Un nouveau groupe venait d'arriver parmi lequel se trouvait Téo, un des techniciens du Dédale avec qui elle avait sympathisé.

Deux autres hommes derrière lui se poussèrent du coude en ricanant.

« Fais gaffe, Téo. Tu risques gros. »

_Encore ? Ils vont jamais se lasser ma parole._

Maxine commençait sérieusement à sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« Laisse courir Max. Ne les écoute pas.

- Hey Dolren, ce sera qui le prochain ? Pourquoi pas Sheppard ? Si on t'as envoyée pour renouveler l'équipe dirigeante, préviens-nous qu'on puisse déposer nos CV. »

Très fiers d'eux, les deux guignols explosèrent de rire.

« Cette fois c'est certain, je vais les tuer ! »

Téo eu tout juste le temps de retenir Maxine bien partie pour se jeter sur les deux hommes.

« Wouh ! Tiens la bien Téo. *se tournant vers son camarade.* C'est qu'elle mordrait la p'tite.

- N'oublie pas qu'elle a terrassé Lorne d'un seul regard. Elle est dangereuse !

- J'te parie que c'est la nouvelle botte secrète du CIS.

Furieuse, Maxine se débattait comme un beau diable dans les bras de Téo.

- Je vais les tuer. Je te jure que je vais les tuer !

- Max ! Arrête ! Tu vois bien que tu rentres dans leur jeu en réagissant comme ça.

L'argument fut efficace. Maxine s'immobilisa immédiatement.

- T'as raison. Ce n'est pas digne de moi. »

Ignorant superbement les persifleurs, elle épousseta son uniforme, puis fit un tour sur elle même afin de reprendre sa contemplation de la cité.

« C'est vraiment magnifique. »

Téo respira un grand coup lorsque les deux gugusses s'éloignèrent. Ils devenaient vraiment lourds à la fin. À croire que le dérapage à l'infirmerie ne leur avait pas servi de leçon.

.

**- Flash-back -**

« Excusez-moi… Pardon… Je suis venue prendre des nouvelles du Major Lorne.

Une infirmière émergea de l'armoire à pharmacie.

- Le Major Lorne ?... Circulez, l'est pas en état de gérer une groupie en manque.

- S'il vous plaît...

Un infirmier choisit cet instant pour sortir de derrière l'un des paravents. Ayant entendu la question de Maxine, il prit gentiment le temps de lui répondre.

- Son état est critique, mais le médecin a réussi à le stabiliser.

Quelque peu rassurée sur le sort de son supérieur, Maxine formula une nouvelle demande.

- Puis-je le voir ?

- En quel honneur ?...Z' êtes qui d'abord.

L'infirmier outré du comportement de sa collègue reprit la parole.

- Sofia, ça suffit !… Désolé, Aspirante Dolren, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

À l'annonce du nom de Maxine, l'infirmière sembla avoir comme une révélation.

- Pas question ! On ne va pas laisser cette pouffiasse l'achever.

Maxine ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Son poing parti tout seul.

**- Fin du flash-back -**

.

_Vive les rumeurs en circuit fermé !_

Personne n'ayant su immédiatement ce qui s'était réellement passé (à part les principaux concernés), un des membres de l'équipage avait eu l'idée de lancer un "Théories?". Un jeu comme un autre pour tuer le temps et faire retomber la tension. Seulement certains crétins (sans vouloir viser personne) n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de harceler Maxine avec la théorie qui avait eu le plus de succès : "Sous les traits d'une jeune recrue, une tueuse professionnelle se serait infiltrée pour éliminer l'équipe dirigeante d'Atlantis".

5minutes c'était drôle. Au bout d'une journée… Maxine avait craqué.

Bilan de l'aventure. Un nez cassé pour la crétine…

_Un grand moment d'anthologie ! _

… et un retour à la case consignée pour Maxine.

« Viens, j' t'accompagne au mess en attendant qu'on t'attribue tes quartiers. »

Toujours à sa contemplation, Maxine mit un certain temps à réagir.

« C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas… Atlantis fait cet effet là… Je ne m'en lasse pas *Affichant un grand sourire* Surtout ne le répétez pas !… *lui tendant la main* Colonel Carter... Aspirante Dolren, je présume. Bienvenue dans la Galaxie de Pégase.

- Colonel… *Au loin, Téo lui fit un signe avant de s'éclipser.* C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

Carter repérant le manège entre les deux jeunes gens eut un sourire amusé.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez une façon bien à vous de lier connaissance.

Comprenant l'allusion plus qu'évidente au nez cassé, Maxine se tassa sur elle-même.

- Ce…

- Oui, moi aussi, des fois ça me démange… Vous verrez, à défaut, on a d'excellents sacs de sable. »

Un membre de l'équipage du Dédale vint les interrompre.

« Colonel Carter ?

- Oui ?

- L'ensemble des blessés a été installé dans l'infirmerie. Les Docteurs Keller et Beckett vont prendre la suite.

- Merci Sergent. »

L'homme s'éloigna et Samantha Carter se concentra à nouveau sur Maxine.

« Une arrivée plutôt épique dans la Galaxie de Pégase.

Maxine sourit à cette remarque.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Enfin, maintenant, je sais pourquoi j'ai signé…

Interrompant Maxine d'un geste de la main le Colonel Carter interpella un homme sur la passerelle au dessus d'elles.

- Colonel Sheppard ! Vous et votre équipe êtes attendus à l'infirmerie. Débriefing dans une heure… Ah !... et pouvez-vous m'envoyer Teyla, s'il vous plait. *Reprenant sa conversation avec Maxine* Teyla va vous servir de guide. Vous verrez, c'est quelqu'un de charmant et… Je crois qu'elle vous apprécie déjà.

- Merci Colonel. C'est très attentionné de votre part.

- Prenez un peu de temps pour vous installer. Vous avez quartier libre... Je vous attends dans mon bureau demain à 8heures.

- Bien, Mon Colonel. »

Teyla vint se joindre aux deux femmes.

« Vous m'avez faites demander ?

- Oui Teyla. Pourriez-vous servir de guide à notre jeune recrue ?

- Avec plaisir, Colonel. »

Sur ces dernières paroles le Colonel Carter s'éloigna pour accueillir le Colonel Caldwell.

* * *

.

Ensevelie au milieu d'un tas de bazar, Maxine tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires et d'organiser ses quartiers.

_Les joies des déménagements. Vraiment j'adore !_

_Pourquoi ça va toujours plus vite de remplir une malle que de la vider._

« Franchement ! On se le demande. »

_Une photo ici… une tenture là… Bon ça ira pour l'instant._

Sur cette pensée, elle s'étala de tout son long sur son lit. Un vrai bonheur après 18jours (plus 1 en comptant le détour pour récupérer Sga-1 et 2 and co) à supporter les couchettes du Dédale.

Épuisée, elle aurait voulu se détendre, mais rien à faire. La tension ne retombait pas. Exaspérée, elle se redressa brusquement pour ouvrir la baie vitrée donnant accès à son balcon. Une douce brise marine vint lui caresser le visage alors qu'elle s'appuyait à la rambarde.

Elle contempla un moment le paysage qui se déployait devant ses yeux.

Même le calme du ressac ne parvenait pas à l'apaiser. Rien à faire, elle se sentait coupable et cette bande de crétins n'avaient rien fait pour arranger les choses avec leur histoire.

Coupable de quoi ? D'aveuglement stupide pour commencer. De non assistance à personne en danger pour terminer. Et dire qu'il fallait que ce soit vis à vis de son supérieur… du second du Colonel Sheppard. Elle n'en ratait vraiment pas une.

Ayant peu vu Lili ces derniers jours, elle avait bien essayé d'en parler avec Laura et Teyla, mais celles-ci n'avaient pas compris son problème.

.

**- Flash-back -**

Deux femmes marchaient en silence dans les couloirs d'Atlantis.

« Merci Teyla, c'est très aimable à vous de vous donner cette peine…

- *Hochant délicatement la tête* Votre peuple a accueilli les miens lorsque nous étions dans une situation difficile. Je ne saurai refuser de faire montre de la même hospitalité.

- Par hasard, sauriez-vous où se trouve mon amie Lili ?

- Je l'ai accompagnée tout à l'heure. Si vous le désirez, lorsque vous serez installée, nous irons la rejoindre.

- Avec plaisir !

- Vous verrez, la vue de votre chambre est magnifique. »

Sentant sa jeune amie tendue, Teyla, un sourire accroché aux lèvres, entreprit de lui parler de la vie sur Atlantis, agrémentant sa narration d'anecdotes toutes plus sympathiques les unes que les autres. Soudain, elle s'interrompit au beau milieu d'une phrase.

« Laura ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Sortant d'un transporteur, le lieutenant Cadman venait d'apparaître au détour d'un couloir. Le bras en écharpe, elle était, à cet instant, très loin de la jeune femme avenante rencontrée sur le Dédale.

« À votre avis !... Excusez-moi Teyla. Je m'énerve alors que vous n'y êtes pour rien… Des fois j'ai vraiment envie d'étrangler Carson.

Teyla se mit à rire.

- Que vous a-t'il encore fait, cette fois-ci ?

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je vais être coincée sur Atlantis pendant au moins 8jours. »

- Comment cela ?

- Il m'a diagnostiqué une entorse bénigne de l'épaule et a décrété un repos complet pendant 8jours. J'suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès pour me punir de lui avoir causé des frayeurs.

- Oh Laura… je suis désolée… Il a eu peur pour vous… Il essaie de vous protéger à sa façon.

Laura pris une moue boudeuse face à son amie.

- Mmoui… Peut-être. »

Une question lui démangeant le bout de la langue, Maxine se permit de s'immiscer dans leur conversation.

« Carson? C'est le Médecin de la cité ? »

« Oh pardon ! Je ne vous avais pas vue. Bonjour Maxine !... Je peux vous appeler Maxine ?

Attendant impatiemment la réponse à sa question, Maxine lui adressa un signe de tête pour lui signifier son accord et l'inviter à poursuivre.

- Mon Carson, c'est le Docteur Beckett… Il y a aussi le Docteur Keller,… le Docteur Biro,…

Teyla interrompit l'énumération du Lieutenant Cadman.

- Laura,… Carson vous a-t-il donné des nouvelles des blessés ?

Si elle s'était écoutée, Maxine aurait sauté au cou de Teyla pour la remercier. Étant consignée et surtout interdite de séjour à l'infirmerie, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles.

« Me parlez pas de ça ! Carson est dans une rage folle. Si le médecin chef du Dédale pointe le bout de son nez, il va passer un sale quart d'heure, c'est moi qui vous le dit… Sheppard en a pris aussi pour son grade… Il va pouvoir éviter l'infirmerie pendant un bon bout de temps, s'il tient à sa peau…Sinon, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout le monde est sorti d'affaire… Le seul problème, c'est le Major.

- L'Etat du Major Lorne ne s'est pas amélioré ?

À la question de Teyla, Maxine sentit un étau glacé enserrer sa gorge. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment le Major Lorne, mais du peu qu'elle avait pu en voir, c'était un homme bien.

_Et surtout joli garçon !_

_Lili sort immédiatement de ma tête !_

- Si, si,... Ses jours ne sont plus en danger. Il devrait sortir d'ici 15jours. Par contre, sans le savoir, il a fichu un sacré bordel le pauvre… Carson ne comprend pas comment le toubib du Dédale a pu le laisser se balader dans cet état. »

Les trois femmes restèrent pensive un instant, puis Teyla posa la question qui les avait tous intrigués.

« Comment le Major a-t-il pu faire comme si de rien n'était ?

- Et bien… d'après Carson, c'est une histoire de nerf et... *Réfléchissant* de compression, je crois.

Maxine et Teyla se tournèrent vers Laura en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Ne m'en demandez pas plus ! J'ai rien compris, si ce n'est qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir sa blessure avant que la pointe de métal ne se déplace toute seule.

Philosophe, Cadman conclu son exposé.

- Avec le bordel que ça a été là-haut, c'était logique qu'il ne réalise pas, s'il ne sentait rien. »

Toutes deux ayant été présentes, elles ne purent qu'acquiescer, jusqu'à ce que Teyla ne soulève un nouveau problème.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi le Docteur Beckett est-il en colère ?

Elle ne comprenait pas où était le problème. Si le blessé lui-même ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte. Comment les autres l'auraient-ils pu.

- Justement, parce que personne n'a rien vu !... Un médecin digne de ce nom n'aurait pas du passer à côté… Des signes impossibles à rater, à ce qu'il paraît… Le Major a quand même été à ça *Montrant un espace ridiculement petit entre son pouce et son index* d'y passer.

- Je peux comprendre la colère du Docteur Beckett au sujet de son confrère, mais en ce qui concerne le Colonel Sheppard ?

- Et bien… et là, je cite Carson… "En tant que chef militaire de cette expédition, il est de son devoir de s'assurer de l'état de ses hommes. D'autant plus quand il s'agit de son second qui vient encore de lui sauver les fesses !... Il serait peut-être temps de grandir un peu !"…

Effectivement, le Docteur Beckett semblait plutôt en pétard et Laura ne se priva pas de donner son avis sur la question.

- J'adore Carson, vraiment, mais je trouve quand même qu'il y a été un peu fort sur ce coup là… J'veux bien qu'il était sur les nerfs à cause de moi, mais quand même…

- Non, il a raison… Nous aurions du être plus attentifs. Le Major est quelqu'un d'attentionné. Il a pris le temps de s'assurer de chacun d'entre nous sans qu'à aucun moment on ne lui rende la politesse. »

Conscientes de cette réalité, les trois femmes se sentir impuissantes et légèrement coupables.

« C'est de ma faute. »

Laura et Teyla s'arrêtèrent pour regarder leur nouvelle amie, attendant que celle-ci s'explique.

« J'ai vu tout de suite qu'il n'allait pas très bien, mais je n'ai rien dit. Je l'ai laissé m'assister au lieu de m'enquérir de son état… J'ai failli le tuer.

L'image du Major s'écroulant dans les bras de Maxine défila un bref instant devant les yeux de Teyla et de Laura.

- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en cause Maxine.

- C'est gentil Teyla, mais je ne partage pas votre avis.

- Évidement que ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie au contraire.

Maxine secoua la tête peu convaincue par l'intervention de Laura.

- Réfléchissez cinq minutes. Vous ne le connaissez pas, vous n'aviez donc aucun point de comparaison pour juger de son état générale. Ce qui, entre parenthèse, n'était pas notre cas. Il est donc normal que vous n'ayez vu qu'un homme fatigué, revenant d'une mission difficile… Ensuite, le Major est un homme discret. Si vous ne l'aviez pas laissé vous assister, il se serait probablement retiré au calme. Dieu seul sait quand on l'aurait retrouvé et surtout dans quel état… Pour finir, si vous n'aviez pas fait un raffut de tous les diables, on n'aurait pas réalisé immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Donc vous voyez, s'il y a quelqu'un à mettre en cause dans toute cette histoire ce n'est assurément pas vous.

Teyla était totalement d'accord avec l'argumentation de son amie.

- Vous avez raison Laura. Moi même je ne connais pas très bien le Major, mais je suis contente que vous ayez été à ses côtés Maxine.

- Parfaitement ! Ce qui est arrivé est malheureux. Cependant, ce sont les risques quand on vit dans la Galaxie de Pégase. Vous devez apprendre à passer outre, sinon croyez-en mon expérience, vous ne tiendrez pas le choc. »

**- Fin du flash-back -**

.

« Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Et un homme a failli en faire les frais. »

Maxine se sentait mal. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir en parler à Lili.

_Ce soir peut-être…_

Elles devaient se retrouver au mess pour le repas. Laura et Teyla seraient également présentes. Elles s'étaient même proposées de venir les chercher pour leur éviter de se perdre dans ce labyrinthe.

Reléguant ses émotions au second plan, Maxine ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le chant de l'océan. Elle avait toujours aimé ce son.

_Teyla a raison_,_ cet endroit est merveilleux_…

Un bruit venant du sas d'accès à ses appartements, ramena Maxine à la réalité. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Se dirigeant vers la porte pour en activer l'ouverture, elle eu le plaisir de découvrir Teyla de l'autre côté.

« Vous êtes prête ?

- Oui, bien sûr, je vous suis.

- Laura est partie chercher votre amie Lili. Elles vont nous rejoindre directement au mess.

- Ah, très bien.

- Vous avez eu le temps de vous installer ?

- Oui, je vous remercie.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à nous solliciter. Il est important que vous vous sentiez chez vous ici.

- Comptez sur moi Teyla. Je ne l'oublierai pas. »

Arrivées au Mess, elles se garnirent chacune un plateau avant de rejoindre Lili et Laura qui étaient déjà attablées.

Maxine eu à peine le temps de déposer son repas sur la table que Lili lui sauta au cou.

« Salut poulette ! T'as failli me manquer. »

Devant ce débordement propre à Lili, Maxine ne pu se retenir d'éclater de rire, suivie de prêt par Laura.

« Et bien dites-moi, il y a de l'ambiance ici. Vous ne trouvez pas Ronon ?

- Mmpf.

- Mesdames, peut-on se joindre à vous pour partager ce délicieux repas made in Atlantis ?

Laura reprenant difficilement son souffle, ce fut Teyla qui répondit.

- Bien sûr Colonel.

Sheppard et Ronon prirent place aux côtés des filles en s'installant de part et d'autre de la table, tandis que Teyla faisait les présentations.

- Colonel, Ronon, voici Maxine Dolren et Lili Ann Sturn.

À la mention de leur nom, les filles saluèrent les deux hommes.

- Maxine, Lili, je vous présente le Colonel Sheppard et Ronon Dex.

Ronon leur fit un bref signe de tête.

- Enchanté Mesdemoiselles. Mais appelez moi John.

Lili saisi la main qu'on lui tendait et s'empressa de répondre.

- Entendu, John.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Entendant ça, Lili ne put retenir un soupir exaspéré.

_Maxine toujours tout en finesse !_

- Et oui Colonel, même si sa tenue ne l'indique pas pour l'instant, mon amie ici présente est une nouvelle recrue. N'est-ce pas Aspirante Dolren !

Sheppard ne laissa pas le temps à Maxine de répondre.

- Oh ! C'est donc vous. Dommage pour moi,… mais bienvenue parmi nous. *Grand sourire à la Sheppard* Si ça ne vous ennuie pas,… on remet les formalités hiérarchiques à demain.

- Comme vous voudrez, Colonel.

Apparemment satisfait, il se tourna vers Cadman.

- Lieutenant ?

- Oui, Colonel.

- Rassurez-moi, Carson n'a pas l'intention de vous rejoindre pour dîner.

À cette remarque, le Lieutenant Cadman pouffa.

- Non rassurez-vous…vous ne risquez rien ce soir, il est de garde… Vous pouvez manger tranquillement.

- Ouf ! *faisant les gros yeux à Laura* Si vous continuez de vous moquer, je vais être obligé de sévir Lieutenant.

La conversation ayant prit un tour léger, l'ambiance ne s'en trouva que plus détendue. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Laura et Lili accrochèrent en un temps record. Cette nouvelle alliance promettait de grands moments de désespoir pour leur future victime toute désignée : Maxine.

Chacun rapporta les derniers potins qu'il avait pu glaner, ce qui permit également de faire plus ample connaissance.

Le géant bourru répondant au nom de Ronon s'avéra être d'agréable compagnie et le Colonel Sheppard un véritable plaisantin ne prenant rien au sérieux. Seules Teyla plus discrète et Maxine toujours préoccupée restèrent légèrement en retrait.

À la fin du repas, Lili sauta de son siège et attrapa Maxine par le bras.

« Et bien merci pour cet agréable repas. On remet ça quand vous voulez. En attendant, veuillez nous excuser, nous allons vous abandonner… Un peu de repos ne nous fera pas de mal si on veut être opérationnelles pour notre première journée de travail… Tu viens Maxine ? »

Commençant également à fatiguer, Maxine ne se fit pas prier. Elle se leva en étouffant un bâillement et adressa un salut rapide à chacun.

« Teyla… Laura… Colonel… Ronon. Bonne soirée et encore merci pour ce sympathique repas. »

Sur ces mots, Lili l'entraina bras dessus, bras dessous avec un petit salut de la main et un retentissant « à demain ! ».

* * *

.

« Chez toi ou chez moi ? Et n'essaie pas de te défiler !

- …

- Je sais que t'as besoin de parler. Me fait pas languir. Crache le morceau.

- Chez toi,... comme ça au moins, je saurais où tu crèches.

- Ouaip pas bête. Moi je sais déjà où tu es. Laura me l'a expliqué quand on vous attendait… Allez, viens, suis-moi et raconte à tatie Lili ce qui te chiffonne… En dehors d'avoir atterri dans une cité mythique et de devoir supporter tous les jours un Colonel immature, plein d'humour et pas dégueu à r'garder. »

Maxine s'esclaffa à cette dernière remarque. Décidément, Lili avait vraiment un don pour détendre l'atmosphère.


	8. Chapter 7

à première vue, "l'air d'Atlantis" c'était de la bonne parce que je ne suis toujours pas redescendue.

Une petite séance supplémentaire de grand n'importe nawak.

Bonne Lecture !

.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

.

.

« Vous êtes bien matinale aujourd'hui… *Désignant la table d'un mouvement du menton* Je peux me joindre à vous ?

- Bonjour Ronon… Évidement. *S'amusant de la situation* D'habitude c'est mon privilège de squatter votre table. »

Ronon s'installa en face de Maxine.

« Vous n'étiez pas sur la passerelle… Je me suis fait du souci. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, rien de grave… J'ai mal dormi.

- Nerveuse peut-être.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ! »

Le Satédien eu un sourire amusé avant de s'attaquer au contenu de son plateau, imité par Maxine qui replongea le nez dans son bol.

« Désolée de vous avoir fait faux-bond.

- Pas grave… J'ai apprécié le calme. »

Avalant son thé de travers en entendant cette remarque, Maxine attrapa son sweat et le lança sur l'homme qui visiblement se payait sa tête.

« Ronon, vous êtes insupportable… Je vous ai expliqué que c'était un exercice. Parler en courant m'aide à travailler mon endurance respiratoire.

- Mmpf… Si vous le dites. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa bien vite interrompu par un runner à l'œil taquin.

« Maxine…

- Oui ?

- Faites moi plaisir… Si on doit courir tout à l'heure… Taisez-vous ! »

Partant au quart de tour, Maxine bondit de son siège pour administrer une tape derrière la tête du Satédien.

Satisfaite, elle se rassit, mais prit tout de même une mine boudeuse.

« Et je vous écoute en plus… Vous vous fichez de moi. Ce n'est pas très gentil.

- Oh ! Une scène de ménage.

Lili qui venait d'arriver se tourna vers Sheppard pour obtenir son soutien. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour surenchérir.

- Un peu de tenue les enfants. Attendez au moins qu'il soit 8heures. »

_Ça y est, c'est parti. Top chrono. Avec ces deux là_,_ on en a au moins pour 15minutes de sarcasme._

« Lily ! John ! Laissez les donc un peu tranquille.

_Oh Teyla,… Merci, merci, merci ! _

- Merci Teyla !

À son habitude, Teyla se contenta d'incliner la tête.

- Vous auriez du venir courir Sheppard.

Appuyant la remarque de Ronon, Maxine fixa avec insistance le ventre plat du Colonel.

- Vous manquez d'exercice ces temps ci.

Faisant la grimace, Sheppard tata ses poignets d'amour imaginaires et leva les bras en signe de redission.

- Ok, je me rends. Vous avez gagné… *S'installant à son tour à la table* Sinon à part ça *désignant Maxine et Ronon du doigt* Quoi de neuf ce matin?

- Elle est nerveuse.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Maxine.

- Merci Ronon, très aimable à vous.

Maxine se serait bien passée d'être de nouveau au centre de l'attention et voyant son air gêné, Sheppard, un grand sourire aux lèvres, asséna une grande claque dans le dos du Satédien.

- Comment vous savez ça Ronon… Elle vous a empêché de dormir ? Parce que ça n'a pas l'air de vous avoir coupé l'appétit. *Tournant vers Maxine un visage hilare* Déjà qu'il ne dort pas beaucoup, si en plus vous perturbez le peu qui lui reste…

- John ! Ça suffit.

- Là vous êtes vraiment lourd !

Teyla et Lili venaient de s'exprimer en chœur.

Le Colonel afficha une mine de petit garçon pris en faute.

- Pff... Vous n'êtes pas drôles… Avec une rumeur pareille y aurait vraiment matière à s'amuser et je ne vous raconte pas les paris qu'on pourrait lancer.

- Non merci, j'ai déjà donné. Être "une tueuse professionnelle chargée de vous éliminer" m'a amplement suffit !

- Ok, je peux comprendre pour le coup de la "tueuse" mais là y a aucun risque. C'est juste marrant.

- Non aucun risque… Juste celui de se faire trucider par la moitié des femmes d'Atlantis et de ne plus voir un seul homme oser l'approcher.

- Lieutenant Cadman, quel plaisir de vous voir.

- Plaisir partagé Colonel… Voulez-vous que j'appelle Carson.

- Non c'est bon, il commence tout juste à m'oublier et c'est très bien comme ça.

- Merci Laura. Vous êtes arrivée juste à temps pour nous éviter une nouvelle crise Sheppardienne sur l'hypothétique couple Ronon/Maxine.

- De rien Lili ce fut un plaisir.

Interrompant cette minute de satisfaction mutuelle, Maxine se leva pour quitter la table…

- Bon… à tout de suite, je vais me changer. »

… imitée quelques instants plus tard par Ronon.

* * *

.

Cette journée aurait du générer en elle une euphorie et un enthousiasme sans limite. Or à l'instant présent, elle pouvait garantir qu'elle était très loin de cet état d'esprit.

Cela faisait un mois que l'ensemble d'Atlantis tournait en rond en attendant la reprise des missions d'exploration. Tous ne rêvaient que de traverser de nouveau le Cercle des Anciens, même si la dernière rencontre de Sga-1 avec les adorateurs Wraiths avait jeté un froid. Surtout que personne ne savait ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

Les plus optimistes les imaginant servant de repas à leurs propres maîtres, la seule certitude venait du rapport de Caldwell : Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'eux sur P4X-582.

Le Colonel Carter avait donc décidé de laisser passer un peu de temps, histoire de tenter d'en apprendre plus et de laisser à chacun la possibilité de se remettre.

Cette décision avait permis à Maxine de prendre du recul et de se trouver un bon prof de corps à corps. Sans vilains jeux de mots. Histoire de tenter de survivre plus de 15secondes à une rencontre inamicale sans arme à portée de la main.

_Si mon agresseur n'a ne serait-ce qu'un dixième des capacités de Ronon, c'est mort !_

Il avait beau lui répéter à chaque entrainement qu'il fallait du temps, elle désespérait de constater le moindre progrès. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de s'accrocher.

_Une demi-heure, chaque matin, de fracassage en règle avant le petit déjeuner ! Si ça_,_ c'est pas de la motivation !_

Ce calme relatif dans le rythme d'Atlantis, lui avait aussi permis de prendre ses marques, d'apprendre à connaître Ming et McKay.

_Pas de tout repos !_

En bref, de se faire un nouveau réseau de relations ou d'amis et surtout d'arrêter de penser à un certain Major qui avait visiblement le don de la perturber à chacune de leur rencontre.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir de plus que les autres pour te mettre dans un état pareil. Franchement, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi._

* * *

.

Parée pour une expédition de plusieurs jours, et plus particulièrement pour sa première mission, Maxine fit un rapide détour par le labo pour embrasser Lili et recevoir les dernières instructions du Professeur Ming.

Si celui-ci avait accepté de rejoindre l'expédition, il avait refusé tout net selon ses propres termes : « d'aller crapahuter dehors pour servir d'encas à des insectes mutants dégénérés ». Maxine et Lili se retrouvèrent donc assignées d'office à cet aspect des recherches.

Malheureusement, pour cette première sortie, Maxine irait seule, Lili étant réquisitionnée au labo.

Elle qui se faisait une joie de partir à l'aventure avec son amie, c'était plutôt râpé.

* * *

.

Son armement récupéré en cours de route, Maxine se dirigea vers la salle de la Porte.

En arrivant, elle constata que l'équipe était quasiment au complet. Cette sortie était vraiment une bonne chose. Sheppard allait pouvoir se défouler un peu et par conséquence l'oublier elle et son soi-disant couple.

Ces dernières semaines, Maxine avait découvert à ses dépends qu'il n'existait pas pire casse pied qu'un Sheppard qui s'ennuie. Elle avait d'ailleurs été agréablement surprise de voir qu'il avait si facilement lâché l'affaire pendant le petit déjeuner.

_Pourvu que ça dure…_

Cherchant du regard le sujet de ses pensées, elle se stoppa net en l'avisant en grande conversation avec le Major Lorne.

_Oh Mon Dieu ! Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie ! Le Major Lorne reprend bien du service aujourd'hui._

_Moi qui croyait avoir mal lu l'ordre de mission. J'suis foutue. _

_Première mission et je vais encore passer pour une cruche._

_._

**- Flash-back -**

« VLAM »

« Toujours aussi douée Aspirante Dolren ! À ce rythme là, vous n'êtes pas prête de progresser. *Se tournant vers l'ensemble des recrus s'entrainant* Rompez. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. »

Le gymnase se vida rapidement et Maxine profita du calme environnant pour retrouver son souffle. Un bras couvrant ses yeux, elle était avachie sur le tatami à l'endroit même où le Sergent venait de si gentiment de l'étaler.

« Y a pas à dire, j'ai pas les gènes de G.I. Joe.

- J'aurai plutôt dit de G.I. Jane en l'occurrence. »

Surprise, Maxine se redressa brusquement. La lumière vive l'aveuglant quelques instants, elle ne pu tout d'abord que discerner une main serviable attendant qu'elle la saisisse pour l'aider à se redresser.

Une fois debout, elle failli s'étouffer en reconnaissant l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« Major Lorne… vous êtes sorti…

Cette remarque le fit sourire.

- On dirait bien… Vous vous faites à votre nouvelle vie sur Atlantis ?

Comme pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles, il engloba d'un geste l'espace autour d'eux.

- Euh… Oui… Euh… C'est magique.

_Bravo ! Trop classe la conversation. Là tu m'impressionnes Maxine._

- Magique ? Mmh oui. Ce n'est peut-être pas le terme que j'aurais employé… *S'interrompant à cause d'une quinte de toux* En ce moment, je ne suis pas très objectif.

Le voyant se crisper quelques instants, Maxine lui offrit son bras comme point d'appui et le guida jusqu'aux gradins.

- Ma meurtrière qui m'offre un bras secourable. Voilà de quoi faire jaser dans les couloirs.

- Oh !

Maxine le relâcha pour pouvoir le regarder bien en face.

_Pendant combien de temps vais-je encore devoir supporter ces co***ries. _

Réalisant sa gêne, le Major s'empressa de la rassurer.

- Désolé. Je n'ai pas pu résister… J'ai entendu les bruits de couloirs. Atlantis est un tout petit monde vous savez… C'est tellement grotesque ! En tout cas, je tenais à vous remercier.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour avoir été là tout simplement…

Un silence lourd de non-dit s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens.

Ce fut le Major qui le brisa le premier.

- Avec tout ça, nous n'avons même pas été présentés… Major Evan Lorne.

Maxine saisi la main tendue avec un grand sourire.

- Aspirante Maxine Dolren, pour vous servir.

- Et bien d'après ce que je viens de voir, il va falloir commencer par apprendre à vous battre… Vous voulez un conseil ? Trouvez-vous un bon combattant et demandez-lui de vous entrainer.

- Vous croyez ?

- Aussi certain que vous finirez par clouer le bec du Sergent qui vous a mise au tapis ! »

**- Fin du Flash-back -**

.

Suite à cet épisode, le Docteur Beckett l'avait envoyé se rétablir sur la nouvelle Athos. Elle n'avait donc pas eu l'occasion de le recroiser depuis. Enfin… sauf lorsqu'elle était tombée sur lui pendant son jogging quotidien. Il y a moins d'une semaine.

Elle n'avait pas encore atteint la passerelle où, en générale, elle retrouvait Ronon. D'abord complètement tétanisée, elle avait ensuite pris ses jambes à son cou.

_Complètement ridicule._

_Pourvu qu'il ne m'ait pas vue. Pourvu qu'il ne m'ait pas vue._

Elle était même allée jusqu'à proposer à Ronon de changer l'itinéraire de leurs séances de footing pour ne pas risquer de le recroiser. C'était complètement stupide, mais rien que l'idée la paralysait.

Heureusement, Ronon avait accepté cette nouvelle lubie sans poser de question. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ?

_Avec lui ? Allez savoir !_

Une main pressant son épaule vint interrompre le fil de ses pensées.

« Il ne va pas vous manger… Sinon vous n'aurez qu'à rester prêt de moi. »

Sur ces mots, Ronon la dépassa pour s'approcher du reste du groupe.

_Bon bah, il semblerait que je sois démasquée. La honte ! Trembler devant un supérieur que je ne connais même pas. Pff ! Espèce de gamine va !_

Prenant une grande inspiration, Maxine lui emboita le pas.

« Tiens, vous voilà… *sourire goguenard* tous les deux… La douche était bonne ? »

Teyla fronça les sourcils et colla une pichenette derrière la tête de Sheppard.

Bon ok, il avait l'attitude d'un gamin de 10ans. Mais c'était tellement drôle de taquiner Maxine. Elle partait toujours au quart de tour. À ce rythme, elle n'allait pas tarder à surpasser McKay, le champion toutes catégories.

Cette fois-ci pourtant, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

Maxine n'étant pas dans un de ses meilleurs jours, manque de sommeil, stress et présence d'un certain Major, elle en oublia instantanément ses bonnes résolutions atlantes.

_C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Tu pouvais pas simplement laisser tomber…Très bien ! Tu veux jouer ! On va jouer._

Elle se dirigea droit sur Sheppard, la démarche alanguie et un air rêveur placardé sur le visage.

« Le pied total ! Une vraie bête. Je suis épuisée… Mmmm…Tout ce que j'attends d'un homme. Un vrai *Se collant contre Sheppard* Si vous êtes sage j'vous montrerais. *Se penchant pour murmurer à son oreille* ça y est, satisfait ? Vous allez pouvoir me lâcher maintenant ! »

Devant cette scène des plus surprenantes, un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'ensemble du personnel présent. Chacun regardant Maxine bouche béé. Le seul qui ne sembla pas perturbé le moins du monde fut Ronon. Attrapant Maxine par la taille, avec un grand soupir, il l'entraina vers la Porte et la poussa dans le vortex avant de la suivre à son tour.

« On ferait peut-être bien d'y aller avant qu'ils ne commencent à faire des cochonneries de l'autre côté… Au fait Sheppard, vous me devez 50$. »

Il n'y avait vraiment que Rodney McKay pour sortir ce genre de remarque dans un moment pareil. John venait de se faire allumer devant tout le poste de commandement. Le scoop du siècle "Ronon/Maxine" allait faire le tour de la cité en un rien de temps et tout ce à quoi il pensait, c'est qu'il avait gagné son stupide pari.

John souffla un bon coup en s'ébrouant pour reprendre contenance.

« *Se parlant à lui même* Pas le temps pour une douche froide. Dommage. *Reprenant à l'attention de tous* Teyla, Lorne vous suivez avec le reste de l'équipe. On se retrouve de l'autre côté. »

Sur ces mots, il saisi le bras de Rodney et passa le vortex sous les protestations de ce dernier.

« Qu'est-ce que… Mais arrêtez. Sheppard ! Ce ne sont pas des manières. Vous avez perdu. Remettez-vous… »

Lorsque Samantha Carter arriva sur ces entrefaites, elle fut surprise de ne trouver qu'une partie de l'équipe.

Passant à sa hauteur, Teyla lui en donna l'explication.

« Les autres sont déjà passés. Rassurez-vous, nous serons de retour dans trois jours grand maximum. »

Le Colonel Carter acquiesça avant de se tourner vers le Major Lorne.

« Tout va bien Major ? Prêt à reprendre du service ?

- Tout va bien mon Colonel. *s'éloignant à son tour vers la Porte* J'ai juste raté un truc ou deux pendant ma convalescence. »


	9. Chapter 8

Pour ceux qui me suivent depuis le début - J'ai amélioré la mise en page sur les conseils avisés d'une de mes lectrices.

J'espère que vous aurez moins "mal aux yeux" ;-p (Pour les nouveaux venus. Profitez bien des améliorations.)

Suite des péripéties de Maxine.

Bonne Lecture à tous.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

.

.

Arrivée de l'autre côté du vortex, Maxine resta figée. Elle était entrain de réaliser la portée de ses actes.

Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. C'était juste un mauvais rêve. Oui, c'était ça. Elle allait se réveiller dans quelques instants.

_Ferme les yeux_… _Respire un grand coup… Rassure-toi_, t_on réveil va bientôt sonner._

Seulement, au lieu d'entendre une sonnerie des plus rassurante, elle fut tirée vers l'avant par une forte poigne pour se retrouver assise sur une souche à quelques pas du Cercle des Anciens. Levant la tête, elle constata que Ronon Dex la surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

Hésitant un instant entre l'affrontement et l'abattement, elle céda finalement au désespoir.

Enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, elle se mit à marmonner des phrases incohérentes où il était à peine possible de discerner quelques mots ou bouts de phrases.

« …Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… Atlantis… P**ain de rumeur… Colonel… insupportable… trop honte… le Major… vie foutue… renvoyée sur Terre… Ronon… désolée… »

Le flot se tarissant progressivement, Ronon se décida à intervenir.

« Vous avez fini ? »

Ne sentant aucune colère dans la voix de son ami, Maxine releva la tête surprise.

« Vous n'êtes pas fâché ?

- Non.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous devriez être furieux contre moi.

- Mmpf.

Passant de l'apitoiement à l'exaspération en moins d'un quart de seconde, Maxine se redressa pour fixer le runner.

- Vous ne pouvez pas ! Vous devriez me porter le coup de grâce. C'est bien vous qui me dites toujours de frapper et de réfléchir ensuite… Assommez-moi ! Neutralisez-moi ! Étranglez-moi, tiens. Mais ne me laissez pas comme ça… Sheppard va me tuer… Vous ne comprenez pas? Ma vie est fichue… Je viens de manquer de respect à mon supérieur !

- Et ?

- Comment ça "Et ?" *Maxine bondit sur ses pieds* Vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de ça ! Vous devriez être furieux contre moi… Me détester…

- …

- Vous êtes le premier concerné par mes bêtises !

- …

- Je viens de dire devant tout Atlantis, ou presque vu la vitesse à laquelle les choses circulent, qu'on couche ensemble et c'est tout ce que ça vous fait !

- Oui.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non.

Maxine en resta sans voix.

- J'ai menti en me servant de vous ! »

Ronon prit le temps de réfléchir avant de lui répondre.

« Je suis d'accord. »

_Comment ça_,_ il est d'accord… D'accord pour quoi d'abord ?_

Devant l'air ahuri de Maxine, il fit l'effort de fournir un début d'explication.

« Sheppard_,_ c'était mérité… on sera tranquille. »

_Soit j'ai fumé la moquette, soit je viens de me prendre un truc en pleine face et je subis le contre coup._

Indécise quant à la conduite à tenir, Maxine le jaugea du regard, sans qu'il ne cille un seul instant.

« Sheppard ! Vous êtes un mauvais perdant !... Pour une fois que je gagne un de nos paris, vous pourriez faire un effort et me laisser savourer ma victoire. »

Les bras croisés sur le torse, Ronon, tourna la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants et le Colonel se stoppa net en avisant la tension qui régnait entre Dolren et le runner.

John Sheppard pouvait être beaucoup de choses, mais il n'était pas un salaud. Il savait reconnaître quand il avait perdu. Il n'y avait pas cru. Cependant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il se tramait un truc entre ces deux là.

« Un point partout. Je ne croyais pas que vous en auriez le culot. »

Reprenant du poil de la bête, Rodney revint à la charge.

« Je vous l'avais bien dit !... Je le savais ! Toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort… Elle vous a cloué le bec, Sheppard… Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis un génie… Vous me devez 50$ ! Et n'essayez pas de vous défiler. »

Le Colonel prit un air blasé et regarda Maxine l'air de dire : Vous voyez ce que je dois subir à cause de vous ?

Enfin, il s'était peut-être fait avoir, mais il n'avait pas perdu sur tous les tableaux. Arborant un sourire made in Sheppard (Je prépare un truc et ça va être du lourd), il se retourna vers la porte tout en lançant à la cantonade :

« Même Cadman, n'a jamais fait aussi fort… à notre retour, Atlantis va être dans tout ses états… On va bien s'amuser ! »

Désespérée, Maxine, qui avait cru pendant une fraction de seconde en avoir fini avec cette histoire, se tassa un peu plus sur elle même jusqu'à ce que le Major Lorne mette fin aux gamineries de son supérieur par une simple question.

« McKay, qu'elle direction ? »

Rodney McKay, le nez de nouveau plongé dans sa tablette répondit à peine.

« Euh… Quoi ?... Ah oui ! Par là… Euh non… Par là ... Incroyable !... Si cette fois nous ne ramenons pas un E2PZ, je ne m'appelle plus McKay !

- De quoi parlez-vous McKay. Les relevés n'ont jamais rien indiqué de tel. Nous sommes là pour rencontrer de futures alliés possibles dans notre guerre contre les Wraiths. On est invité à une fête locale. Pas à un consortium énergétique.

- Sheppard ! Je sais c' que je dis ! Il y a un E2PZ ici… et peut-être même deux !

- Faites-moi voir ça… Ce ne sont que des signaux énergétiques !

Mécontent, Rodney arracha sa tablette des mains du Colonel.

- Rendez-moi ça ! Vous n'y connaissez rien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Mon Colonel ?

- On s'en tient à ce qui était prévu Major. On rencontre les habitants… et s'il nous reste du temps, on ira jeter un coup d'œil à ces signaux.

Teyla intervint à son tour.

- Peut-être devrions-nous en parler avec leur chef. Ils pourront surement nous renseigner.

- On pourrait aussi se séparer. Pendant que vous ferez mu-muse avec vos nouveaux petits copains, l'Aspirante Dolren et moi-même pourrions aller voir ce qu'il en est.

- Je ne vous connaissais pas si téméraire McKay.

- On parle d'un E2PZ là. Et puis vous seriez là avec Dolren et Cadman pour assurer ma protection ! N'est-ce pas Major ? »

Lorne et Sheppard se dévisagèrent en silence un instant, pesant visiblement le pour et le contre.

« Aucune menace n'a été décelée…

- Non, Colonel.

- Très bien… Kendricks, Ronon, vous restez là pour sécuriser la Porte. Dolren, Cadman, avec McKay… Major je vous les confie.

- Comptez sur moi, Colonel.

- Bien… Teyla, je crois qu'il ne reste plus que nous pour gérer la mission de départ…

- C'est un peuple craintif, mais très pacifique. Je doute qu'ils soient d'une grande aide contre les Wraiths. Par contre, ils seront de parfaits partenaires commerciaux.

- Dans ce cas, tout devrait rouler… Contact radio toutes les heures. Ronon, vous vous chargez des rapports à Atlantis. Toutes les 3heures pour les 2 premiers puis toutes les 6heures pour les suivants.

- Entendu, Sheppard.

- Il est exactement 9.30. Je veux tout le monde au village à 17.30. Pas question de faire faux bon à nos hôtes McKay.

Rodney était déjà à des années lumières. Il trépignait d'impatience, pressé de se mettre en route pour confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. Un E2PZ l'attendait.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Sheppard, je suis un grand garçon. Tout ira bien !... Allez ! Pressons ! On a pas toute la journée non plus »

Et sur ces mots, il s'éloigna dans la direction opposée au village, suivi de près par trois militaires.

Une fois éloignée du groupe et presque certaine d'être hors d'atteinte des oreilles indiscrètes, Laura se tourna vers Maxine avec un grand sourire.

« Alors toi, vraiment !... La tête de Sheppard, c'était exceptionnel… Ronon, hein ? T'as intérêt à te trouver un gilet pare-balles quand on va rentrer !... et surtout… réserve ta prochaine soirée. T'as pas mal de trucs à nous dire, on dirait. C'est Lili qui va être contente ! »

Maxine poussa un soupir désespéré en emboîtant le pas de son amie, suivant de prêt le Major Lorne et McKay.

* * *

.

Depuis prêt de 4heures, McKay les faisait tourner en rond dans une forêt à la végétation luxuriante.

« Je suis certain que c'est là !... C'est forcément là !

- McKay ça suffit, on arrête.

- Lorne, on ne peut pas arrêter maintenant. Il est tout prêt. Je le sens !

- Peut-être... On a tous besoin d'une pause… On prend 30minutes. Cadman, Dolren, sécurisez le périmètre.

- Bien Major. »

Pendant que les filles vérifiaient les alentours, Lorne tenta de raisonner McKay en douceur. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, il le planta là pour rejoindre Cadman et Dolren.

« C'est bon Cadman. Je vais finir. Chargez-vous de McKay. »

Laura effectua un petit salut militaire des plus comiques et s'éloigna.

« Cadman ne rate jamais une occasion de rire.

- Oui, elle trouve que la vie sur Pégase est bien trop dangereuse pour prendre le temps de déprimer.

- Elle a raison… Même si certains voient ça d'un mauvais œil.

Lorne et Dolren échangèrent un sourire.

- Tout à l'air en ordre. Allons rejoindre les autres avant que Cadman ne joue un mauvais tour à Rodney. »

Au bout de quelques pas, le Major rompit à nouveau le silence.

« Désolé pour votre première mission. »

Maxine se tourna vers lui un air interrogateur sur le visage.

« Si on peut faire largement pire, on a aussi fait beaucoup mieux.

Le rire de Maxine retenti dans la forêt.

- La journée n'est pas terminée. Et si j'en juge par notre première rencontre, vous avoir dans les parages peut la rendre plus que mouvementée.

Lorne sourit à cette réflexion.

- Deuxième.

Maxine ne comprit pas.

- Comment-ça ?

- Vous faites allusion à notre deuxième rencontre.

- Deuxième rencontre… *Se creusant la cervelle* Je ne comprends pas… Je ne suis jamais venue sur Atlantis avant.

- Qui vous parle d'Atlantis ?

Sous le regard amusé de Lorne, Maxine était perplexe. Cherchant ce qu'il essayait de lui faire retrouver, elle prit le temps de le dévisager lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard…

.

**- Flash-back -**

« Si la qualité est la même de face, moi, je veux bien accepter tout ce qu'il veut celui-là. Mate-moi un peu ces fesses.

- Lili !

- Bah quoi ?

- Tais-toi ! »

**[…]**

Maxine et Lili, complètement absorbées par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux n'avaient pas perdu une miette de l'échange.

Lorsque l'homme se retourna pour juger par lui-même de la situation, Maxine eu le souffle coupé, totalement hypnotisée par son regard. Sans le petit sifflement appréciateur d'une Lili toujours égale à elle même, elle en aurait probablement oublié de respirer.

**[…]**

« Arrête de le regarder comme ça, tu vas finir par l'user ! »

N'ayant pas entendu Lili approcher, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter violemment quand celle-ci se mit à chuchoter à son oreille.

« Non mais ça va pas, t'es dingue !

- Non, non, moi ça va très bien. Toi par contre,… tu veux des lunettes pour mieux le reluquer ?

- T'as fini de dire n'importe quoi.

- N'importe quoi ? C'est pas moi qui ai failli m'évanouir quand il s'est retourné et c'est pas moi qui le fixe depuis tout à l'heure. Enfin peut-être un peu quand même, mais rassure toi, tu me bats à plates coutures.

- …

- De toute façon, j'ai aucune chance... Ce n'est pas moi qu'il était à deux doigts de manger toute crue y a pas cinq minutes alors... »

**[…]**

« Mesdemoiselles, Professeur. À dans un mois. »

**- Fin du Flash-back - **

.

« Le labo de Ming… C'était vous ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'avais cette impression étrange en votre présence.

- Je ne suis pas certain de la façon dont je dois prendre cette dernière phrase.

- Ne vous moquez pas ! Ma vie a été complètement chamboulée depuis ce jour-là. Et j'ai un peu la tête à l'envers en ce moment.

- J'ai cru comprendre…

- J'ai l'impression que le monde entier s'est ligué pour faire de ma vie un enfer.

Le Major s'arrêta surpris.

- Là, c'est moi qui ne comprends pas.

- C'est compliqué. Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir l'expliquer. Ça a commencé avec vous. Maintenant ça va être au tour de Ronon… OK, là c'est un peu de ma faute… Mais c'est Sheppard aussi. Il faut toujours qu'il me cherche. Pire qu'un chien sur un os à moelle.

Lorne était totalement largué. Lui, et maintenant Ronon ? Il avait beau chercher. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être retrouvé dans une douche avec Maxine ! Pas qu'il eu été contre cette idée. Loin de là même. Mais justement… Il ne l'aurait pas oublié !

Constatant que le Major ne se trouvait plus à ses côtés, Maxine s'arrêta pour l'attendre.

- Je ne devrais pas parler comme ça de mon supérieur. Surtout à son second. Seulement vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ces rumeurs peuvent devenir infernales.

Des rumeurs le concernant avec Maxine… Des rumeurs concernant Maxine et le runner… Soudain tout devint clair dans l'esprit du Major et il ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Cadman à raison. Vous êtes exceptionnelle ! »

* * *

.

Le village apparut enfin à l'horizon. Repérant leur présence, une nuée d'enfants s'élança à leur rencontre. La sonorité de leur piaillements, égayée de rires cristallins fut accueillie comme une délivrance pour leurs oreilles. Il n'y avait pas plus agréable après trois longues heures à supporter les jérémiades d'un McKay frustré et blessé dans son orgueil.

« Il faudra qu'on y retourne, il est forcément là-bas.

- Oui… oui…

- Allez jouer ailleurs ! Dolren, éloignez ces monstres, ils vont bousiller mon matériel. »

Maxine ne lui prêta même pas attention, toute à sa contemplation de son premier village alien. Elle était bien loin du "Cinquième Élément" ou de "E.T." mais tous cela restait fascinant. Le village était constitué de huttes positionnées en cercle autour d'une grande place centrale. Ça et là, elle apercevait des villageois s'activant autour des derniers préparatifs.

Une ancienne de la tribut, escortée de Sheppard et Ronon, vint à leur rencontre.

« Que la paix soit sur vous mes amis * Passant sa main de sa bouche à son cœur* … Nous vous attendions… Je suis Olta. Je représente ce village.

Le Major Lorne fit un pas en avant et s'inclina respectueusement passant sa main de son cœur à son front.

« Que la miséricorde soit en vous. Je suis le Major Evan Lorne. *Ce tournant vers ses collègues* Voici le Lieutenant Laura Cadman, le Docteur Rodney McKay et… *Cherchant Maxine du regard* l'Aspirante Maxine Dolren. »

Maxine était restée quelques pas en arrière. Accroupie au milieu des enfants, elle riait à gorge d'éployée.

Les présentations étant terminées, Olta s'avança vers Lorne et pausa sa main sur son bras.

« Je vous remercie jeune homme de votre courtoisie. Je vais vous faire accompagner pour que vous puissiez vous rafraîchir avant le début des festivités. *Suivant le regard du Major et reprenant à voix basse* Oui, elle est parfaite pour vous.

Gêné, le Major tenta de la détromper

- Non, ce n'est pas…

- Chut… Croyez-moi, je suis assez vielle et sage pour discerner ces choses là… Je ne me trompe jamais ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle le planta là et parti en quête de leur futur guide.

« Major, vous ne finirez jamais de m'impressionner. Où avez-vous appris leurs coutumes ?

Encore sous le choc des révélations de la vieille femme, Lorne répondit à peine à son supérieur.

- Sur M3Z-220… »

Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas mèche de ce côté là, Sheppard se tourna vers Ronon qui venait de rejoindre Maxine. Au moment où celle-ci se redressait, elle eu le droit au grand retour du Colonel Sheppard.

« Maxine ! Ronon ! Pas de grandes effusions, s'il vous plaît. Il y a des enfants ici. »

Ainsi interpellés, Maxine et son compagnon eurent le même soupir désabusé.

« Vous disiez quoi ce matin ?... Ah oui ! "On sera tranquille"… Vous y avez vraiment cru ?

- Non !... Je ne parlais pas de Sheppard.

Laissant Maxine une fois de plus perplexe, il s'éloigna en direction de Teyla qui prêtait main forte aux villageois.


	10. Chapter 9

Bonjour/Bonsoir.

Selon la formule consacrée... Bonne lecture à tous.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

.

.

Parée pour une soirée qui promettait d'être longue, Maxine s'arrêta quelques instants pour admirer la vue qui s'offrait à elle aux abords du village.

Au milieu d'une petite clairière, une source jaillissait d'un monticule de rochers. L'eau claire et scintillante, glissant en fins lacets, remplissait un bassin en pierres d'où s'échappaient de vaporeuses volutes.

_Une source chaude ! Le rêve…_

La température des plus agréable en ce début de soirée, laissait présager le meilleur pour la journée du lendemain.

« Faut absolument que je trouve un moment pour venir me baigner…

- Après l'entrainement ! »

Maxine sursauta.

_Fichu runner ! Toujours à se déplacer en silence._

« Comment faites-vous ça ? »

Ne semblant pas comprendre sa question, il se contenta, lui aussi, d'admirer le paysage attendant que Maxine exprime le fond de sa pensée.

« On ne vous entend jamais approcher. »

Sondant Maxine du regard, il prit un certain temps avant de lui répondre.

« L'instinct de survie.

- Oh !... Pour échapper aux Wraiths.

- …

- Vous n'en parlez jamais…

- … Y a rien à en dire… Demain... ici, à 6heures ! »

Sur ces mots, il repartit comme il était venu. Maxine, un instant pensive, voulut le rappeler. Trop tard, il avait déjà disparu.

_Même en mission !... Ce n'est pas un coach, c'est un tortionnaire._

À son tour, elle le suivi pour retourner au Cercle des Anciens où Sheppard les attendait patiemment.

Bientôt rejointe par le reste de l'équipe, elle écouta d'une oreille distraite le roulement des tours de garde.

« Pour ne pas froisser nos hôtes, on va limiter le nombre d'absents en début de soirée. Par la suite, si leur alcool est du même acabit que celui des Athosiens, on ne devrait pas trop attirer l'attention en renforçant nos tours de garde.

- On perd notre temps. Ces gens ne reconnaîtraient même pas un Wraith s'ils en croisaient un au coin du bois.

- McKay !

- Quoi ! J'ai pas envie de rester debout toute la nuit à regarder de pacifiques villageois cuver leur vin… J'ai besoin de sommeil. C'est important pour mon métabolisme.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, Rodney. Maintenant que ce point des plus important est clair, puis-je ? »

Rodney toujours vexé de son échec à ramener l'E2PZ, promis le matin même, lui fit signe de continuer.

« Nos amis sont de la vieille école. On va éviter de les froisser. On va fonctionner en binômes mixtes. Kendricks, vous prendrez seul le premier et le dernier tour. Ensuite, Ronon avec Teyla… Cadman avec moi et Lorne avec Dolren. »

Comment pouvait-il la mettre avec Lorne. Il voulait sa mort. Elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des bourdes en sa présence. Impossible de se débarrasser de cette fichue appréhension chaque fois qu'elle l'approchait. D'accord, la journée c'était plutôt bien passée, elle ne s'était pas encore ridiculisée. Cependant, elle avait eu Laura avec elle. Là, c'était différent. Son tour de garde allait lui paraître long, très long.

Un peu en colère vis à vis de Sheppard pour ce qu'elle prenait, non sans fondement, pour une petite revanche personnelle, elle ne put se retenir de le fusiller du regard.

Interceptant celui-ci, le Colonel ne résista pas à l'envie de lui adresser un clin d'œil victorieux.

« Major, je compte sur vous pour maîtriser notre charmante recrue… J'ai besoin de savoir tout le monde concentré sur sa mission. Ronon, c'est aussi valable pour vous *Grand sourire*. »

Lorne ne sembla pas convaincu, Ronon leva les yeux au ciel et Maxine se sentit des pulsions meurtrières vis à vis de son supérieur.

« Bien, il est 18heures. Relève toutes les 3heures. Prochain contact avec Atlantis, 22.30. Ronon, vous continuez à vous en charger. Suivant, 04.30. Celui-là sera pour vous, Major. *Adressant son plus beau sourire à Maxine* Si Dolren vous ennuie, vous avez l'autorisation de la faire rentrer.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Colonel.

- Bien Major, si vous le dites… Faîtes tout de même attention, c'est de la dynamite !... À manipuler avec précaution.

Voyant les sourcils de Maxine se froncer dangereusement, il se concentra sur le but de cette réunion.

- Bon, revenons à nos moutons... On se conduit en parfaits invités. *Adressant clin d'œil à McKay cette fois-ci* Compris Mackay ? Vous ne les harcelez pas avec votre E2PZ fantôme. On est là pour conclure une alliance. Ces gens n'ont jamais vu le moindre Wraith. Cette planète pourrait nous servir de site Alpha... Si tout roule, demain après-midi le Colonel Carter nous rejoint et après-demain, on est sagement de retour à la maison… »

* * *

.

Le repas finit depuis longtemps, Maxine observait d'un œil distrait les festivités tout en conversant avec une jeune femme nommée Atti et son frère Taor. Ils l'avaient abordée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et depuis n'en finissaient plus de l'interroger sur l'étrangeté des Atlantes. Un peuple ayant des "femmes/soldats" dépassait totalement leur entendement. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible.

Ici une femme n'avait que deux missions dans son existence. Trouver un époux et élever ses enfants dans un premier temps ; mettre sa sagesse et son expérience au service des plus jeunes par la suite. S'occuper ou s'intéresser à autre chose était tout bonnement impossible.

Depuis un moment, Maxine tentait en pure perte de les convaincre de la réalité de sa vie.

Non, son statut n'était pas le résultat d'une punition et oui elle pourrait se marier et avoir des enfants quand elle le souhaiterait.

La conversation semblant s'enliser, Maxine commençait à se demander si elle allait parvenir à quelque chose quand un homme vint s'asseoir à ses côtés avec un soupir de soulagement. Il attrapa un fruit dans l'une des corbeilles avant de consciencieusement l'éplucher.

Maxine reconnaissant Ronon du coin de l'œil, ne lui prêta pas plus longtemps attention.

« Non, je vous assure, nos hommes n'ont aucun problème avec cette situation.

- Je ne peux le croire.

Atti montra Ronon du doigt.

- Un guerrier comme celui-ci ne pourrait se satisfaire d'une femme qui ne lui obéit pas au doigt et à l'œil. »

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, le Satédien releva la tête à ces paroles, attendant de voir comment Maxine allait bien pouvoir s'en sortir.

Taor renchérît à son tour.

« Une femme doit toujours être prête et dispose pour recevoir son mari. Le reste c'est l'affaire des hommes. »

Si jusque là Maxine était restée douce et compréhensive (Choc des cultures et des civilisations oblige), elle commençait vraiment à en avoir soupé de ces poncifs machistes.

« Vous ne me ferez pas croire qu'un homme puisse accepter de vous choisir… même si vous êtes jolie à regarder ! »

Sentant l'humeur de la jeune femme tourner à l'orage, Ronon se décida à intervenir pour couper court au débat avant qu'il ne vire à la bataille rangée.

Il se leva et attrapa Maxine par le bras pour l'entrainer avec lui avant de se tourner vers les deux villageois.

« On dirait que si ! »

Laissant Atti et Taor pantois, ils partirent rejoindre Teyla qui avait prit la relève de Sheppard auprès d'Olta.

À partir de cet instant, le temps sembla ne plus vouloir finir de s'étirer en longueur. Les yeux de Maxine commencèrent à papillonner et par deux fois sa tête vint heurter l'épaule du Satédien.

« Allez vous allonger, Maxine. Je viendrais vous réveiller pour votre tour de garde.

Confuse, Maxine voulu protester.

- Non c'est bon… Ça va aller. Merci Teyla.

Elle ne devait pas être très convaincante, car elle ne réussi qu'à s'attirer un regard courroucé de Ronon.

- Pour une fois Dolren, taisez-vous !... Et faites ce qu'on vous dit… Personne ne vous a demandé de faire une nuit blanche !

Plus douce, Teyla reprit la parole.

- Le Docteur McKay, Kendricks et le Major Lorne se sont éclipsés, il y a déjà un moment. »

Rendant les armes, Maxine se décida à se lever et à leur souhaiter le bonsoir.

La regardant s'éloigner, la vieille Olta eu un sourire pensif.

« La jeunesse n'est pas toujours facile à mener. »

* * *

.

Postée sur la droite de la Porte, Maxine prenait très au sérieux sa mission de surveillance avec le Major. Cette fois, elle allait se comporter normalement et arrêter de se jeter tête la première dans les ennuis. Pour l'instant, elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. Si ça continuait comme ça, elle allait même pouvoir crier victoire.

« Militaire alors ? »

Maxine se tourna pour dévisager son interlocuteur ne comprenant pas où le Major Lorne voulait en venir.

« Pourquoi l'armée plutôt que la voie civile ? »

Prenant le temps de trouver ses mots et de mesurer le danger que pouvait représenter une simple conversation, elle finit par se lancer.

« Mes parents étaient dans l'armée. Au début, je crois que c'était une façon comme une autre de leur rendre hommage…*Se perdant dans ses souvenirs* Ma mère travaillait aux communications et mon père était pilote d'essai. Quand ils se sont rencontrés, elle a quitté l'armée pour s'occuper à plein temps de sa famille… À chaque retour de mission, elle allait l'attendre directement à la base. Le plus souvent, je l'accompagnais... Un jour, alors que mon père rentrait d'une mission longue, il a voulu faire une surprise à ma mère. Il avait réservé le petit restaurant où il lui avait demandé sa main… Une sorte d'anniversaire… Ce soir là, je suis restée à la maison. Mon parrain devait me rejoindre pour que je ne sois pas seule... Quand on a sonné, j'ai cru que c'était lui. *les larmes aux yeux* Grossière erreur… Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point un agent de police peut se montrer maladroit face à une gamine de 14 ans à qui il vient annoncer que ces parents ne rentreront plus…

- Je suis désolée, je me suis montré indiscret.

- Non… ça fait parti de la vie… Un banal accident de voiture… et puis… C'était il y a longtemps.

- Je comprends votre motivation.

Gardant un instant le silence, Maxine relança la conversation.

- Et vous, pourquoi l'armée ?

- … Longue histoire… Histoire de famille... »

Le Major laissant sa réponse en suspens, Maxine se contenta de l'interroger du regard pour lui laisser la possibilité de ne pas aller plus loin dans ses confidences.

« Chez nous,… être militaire est une vocation de père en fils… Impossible d'y couper… À l'adolescence, j'en ai énormément voulu à mon père… Je me sentais plus l'âme d'un artiste.

- Vous n'avez jamais songé à arrêter ?

- Étrangement, non… Finalement, l'armée me convient. J'y ai trouvé ma place… qui ne rêverait pas de vivre un vrai film de science-fiction !… En étant soldat j'ai vu des choses incroyables, rencontré des personnes extraordinaires. Partir aujourd'hui signifierait tirer une croix sur tout ça… Tourner le dos à ces hommes et ces femmes qui sont morts pour que nous restions en vie. »

Ce discours laissa Maxine pensive. Le Major cachait décidément beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer. Devant son air sérieux, elle eu soudain envie de le voir sourire de nouveau.

« Oui… Si vous partez, qui volera au secours de Sga-1 !

Mission accomplie, un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Major.

- Qui vous a mis une idée pareille dans la tête ?

- Personne… Juste des bruits de couloir… Vous savez Atlantis est un tout petit monde…

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi,... j'ai comme l'impression que vous vous moquez. »

Maxine ne répondit pas se contentant d'émettre un petit rire amusé.

* * *

.

« Salut la compagnie. À mon tour ! »

Kendricks venait D'arriver devant la Porte pour prendre son dernier tour de garde avant le début d'une nouvelle journée.

« Bonjour Matt. Tout va bien au village ?

- Bonjour Major. Le Paradis sur terre. Je pourrai presque m'habituer à m'ennuyer. Tout le monde dort, là-bas. À part Ronon ! »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu. Quelque soit la mission, le Satédien était toujours le dernier couché et le premier levé. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'on se sentait correctement secondé avec un partenaire de cet acabit.

* * *

.

« Rien à faire, ça ne marche pas.

- Encore. »

Ronon maintenait fermement Maxine attendant patiemment que celle-ci maîtrise le truc qui lui permettrait de se libérer.

Découragée après plusieurs essais infructueux, elle se laissa aller dans les bras du Satédien. Appuyant sa tête contre son torse nu pour apercevoir son visage, elle prit une mine désespérée.

« Y a rien à faire... Laissez tomber. Vous perdez votre temps... Je n'y arrive pas.

- Encore.

- Non ! Ça ne sert à rien.

- Encore.

- Je n'y arrive pas, j'vous dis.

- Encore.

- En quelle langue faut-il que je vous l'explique ! »

Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec une élève aussi butée, Ronon se décida pour une nouvelle méthode d'enseignement. Passant Maxine par dessus son épaule, il fit quelques pas avant de la laisser choir dans le bassin.

Trempée de la tête au pied, elle en ressortit muette de stupeur.

« Ça va mieux ?

- …

- Bien ! On recommence. »

Attrapant de nouveau Maxine, il la ceintura et attendit.

« Libérez-vous !

- Vous êtes complètement dingue ! C'est quoi votre problème !

- Libérez-vous !

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans : Vous êtes trop grand, trop fort, trop lourd !

- Très bien, vous allez retourner dans le bassin.

- QUOI !

PLOUF ! »

Ce petit jeu se renouvela plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu gain de cause.

Dégoulinant d'eau, Maxine, bien décidée à lui faire payer cet affront, décela enfin une improbable ouverture. Elle s'engouffra dans la brèche et sans trop savoir comment, parvint à entrainer le runner avec elle dans le bassin.

Maxine était plutôt fière d'elle, même si elle devait avouer que l'importun qui venait de se faufiler dans les taillis avait plus que contribué à sa grande victoire.

Elle allait se relever et savourer sa réussite quand elle constata que Ronon était déjà sur ses jambes. Ruisselant d'eau, il tirait sans discontinuer sur un homme à terre. "L'ennemi" semblant définitivement chaos, il sauta par dessus le rebord tous les sens en alerte.

Une fraction de seconde, Maxine hésita entre se précipiter sur l'homme pour juger de son état ou arracher l'arme du Satédien afin de s'extasier devant ce petit bijou de technologie. Loin d'être suicidaire, Elle se contenta de ramasser sa propre arme, déposée près de ses affaires au début de l'entraînement, et de se rapprocher du Satédien.

Arrivant derrière lui, elle l'entendit jurer tout en actionnant sa radio avec précipitation.

« Sheppard ! Vous me recevez ?... Je viens d'abattre un Wraith… Un éclaireur… On arrive. »

En entendant le mot Wraith, Maxine se figea. Un Wraith, c'était la dépouille d'un Wraith qu'elle apercevait aux pieds de Ronon. Son cerveau n'avait toujours pas fini d'assimiler cette donnée qu'elle se sentit attrapée fermement et entrainée en direction du village. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Passant en mode "survie militaire". Elle se mit, elle aussi à accélérer l'allure pour soutenir le rythme imposé par son compagnon.

Sur la place, ils trouvèrent le reste de l'équipe sur le pied de guerre. Personne ne fit la moindre remarque quant à leur état respectif. Cadman et Teyla regroupaient les villageois et les exhortaient à se presser. Lorne constituaient des groupes tandis que Sheppard, accompagné de McKay, tentait d'appendre s'il existait un endroit sûr où se replier.

« Nous devons nous rendre à l'ancien temple. Là-bas nous serons en sécurité.

- Un terrier même bien camouflé ne suffira pas à dissuader les Wraiths !

- McKay ! Ça suffit ! Olta, pourquoi pensez-vous que nous y serons en sécurité ?

- Les Sages ont bâtit cet endroit pour nous protéger des dangers venus du ciel.

- Les Sages ? Vous voulez dire les Anciens ?

- Oui, oui… C'est un de leurs noms.

- Je le savais. J'en étais certain. Nous devons aller là-bas… »

Interrompant McKay d'un geste, Sheppard se concentra sur sa radio.

« Bien reçu Kendricks. Rejoignez-nous au plus vite… *Se tournant vers Ronon* Quatre darts en approche. Ça va être dur de mettre tout le monde à l'abri… Olta, guidez-nous.

- Venez, c'est par ici. »

Sur ces mots, la vielle femme pénétra dans sa hutte. Elle souleva une sorte de trappe avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs du sol.

« McKay suivez-là !

- Vous êtes fou ! Je ne vais pas descendre dans ce trou à rat.

- McKay ! E2PZ ou Wraiths ? »

Les yeux de McKay s'illuminèrent instantanément et sans plus protester, il s'engagea à la suite d'Olta.

Rassuré, Sheppard se tourna vers Ronon et Maxine.

« Ronon, Dolren, allez chercher les villageois et couvrez leurs arrières. Envoyez-moi Teyla pour gérer la descente… On a environ 3minutes pour faire évacuer une centaine de villageois. »

La fin de sa tirade tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Maxine et Ronon s'étant déjà précipités à l'extérieur.

Aidés de leurs collègues, ils commencèrent à procéder à l'évacuation des petits groupes. Les femmes et les enfants en tête, suivi des vieillards et enfin des hommes capables de se défendre. Il ne restait qu'une trentaine de personnes lorsque les darts firent leur apparition.

En quelques secondes, le village se retrouva changé en zone de guerre. Les villageois restant se mirent à courir en tout sens complètement paniqués. Des faisceaux lumineux balayaient l'espace emportant tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur route.

À l'entrée du village quatre Wraiths furent téléportés. Puis trois autres et encore trois autres. Des échanges de tirs commencèrent à fuser de toute part. La situation devenait tendue. Chaque fois qu'un Wraith tombait un nouveau apparaissait.

Coincée à l'autre extrémité de la place, face à la hutte d'Olta, Maxine aperçu le Colonel sortir en courant pour se… jeter ?... Maxine n'était pas certaine d'avoir vu ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Le juron de son binôme lui confirma qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Sheppard venait sciemment de se jeter sur la trajectoire d'un faisceau après avoir crié des instructions au Major Lorne. Moins d'une minute plus tard, celui-ci se retrouva également happé par un nouveau balayage.

« Non ! »

Maxine n'avait pu se retenir de hurler son incompréhension face au comportement des deux hommes.

Devant la place déserte, uniquement jonchée de cadavres, les soldats Wraith commencèrent à disparaître. Le village retrouva un étrange calme, perturbé simplement par le sifflement des derniers darts qui s'éloignaient.

« Ils s'en vont ! Maxine, maintenant ! On a besoin de renfort pour les récupérer. »

Réagissant au quart de tour, Maxine s'élança vers la hutte suivie à quelques mètres de distance par le runner. Lorsqu'elle l'atteignit, elle remarqua le sac du Major abandonné à même le sol. Stoppant sa course, elle le récupéra et prit le temps de jeter un œil à l'intérieur. En découvrant le contenu, elle se retourna vers le Satédien.

Cet instant d'inattention lui fut fatal. Elle perçut du coin de l'œil le faisceau lumineux tant redouté d'un dart retardataire. Dans un ultime réflex, elle lança le sac à Ronon qui se jeta en avant pour le rattraper et tenter par la même occasion de la tirer hors du champ.

Il ne fut pas assez rapide. Serrant dans son poing le sac noir, il retomba lourdement sur le sol dans un rugissement enragé.

« NNOOONNNN ! »


	11. Chapter 10

Suite des aventures de Maxine. (Attention aux âmes sensibles...).

Bonne lecture à tous.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

.

.

« Plic… plic… plic… »

Un mal de tête carabiné lui vrillant les tempes, Maxine tentait de rester concentrée sur ce bruit pour ne pas céder à la panique.

Depuis, ce qui lui semblait une éternité maintenant, elle avait repris conscience dans cette espèce de grande salle circulaire. Rien de bien dramatique, en somme… Enfin… Si, on omettait l'espèce d'horreur qui lui tournait autour, mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

_Le "Plic"… Reste concentrée sur le "Plic" !_

« Plic… plic… plic… »

« Où se trouve votre planète ?

- … »

« CRAC »

Pour la énième fois, la créature brisa un autre membre du cadavre qui lui avait servi de repas quelques instants auparavant. En songeant à cette scène, Maxine se sentit nauséeuse.

_Intimidation… Ce n'est que de l'intimidation. Si elle avait voulu te bouffer, ce serait déjà fait._

« Plic… plic… plic… »

« Où se trouve votre planète ?

- …

- Je finirai par avoir la réponse ! »

Elle recula de quelques pas avant d'adresser un signe à son âme damnée. Celui-ci, stationné aux côtés de Maxine, l'attrapa par les cheveux l'obligeant à redresser la tête.

« Quelles étranges petites créatures… »

_Toi, tu t'es pas regardée dans un miroir ces derniers jours…_

Prononçant ces quelques mots, la femelle Wraith, se rapprocha de nouveau, la fixant avec insistance. Elle lui glissa un de ses doigts griffus le long de la joue avant de plonger son regard reptilien au plus profond de son âme.

Une douleur atroce explosa dans la tête de Maxine, laissant rapidement place à un défilé d'images appartenant aux évènements de ces derniers jours. Un instant, elle eut l'impression de remonter le temps avant de sentir une présence s'aventurer dans les méandres les plus secrets de son esprit. Comprenant ce qu'il était entrain de se passer, elle se sentit souillée. Ce viol psychique déclencha en elle une réaction de rejet si puissante qu'elle en eut un brutal haut le cœur. Immédiatement, la connexion fut rompue.

Ce répit ne dura que le temps d'un battement de cils. Aussitôt, elle sentit la Reine se ré-infiltrer dans sa tête. Tentant de résister, elle se focalisa de nouveau sur le bruit qui avait attiré son attention.

« Plic… Plic… Plic… »

La créature émit un profond grognement de frustration face à cette tentative de résistance. Elle revint à l'assaut de plus belle, pilonnant avec une rage croissante les maigres défenses de sa victime. À chaque poussée, Maxine se sentait faiblir un peu plus. C'est à peine si elle entendit le dernier rugissement de frustration de son bourreau avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Cette évasion illusoire fut de courte durée. Étendue à même la surface froide du sol, elle reprit presque immédiatement ses esprits.

« Ma Reine, laissez-moi m'en charger.

- Pas encore.

- Ma Reine…

- Pas encore ! »

Vaincu, le Wraith s'effaça derrière Maxine qui tentait péniblement de se redresser. Elle était encore à quatre pattes, lorsqu'une main la saisie brusquement à la gorge. Ainsi soulevée, elle tenta de se débattre en pure perte.

« J'ai une proposition… pour vous. »

La Reine tendit sa main libre à son Commandant par dessus l'épaule de Maxine. Ayant obtenu ce qu'elle souhaitait, elle l'agita sous le visage de celle-ci.

« Vous allez agoniser pendant des heures… Des centaines de fois. »

L'espèce de pointe, qui ne cessait d'osciller devant ses yeux, n'avait rien d'engageant. Fermant ses paupières pour échapper à cette vision cauchemardesque, elle sentit le souffle de la Reine lui effleurer l'oreille.

« Dites-moi d'où vous venez et tout sera terminé. »

Ne pouvant émettre le moindre son, Maxine se contenta d'un grognement pour signifier son désaccord. Désaccord contre la proposition ? Désaccord contre le destin qui l'attendait ? Elle ne savait plus trop…

Sa seule certitude ? En finir, mais en finir vite !

La Reine la laissa retomber sur le sol et la contourna.

Massant sa gorge endolorie, Maxine ne vit pas le coup venir. Elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise mêlé à une intense douleur lorsque la pointe la transperça de part en part.

Courbée sous la douleur, le souffle erratique, elle sentit la chevelure auburn de la Reine lui effleurer le bras tandis qu'elle se rapprochait derrière elle pour lui murmurer quelques mots d'une voix rauque.

« Réfléchissez… à ma proposition. »

Puis se relevant, elle retira la pointe d'un geste brusque.

Maxine hurla de nouveau avant de sombrer dans le néant.

* * *

.

« Lorne !... Bienvenue dans ma résidence secondaire. »

Le Colonel Sheppard se pencha sur son second qui commençait difficilement à émerger.

« Deux minutes… Moins fort… »

_Ce que je peux détester cette sensation. _

Le Major saisit la main que lui tendait son supérieur pour l'aider à se redresser.

« Ça va aller mon vieux ? »

Evan hocha la tête tout en se massant les tempes.

_Enfin si ma tête veut bien m'oublier… Les méfaits de l'alcoolisme sans les avantages. Vraiment… ces Wraiths…_

Relativement bien installés, chacun à une extrémité de la cellule, les deux hommes se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes en silence.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Vous n'étiez pas censé vous faire choper, Major !

- Je ne me suis pas fait "choper".

- Quoi ?

- Je ne me suis pas fait "choper".

- Merci, je ne suis pas sourd… C'est quoi ces co***ries ! Vous n'avez pas compris mon ordre, Major ?

Cette remarque fit grimacer Evan.

- Si !... Colonel.

- Alors quoi ?

- Je donne une chance supplémentaire, *Baissant la voix* à votre super plan, *Reprenant un ton normal* Mon Colonel.

- Comment…

- Si on survit assez longtemps, je suis la garantie qu'on nous retrouve. »

Complètement largué, Sheppard hocha néanmoins la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Laissant à son supérieur le temps de digérer sa réponse, le Major pausa la question qui le préoccupait le plus depuis son réveil.

« D'autres que nous ?

- Pas à ma connaissance… Juste quelques villageois. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, il poussa un véritable soupir de soulagement.

Son attitude amusa Sheppard au plus haut point. Ils étaient tous deux coincés sur un vaisseau ruche et sa première pensée n'était pas "comment en sortir vivant" mais plutôt "les autres sont-ils en sécurité". Il eut envie de taquiner un peu cet homme qui parfois lui semblait vraiment trop sérieux.

« Juste vous et moi… Même pas de jolies filles pour tuer le temps. L'accueil laisse vraiment à désirer. Major, vous auriez pu réserver une meilleure suite pour notre petit tête à tête. »

Devant le regard étonné de son second, Sheppard secoua la tête.

« Laissez tomber… Vous n'auriez pas un couteau par hasard ? »

Trifouillant un instant l'une de ses semelles, le Major sorti une courte lame de poing qu'il tendit à son supérieur avec un sourire entendu.

« Vous seriez presque aussi impressionnant que Ronon, ma parole.

- À vivre dans Pégase, on apprend à survivre à Pégase, mon Colonel.

- Pas idiot. Faudra que vous me montriez ça *Désignant ses boots* quand on sera à la maison. Vous… »

Un profond grognement de frustration raisonnant dans tout le vaisseau l'interrompit.

« On dirait qu'il y en a qui ne sont pas satisfaits du menu du jour… *Agitant la petite lame devant lui* Ça ne va pas s'améliorer quand ce sera notre tour… Major, quoiqu'il se passe, laissez-moi m'occuper de notre charmante hôtesse. »

Pensif, le Major sourit à cette remarque. Sauf cas de force majeur, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller à l'encontre des décisions de son supérieur. Bien que souvent improbables et dangereux, ces choix avaient au moins le mérite de dénouer les situations les plus désespérées. Certes, il avait souvent besoin qu'il joue les filins de sécurité au final, mais n'était-ce pas, après tout, ce qu'on attendait d'un bon second.

« Colonel ! Vous me donnez le tournis. »

Depuis quelques minutes, Sheppard n'en finissait plus de faire les cent pas.

Ignorant superbement l'intervention de son second, il reprit sa promenade lorsqu'un cri le laissa figé sur place. Jetant un regard vers Lorne, il vit celui-ci se décomposer, confirmant ses pires craintes.

Un nouveau hurlement retentit.

Lorne se jeta contre l'ouverture de leur cellule, aidé de son supérieur.

* * *

.

Maxine reprenait lentement conscience. La première chose qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux fut ce regard terriblement inquiet braqué sur elle. S'y accrochant désespérément, elle tenta de ne pas perdre à nouveau pied.

Elle avait mal, tellement mal.

Prisonnière de sa bulle de souffrance, elle ne parvenait pas à suivre ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

En dehors de la douleur, ce regard était sa réalité. La seule. Une vérité ancrée au plus profond d'elle-même.

Elle voulu parler… Pure folie ! Un filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes sur un murmure inaudible.

Le regard devint panique et souffrance.

Non ! Pas ça ! Elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle seule devait avoir mal… Elle seule… Quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

* * *

.

« Où se trouve votre planète ? »

Voyant l'homme préoccupé par autre chose que la terreur qu'elle aurait dû lui inspirer, la Reine perdit patience.

« BAM »

Le coup fit éclater la pommette du Major.

« Hey ! Allez-y doucement ! Avec votre tête, si vous ne voulez pas finir célibataire, faudrait voir à vous montrer un peu plus gentille. »

Crachant en direction du Colonel, la Reine offrit au Major une nouvelle démonstration de sa délicatesse purement féminine.

Ce cinéma dura quelques instants. Le temps pour Sheppard de comprendre, que ses tentatives de diversion faisaient de Lorne une cible toute désignée. Optant pour la sécurité, il tomba dans un profond mutisme, espérant amener la créature à s'approcher suffisamment de lui.

Lorsque les soldats les avaient amenés devant leur souveraine, ils n'avaient qu'un seul mot d'ordre à l'esprit : récupérer Dolren au plus vite et sortir de là. Malheureusement, les choses ne semblaient pas vouloir se dérouler en leur faveur. La souveraine semblait se jouer d'eux, passant ses nerfs uniquement sur le Major, à une distance respectueuse, elle ne se décidait pas à l'approcher pour le sonder.

Il en était là de ses considérations quand elle reporta son attention sur l'autre extrémité de la salle. Son regard de prédateur passant du Major au corps étendu de Dolren. Semblant soudain prendre une décision, elle s'éloigna et empoigna Maxine.

Sous le regard figé du Colonel, elle appliqua sa paume contre la poitrine de la jeune femme.

« NON ! »

Le Major se débattit comme un beau diable, rapidement immobilisé par deux soldats Wraiths appelés en renfort. Impuissants, les deux hommes durent assister au spectacle.

Un spectacle pour le moins inattendu.

La respiration sifflante de Maxine sembla tout d'abord s'arrêter avant de reprendre un rythme normal. Des couleurs réapparurent sur ses joues.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient tout d'abord cru, la reine ne se nourrissait pas. Elle lui rendait de l'énergie vitale, résorbant ainsi sa blessure.

Sheppard poussa un vrai soupir de soulagement, tandis que Lorne sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui.

« Avez-vous réfléchi ? »

Maxine fixa sa tortionnaire qui continuait de la maintenir tout en la traînant vers ses amis.

« Ma réponse est la même... C'est non ! »

Crachant de mécontentement, la femelle Wraith la propulsa en avant, si bien qu'elle se retrouva à terre devant le Colonel.

« Dolren ! Vous allez bien ? »

Maxine le rassura d'un hochement de tête avant qu'il ne l'aide à se redresser. Profitant de cette proximité inattendue, il lui transmit ses instructions tout en lui laissant entrevoir la petite lame de poing.

« Dolren, il me faut la Reine ! »

Comprenant ce qu'il attendait d'elle, Maxine ne protesta pas lorsque le Commandant Wraith la repoussa aux pieds de celle-ci.

« Vous vous moquez de souffrir… Que pensez-vous d'appliquer notre petit accord à vos semblables ?

- …

- Lequel choisir… *désignant le Colonel* Lui ?

- …

- Ou… *Se tournant vers le Major* Celui-ci ?

- …

- Je vois… Encore une fois… Où se trouve votre planète ?

- … »

Un instant, Maxine se sentit perdue. Elle pouvait rentrer dans le jeu de la créature, mais ce n'était pas sans risque pour les deux hommes.

Devant son mutisme, la Reine fit un signe de tête à son Commandant. Celui-ci se plaça devant Sheppard et le frappa violemment.

« Toujours rien à dire ?... Certaine ? »

Maxine serra les dents. Cette garce n'allait pas lui faciliter les choses.

« C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capables ? Vous me décevez. Vous n'avez jamais envisagé de faire un peu de musculation ? »

L'intervention de Sheppard agaça la souveraine qui se mit à gronder.

« Silence ! »

Elle fit un pas en sa direction avant de se reprendre et de se retourner vers Maxine, convaincue d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Contrairement à ses rivales, elle ne se laisserait pas avoir si facilement par ces atlantes. La femelle humaine était le maillon faible. Elle en était certaine.

Les émotions, c'était ça leur point faible. Et cette petite créature n'en manquait pas. Elle l'avait vu dans sa tête. Elle ne lui résisterait pas longtemps. Il lui suffirait d'appuyer sur un point sensible. Même si elle n'en avait pas encore conscience, cette humaine avait un point faible qu'elle allait se faire un plaisir de lui servir sur un plateau. Salivant par avance du petit divertissement dont elle allait être l'instigatrice, la Reine se concentra de nouveau sur ses proies. D'un signe de la tête, elle encouragea son Commandant à confirmer son dernier ordre. Sheppard en fit les frais. Décidément, aujourd'hui l'humour ne lui réussissait vraiment pas.

« Dernière chance… Où se trouve votre planète ?

Maxine resta indécise un instant avant de se lancer.

- Quelque part entre ici et … là-bas, je crois. »

Ce trait d'humour ne lui réussit pas plus qu'à son supérieur. Elle reçut une gifle en pleine figure. Avant d'être de nouveau hissée sur ses pieds par une poigne serrée autour de sa gorge.

« Bien… Je vais choisir pour vous… Voyons… *Se tournant vers Lorne* Commençons par celui-ci. »

Maxine frissonna de tout son corps. Les choses se présentaient mal. Elle chercha le regard du Major. Accrochant celui-ci, elle tenta de lui faire passer son sentiment d'impuissance et son besoin de faire quelque chose pour lui éviter ça. Il eut un sourire confiant lui faisant signe de ne rien tenter pour l'instant.

Le Commandant Wraith se plaça derrière lui et d'un violent coup l'obligea à tomber à genoux.

« Toujours rien à me dire ?

- …

- Bien ! *Nouveau signe de tête* »

Sous le regard incrédule et horrifié de Maxine, le Commandant ressortit la pointe sombre. Comprenant ses intentions Maxine tenta de se libérer. La Reine eut un sourire machiavélique et resserra son emprise sur la jeune femme.

Le Commandant, placé derrière le Major, l'empoigna à la gorge et plaça la pointe contre son dos au niveau de son cœur semblant prendre ses repères pour porter un coup précis et fatal. Sheppard pâlit et fut immédiatement immobilisé par un des soldats.

Les choses tournaient mal... Très mal !

Maxine, spectatrice muette, sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Revivant son propre calvaire, son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à toute allure. Cherchant une solution, elle crut percevoir quelque chose. Priant pour avoir vu juste, elle prit une décision en une fraction de seconde.

_Gagner du temps._

« ARRÊTEZ ! »

Le Commandant suspendit son geste à quelques centimètres du dos du Major.

« J'accepte… Je vous en prie… J'accepte ! »

La Reine eut un rugissement victorieux avant de propulser Maxine dans les bras du Major.

S'agrippant à son supérieur, elle ne put retenir un sourire soulagé accompagné d'un murmure pressant qu'elle camoufla en nichant son visage dans le cou de celui-ci.

« À terre ! Maintenant !

- J'ai vu ! »

La serrant un peu plus contre lui, il plongea en avant.

Une seconde plus tard, les balles fusèrent.

À l'abri sous le corps chaud du Major, apercevant le Colonel également collé au sol, Maxine se laissa enfin aller. Confiant, pour un instant, son destin à l'homme qui lui offrait le cocon protecteur de ses bras.


	12. Chapter 11

Et voilà... Une nouvelle petite suite

Bonne Lecture.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

.

.

« Ouch ! »

La situation**,** qui semblait tourner à leur avantage une fraction de seconde plus tôt, venait totalement de se renverser. Avant que Lorne ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit pour les éloigner des tirs croisés, il se sentit tiré violemment en arrière, laissant ainsi Maxine à découvert. La Reine, que les balles ne semblaient pas vouloir achever, en profita pour la saisir et se servir d'elle comme bouclier.

« ARRÊTEZ ! NE TIREZ PLUS ! ».

Le temps sembla se figer un instant sur les différents protagonistes tandis que l'équipe de secours à l'entrée de la salle mesurait l'ampleur des dégâts.

*Deux soldats Wraiths gisaient sur le sol. L'un d'eux, une courte lame de poing dans la gorge, recouvrait de son corps celui du Colonel Sheppard ;

*Le Commandant Wraith tenait de nouveau le Major sous sa domination, le menaçant d'une pointe sombre ;

*La souveraine, la poitrine couverte d'impacts de balles, savourait la nouvelle tournure des évènements en maintenant fermement sa proie contre elle.

« Rendez-vous… ou ils mourront ! »

Maxine, sentant un liquide chaud imbiber ses vêtements, y jeta un bref coup d'œil. Son uniforme était poissé de sang.

Un mouvement de la Reine dans son dos déclencha une intense brulure au niveau de son flanc droit. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Une balle l'avait bien atteinte.

Si elle se sortait de là, elle allait dire deux mots au propriétaire de la dite balle !

_Crétin ! Où t'as appris à viser, bon sang ! Ça fait un mal de chien._

« Ne vous occupez pas de nous ! »

En aboyant cette réplique, Maxine cherchait à attirer l'attention de ses amis et plus particulièrement celle de Ronon. Elle avait une idée pour les sortir de là, mais elle allait avoir besoin de son aide.

Lorsqu'enfin il croisa son regard, elle saisit sa chance espérant qu'il comprendrait.

« Ronon… Vous me devez un bain ! »

Un éclair de compréhension traversa le regard de son ami. Il se tourna vers Carter pour lui murmurer quelques mots avant de regarder Maxine à nouveau, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« Celui de ce matin ne vous a pas suffit ? * Sa main formula un ordre silencieux*

_Tenez-vous prêts à intervenir… Cible 1 : La Reine._

- Silence ! »

Maxine ayant repéré les signes de Ronon, elle les répéta à son tour avant de conclure sur une prière muette.

_Pourvu que ça fonctionne… Maintenant !_

Appliquant à la lettre le truc de son entraineur personnel, elle se libéra, laissant le champ libre aux Atlantes pour la mise à mort de la créature.

Un instant déconcentré par la situation de sa souveraine, le Commandant relâcha sa prise sur le Major. Sheppard, qui attendait désespérément une ouverture pour cesser de faire le mort, bondit sur le Commandant et le lacéra de plusieurs coups de sa lame de poing. Le Major ne lui facilitant pas la tâche non plus, le Wraith voulu se débarrasser de lui d'un coup de pointe sombre. Un nouvel assaut de Sheppard dévia son bras, la pointe se contentant de transpercer l'épaule de Lorne avant que il ne soit jeté à terre.

Ne perdant pas une minute, il saisi l'arme de poing du second soldat Wraith mort et acheva de plusieurs tirs le Commandant qui semblait vouloir reprendre le dessus sur le Colonel.

* * *

.

« Ça va ? »

Noyée dans l'intensité du regard azuré la surplombant, Maxine mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'on venait de lui poser une question. La voyant complètement perdue, le Major se permit de replacer délicatement derrière son oreille une mèche folle qui lui couvrait le visage. Ce contact la fit frissonner, la ramenant quelques instants à la réalité. Elle se redressa et posa sa main contre la poitrine de l'homme, à l'endroit précis de son cœur. Cœur qu'elle avait bien crut voir s'arrêter sous le coup du Commandant Wraith...

Ce souvenir fit bouillonner son sang. Saisissant le P90 du Docteur Beckett qui tentait de lui poser une compresse, elle contourna les deux hommes pour s'approcher des dépouilles du Commandant et de sa souveraine. Laissant libre court à toute la rage qui la consumait, elle leur vida le chargeur dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente ceinturée par deux bras puissants.

À ce nouveau contact, elle sentit ses nerfs lâcher. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et une larme ruissela le long de sa joue.

S'adressant à quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait voir, le Major la serra contre lui, tentant de lui apporter le réconfort nécessaire.

« C'est le contrecoup… Laissez-lui deux minutes… ça va aller… Elle est forte. »

Maxine poussa un profond soupir, essuya sa joue humide avant de se redresser.

« Désolée… »

Le Major lui adressa un sourire plein de sollicitude.

« Aucune raison… La journée a été plutôt rude. »

Il effleura le tissu lacéré et sanguinolent de son uniforme, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Je vais bien.

- Combien ?

- …

- Combien de fois ?

- Trois fois. »

Le Major serra les dents. Déjà y assister une fois lui avait paru insupportable… Alors trois fois ! S'il en avait eu le pouvoir, il aurait réanimé ces Wraiths pour les achever de ses propres mains.

« Major, il faut y aller. La cavalerie ne va pas tarder à rappliquer. »

À l'instant même où le soldat s'exprimait, Ronon déboucha d'un des boyaux d'accès à la salle, suivit de près par le Colonel Carter et deux autres soldats.

« Que vient-il de se passer ? *Jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux différentes personnes restées dans la salle*… Le couloir est sécurisé, il faut qu'on bouge maintenant.

Finissant de prodiguer quelques premiers soins à Sheppard, le Docteur Beckett intervint à son tour.

- Ronon a raison, le coin ne va pas tarder à grouiller de Wraith *Se tournant vers Maxine* Trésor, rappelez-moi de ne jamais vous énerver.

Le Colonel Carter eut un sourire amusé à la répartie du Docteur Beckett.

- Carson ? C'est bon pour vous ?

- Oui Sam. Rien qui ne puisse attendre notre retour sur Atlantis.

- Parfait ! Récupérez les armes des Wraiths. On dégage… Maintenant !

* * *

.

Depuis quelques minutes, le groupe remontait rapidement le long des différents boyaux du vaisseau pour rejoindre le jumper.

« On ne peut pas partir ! »

Couvrant leurs arrières. Ronon et Lorne se stoppèrent net pour observer la jeune femme interpeller son supérieur.

« Les villageois… il faut récupérer les villageois !

- On ne sait même pas où ils sont.

- On ne peut pas les laisser là.

- … OK… Colonel Carter !

Revenant sur ses pas, Samantha Carter rejoignit le Colonel Sheppard.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il reste des villageois sur ce vaisseau.

- Non.

- Comment ça ?

- Une seconde équipe a déjà évacué les survivants… On accélère le mouvement, tout va bientôt sauter.

* * *

.

« Un autre bain, hein?

- Vous, ça suffit ! »

Devant le sourire moqueur de Ronon, Maxine se renfrogna. Assise en face de lui à l'arrière du jumpeur, elle le fusilla du regard.

« Sur l'instant, c'est tout ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit !

- Aucun problème !... *Souriant de plus belle* J'honore toujours mes dettes. »

L'équipe présente dans le jumper ne perdit pas une miette de cet échange. Spectateurs privilégiés de la révélation qui avait fait le tour d'Atlantis la veille, ils comptaient bien pouvoir profiter un peu du statut de ceux qui savent des choses que les autres ignorent. Surtout lorsque les informations sur le sujet pouvaient se négocier en services ou en privilèges sur la cité.

« Ça suffit les enfants ! Gardez vos histoires de couples pour quand on sera rentré.

- SHEPPARD ! »

Maxine et Ronon s'étaient exprimés d'une seule et même voix.

* * *

.

Le trajet de retour fut long et ennuyeux, si bien que Maxine finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule valide du Major assit à côté d'elle. La tête renversée contre la carlingue, lui même ne tarda pas à céder à la fatigue après avoir échangé un regard complice avec Ronon.

« Tout le monde à l'infirmerie. Immédiatement ! Et pas de discussion… Oui ! Même vous, Ronon.

- Vous avez tous entendu le Docteur Beckett ? On se retrouve ensuite pour le débriefing. *Se tournant vers Beckett* Prévenez-moi quand vous en aurez terminé.

- Comptez sur moi Colonel Carter… Ne les attendez pas au mieux avant deux bonnes heures. »

Le jumper se vida rapidement. Seul Ronon, Sheppard, Lorne, Dolren et le Docteur Beckett restèrent à l'intérieur.

« Qui se charge de réveiller nos belles au bois dormant ?

Beckett étant occupé à récupérer du matériel médical à l'avant du jumper, ce fut Ronon qui se chargea de répondre.

- Je m'en occupe Sheppard. Allez-y.

- Vous rigolez, j'espère… Vous avez sincèrement cru que j'allais vous laisser seuls pour que vous puissiez vous bécoter allègrement ? »

Ronon lui répondit par un grognement d'exaspération avant de se pencher sur Maxine.

La secouant délicatement, il se figea avant de répéter son geste sur le Major.

« Beckett ! On a un problème. »

Devant le ton tendu du Satédien, Carson laissa tout en plan pour le rejoindre. Prenant à son tour les constantes de Maxine et de Lorne, il pâlit.

« Bon sang ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

- J'appelle une équipe médicale d'urgence ?

- On a pas le temps Sheppard ! Attrapez Dolren…Ronon, occupez-vous de Lorne… Je fonce à l'infirmerie. Dépêchez-vous ! »

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna en courant, bousculant l'équipe de techniciens qui arrivait sur ces entrefaites. Ceux-ci surpris, eurent à peine le temps de voir passer Ronon et Sheppard qui le talonnaient de près.

* * *

.

Zelenka venait de débouler, comme un fou, dans le labo.

« Ils viennent de rentrer…*Tentant de reprendre son souffle* Il y a un problème. »

Lili se précipita immédiatement à l'extérieur suivie par un Radek, qui tentait entre deux respirations, de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait vu alors qu'il revenait du mess.

* * *

.

« Alors ? »

À peine eurent-ils passés la porte que les Docteurs Keller et Beckett furent pris d'assaut par le Colonel Carter. Elle se sentit un bref instant coupable, ils avaient l'air épuisé. Cela ne faisait pas moins de 6heures qu'ils s'acharnaient sur le sort de Lorne et sur celui de Dolren.

« Les derniers résultats d'examen montrent qu'ils sont sortis d'affaire. »

L'atmosphère de l'infirmerie s'allégea d'un coup.

« Que s'est-il passé ?... Aucune de leurs blessures ne mettait leur vie en danger au point de les faire sombrer dans le coma.

- Rien à voir avec les blessures… Le problème vient de l'arme utilisée par les Wraiths.

Sheppard vint s'immiscer dans la conversation.

- Que voulez-vous dire…

Keller interrogea à son tour le Colonel.

- John, pouvez-vous nous confirmer que Maxine a été blessée par la même arme que le Major ?

- Oui.

- Carson, *se tournant soulagée vers le Docteur Beckett* nous avons vu juste.

- Oui, heureusement… La pointe que nous avons extraite de l'épaule du Major diffuse une sorte d'enzyme qui s'attaque aux fonctions vitales. On a réussi à en stopper les effets grâce à un sérum à base de cellules souches d'insectes d'Eratus… *Se frottant le front épuisé* Sheppard, vos précédentes mésaventures nous ont été d'un grand secours… Sam, ils devraient se réveiller d'ici une heure ou deux.

- Merci Carson. *Se tournant vers Sheppard* On remet le débriefing à demain, 10heures. Je crois que vous avez certaines choses à m'expliquer, vous tous. En attendant, repos pour tout le monde.

- Bien mon Colonel. *Inclinant la tête en direction de Carter* Merci Carson... Merci Jennifer… Ronon, vous venez ?

- Non, je vais rester là.

* * *

.

Maxine hésita à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se sentait vraiment vaseuse. Elle voulut se redresser, lorsqu'une brulure au flan gauche la cloua sur place.

Son gémissement interrompit la conversation des deux hommes installés de part et d'autre de son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là… Non... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Content de vous revoir parmi nous.

- Merci Major.

- Vous n'en ratez pas une !

- Moi aussi, Ronon. Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir… Le Major je comprends. Mais vous, vous faites quoi là ? Je croyais que vous détestiez l'infirmerie.

- *Sourire dévastateur et un brin ironique* Je veille sur celle qui partage ma douche. »

Échangeant un regard de connivence, Lorne et le Satédien partir d'un gigantesque éclat de rire. Furieuse, Maxine serra les dents avant d'attraper son oreille pour le jeter sur les deux hommes.

« Eh bien, eh bien… Je vois que mes patients vont beaucoup mieux… Major, vous êtes prêt, à ce que je peux voir. Permission de sortir. Repassez à midi pour un dernier bilan.

- Entendu Docteur. *Sautant du lit de Maxine* Dolren, Ronon. À plus tard. *Revenant sur ses pas pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Maxine* Faites-moi plaisir, prenez soin de vous. *Regardant Ronon* Rappelez-vous, soyez gentil. »

Laissant une Maxine éberluée et un Ronon hilare, il sortit de l'infirmerie après un dernier salut en direction de Carson.

« Vous me semblez de bien bonne humeur Ronon. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Monsieur *Bougonnant, toujours agacée de l'attitude du Satédien* doit être content de retrouver sa partenaire de douche… Crétin ! Sheppard déteint sur vous. *Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et lançant un regard noir à Ronon*

- Dans votre état, je préconiserai plutôt des bains.

- Parfait, je lui en dois justement un.

- Ronon, arrêtez d'embêter notre jeune amie… *Braquant une lampe de poche dans les yeux de Maxine* Pas de mots de tête ?

- Non.

- Des vertiges ?

- Non.

- Des changements d'humeur incontrôlables ?

- Avoir envie de l'étrangler, *Désignant Ronon* ça compte ?

- Non… Parfait, vous pouvez sortir… Repos pendant 15jours. Pas d'exercice et tout ira bien… Passez à midi pour un contrôle. On refera votre pansement. *Se tournant vers Ronon* Je vous la confie.

- Merci Docteur. »

* * *

.

« Vous allez vraiment me suivre partout ?

- Oui, ordre du Docteur.

- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?

- Non… Congé… Je m'ennuie… Vous êtes amusante. »

Maxine poussa un nouveau soupir de désespoir. Elle éprouvait beaucoup de sympathie pour le Satédien, mais ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer par moment.

Impuissante à se débarrasser de son nouveau garde du corps attitré, elle reprit le chemin du labo où se trouvait Lili.

_Merci Bekett !... Laura ! Va falloir qu'on parle quand tu vas rentrer._


	13. Chapter 12

*Regarde de tous les côtés pour être bien certaine d'être seule... Grand rire diabolique*

Gare à vous vilaines petites fautes. Maintenant nous sommes deux à vous traquer... Votre fin est proche!

;-) Merci à toi ma Bêta.

*Pousse un gros soupir désespéré*

OK... OK. Certaines sont tout de même très, très fortes et parviennent très certainement, encore, à échapper à notre vigilance.

En attendant d'atteindre (peut-être un jour... c'est beau de rêver!) la perfection. Profitez des améliorations.

Bonne lecture...

.

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

.

.

« Doc ? Je n'ai rien contre le fait de jouer les cobayes, surtout si ça doit sauver ne serait-ce qu'un seul atlante… Mais… vous ne pourriez pas trouver un autre moyen d'administration et d'extraction ?

- Je ne vous savais pas si douillet Major.

- Très drôle. »

Maxine resta, un instant, interdite sur le pas de la porte. Devant elle, la tête tournée dans la direction opposée, le Major était allongé sur une table d'examen tandis que le Docteur Keller pratiquait une incision à la base de son cou. Il se crispa légèrement lorsqu'elle y introduisit une sorte de pince.

« Et voilà, c'est terminé. »

Ne sachant comment les informer de sa présence, Maxine se racla la gorge.

« Maxine ! Entrez... Installez-vous. Je finis avec ce grand garçon et je suis à vous. »

Obéissante, elle s'installa sur l'un des lits et attendit patiemment tout en regardant la doctoresse s'affairer autour de son patient.

Lui appliquant une compresse sur la plaie, elle fit un rapide pansement avant de lui demander de se redresser pour changer les bandages de son épaule.

Lorsque le Major s'exécuta, Maxine put voir chaque muscle jouer sous le cuir scarifié de sa peau légèrement halée. Toute à sa contemplation, elle se sentit une envie irrépressible de suivre du bout des doigts ces lignes de cicatrices qui lui zébraient le torse, ne remarquant pas immédiatement qu'il la fixait à son tour. Croisant enfin son regard, elle s'empourpra en réalisant qu'il l'avait surprise en train de le détailler.

Gênée, elle se sentit un intérêt soudain pour le bout de ses chaussures.

_Non mais franchement, mater ton supérieur ! T'en as beaucoup des idées comme ça ?_

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre se tienne dans son champ de vision. Elle releva la tête, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le sujet de ses pensées.

« Vous allez mieux ?

- Oui… m-merci… et… et vous ?

- Oui… ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière. »

Il lui sourit gentiment avant de se tourner vers le Docteur Keller.

« Doc, vous me tenez au courant ?… *Se massant le front* J'ai encore une tonne de formulaires à remplir en vue de l'arrivée du Dédale. Si seulement ils pouvaient nous dispenser de la paperasserie… Ce serait vraiment sympa de voir de nouvelles têtes débarquer.

- Ne m'en parlez pas. J'ai une pile énorme de dossiers médicaux à lire et je n'ai pas encore commencé.

- Le Dédale arrive dans 8jours.

- Merci, je sais ! Filez d'ici avant que je ne trouve un nouveau type d'examen bien désagréable.

- Je vous fais confiance là-dessus. *Reportant son attention sur Maxine* Vous êtes en congé jusqu'à demain, 10heures. Reposez-vous… Essayez la digue sud, vous verrez, c'est parfait pour se détendre. *S'éloignant vers la sortie* Ne laissez pas Keller approcher de ses aiguilles ou s'en est fini de vous. *Sur le ton de la confidence* C'est un vrai vampire !

- Lorne ! Vous allez me payer ça.

Sur un dernier sourire, le Major disparut.

_Waouh ! Et les gens le disent taciturne. On ne doit pas croiser le même Major._

« Ne l'écoutez pas. Il ne raconte que des bêtises.

- …

- Si vous voulez mon avis, il vous aime bien. »

Maxine dévisagea la doctoresse d'un drôle d'air.

« Ne faites pas cette tête là. C'est juste une confidence entre filles. *Préparant compresses et bandages* Entre nous, c'est plutôt un sacré tour de force.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ici, les filles ont l'habitude de baver sur trois hommes précis. Le top du top d'Atlantis. Le seul problème c'est qu'ils sont aussi sages qu'ils sont beaux. Vous imaginez la torture… Oui, même Sheppard qui a une réputation de coureur de jupon n'a pas touché une seule fille du personnel… Préfère les indigènes, paraît-il.

Maxine et Jennifer éclatèrent de rire.

- Vous vous moquez de moi.

- Non, je vous assure. Vous êtes nouvelle, c'est probablement pour ça que vous n'êtes pas encore vraiment au courant. Attendez ce soir, chez Laura. Prononcez simplement le nom de l'un des trois et vous allez voir. Fini le Poker, bonjour les potins et les pronostics. Le Numéro un, c'est Dex. Ensuite à ex-æquo Sheppard et Lorne. Bien qu'à mon humble avis Lorne pourrait être ex-æquo avec Ronon, s'il voulait bien se faire moins discret.

- Vous croyez ?

- J'en suis certaine. Tout le monde l'adore, mais chacun le trouve trop taciturne... Vous l'avez trouvé taciturne, vous, le garçon qui vient de sortir d'ici ?

- Non.

- Vous voyez ! Le problème, c'est qu'il faut briser sa carapace. Ce que visiblement, vous arrivez à faire. Alors en tant que médecin et amie de cette espèce de phénomène, je vous en remercie et vous prie de continuer dans cette voie… *s'armant d'une paire de ciseaux* Allez, montrez-moi cette vilaine blessure. »

Après un rapide examen, Keller lui refit son pansement.

« Tout est en ordre. Vous allez pouvoir prendre la relève, toute seule comme une grande. Si vous notez quoi que ce soit d'anormal, vous venez me voir illico.

- Compris.

- Mais j'y pense, où est passé votre garde-malade?

- Ronon ?

- Oui, Ronon, qui d'autre ? Il a eu peur de mes aiguilles ?

- Eh bien… disons que j'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser en passant par la salle d'entraînement. Je crois que le Colonel Carter a eu pitié de moi. Je dois le retrouver au mess.

- Ça vous ennuie, si on y va ensemble ? J'ai fini mon service et Rodney ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.

- Non, pas du tout.

- OK, laissez-moi une minute le temps d'enlever ma blouse et je vous suis.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna en direction de son bureau.

- Pas de problème… Au fait, vous ne sauriez pas quand Lili sera de retour ?

Jennifer sortit la tête de son bureau.

- Lili ? Elle est partie avec le groupe ce matin, non ? Heureusement que votre état s'est stabilisé avant l'heure de départ, parce qu'on n'aurait jamais pu la faire décoller d'ici… Normalement… Elle doit rentrer avec Rodney et le reste de l'équipe… Venez, nous les retrouverons probablement au mess.

* * *

.

« Si, si je vous assure. Je n'ai jamais vu de patients aussi récalcitrants… Ronon gronde, Sheppard se défile et Lorne souffre en silence. Ce sont de vraies plaies. Dans tous les sens du terme. Au moins avec Rodney, je n'ai pas ce genre de soucis… »

« MAXINE DOLREN ! NE ME REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS UN COUP PAREIL ! »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le mess. Par dessus l'épaule de Jennifer, Maxine aperçut une Lili essoufflée et "fumax" au centre de l'attention de tous les atlantes présents.

« QUE TU COUCHES AVEC DEX SANS M'EN PARLER, PASSE ENCORE. CE N'EST PAS COMME SI J'ÉTAIS TA MEILLEURE AMIE, NON PLUS. MAIS QUE TU TE FASSES ENLEVER, KIDNAPPER, TORTURER, MALTRAITER OU JE NE SAIS QUOI D'AUTRE SANS MON ACCORD ! C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ? SINON, LA PROCHAINE FOIS, C'EST MOI QUI TE TUE ! »

Sur ces mots, elle finit de traverser le mess pour se jeter au cou d'une Maxine qui se serait bien vue disparaître dans un trou de souris.

« Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

- MERCI TOUT LE MONDE, LE SPECTACLE EST TERMINÉ. VOUS POUVEZ REPRENDRE VOTRE REPAS.

Maxine eut un signe de remerciement à l'intention de Jennifer.

- Non mais ça ne va pas, Lili. T'as pris un coup sur la tête ma parole. Tu veux un mégaphone aussi ? Je ne suis pas certaine que sur le continent, ils t'aient bien entendue. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça. Si tu voulais me faire payer le fait de t'avoir fait peur, bravo, c'est réussi !

- Oups, Pardon. Je viens vraiment de me donner en spectacle, hein ? Je suis désolée. Te voir là alors que t'étais encore à l'infirmerie ce matin… J'ai pété un câble. J'ai passé la matinée à me ronger les sangs. *Se tournant vers Keller* Désolée Jennifer, je crois que j'ai quelque peu énervé Ming qui s'est vengé sur McKay.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Les crises de Rodney, *Sourire amusé* je maîtrise. *Se tournant vers Maxine* Deux sur trois ? Encore un et vous nous faites un carton plein !

Laura Cadman arrivant sur ces entrefaites se fit un plaisir de donner son avis sur la question.

- Elle est fortiche la petite. Je suis très, très fière d'elle. »

* * *

.

« NNOOONNNNnnn ! »

Maxine se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court.

_Un cauchemar… ce n'était qu'un cauchemar._

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir le visage. Les deux mains agrippées de chaque côté du lavabo, elle tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Les images défilaient à toute vitesse devant ses paupières closes. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici. Qu'elle change d'air ou elle allait se sentir mal.

Elle quitta précipitamment ses quartiers à la recherche d'un endroit où s'évader. Regardant en tout sens pour trouver dans quelle direction partir, une petite voix raisonna dans sa tête.

_« Essayez la digue sud, vous verrez c'est parfait pour se détendre. »_

_Pourquoi pas… Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer._

* * *

.

Respirant l'air marin à pleins poumons, Maxine commençait légèrement à se détendre. La vue, qui s'étendait devant elle, était tout simplement magnifique. Exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour effacer les horreurs qui venaient de s'inviter dans son sommeil. Les rayons du soleil couchant miroitaient de mille feux sur la surface de l'eau, nimbant la Cité d'une aura féerique.

Sa sieste était loin d'avoir été reposante. Elle se sentait encore plus éreintée. Cependant, devant ce spectacle, elle eut l'impression de revivre.

« C'est irréel, n'est-ce pas ?… Venir ici me rappelle pourquoi on endure tout ça. » …

Maxine releva la tête pour apercevoir le visage de son interlocuteur.

« Pourquoi ?

- Pour pouvoir l'admirer un jour de plus… Pour que ceux qui viendront après nous aient aussi cette chance. »

Maxine sourit.

« Qui dois-je remercier pour ce sourire ?

- Vous Major.

- Moi ?

- Oui… vous savez trouver les mots justes. »

Sans plus troubler la quiétude du moment, il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, contemplant l'horizon.

Une légère brise d'automne fit son apparition faisant frissonner Maxine.

« Vous avez froid ? *Fixant Maxine avec intensité*

- Non, tout va bien. »

Toujours focalisée sur la vue qui s'étalait devant elle, Maxine ne put réprimer un nouveau frisson.

_Fichue brise ! J'étais tellement bien…_

Se relevant d'un mouvement leste, le Major fit passer son pull par dessus sa tête.

« Tenez, vous serrez mieux avec ça.

- Non… C'est gentil… Vous en avez besoin.

- Prenez-le… Je n'en aurai plus l'utilité, maintenant… Je dois y retourner. »

Ne laissant pas la possibilité à Maxine de protester une nouvelle fois, il lui fit enfiler son pull.

« C'est mieux, non ?... Vous me le rendrez quand vous n'en aurez plus besoin. »

Un instant plus tard, il disparut à l'intérieur de la Cité, une simple phrase flottant dans son sillage.

« Profitez encore un peu de cet endroit… »

* * *

.

« Tadam !... Regardez ce que j'ai réussi à négocier.

Lili eut une mine de petite fille émerveillée.

- Des Tacos ! Waouh ! Laura, tu gères.

- Quand je dis "Je m'occupe du ravitaillement", je m'occupe du ravitaillement ! Et vous, les filles ? Mission accomplie ?

- Tu parles, j'ai dévalisé la cache secrète de Rodney. * Frappant dans la main de Laura* Je la lui réapprovisionnerai quand le Dédale nous aura ravitaillés. *Gloussant* Avec tout le boulot qui l'attend, je ne crois pas qu'il va avoir le temps de vérifier ses réserves dans les huit prochains jours… Et puis si l'envie lui en prend, je me chargerais de la lui faire passer.

- Jen pitié… On ne veut pas de détails.

- J'ai ramené de l'alcool Athosien.

Laura se mit à sautiller à travers toute la pièce

- Génial Teyla. Une partie de poker sans alcool, ce n'est plus une partie de poker.

- La seule qu'a rien fichu, c'est l'autre espèce de larve, là, étalée sur le lit. Madame a oublié les gâteaux apéro parce que je cite "Elle a eu besoin de prendre l'air".

Jennifer dévisagea Maxine avec insistance.

- Vraiment ? La digue est reposante, alors ?

Maxine se sentit légèrement rougir. D'autant qu'elle portait toujours un pull qui ne lui appartenait pas.

- Oui. »

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent avant de pouffer comme des gosses sous le regard attendri de Teyla.

Confortablement installées, un stock de provisions à faire pâlir d'envie tout un régiment, les filles se lancèrent dans leur première partie de poker. Très vite, celle-ci perdit de son intérêt au profit des ragots et cancans en tout genre que, l'alcool aidant, elles n'hésitaient plus à rapporter, disséquer ou encore révéler.

« Si, si. Le pantalon sur les chevilles devant tous ses collègues. Marcia a assuré. C'était trop classe comme vengeance.

- …

- Il paraîtrait que Sheppard a une nouvelle proie en vue.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Teyla.

- Allez Teyla, dites tout à "Super Laura". Je suis certaine que vous êtes au courant de quelque chose.

- …

- OK, je propose un truc, parce que là, on ne va pas s'en sortir. On s'éparpille !... Les filles, on a toutes des cadavres dans nos placards qu'on a pas envie de voir étalés sur la place publique. Donc voici le deal. Trois questions chacune à poser à qui l'on veut. Réponse obligatoire ! Droit à un seul joker. Secret absolu sur toutes les révélations qui verront le jour ici. Interdiction de harceler l'une d'entre nous sur n'importe quel sujet, à moins de relancer une nouvelle partie de Deal. Ça vous va ?

Curieuses de découvrir les secrets de chacune, même si pour cela elles devraient aussi se dévoiler, les filles joignirent leur main en un pacte d'amitié sincère, bien que quelque peu alcoolisée.

- Marché conclu… Deal ! »

Laura tenta de se tenir bien droite en arborant une mine sérieuse. Ce qui les fit toutes glousser.

« Je me lance. *Sondant chacune d'un œil inquisiteur* Lili ! Est-ce que tu craques pour Zelenka ?

- Il est fascinant, très intelligent… J'adore passer du temps ou tout simplement travailler avec lui. Par contre désolée Laura, mais ce n'est vraiment pas mon style de physique.

- Flûte ! J'étais certaine d'avoir décelé un truc.

- Désolée ma vieille, tu t'es plantée. Plus que deux questions pour toi.

Teyla choisit d'intervenir.

- Je vous propose de tenir les comptes pour éviter toute tentative d'abus.

Jennifer approuva immédiatement, suivie de toutes les filles.

- Donc, puisque je suis la première victime, à moi !... Maxine… Tu ne m'as jamais racontée comment t'as obtenu des courts particuliers avec le beau sauvage.

Maxine prit un air outré.

- Lili ! "Le beau sauvage" a un nom.

- Pour l'instant, on s'en fout. Il est beau, il est sauvage et il te file des cours particuliers. J'aimerai bien connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Tu le paies en douches coquines ?

Lili évita de justesse le coussin qui vola en sa direction.

- Moui… J'aimerai bien comprendre, aussi… Parce que moi, je peux vous en citer pas mal qui s'y sont cassées les dents. C'est simple, ce mec est un moine !

- STOP ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre.

- Tu plaisantes ? Réponse obligatoire ou joker. Mais je te préviens, j'ai pire en stock.

- OK, OK. Et bien…

.

**- Flash-back -**

La séance d'entraînement avait été affreuse. Le sergent ne lui faisait aucun cadeau. Si au moins, il prenait le temps de lui expliquer des prises. Mais non ! C'était tellement plus simple de la ridiculiser séance après séance.

Encore une fois, elle était percluse de douleurs.

Une ombre la surplombant soudainement, elle leva la tête.

« *Se parlant à lui même* Il a vu juste… Ne tiendrait pas 5minutes. *S'adressant à Maxine* Vous avez sérieusement besoin d'entraînement… Demain, 6 heures... La passerelle à côté de vos quartiers.

- Euh… D'accord Ronon. »

**- Fin du Flash-back -**

.

- Quoi ? C'est tout ?

- Oui Laura, c'est tout.

- Non, Max. Ce n'est pas tout. Y a quand même carrément plus explosif sur le sujet Ronon.

- Lili, s'il te plaît.

Jennifer intervint à son tour.

- J'ai une question pour Maxine, surtout après ce qui c'est passé ce midi.

- Que voulez-vous dire Jennifer ?

- Eh bien Teyla, ce midi vous avez raté Lili révélant devant tout le mess la relation Max/Ronon et enfin Ronon kidnappant Maxine pour une sieste.

- Vraiment ?

.

**- Flash-back -**

Épuisée, Maxine se leva pour quitter la table. Prise d'un vertige, elle se sentit vaciller sur ses jambes.

La rattrapant à la volée, Ronon l'empoigna par dessus la table pour la faire basculer sur son épaule. Il l'installa de façon à épargner son flanc meurtri, puis salua la tablée.

« Veuillez nous excuser, une sieste s'impose. »

Immobilisant Maxine qui tentait de se débattre, il eut un sourire amusé.

« Vous ! Cessez de gigoter.

- Ronon Dex ! Si vous ne me reposez pas tout de suite, vous allez le regretter ! »

L'ignorant superbement, il sortit du mess sous les applaudissements d'un Sheppard hilare.

**- Fin du Flash-back -**

.

- Tout à fait. Donc ma question : Maxine, que s'est-il passé après le repas de ce midi. Pourquoi portez-vous un pull d'homme ?

- J'avais froid ?


	14. Chapter 13

La suite...

Bonne lecture

.

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

.

.

« Insérez le cristal… Voilà… Doucement… Parfait ! Ne touchez plus à rien. »

Rampant pour s'extraire de sous le panneau de contrôle, Maxine essuya les gouttelettes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front.

Depuis une semaine, elle ne faisait que ça. Déplacer des cristaux en espérant que ça ne lui explose pas au nez.

McKay avait vu juste. Cette planète d'arriérés possédait bien deux E2PZ. Seulement pour faire simple, on ne pouvait pas y accéder.

Emprisonnés dans les profondeurs d'une structure dont personne ne parvenait à trouver l'entrée.

Dire que McKay était d'une humeur apocalyptique frôlait l'euphémisme. Après un bref instant d'euphorie dû à la présence d'un bouclier, qu'il avait réussi assez facilement à réactiver, les recherches stagnaient.

Chaque Atlante avait sa propre théorie sur les mystères du "Temple des Sages" d'Olta. Seulement, peu d'entre eux jouaient à l'apprenti sorcier en tâtonnant à l'aveuglette.

« Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Reformez les binômes. On rentre. »

Tout le monde s'activa afin de ranger les lieux. À l'extérieur, le jour commençait déjà à décliner. Apercevant Lili un peu plus loin, elle s'empressa de la rejoindre. Suivie de près par un timide petit technicien binoclard. Son nouveau binôme depuis cinq jours.

« Lili ! Des progrès de votre côté ?

- Tu parles ! Rien du tout. Et vous ?

- Non plus.

- Pff…

- Oui, comme tu dis.

- Demain, on refait une exploration des tunnels. McKay veut tenter la partie Est. J'espère qu'il va enfin trouver quelque chose, parce que je ne suis pas certaine de continuer à le supporter bien longtemps.

- Tu veux qu'on échange ?

- Tu f'rais ça pour moi ?

- Pourquoi pas. On a les mêmes qualifications… je commence à saturer de jouer au bonto avec des petits cristaux en attendant les ordres laconiques de Ming.

- Top là Max, ça roule pour moi.

* * *

.

« Je vais commettre un meurtre !

- Déjà de retour, Ronon ?

- Mmpf. »

La place aux côtés de Maxine venant d'être réquisitionnée par le Satédien, Sheppard s'assit en face d'elle. Il saisit une écuelle et la remplit d'une louche de soupe. Le mutisme de l'ancien coureur semblant vouloir se prolonger, il relança la conversation.

« On a un peu accéléré le départ.

- En clair, Colonel ?

- Le Dédale est là depuis 8 jours. Ce coup-ci, Caldwell plante la tente… Visite prolongée.

- Et ?

- L'équipage a débarqué !

- Ce que Ronon essaie de dire, c'est qu'entre Carter qui ne décolère pas, les nouvelles recrues et l'équipage du Dédale, Atlantis est devenue un véritable enfer. »

Le binôme temporaire de Maxine choisit cet instant pour s'approcher de la table avec l'intention de s'installer. Apercevant l'expression de Ronon, il préféra finalement battre prudemment en retraite.

« Pauvre Lorne, il est de corvée.

Sheppard énonça ce fait en prenant une mine compatissante de circonstance.

- Vous n'êtes pas resté pour l'aider ?

- Il s'est si gentiment porté volontaire…

Ronon eut un regard noir.

- Volontaire désigné d'office !

- Ordre de Carter... Toujours en mode représailles... Sga-2 nous rejoindra demain… Comment vont les choses ici ? Lili qui s'affala sur le banc en bout de table se fit un plaisir de lui répondre.

- Super !

- À ce point ?

- Pire encore… Vous n'avez pas croisé McKay ? »

* * *

.

La lueur des torches dessinait d'étranges reflets sur le visage de Ronon. Subjuguée par ce phénomène, Maxine ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Très concentrée, elle finit par retrouver ce qui l'avait interpellée un peu plus tôt. Sous cet éclairage, il ressemblait à un guerrier Maori. Au temps pour le "sauvage" de Lili.

« Maxine ?

- Euh… oui ! Pardon. C'est bon pour moi. On est à plus de 15 jours. Dans l'absolu, si on y va doucement, je ne vois pas pourquoi Carson s'y opposerait… De toute façon, il n'est pas là !

- Bien !... À 6 heures ?

- À 6 heures !

- Bonsoir Ronon. »

* * *

.

« Déjà levée ?

Encore hantée par des bribes de son cauchemar, Maxine n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur la question. Elle le fit rapidement comprendre à Ronon.

- Je vous retourne la question. »

Voyant où elle voulait en venir, il garda le silence. Chacun ses démons...

« Vous voyez… *s'étirant* On commence ?

Ronon se leva en acquiesçant.

- Mmpf. »

Après un footing d'une heure et une séance à base de quelques prises simples, Maxine se retrouva seule devant la source d'eau chaude. Rien que pour cette source, elle était prête à supporter encore un peu l'incurable machisme dont souffrait la population locale.

Sentant qu'elle commençait à se refroidir, elle quitta son débardeur et son pantalon pour se plonger dans le bassin. La sensation fut un vrai régal. Il ne manquait plus que le masseur et elle se serait retrouvée au Paradis.

S'étant prélassée vingt bonnes minutes, Maxine se rhabilla et courut jusqu'à sa hutte. Dix minutes plus tard, elle en ressortit vêtue de vêtements secs et bien emmitouflée dans un pull trop grand.

Piochant ici et là ce qui lui faisait envie dans les différentes corbeilles, Maxine se constitua un petit déjeuner plus qu'honorable. Se retournant pour aller s'installer dans un coin tranquille, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le Major Lorne. Cela faisait 15 jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. En fait, depuis le dernier débriefing lors duquel elle avait reçu son affectation définitive. Sga-2 !

« Ce pull vous va à ravir… Mieux qu'à moi.

- Major… »

Noyée dans ce regard qui la dévisageait, elle perdit le fil de sa réponse.

Une goutte d'eau s'échappa de sa chevelure humide pour venir tracer un sillon brillant le long de sa tempe. D'un geste plein de douceur, le Major en stoppa la course.

« Vous allez prendre froid… »

_Pas si la combustion spontanée existe !_

« Major, vous voilà ! »

L'arrivée de Sheppard mit fin à cet instant où le temps avait semblé suspendre son vol. Lorne se décala légèrement avant de se retourner vers son supérieur, ce qui permit à celui-ci d'apercevoir Maxine.

« Dolren ! Déjà debout ?

Ce fut Ronon, attablé un peu plus loin, qui répondit.

- Entraînement.

- Bien sûr Ronon… Quoi d'autre ? »

Maxine en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement.

* * *

.

_Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris. T'es complètement malade, ma pauvre fille…_

_5 minutes de plus et tu lui sautais dessus !_

_C'est ton supérieur Maxine ! Ton supérieur !... Bon sang !_

_Lili doit avoir raison finalement… Je suis vraiment en manque._

_C'est trop la honte._

_C'est sa faute aussi, on n'a pas idée de prendre les gens par surprise comme ça._

…

_C'est pas parce qu'on a une belle gueule_,_ qu'il faut se croire tout permis !_

…

_Là Max_,_ t'es pas cool. Il n'a rien fait le pauvre. Y a que toi_,_ qui a un problème._

_Argh !_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce pauvre petit pain pour mériter un sort pareil ? »

Regardant autour d'elle, Maxine s'aperçut qu'elle venait de le jeter dans un mouvement de colère.

« Rien ! Il m'énerve c'est tout.

Lili prit son air concerné.

- Il me semblait bien avoir aperçu Sheppard tout à l'heure. C'est quoi son truc aujourd'hui ?

- Rien !

- À ce point là ? *Voyant Maxine ronger son frein* Réjouis-toi, Sga-1 est assigné à la surveillance de l'équipe de Ming. Tu n'auras pas trop à le supporter… Merci Carter… D'ailleurs, ça va nous faciliter la tâche pour l'échange. C'est Lorne qui hérite de McKay. Vu que t'es rattachée à Sga-2 personne ne pourra rien dire… Carter doit être vraiment en rogne pour continuer à leur pourrir la vie après plus de 15 jours. Enfin, ça a au moins le mérite d'être rigolo. T'aurais dû voir la tête de Sheppard quand il a annoncé à Ronon qu'ils allaient passer la journée à poireauter… Remarque Laura n'avait pas tellement l'air plus joyeuse… *sautant sur ses pieds* Allez arrête de faire la tête. Il est temps de se préparer. »

* * *

.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là, vous ? »

Maxine rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Lili n'avait pas menti. McKay était vraiment au mieux de sa forme.

Elle regrettait déjà sa proposition.

« Sga-2, Docteur.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Ne restez pas plantée là ! Rendez-vous utile. On a assez de trois poids morts. Allez aider Zelenka.

- Merci Rodney pour les poids morts. C'est toujours un plaisir de passer du temps avec vous.

- Vous n'avez qu'à régler ça avec Carter, Lorne. On n'avance pas et vous ne servez à rien avec ce bouclier au dessus de nos têtes ! »

McKay se replongea dans l'étude de sa tablette en maugréant tandis que Lorne adressa un regard blasé à Maxine.

* * *

.

« Bonjour Radek.

- Oh ! Maxine… Vous venez me donner un coup de main sur cette porte ?

- Ouaip ! Ordre du dragon là-bas.

- *Jetant un œil vers l'ouverture* Il est un peu tendu en ce moment *Finissant son commentaire en tchèque*.

- Un peu ? Vous voulez rire, c'est carrément pathologique là. »

Tous deux ricanèrent dans un bel ensemble.

« Quel est le problème exactement ? Je croyais qu'on devait explorer la partie Est aujourd'hui.

- Justement, c'est ça le problème Maxine… Cadman et Kendricks sont partis en éclaireur tout à l'heure. Le tunnel d'accès est effondré. Le seul moyen d'accéder à la partie Est, c'est cette porte.

- Super !

- Oui. »

Se replongeant dans son diagnostic du panneau de contrôle, il tendit un cristal à Maxine.

« Pouvez vous l'insérer là-haut ?

- Bien sûr… Voilà, mission accomplie.

- Parfait… Maintenant connectez-vous dessus avec votre tablette.

- C'est fait.

- Très bien, à vous de jouer. Je m'occupe de la sécurité basse, je vous laisse celle de la partie supérieure… McKay essaie de réactiver la table de commande.

- OK, c'est parti. »

* * *

.

« Allez ! Viens là toi… arrête de faire ton timide… Je te promets d'être très gentille, si tu te laisses attraper… Petit, petit, petit… »

Armée d'une sorte de pince ultra longue, Maxine tentait désespérément d'attraper un petit cristal qu'elle venait d'identifier comme la source de son problème.

« Faut toujours que ça tombe sur la pièce impossible. Celle qui est quasiment inaccessible… Pff… Ce n'serait pas drôle, sinon. »

La tête dans le panneau, Radek pouffa en entendant Maxine marmonner toute seule.

« Yes ! Je t'ai eu. *Entamant une petite danse de victoire* C'est qui la plus forte, hein ?

- C'est toujours un spectacle étrange de voir un scientifique à l'ouvrage… »

N'ayant pas entendu le Major arriver, Maxine fit un bon de trois mètres, portant une main à sa poitrine pour contenir son cœur.

« C'est une maladie, ici, d'arriver sans prévenir ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vous déplacer silencieusement ?

Zelenka et le Major se regardèrent surpris.

- Maxine, je suis revenu avec le Major depuis 10 minutes. Il vous a même proposé une tasse de café.

- Hein ? »

Lorne lui confirma l'information d'un hochement de tête.

« Désolée…*l'air un peu hagard* Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une pause… Radek ?

Le nez sur un élément du panneau, Zelenka redressa la tête.

- Oui ?

- Vous voulez bien jeter un coup d'œil à ce truc. *Brandissant sa pince* J'suis certaine que c'est ça qui cloche, seulement je ne trouve pas pourquoi.

- Je vais regarder… Le temps de remettre cet élément en place.

- Merci. *Se tournant vers Lorne* Il tient toujours ce café ?

Le Major lui répondit les yeux rieurs.

- Mon offre est toujours valable.

- Avec plaisir alors.

- Celui-ci est froid *Désignant la timbale posée devant lui*. Allons en chercher un autre *Glissant une main dans son dos pour la pousser vers la sortie*. Un peu d'air frais vous fera le plus grand bien. »

Maxine sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter aux joues.

« Restez discrète. Évitons d'attirer l'attention de McKay sur vous. »

Passant devant Maxine.

« Alors McKay, du nouveau ?

Couché à même le sol, la moitié supérieure du corps disparaissant sous la table de commande, Rodney eut un tressaillement exaspéré.

- Si vous croyez que c'est facile… Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de me faire perdre mon temps… Allez jouer au petit soldat ailleurs ! »

Mettant un doigt devant sa bouche à l'attention de l'équipe présente, il saisit la main de Maxine et l'entraîna vers la sortie. La maintenant fermement, il remonta le tunnel d'accès avant de la hisser par la trappe, dans la hutte d'Olta.

« Re-bonjour Olta !

Assise sur une sorte de chaise à bascule. La vieille Olta reprisait une de ses jupes.

- Re-bonjour les enfants. »

Emmêlant de nouveau leurs mains, Le Major prit la direction de la halle du village en quête d'eau chaude et d'un sachet de café.

« Depuis 10 heures, on se relaie avec Kendricks et Cadman pour permettre à chacun de sortir un peu de ce trou. »

* * *

.

« Vous êtes une passionnée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Disons plutôt que j'ai du mal à ne pas m'impliquer dans ce que je fais.

- Au point *Sourire taquin* de parler à un cristal de commande ?

- Ne vous moquez pas Major. Je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai tendance à parler toute seule. »

Assise en face de Lorne, Maxine savourait sa timbale de café fumant avec délice. Curieuse d'avoir un peu plus de nouvelles sur l'état d'esprit de Carter, elle l'interrogea à ce sujet.

« Le Colonel Carter est toujours en colère ?

- Toujours…

- Sheppard a quand même pris des risques inconsidérés en se faisant délibérément piéger par ce dart.

- Ne lui répétez surtout pas… Le Lieutenant-Colonel a parfois des réactions plus instinctives que réfléchies.

- Si Keller n'avait pas fait des tests sur vous pour son adaptation du traceur Wraith, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé… Même si à cause de ça, vous vous êtes aussi mis Carter à dos.

- Elle joue son rôle. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser couler… Si ça avait mal tourné, elle aurait perdu ses deux Chefs militaires d'un coup… Une aubaine pour le C.I.S. ou pour Caldwell… *Voulant donner un tour plus léger à la conversation* Vous vous imaginez avec Caldwell à la place de Sheppard ?

Visualisant la chose, Maxine fut prise d'un véritable fou rire.

- Non, je ne crois pas. *Nouvelle crise de rire* Ce serait trop horrible.


	15. Chapter 14

Bonne lecture...

.

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

.

.

« Par tous les Ancêtres ! *semblant ne pas y croire* Qu'est-ce que vous avez touché ?

- Euh…

- Dolren, vous êtes géniale ! *Se reprenant* Pas à mon niveau évidemment… Poussez-vous… Incroyable ! *fixant l'écran de données holographiques qui venait d'apparaître*. Cette base Ancienne est équipée d'un mode d'emploi !

- En voilà une première !… Où est le piège ?

- Cadman ! Quand on aura besoin de votre avis, on vous le fera savoir.

- Docteur McKay, vous savez bien que c'est un plaisir pour moi… *Prenant un air innocent* Si je peux aider ?

Plusieurs personnes pouffèrent dans l'assistance, superbement ignorées par un McKay fasciné.

- Tout ceci est extraordinaire… *effaré* Il y a trop de données pour que je puisse les traiter ici… Zelenka ! *s'agaçant* Laissez donc cette maudite porte ! Vous n'arrivez à rien de toute façon. *contournant la table de commande pour récupérer sa tablette* Il faut stocker cette base de données et la rapporter sur Atlantis… Nous allons enfin pouvoir accéder aux E2PZ… Je le savais ! Je l'ai toujours dit… »

* * *

.

« Major ? Vous me recevez ?

- Colonel ? Ici Lorne. Je vous reçois cinq sur cinq.

- Alors, cette nuit blanche avec nos scientifiques préférés ?

- Un grand moment de bonheur mon Colonel.

- Ne me remerciez pas Major… *se moquant* Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

- Je n'en avais nullement l'intention *un sourire dans la voix* mon Colonel.

- Vous en êtes où ?

- Ils plient bagages. Le téléchargement vient de se terminer.

- Parfait Major. Finissez de rassembler vos troupes, on rentre… Carter nous attend.

- Message reçu Colonel. Terminé. »

* * *

.

« Laura ?... qui sont toutes ces personnes?

- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas rentrée depuis plus de quinze jours… Voilà ce qui arrive quand on joue les taupes pendant que les autres travaillent.

- Très drôle ! Si tu es jalouse, je te laisse ma place sous les ordres de McKay quand tu veux.

- Non merci, *prenant une mine horrifiée* sans façon. Ces deux jours m'ont amplement suffi… Je ne sais vraiment pas comment Jen arrive à le supporter… Ça me dépasse.

- "L'Amour" avec un grand A, que veux-tu…

- Beurk !

Les deux filles pouffèrent un instant puis Maxine reprit son sérieux.

- Sinon, c'est quoi tout ce monde ?

- Ah oui… Comment te dire ?... Des ennuis en perspective ?

- De nouvelles recrues âgées de moins de trente ans sélectionnées parmi les éléments prometteurs de différentes grandes écoles civiles et militaires.

Cadman jeta un regard en biais à son supérieur.

- C'est exactement ce que je disais Major.

Celui-ci fixa un instant les différents groupes éparpillés dans la salle de la Porte l'air quelque peu dépassé par les événements.

- Ils sont arrivés avec le Dédale… Ils ont tendance à se prendre très au sérieux.

- Vous êtes gentil Major ! Ce sont des gamins prétentieux… *Regard agacé* Sous prétexte qu'on est venu les débaucher directement dans leur école ou leur centre d'entraînement, ils se croient meilleurs que tout le monde… Ils nous prennent de haut… Niveau ego surdimensionné, McKay va avoir de la concurrence… Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais lui au moins il peut se le permettre. Contrairement à ces blancs-becs ! »

Devant les mines surprises de Lorne et de Maxine, Cadman fut prise d'une véritable crise de fou rire… bientôt rejointe par son amie.

« MAJOR ? »

Lorne leva la tête vers la passerelle où se tenait le Colonel Carter.

« Mon Colonel ?

- Vous êtes attendu avec votre équipe pour un bilan post mission. Débriefing dans vingt minutes.

- Bien mon Colonel.*se tournant vers Kendricks un peu en retrait* Lieutenant, direction l'infirmerie… Mesdemoiselles… si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine... »

Les filles rirent de plus belle avant de s'exécuter.

* * *

.

L'infirmerie était en ébullition.

Sga-1 les y ayant précédés, le spectacle était des plus déconcertants.

Une bande de dindes gloussaient et chuchotaient dans un coin. Sheppard était en mode paon. McKay babillait sur le potentiel de leur découverte. Ronon arborait son air des mauvais jours. Keller semblait passablement agacée et Carson n'en finissait plus de maugréer en Gaélique. Seule Teyla semblait à peu près sereine malgré un léger, très léger air de reproche sur le visage.

« Major, installez-vous que Carson s'occupe de vous… Kendricks, par ici… Cadman, là-bas…Maxine, *la serrant dans ses bras* comment se sont passées les recherches ? Votre blessure ?

- Jennifer *répondant à l'étreinte de la Doctoresse*…Longues et fastidieuses… de légers tiraillements rien de bien méchant. »

Keller entraîna sa patiente vers l'un des lits à l'écart pour lui faire un rapide bilan de santé. Curieuse, Maxine en profita pour l'interroger à son tour.

« Elles sont tout le temps comme ça ?

Jennifer jeta un œil en direction d'un groupe plus que dissipé de nouvelles recrues.

- Non… on arriverait presque à les oublier quand elles dorment ! »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire.

« Tout est en ordre ?

Elles tournèrent la tête vers l'homme qui venait de les interroger.

- Oui Major. Votre équipe se porte comme un charme… *se concentrant sur Maxine, le regard complice* Filez, on attend plus que vous. »

Rejoignant le Major, Maxine s'aperçut que Sga-1 et le reste de son équipe avait déserté les lieux.

« Je ne les savais pas aussi friands de débriefing.

Le Major eut l'air amusé.

- Attendez d'être rentrée depuis une semaine, vous comprendrez. »

* * *

.

« Tout le monde étant de retour sur Atlantis et plus particulièrement vos deux équipes au complet, nous allons pouvoir procéder à la réunion de présentation.

- Une réunion de présentation ?

- Oui Colonel Sheppard ! Une réunion de présentation.

- Vous plaisantez ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?

Rodney releva la tête de sa tablette pour protester à son tour.

- Ce sera sans moi ! J'ai une tonne de données de la plus haute importance à décrypter.

Le Colonel Carter se prit la tête dans les mains l'air épuisé.

- Croyez-moi ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à vous… *se redressant* Nous avons une nouvelle procédure d'intégration pour le groupe de recrues qui vient de nous rejoindre… Il y a encore quelques semaines, ils étaient sur les bancs de l'école. Ce sont les meilleurs de leur promotion. L'État Major attend beaucoup de leur incorporation au projet Stargate… *haussant les épaules* histoire de sang neuf et de nouvel angle d'approche… Nous devons donc y mettre les formes. Ordres d'en haut ! Non négociable… Je sais qu'ils ont été gonflés à bloc avant de quitter la Terre…*essayant de se convaincre elle-même* ce sont des éléments prometteurs, travailler avec eux peut être bénéfique à tous. Je compte sur vous pour faire votre possible. »

Un silence consterné emplit la salle de débriefing. Chacun étant plutôt perplexe, le Colonel Carter reprit son exposé.

« Bien, maintenant que tout est dit, passons aux choses sérieuses… Devant vous se trouve un récapitulatif de la nouvelle procédure d'intégration. Chacun y retrouvera les indications quant au rôle qu'il doit tenir… Prenez-en connaissance le plus rapidement possible… "14.00", réunion de présentation… "16.00", Colonel vous partez avec Ronon et Teyla pour Vedeena. Linara souhaite nous rencontrer. Allez au rendez-vous et voyer voyez ce qu'elle nous veut… Major, vous restez en alerte au cas où… *s'adressant à Rodney* Priorité absolue à la base de données trouvée sur la planète d'Olta. Un nouvel E2PZ serait le bienvenu. N'hésitez pas à déléguer votre part concernant l'intégration des nouvelles recrues… *interrompant McKay d'un geste* Non, pas en ce qui concerne la réunion de présentation !... Je compte sur vous tous… Vous pouvez disposer. Rendez-vous au mess. »

Les uns après les autres ils quittèrent la salle de réunion, laissant Teyla et le Colonel Carter s'y attarder.

* * *

.

« Maxine ! »

Ainsi interpellée, Maxine s'abstint de pénétrer à l'intérieur du transporteur.

« Téo ! *lui sautant au cou* Ce que je suis contente de te voir.

- Et moi donc !... Je désespérai de te croiser depuis que j'ai débarqué du Dédale… Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ? T'as cinq minutes à me consacrer ?

- J'étais partie pour me pauser dans mes quartiers… mais viens, on va prendre un café au mess…Tu dois avoir des tas de choses à me raconter.

- Je te suis… *se moquant gentiment* Te connaissant, tu ne dois pas être en reste non plus.

- Hé ! »

Simulant un instant la colère Maxine le bouscula en riant.

* * *

.

« T'imagines le côté absurde de l'histoire ? Croiser les Wraiths et revenir avec une blessure par balle. »

Téo s'esclaffa.

« Effectivement, tu as fait plutôt fort. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait l'école buissonnière à côté de toi. Maintenant je sais pourquoi je ne demanderai jamais ma mutation sur Atlantis. Ce n'est pas drôle tous les jours sur le Dédale, mais c'est nettement plus calme. »

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent avant de siroter leur café en silence.

« Alors comme ça… toi et… Dex ?

- "moi et Dex ?"... Comment t'es au courant de ça ?

- Il semblerait que ça ait fait le tour de la Cité, alors *haussant les épaules avec fatalisme* pas étonnant que ce soit arrivé jusqu'à moi.

- Ce n'est pas possible. *le visage s'assombrissant* Ils ne peuvent pas s'occuper de leurs affaires au lieu de bavasser sur la vie des autres.

- Bienvenue dans le programme Stargate !... Faut les comprendre, on s'y ennuie tellement… *tentant de la dérider* Tu peux être fière de moi ! J'ai invité Hélèna.

- Non… C'est vrai ? Tu t'es enfin décidé à aller parler à la sœur de Nikolaï ?

- Oui.

- C'est génial ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Elle a dit oui ! On est ensemble depuis deux semaines maintenant.

- Je suis trop contente pour toi. Hélèna est quelqu'un de super gentil.

- Oui… Elle aussi avait hâte de te revoir… Elle est sur le continent ce matin.

- On a qu'à manger ensemble ce midi. Ça nous rappellera mon inoubliable séjour sur le Dédale et nos longues conversations philosophiques sur la quantité réelle de neurones de certains membres de l'équipage. »

* * *

.

**13.50**

Le mess était plein à craquer.

Aux premiers rangs une pléiade de têtes inconnues… Plutôt dissipées. S'entassant autour, le personnel d'Atlantis et du Dédale.

Devant être présente auprès de son équipe pour la présentation de Sga-2, Maxine chercha le Major dans la foule. En sondant le mess, elle eut le plaisir d'apercevoir quelques têtes connues comme celle d'Hélèna, de Téo ou de Nikolaï. D'autres, par contre, la mirent de moins bonne humeur.

Comme elle s'attardait, un groupe de nouveaux la déshabilla du regard. L'un d'eux poussa même le vice jusqu'à la siffler sans aucune vergogne.

Une main se posa sur le bas de son dos tandis qu'on lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Venez ! »

Le Major fusilla le malotru du regard, lui faisant ravaler son sifflet.

Sans se poser plus de questions, elle se laissa guider par son supérieur, interceptant un regard assassin de la part de Sofia.

_Décidément ! Encore une à la rancune tenace… La pauvre… elle n'a pas eu le droit à une ration supplémentaire de neurones._

Arrivée à l'autre bout du mess, elle retrouva le reste de son équipe abandonnant son supérieur intercepté par un militaire au sujet de l'aménagement des horaires des patrouilles.

Toutes les places assises étant prises, Maxine resta debout et s'approcha de Laura installée aux côtés de Ronon qui n'avait décidément pas l'air dans son assiette.

« Ronon ?

- …

- Vous allez bien ?

- Mmpf. »

Il jeta un regard noir au groupe de filles assises un peu plus loin qui ne cessaient de se retourner sur lui en gloussant.

« Max ? Tu veux un bout de ma chaise ?

- Ou… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à Laura qu'elle se sentit partir en arrière. S'attendant à s'étaler sur le sol, elle eut la surprise de se retrouver sur les genoux du Satédien. Sentant son bras sur sa taille, elle comprit qu'il était à l'origine de cette situation.

« Qu'est-ce que…

- Ne bougez pas !

- Non mais… »

Ronon la coupa en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Plus tard *la regardant droit dans les yeux*… ça va durer une éternité, vous serrez mieux là.

Carter arrivant accompagnée de Caldwell, Sheppard, McKay et Beckett, le silence se fit dans la salle.

_Pas vraiment le moment de se faire remarquer._

Chuchotant à son tour.

- OK… Pour cette fois !… Vous avez intérêt à m'expliquer. »

« Bienvenus sur Atlantis… Cette première semaine ayant été consacrée à votre transfert du Dédale et à votre installation au sein de notre cité, il est temps aujourd'hui de faire plus ample connaissance… Comme vous avez pu le constater, je suis à la tête de cette expédition… Colonel Samantha Carter… Le Colonel John Sheppard est mon commandant en second et le Chef militaire de cet expédition… *Indiquant Lorne d'un geste* Notre Chef militaire en second, Le Major Evan Lorne… Le Docteur Rodney McKay… »

S'ennuyant passablement et ne pouvant décemment pas passer tout son temps à détailler le Major, Maxine laissa son esprit virevolter vers d'autres cieux. Elle revint à la réalité au moment où elle dut se lever pour compléter Sga-2 et rendre par la même occasion l'un de ses membres à Sga-1.

À peine le Colonel Carter eut-elle le temps de conclure la réunion que l'équipe de Sheppard prit la poudre d'escampette. Ronon lui fit un signe d'excuse pas du tout convainquant, avant de disparaître à son tour.

_Ne rêvez pas Ronon Dex… Vous me devez des explications !... Tôt ou tard, je les aurai ! Vous n'allez pas y couper. Ce serait trop facile. _

« Toi, je t'adore. Franchement, la tête de ces crétines. Un pur moment de bonheur… Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elles croyaient ? Qu'il leur suffisait de débarquer et de se dandiner pour faire main basse sur nos plus beaux spécimens ? Faut qu'elles arrêtent la fumette. »

Sur ces mots, elle entraîna Maxine bras dessus, bras dessous vers la sortie où les attendaient Lili et Jennifer.

* * *

.

Toute guillerette, Maxine n'en revenait pas. Ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux était tout simplement hallucinant. Elle avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir étudier cette technologie de près.

En tentant de répartir la masse de données sur différentes équipes de travail, Zelenka avait découvert que tout un ensemble concernait visiblement une arme Ancienne très perfectionnée.

En toute logique, cette partie fut confiée à l'équipe de Ming. La plus habilitée sur le sujet.

Maxine et Lili exultaient. Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant !

« Allez tout le monde, c'est l'heure de dîner. »

Maxine eut un soupir frustré. Si Ming avait beaucoup de défauts au niveau sociabilité, on ne pouvait lui reprocher de ne pas prendre soin de ses collaborateurs. Adepte de la maxime "qui veut aller loin ménage sa monture" il veillait avec constance que tous se plient à ce principe.

« Dolren ! Ce sera toujours là demain ! Vous y verrez beaucoup plus clair le ventre plein après une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

Maxine ne réagissant pas assez vite, Lili la tira par le bras en lui chuchotant le fond de sa pensée.

« Pas la peine d'énerver le Professeur.

- Sturn, Dolren, Dehors ! »

N'ayant d'autre choix que de rendre les armes, Maxine se laissa entraîner.

« Mince ! Faut que je passe récupérer un truc dans mes quartiers.

- OK Lili. Tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre au mess.

- Yep ! À tout de suite… *s'éloignant* Garde-moi une part de tarte aux framboises. »

* * *

.

« Seriez-vous affamée, Aspirante Dolren ?

- C'est pour Lili… *léger rire* Si je ne lui prends pas elle va me tuer.

- Effectivement… ce serait dommage. »

Maxine sentit ses joues se colorer. Désireuse de cacher sa gêne, elle reprit son avancée dans la file.

« Des nouvelles de Sga-1, Major ?

- Oui, on a eu un contact il y a environ une heure. Tout va bien. Ils devraient être de retour demain dans la journée.

- Sait-on pourquoi Linara voulait nous voir ?

Le visage du Major se crispa quelque peu.

- Elle a eu une vision.

- Une vision ?

- Oui… son père avait cette capacité. Il semblerait qu'elle ait commencé à la développer également. »

Tous deux restèrent songeur un moment.

« Selon elle, Atlantis court un grand danger.

- Au moins nous voilà prévenus !... En même temps, ça ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude… Qu'est-ce qui vous chiffonne Major ?

- On ne le verra pas venir… Trop absorbés par la quête d'une nouvelle découverte qui tarde à se révéler.

- Oh ! »


	16. Chapter 15

Petit cadeau pour occuper le week-end...

Bonne lecture à tous.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

.

.

**« … You're gonna hear my voice** (_Tu vas entendre ma voix)_  
**When I shout it out loud** (_Quand je le crie haut et fort)__** »**_

.

Interrompant son footing, Maxine se mit à gesticuler pour mimer un chanteur en transe au moment d'entamer le refrain.

.

« **It's my life** (_C'est ma vie)_  
**It's now or never **(_C'est maintenant ou jamais)_  
**I ain't gonna live forever **(_Je ne vivrais pas éternellement)_  
**I just want to live while I'm Alive **(_Je veux seulement vivre tant que je suis encore en vie)_  
**IT'S MY LIFE **(_C'EST MA VIE)_  
**My heart is like an open highway **(_Mon cœur est comme "une route ouverte") _  
**Like Frankie said **(_Comme Frankie disait)_  
**I did it my way **(_J'en ai fait une habitude)_  
**I just wanna live while I'm Alive** (_Je veux seulement vivre tant que je suis encore en vie)_  
**It's my life** (_C'est ma vie) »_

.

« Bon Jovi ?... Vraiment ? »

Maxine se retourna vivement en arrachant ses écouteurs.

« Major ? »

Toute à sa chanson, elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

_Dans la famille "il va finir par me prendre pour une cinglée" je demande… MOI !_

_Si ce n'est pas un manque de chance caractérisé…_

« Désolée… *prenant un air contrit* que vous ayez été témoin de ça.

- Pourquoi ?... C'était rafraîchissant.

- Si vous le dites…

- Ce n'est pas un choix musical très courant… pour une jeune femme.

Maxine s'amusa de cette remarque qu'il n'était pas le premier à lui faire.

- Vous ne saviez pas Major ?... *roulant des mécaniques* Je ne suis pas une femme.

- Veuillez excuser la confusion, *se prêtant au jeu* Monsieur.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. *continuant sur sa lancée* Vous comprenez les tests de sélection pour les filles étaient plus simples… *haussant les épaules fataliste* Alors…

Lorne la détailla.

- Je comprends… *un sourire aux lèvres* Vos courbes sont vraiment trompeuses.

_Euh… J'suis vraiment censée rester de marbre quand il me dit des trucs pareils ?_

Tandis que Maxine s'interrogeait, il sortit une bouteille d'eau.

« Vous en voulez _?_

- Merci. Pas pour l'instant.

- Comme vous voudrez… *rebouchant sa bouteille après s'être désaltéré* Vous accepteriez de la compagnie ?

- Avec plaisir Major.

S'élançant dans le couloir, ils reprirent côte à côte le cours de leur footing. Au bout d'un moment, Lorne rompit le silence.

- Vous vous entraînez même en l'absence de Ronon ?

- "En l'absence de Ronon", Major ?... Non… dans ce cas là, j'arrête de vivre et je me mets en hibernation.

La répartie amusa Lorne.

- Vous marquez un point…

- Vous courez souvent ?

- Oui. Tous les jours. Enfin,… quand mon corps et Beckett m'y autorisent. »

Comprenant qu'il faisait allusion à ses récentes blessures Maxine ressentit un pincement au cœur. Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux.

« Vous voilà arrivées à la salle d'entraînement… *l'interrogeant du regard* tentée ?... *Sourire taquin* Si affronter un vieux vétéran est digne de l'élève de Dex…

- Major ! Vous vous moquez… *grand sourire* Ce n'est pas "digne" de vous.

- Peut-être… *se parlant à lui-même* Pour un de vos sourire, je suis prêt à tout…

Incertaine d'avoir bien entendu, Maxine se laissa quelque peu devancer.

_Je viens de passer dans une dimension parallèle ?_

_Se pourrait-il que… *se pinçant* Aïe ! Non je ne dors pas... Impossible !… J'ai dû mal entendre… _…..

* * *

.

« Vous avez bien progressé.

- Pas encore assez, si vous voulez mon avis.

Maxine tenta une nouvelle attaque que le Major esquiva de justesse.

- Ronon peut être fier de son élève.

- Major… Ronon pourra être fier le jour où je parviendrais à le mettre au tapis.

- Vous placez la barre trop haute Aspirante. *la ceinturant* Aucun de nous n'y parvient. *effectuant une manœuvre rapide pour les faire basculer au sol* Vous vous rendez ?

- Jamais ! »

Lorne se plaça à cheval sur elle, la maintenant entre l'étau de ses jambes repliées, ses deux mains lui plaquant les épaules au sol.

« Certaine ?

- plutôt mourir ! »

Comme elle continuait de résister, il lui bloqua les deux poignets au dessus de la tête. Elle se retrouva tel un papillon épinglé au sol. Vaincue, elle abandonna enfin.

Il la surplombait de tout son long, son souffle lui caressant les cheveux. La sentant frémir, il se recula pour la dévisager.

À cet instant, elle eut l'impression d'être emprisonnée par son regard. Victime consentante, ne vivant que dans l'attente de sa condamnation prochaine. Complètement hypnotisée, elle le laissa plonger vers ses lèvres, ne sachant trop si elle devait franchir les quelques centimètres restants ou le laisser terminer ce qu'il venait d'initier.

« Major, vous me recevez ?... Ici le Colonel Caldwell, répondez !... Major, ici le Colonel Caldwell, est-ce que vous me recevez ? »

Prenant conscience de l'appel radio, il suspendit son geste. Durant un instant, Maxine le sentit perdu… Comme en plein conflit intérieur… Se passant une main sur le visage, il s'ébroua avant de se redresser avec agilité pour lui offrir son aide.

« Désolé... *activant le mode communication de son oreillette*. Colonel Caldwell ? Ici le Major Lorne. Vous avez essayé de me contacter ?... Oui ?... Je comprends… J'arrive immédiatement ! »

Poursuivant l'échange, il se dirigea vers ses affaires qu'il saisit prestement. Il adressa un signe d'excuse à Maxine avant de rejoindre la sortie au pas de course.

Déboussolée par ce qui venait "faillir" de se passer, Maxine resta immobile au milieu de la pièce.

_C'était quoi ça ?_

…

_Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?... On ne peut pas faire ça !_

_Non, non, non, non,… NON !_

_J'ai failli l'embrasser !...Non… IL… a failli m'embrasser !_

…

_Je l'ai laissé faire. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?…_

_T'en avais envie !_

_Mais non !_

_Mais si !_

_Mais non !_

_Je te dis que si !_

_Et moi je te dis que non !_

_N'importe quoi !_

_Vraiment ? C'est pour ça que tu es dans tous tes états chaque fois que tu le croises…_

_Ça n'a rien à voir._

_Mais bien sûr ! Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu. Tu en mourrais d'envie. Un point c'est tout ! Avoue-le… Tu verras_,_ on se sent beaucoup mieux après._

_Non ! Enfin, Si !... Enfin… peut-être… Oh, et puis tu m'ennuies ! Arrête de m'embrouiller._

_Quelle tête de nœud !... Lili a raison. T'es irrécupérable… Bon bah, quand tu seras décidée, tu me feras signe que je sache si je dois étrangler Caldwell ou lui sauter au cou… Par contre je te préviens… Moi, je préfère carrément l'option n°1 ! Alors débrouille toi comme tu veux pour en arriver à cette conclusion là._

* * *

.

« Bonjour à tous… Aspirante Dolren… je serai votre guide ce matin. Mon rôle va consister à vous présenter une partie des pôles scientifiques de la Cité. Plus exactement, celui centré sur l'armement. »

_Merci … Trop sympa !... Je devrai être en mission là !_

_Docteur McKay … Je vous déteste !_

Assise à la place habituellement occupée par Samantha Carter lors des débriefings, Maxine faisait face à une dizaine de nouvelles recrues. Premier groupe d'une journée pourrie qui allait en plus lui paraître interminable. Lorne, Cadman, Kendricks et son remplaçant temporaire le Sergent Goyld avaient traversé le vortex alors qu'elle accueillait le groupe. Sa mission du jour : transmettre sa passion pour la Cité et tenter de faire comprendre les enjeux des recherches menées.

Pour l'instant, elle avait surtout envie de hurler son angoisse et sa colère. Elle était coincée ici, pendant que son équipe risquait sa vie pour ramener Sga-1. Incapable de se concentrer, le moindre bruit la faisait sursauter, attirant irrémédiablement son attention sur le poste de commandement.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que les Wraiths débarquent sur Vedeena justement maintenant. Pourquoi fallait-il que le temps pour l'atteindre avec le Dédale soit beaucoup trop long. Celui-ci ne serait en orbite qu'en début d'après-midi.

« Aspirante Dolren ?... Aspirante Dolren ?

- Oui ?... Pardon, vous disiez ?

- je voulais savoir… »

**TWIT, TWIT, TWIT**

« Activation non programmée de la Porte. »

Maxine se précipita vers la sortie de la salle, en activant l'ouverture à la volée.

Les potentiels en restèrent pantois. Qui était cette folle furieuse qu'on leur avait collée. L'un d'eux se pencha vers son voisin.

« Elle est canon, mais complètement timbrée.

- Timbrée ou pas j' me la f'rais bien !

Une des filles du groupe les regarda avec dédain.

- Franchement je ne comprends pas ce que vous pouvez lui trouver. En plus, elle nous fait perdre notre temps. »

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie pour tomber au beau milieu des réalités Atlantes.

* * *

.

« On reçoit l'ID de Dex, Colonel.

- Abaissez le bouclier ! »

N'attendant pas d'en savoir plus, Maxine dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre.

« DOC. !... »

Ronon déposa Teyla inconsciente sur l'un des brancards. D'un rapide coup d'œil, Carson évalua l'étendue des dégâts. Rien de grave. Juste une vilaine coupure à la tête et la promesse d'une belle bosse. Il s'attela à la désinfection et à la pause de steri-strips.

« COLONEL CARTER, ON A BESOIN DE RENFORTS MAINTENANT ! »

Maxine qui venait d'atteindre le runner s'empressa de l'interroger.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Les Wraiths ?

- Non… des adorateurs Wraiths… mélangés à une délégation commerçante en visite sur Vedeena… Sheppard a voulu les piéger… Il s'est fait prendre… On a réussi à le libérer… *rageant tout seul* cette tête de mule a voulu y retourner… Ils brouillent nos émetteurs… Nos radios sont H.S… Lorne est prisonnier… Goyld est mort… Sheppard, Cadman et Kendricks se sont réfugiés dans une sorte de cavité à proximité du village… »

Le Colonel Carter les rejoignit sur ces entrefaites

« Une équipe de soutien arrive.

- Bien Colonel ! J'y retourne.

- Non Ronon… vous n'êtes pas en état. »

Le Satédien présentait une blessure à l'épaule et plusieurs coupures sur le visage. Un infirmier s'approcha pour le prendre en charge. Ronon se mit à gronder. Inquiet, l'infirmier s'immobilisa à quelques distance, plus très sûr de lui. Poussant un soupir exaspéré, Maxine repensa à la description que Keller lui avait faite de Ronon en tant que patient. Voyant Beckett toujours occupé avec Teyla, elle décida de parer au plus pressé en récupérant l'antiseptique et les bandages de l'infirmier.

« Ronon, arrêtez de faire l'enfant. Laissez moi au moins vous bander l'épaule. Si vous vous videz de votre sang, vous ne serez utile à personne… *souriant très fière d'elle face au regard noir du Satédien* Je me vois mal être obligée de vous porter pour rentrer… *finissant le bandage* Colonel, je veux en être ! »

Samantha sourit. Inutile de s'opposer à ces deux là, à moins de les mettre aux arrêts dans la seconde. Leur regard déterminé était éloquent. Ils n'en feraient qu'à leur tête… Après tout, ils seraient toujours plus utiles sur le terrain que dans une cellule.

« OK ! Vous venez tous les deux. Dolren, allez vous équiper !… CHUCK, INFORMEZ LE COLONEL CALDWELL DE L'AVANCÉE DE LA SITUATION... DOCTEUR BECKETT, JE VOUS CONFIE LA MAISON. »

* * *

.

« … en positionnant des groupes de deux hommes prêts à attaquer *accompagnant sa description de tracés dans le sol à l'aide d'un bâton* ici, ici et ici, on devrait pouvoir neutraliser suffisamment d'adorateurs pour permettre aux Vedeeniens de s'échapper par la Porte des Étoiles.

- Ce plan me paraît viable Ronon… espérons que les Wraiths vont continuer à briller par leur absence… Reste à définir avec certitude dans quel bâtiment ils gardent Lorne… Colonel Sheppard ?

- Euh… oui Colonel Carter… On pense qu'il doit être retenu ici *indiquant un caillou symbolisant le bâtiment concerné*... Aucune certitude.

Pénétrant dans la grotte, Kendricks interpella Sheppard.

- Colonel ! *avisant Carter* Bienvenue mon Colonel… On a du mouvement dans le village... Cadman est restée en observation.

- Entendu Lieutenant… Colonel Carter, si vous êtes d'accord, on y va.

Carter lui fit part de son assentiment d'un hochement de tête avant de prendre la direction des opérations.

- Airman, vous rejoignez la porte et vous sécurisez la zone avec Yamato… Kendricks, avec Cadman vous restez sur votre position et vous couvrez la fuite des Vedeeniens… *utilisant la représentation du village* Stackhouse, Kagan vous vous positionnerez ici. Neutralisez un maximum d'adorateurs… Ronon, Dolren, vous prendrez cette position. Votre rôle est de récupérer le Major, puis de nous couvrir pour qu'on puisse vous rejoindre… Avec le Colonel Sheppard, nous occuperons cette position-ci de l'autre côté… Attendez notre premier tir pour lancer l'offensive. »

* * *

.

Maxine ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Le corps désarticulé de Goyld gisait au centre de la place. Un adorateur le poussa négligemment du pied pour libérer l'espace autour de la potence. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux autres y traînèrent le Major et l'y attachèrent solidement par les poignets. Agenouillé, les bras écartelés et la tête pendante, il semblait inconscient. Celui qui tenait visiblement le rang de chef l'empoigna par les cheveux pour exposer son visage aux yeux de tous. Une blessure à la tête se rouvrit laissant échapper un filet de sang sur le côté de son visage.

« Debout ! »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, l'adorateur lui décocha un coup de pied vicieux dans le flanc. La violence du choc lui coupa le souffle. Un court instant, qui parut une éternité à Maxine, il sembla ne pas réussir à reprendre sa respiration. Se remettant petit à petit, il s'agrippa à ses liens avant de dévisager son agresseur d'un air glacial et déterminé.

« Une forte tête ! *ricanant* Parfait, on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu. »

Sur ces mots, l'adorateur lui décocha un nouveau coup dans la mâchoire cette fois-ci. Maxine, spectatrice silencieuse ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Ronon vint s'accroupir à ses côtés.

« Il en a vu d'autres… Ne vous inquiétez pas. On va le sortir de là !

- Combien de temps à votre avis ?

- Ça ne devrait plus être long… *lui pressant l'épaule en signe de réconfort*… On doit attendre la première salve pour intervenir.

- ... »

Pieds et poings liés, pour l'instant, ils reprirent leur observation.

L'adorateur enchaînait les coups sans jamais obtenir le moindre son.

« Où se trouve Atlantis ?... Très bien ! Tu ne veux pas coopérer ?… Tant pis pour toi. Je ne vais plus pouvoir être gentil. »

Faisant signe à l'un de ses acolytes, il se fit apporter un étrange bâton à l'extrémité duquel une sorte d'énergie bleue semblait pulser. Reprenant son interrogatoire, il fit lentement le tour de la potence.

« Dernière chance…

- …

- Comme tu voudras ! Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. »

Additionnant le geste à la parole, il appliqua le bout de son nouveau jouet dans le dos du Major. Se crispant sous l'effet de la douleur, il ne put retenir longtemps un atroce cri de souffrance.

« Tu vois… je ne t'ai pas menti. *Observant l'énergie bleue avec attention* Le cœur humain ne peut supporter cette douleur qu'un nombre limité de fois… Dis-moi où se trouve Atlantis… Tu es brave, ça me désolerait de devoir te tuer… Tu pourrais nous rejoindre.

Serrant les dents, le souffle court, Lorne le défia une nouvelle fois du regard.

- Allez au diable !

- Dommage… »

L'adorateur eut un instant l'air sincèrement désolé, tandis qu'une nouvelle fois, il fit hurler son prisonnier.

* * *

.

Les balles fusaient de tous les côtés. Plusieurs adorateurs étaient à terre. Le premier à tomber fut le tortionnaire du Major. Atteint au même instant par les tirs conjugués de Maxine et de Ronon. Lorsque les alentours lui semblèrent suffisamment dégagés, le Satédien lança une de ses lames à Maxine.

« Libérez-le, je vous couvre… à trois ! »

Elle lui adressa un signe de la tête avant de décompter avec lui.

À un, elle se débarrassa de son P90.

À deux, elle raffermit sa prise sur le manche du couteau et vérifia la présence de son Beretta.

À trois, elle s'élança tête baissée vers la potence.

Elle sentit les tirs la frôler sans jamais la toucher.

_Merci Ronon…_

Atteignant son objectif, elle se laissa tomber à genoux aux côtés de son supérieur.

« Dolren ?

Maxine posa une main sur sa joue pour lui confirmer la réalité de sa présence.

- Oui Major, c'est moi…

Toujours tendu suite aux sévices qu'il venait de subir, Lorne eut l'air amusé.

- Vous n'étiez pas censée jouer les baby-sitters, aujourd'hui ?

S'escrimant sur la corde qui ne voulait pas céder, elle eut un petit rire.

- C'est exactement ce que je fais Major.

- On est pourtant loin d'Atlantis.

- Simple détail géographique ! »

Se déplaçant pour s'attaquer au second lien, elle lui offrit un sourire auquel il répondit dans un murmure.

« Content de vous voir.

- La réciproque est aussi vraie. »

Lorne sourit à cette répartie quand soudain, il l'attira violemment vers lui de son bras libre.

_Ouch ! Si je ne me paie pas un super bleu sur le bras, j'aurais de la chance !_

Là où elle se tenait quelques instants auparavant la lame d'un genre de machette vibrait, plantée dans le poteau. Fixant le couteau d'un œil torve, elle reprit le sciage du lien avec encore plus de vigueur si c'était possible.

_Tu n'aurais pas pu sectionner les cordes en plus de tenter de me tuer ? Abruti d'adorateur Wraith !_

Lorsque la corde céda enfin, elle enlaça Lorne pour l'aider à se relever. L'attrapant par le cou, il s'appuya également sur elle. Les membres ankylosés, il trébucha par deux fois avant qu'ils n'arrivent enfin à couvert.

Se détachant du Major, Maxine interpella le runner concentré à dégommer leurs ennemis avec une précision redoutable pour couvrir la retraite du reste de l'équipe.

« Ronon, couvrez-moi… j'y retourne !

- Non ! »

Faisant fi de l'avis de son binôme, elle colla son Beretta dans les mains du Major et s'élança.

Sous l'œil incrédule des deux hommes, elle récupéra l'outil de torture du chef des adorateurs.

Repartant en sens inverse, un tir l'atteignit au bras la faisant trébucher. Une main la saisit à la cheville pour la tirer en arrière. Elle rua dans tous les sens, donnant coup de pied, sur coup de pied dans une tentative pour se libérer. L'adorateur, collé au sol pour n'offrir aucune ouverture à un possible tir, l'agrippa de plus belle. Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche, il l'empoigna par les cheveux pour mettre sa gorge à nu. Au moment où il voulut lui porter le coup de grâce, ils furent téléportés.


	17. Chapter 16

Bonne lecture à tous

.

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

* * *

.

.

**Bang !**

Le coup de feu raisonna tel un roulement de tonnerre. Tout était terminé sans que personne sur le dédale n'ait eut le temps de comprendre. Caldwell n'avait même pas sursauté. Le temps qu'il réalise, un impact fumant était apparu dans la cloison à quelques centimètres à peine de sa personne.

Égal à lui-même, il apostropha l'auteur de ce crime de lèse-Majesté.

« Merci Major Lorne !… J'apprécierais que vous vous absteniez de faire des trous dans mon vaisseau… *s'adressant à l'un de ses techniciens* Débarrassez-moi de ça *indiquant le cadavre d'un geste du menton avant d'avoir l'air de réaliser un élément de la plus grande importance*… Dolren évidemment, qui d'autre ? »

Une main sur la gorge, Maxine respira un grand coup. Caldwell et tout ceux qui l'entouraient auraient bien pu dire ou faire ce que bon leur semblait, à cet instant une seule et unique chose lui importait.

_Vivante… Je suis vivante !_

Elle se retourna sur le corps étendu derrière elle pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. D'où elle se trouvait, elle ne percevait qu'un tout petit impact de balle situé juste entre les deux yeux.

Mort ! Définitivement mort ! Le regard fixé sur l'éternité.

_Aucun doute possible… J'ai survécu… C'est fichtrement bon de se sentir vivante !_

Avisant le bâton sur le sol, elle tendit le bras pour le récupérer.

_Aïe ! *grimaçant* Mauvaise idée… *levant les yeux au ciel* Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour me sentir vivante... Fichtre et foutre ! Ça fait un mal de chien_.

« Équipe médicale… Sur le pont !... Nos invités ont besoin de vos services… Ici le Colonel Caldwell. Terminé… Colonel Carter, ravi de vous accueillir à mon bord… »

_Lorne ?... *tournant la tête de tous côtés avant de l'apercevoir près de Ronon* Merci... *poussant un soupir soulagé* Il est hors de danger. _

Toute à ses pensées, Maxine faillit faire un infarctus lorsque Sheppard lui tomba dessus.

« DOLREN ! QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIS ? VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT CINGLÉE ? »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui secouer les puces au sens propre comme au sens figuré, Carter l'intercepta au passage.

« COLONEL Sheppard ! Calmez-vous !... *s'adressant à la seule attention du Colonel Sheppard* Vous n'êtes pas non plus un modèle de bon sens. Ne vous étonnez pas, si vos hommes suivent votre exemple… *se tournant vers Maxine pour l'interroger d'une voix posée* Aspirante Dolren, qu'est ce qui vous a pris de retourner sur la place ?

Une main pressée sur son bras blessé, Maxine adressa un regard reconnaissant au Colonel Carter avant de lui tendre son butin.

- J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait être intéressant d'étudier cet objet.

Sam haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- L'adorateur l'a utilisé pour torturer le Major, mon Colonel… Si jamais son état venait à se détériorer soudainement, nous pourrions apprécier d'avoir ceci sous la main. Dans le cas contraire, je suis convaincue que cette arme à des choses à nous apprendre.

Carter s'amusa un instant de la situation.

Exactement le type d'instant que Jack aurait savouré.

Typiquement le style de chose qu'il aurait faite. Mener une action limite suicidaire et clouer le bec de son supérieur avec une justification inattaquable.

Plus elle apprenait à connaître cette jeune femme, plus elle comprenait ce qui avait pu attirer l'attention d'O'Neill sur elle au point de le pousser à braver le CIS une fois de plus en la recrutant.

Son explication au sujet des "beaux yeux de Ming" était certes divertissante mais vraiment peu crédible quand on le connaissait aussi bien qu'elle.

« Vous avez bien fait Maxine... C'était de l'inconscience, mais vous avez bien fait. »

* * *

.

Le retour sur le Dédale fut aussi agréable que son précédent séjour sur ce vaisseau.

Une fois de plus, elle se retrouva à ronger son frein dans un espace clos après avoir été fort mal soignée par une certaine Sophia.

_Salle peste !_

Celle-ci s'était empressée de la prendre en charge. Serrant les dents en attendant que ça passe, Maxine avait tenté tant que possible de garder son calme. Après tout elle allait survivre. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Suffirait de faire vérifier son bandage par Jen une fois arrivée.

Si le manque de délicatesse de l'infirmière était supportable, sa langue de vipère le fut beaucoup moins.

Le dernier persiflage de celle-ci, il était tout de même question de prostitution et de promotion canapé mettant Maxine en scène avec à peu près l'ensemble des responsables du programme Stargate (O'Neill compris), eut raison de son self-control. Sa main partie une fois de plus toute seule pour offrir une claque magistrale à la persifleuse. Rien qui ne soit mérité, si seulement ce cher Caldwell avait pu s'abstenir de débarquer sur ces entrefaites.

_Toujours là où il n'aurait pas dû être celui-là !_

_J'apprécie de plus en plus l'idée de lui tordre le cou… d'ici à ce que je la mette en pratique…_

Maxine se retrouva en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, de nouveau consignée dans un charmant réduit.

_Pour "réfléchir et qui sait, en profiter pour se mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête", dixit ce cher Caldwell._

_Au lieu de philosopher, il ferait mieux de museler son espèce de pouffe !_

…

_Trois battements de cils et le voilà tout retourné, tout compatissant. Pauvre… pauvre Sophia. Vilaine Max ! Pas gentille ! Allez couchée ! À la niche ! _

Assise à même le sol dur, Maxine put donc maugréer à loisir pendant six longues heures, le paradis sur Pégase, avant d'être débarquée sur Atlantis.

Bien que l'heure fut avancée et la nuit déjà tombée, la Citée grouillait d'animation.

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, elle eut la surprise de croiser un nombre effarant de nouvelles recrues. Agglutinées en paquets plus ou moins homogènes, elles jalonnaient le parcours. Elle put même constater que certaines d'entre-elles ne se privaient pas d'accoster ses supérieurs.

Si Sheppard les accueillait relativement bien, il n'en allait visiblement pas de même pour Lorne qui les renvoyait poliment mais fermement à leurs occupations. Quelques pas derrière elle, Ronon ne semblait pas mieux loti. Maxine n'en finissait plus de l'entendre soupirer. Elle imaginait même très bien la mine qu'il devait arborer. Ricanant à cette image, elle mit un temps à réaliser qu'une nouvelle recrue venait également de l'aborder. Entouré de quelques amis, il lui barrait tout simplement la route.

Un sourire fier étalé sur le visage, il l'a regarda comme s'il était en train de lui faire montre d'un insigne honneur.

_Ils ne sont vraiment pas tous enfermés !... Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là avec toute sa cour ?_

Curieuse, elle attendit en haussant un sourcil.

« Demain tu déjeunes avec moi ! »

Le ton de ce gringalet ne souffrait aucun refus.

_Il plane complètement celui-là. Laura à raison_,_ faut qu'ils arrêtent la fumette les petits nouveaux !_

Elle s'apprêtait à lui clouer le bec lorsque deux mains se placèrent sur ses épaules accompagnées d'un grognement. Maxine n'eut même pas besoin de lever la tête pour en connaître l'auteur. La mine beaucoup moins assurée du groupe lui faisant face lui confirma ses pronostics.

_Ronon !_

Visiblement se retrouver bloqué au milieu du couloir ne le réjouissait pas vraiment. Souhaitant éviter aux importuns de tâter du Pégasien passablement agacé, Maxine intervint rapidement.

« Désolée messieurs, je crois qu'on m'attend… On remet cette passionnante conversation à une prochaine ? *indiquant Ronon* Ne faites pas attention à ce charmant garçon… Il n'a pas eu sa dose quotidienne de Wraiths. Ça le rend ronchon. »

Attrapant l'un des poignets du Stadédien, elle l'entraina à sa suite au milieu des nouvelles recrues qui s'écartèrent prestement.

« Put*** ! C'est quoi cet espèce de sauvage ? »

Le petit groupe n'en menait pas large. Ils avaient bien cru qu'il allait leur sauter dessus pour ne faire qu'une seule bouchée d'eux. Quelques filles les rejoignirent. L'une d'entre elles éclaira leur lanterne.

« Un "alien" je crois.

Celui qui semblait être le meneur eut une air dégouté.

- Eurk… un "alien" ?

- Oui ! Une sorte d'ex appât à Wraiths… Si j'ai bien tout compris… *prenant une mine outrée* Hé ! Arrête de faire cette tête ! Il est canon ce mec… *son visage devenant rêveur* Trop viril, trop sensuel… trop tout quoi. »

Ses deux copines se mirent à glousser tandis que les garçons les dévisagèrent avec curiosité. L'un d'eux reprit la parole regardant dans la direction où Maxine et Ronon venaient de disparaître.

« Qu'elle horreur… *réfléchissant* Ne me dites pas qu'elle est avec ce type…

Ce fut au tour des filles d'avoir l'air horrifié.

- Ça ne va pas la tête ? Il est à nous ce mec ! »

* * *

.

« Tout à l'air d'aller Major… Je vais tout de même vous garder en observation cette nuit. Je serai plus rassuré. »

Le Docteur Beckett passa une dernière fois sa lampe torche devant les yeux de Lorne pour confirmer son diagnostic.

« Aucun trauma crânien.

- Carson, vous êtes vraiment obligé de me garder cette nuit ? Je ne rêve que d'une chose, me vautrer sur "mon lit" et dormir pendant au moins vingt-quatre heures.

- Je ne vous laisse partir que si vous vous engager à dormir et rien d'autre *levant l'index* et à me contacter tous les quart d'heures durant les trois prochaines heures.

- Doc, vous êtes un tyran… C'est bon vous avez gagné. Je me rends… *regardant autour de lui* je m'installe où ? »

La jeune femme assise sur le lit en face ne put retenir un rire moqueur.

« Dolren j'éviterais de me moquer si j'étais vous.

- Désolée Major. Si vous pouviez vous voir...

Lorne fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne préfère pas, non. Les mots de tête me suffisent. Pas besoin d'y ajouter les cauchemars.

- Vous êtes trop dur avec vous Major. Même rafistolé, je vous trouve parfait. »

_Oups !... Bon bah ça c'est fait… Merci miss Lagaffe… Tu viens encore de t'afficher._

Maxine ne savait plus où se mettre. Heureusement l'arrivée du Colonel Carter coupa court à ses soucis.

« Le Docteur Beckett m'a fait part de l'état général des troupes. Un seul mot d'ordre repos absolu !... Comme nous connaissons votre tendance des plus impressionnante à l'obéissance dans ce type de cas, j'ai pris certaines mesures…D'un commun accord avec Carson *adressant un signe à Beckett qui lui répondit par l'affirmative*, nous avons décidé de vous consigner dans vos quartiers durant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures… Accès verrouillés… Des vivres vous ont été apportés… *tournant les talons* Profitez-en bien et à après-demain. »

Sous les regards estomaqués des différents protagonistes, elle quitta l'infirmerie.

« Je crois que vous n'avez vraiment plus aucune raison de vous moquer. »

Sidérée, Maxine ne répondit pas au Major. Dormir pendant vingt-quatre heures alors qu'elle aurait pu travailler au labo.

_Mais c'est de la torture !... Sheppard je vous déteste. Qu'est-ce que vous avez eu besoin de vous fourrer une fois de plus dans la gueule du loup… Tout ça c'est de votre faute !_

Un peu plus loin, Ronon exaspéré lui aussi par cette décision totalement arbitraire à son avis, sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie.

À peine eut-il franchi la porte qu'il fit marche arrière l'air plutôt en rogne cette fois-ci, pour se diriger vers Maxine en quelques enjambées.

« Vous ! Venez avec moi… Je vous raccompagne. »

Retrouvant son humour, elle s'adressa au Satédien sur un ton légèrement sarcastique.

- Bien sûr Ronon, c'est proposé si gentiment… *ne bougeant pas d'un pouce* Juste par simple curiosité, vous en êtes à quel chapitre de votre manuel sur le savoir vivre et les bonnes manières en société ?

- À celui-ci ! »

La jetant sur son épaule, il prit la direction des quartiers de Maxine sous le regard médusé de tous ceux qu'ils rencontrèrent.

- Ronon ! C'est une manie de me prendre pour un sac à patates ? Ça se soigne les Tocs de nos jours… »

Sheppard les regarda disparaître franchement hilare. Il ne regrettait décidément pas son rôle dans cette histoire de vrai/faux (allez savoir) couple. Il n'y avait pas plus divertissant que de voir ces deux là interagir.

« Eh bien ! On dirait que certains ne vont pas s'ennuyer durant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures.

- Colonel Sheppard ! Rejoignez donc vos quartiers au lieu de jouer les commères.

- A vos ordres *singeant le salut militaire* Docteur Beckett. »

* * *

.

« Ronon Dex ! Laissez-moi descendre immédiatement ! »

Maxine se débattait comme un beau diable contre cet agaçant Satédien.

Cette attitude s'avérait complètement inutile fasse à la détermination du coureur, mais elle avait au moins le mérite de la défouler. Forte d'une nouvelle résolution, elle se mit à lui marteler le dos de ses poings.

« Vous allez vous faire mal.

- Rien à fou** !

- Je vous aurais prévenue !

- Aïe !

- Voilà.

- Ronon, *massant son bras blessé* Je vous déteste !

- J'm'en remettrais.

Essayant une autre tactique, Maxine prit une voix cajoleuse.

- Posez-moi Ronon… Marcher côte à côte sera plus agréable pour discuter… Je dois être lourde. C'est mauvais pour votre épaule blessée… Vous allez faire sauter vos points… Carson va être en rogne contre vous, vous savez ?… Ce n'est pas drôle un Doc en rogne. Sheppard vous en a certainement parlé… Il a testé et je crois qu'il n'a pas vraiment apprécié… »

Maxine en fut une fois de plus pour ses frais. Il l'ignora superbement. Désespérée, elle s'avachit contre son dos. Puisque c'était comme ça et bien d'accord ! Elle allait se laisser peser de tout son poids.

« On est arrivé ! »

Ronon la fit dégringoler de ses épaules. Il attrapa sa main et la passa devant le détecteur pour actionner l'ouverture. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, il la poussa devant lui et pénétra à son tour dans les quartiers de la jeune femme.

Si l'attitude précédente du Satédien l'avait tout de même un peu amusée, là elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Ronon ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se faufila vers la porte. Celle-ci choisit justement cet instant pour se refermer sous son nez.

_Eh m**de ! _

Elle allait en réactiver l'ouverture quand le bip caractéristique de verrouillage indépendant raisonna dans la pièce.

_Re-m**de !_

Derrière elle le Satédien prit la parole.

« Rassurez-vous, je ne reste pas. »

_Il se fout de moi !_

L'instant de panique précédent laissa place à une colère sourde.

« Ah oui ? On est consignés, je vous rappelle. La porte est verrouillée !... À moins d'avoir la capacité de passer au travers, je ne vois pas très bien comment vous allez vous y prendre. »

Ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre, il se dirigea vers son balcon. Observant l'environnement quelques instants, il enjamba la rambarde sous le regard effaré de Maxine qui en un instant passa de rouge colérique à blanc cadavérique.

« Non, mais ça ne va pas !... Vous êtes fou ? Vous n'allez quand même pas sauter parce que vous êtes coincé avec moi ? C'est vrai que je ne suis pas toujours marrante, mais tout de même… Descendez de là… Regardez, je vous invite. On va discuter… »

Ronon la regarda brièvement avec un sourire avant de se hisser jusqu'au balcon supérieur. Comprenant ses intentions réelles, Maxine sentit sa colère revenir au galop.

« Vous vous prenez pour Spiderman ? Vous allez vous rompre le cou… Je vous préviens, si vous avez un problème, je ne viens pas vous chercher !... *se tordant les mains, anxieuse* Descendez de là !... *à cours d'arguments* Quelqu'un va finir par vous voir.

Saisissant la rambarde du balcon supérieur situé à sa droite, il eut un petit rire.

« La nuit n'est pas assez claire ! »

Se trouvant à nouveau du bon côté de la dite rambarde, même si ce n'était plus sur le même balcon, il se pencha vers Maxine.

« Rendez-vous dans vingt-quatre heures au point habituel. »


	18. Chapter 17

Bon... je suis très, très fière de cette suite. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire tout autant qu'à moi.

Par contre, interdiction formelle de tenter quoi que ce soit contre l'intégrité physique de l'auteur... xD

Bonne lecture à tous...

.

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

* * *

.

.

_Ronon Dex_, _à nous deux…_

_Cette fois, vous ne vous en tirerez pas aussi facilement... J'ai le droit à des explications._

…

_Vous allez vous mettre à table de gré ou de force !_

Tous les scénarios qu'elle avait mis au point durant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures pour lui faire cracher le morceau furent balayés comme de vils châteaux de cartes.

Accoudés à la rambarde de la passerelle, Ronon Dex et Evan Lorne devisaient comme de vieux amis.

_C'est pas vrai… Depuis quand sont-ils potes ces deux là ?_

Remarquant sa présence, Lorne poussa son camarade du coude.

« Ronon nous avons de la compagnie… *se dirigeant vers Maxine* Comment allez-vous ? Bien reposée ?

Laissant son ami s'avancer seul, le Satédien se retourna avant de s'adosser à la rambarde pour observer la scène.

- En pleine forme Major… Et vous ? Bien récupéré ?

- On dirait… Vingt-quatre heures de repos total, ça vous ressuscite un homme. »

Maxine sourit à cette bonne nouvelle tandis que Lorne l'interrogea à son tour.

« Votre blessure ?

Jetant un œil à son bandage, elle le tapota satisfaite.

- Juste une égratignure. Aucun dégât. Le pansement est plus gênant que la plaie en elle-même. »

Il lui sourit complice avant de tendre le bras pour caresser du bout des doigts l'estafilade qui lui barrait le cou. Maxine saisit sa main au passage et la serra avec gratitude.

« Merci… de m'avoir sauvée. »

Capturant son regard pour lui transmettre toute sa reconnaissance, elle se laissa une fois de plus emporter…

« Hem, hem ! »

Le raclement de gorge de Ronon les ramena instantanément sur terre.

Si ne serait-ce qu'un moment Maxine avait oublié sa rancœur à l'égard du Satédien, elle réapparut à l'instant comme par miracle. Le menaçant de son index, elle le rejoignit pour lui planter à plusieurs reprises son doigt entre les côtes afin de donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

« Vous, je ne vous demande pas comment vous allez. Vous aviez l'air plutôt en forme sur le balcon ! »

Sa répartie le fit rire.

La moutarde commençant sérieusement à lui monter au nez, elle croisa les bras avant de lever le menton en signe de défi.

« Vous me devez une explication ! »

Ronon restant muet, elle insista.

« Maintenant !

La fixant d'un air impérieux, il ne lui fournit pas la réponse attendue.

- Un temps pour chaque chose ! Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment.

- Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

Le coureur croisa à son tour les bras comme pour mieux la toiser.

- Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. »

Écœurée, la jeune femme fit demi-tour, prête à s'enfuir. Ronon intercepta sa tentative tout en envoyant balader Lorne du regard.

Il n'allait pas lui faire du mal à sa petite protégée ! Simplement, hors de question d'aborder un sujet pareil sur cette passerelle. Surtout avec une Maxine à fleur de peau. Il était peut-être fou mais certainement pas suicidaire. Il gérerait beaucoup mieux cette histoire en tête à tête.

« Je vous répondrai pendant notre entraînement. »

* * *

.

« Lassé de courir seul Major ?

Lorne eut une expression amusée.

- Je cours rarement seul dans la Cité. »

Devant l'air interrogateur de Maxine, il développa sa réponse.

- Je cours avec Ronon… Sur ordre dans un premier temps, pour le plaisir par la suite.

Pas tout à fait certaine de comprendre, Maxine s'arrêta.

- Je ne vous suis pas.

Se stoppant à son tour, il se retourna vers elle.

- Lorsque Ronon a rejoint Atlantis, le Docteur Weir m'a chargé de le garder à l'œil. Son besoin de courir à travers toute la Cité l'inquiétait. Comme je suis un sportif assidu, j'ai tout bonnement hérité de la tâche… *plongeant dans ses souvenirs* Au début, il m'en a fait baver… Petit à petit nous avons appris à nous connaître… Devoir affronter ensemble la douceur de vivre Pégasienne a fait le reste… *regardant le bout du couloir où venait de disparaître Ronon* Venez, il va finir par nous semer. »

Sur ces mots, ils reprirent leur course sur un rythme plus soutenu pour rattraper le Satédien.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, il arborait un grand sourire satisfait. Se sentant d'humeur joyeuse, il leur fit même profiter des motifs de son contentement.

« Dolren, vous avez devant vous l'un des meilleurs moments de la journée sur cette fichue Cité.

Elle eut beau réfléchir, elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce que cet instant pouvait avoir de particulier pour être si cher au cœur du Satédien.

- Que voulez vous dire Ronon ?

Celui-ci restant silencieux, ce fut Lorne qui lui répondit d'un ton moqueur.

- La majorité du personnel dort encore… Aucune groupie enragée de son fan club à l'horizon.

Maxine ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant l'explication du Major.

_Il se moque de moi ou il est sérieux là ?_

Ronon se renfrogna quelque peu avant de rétorquer.

- Vous êtes plutôt mal placé pour faire ce genre de remarque… Rappelez-moi pourquoi on a choisi de courir le matin plutôt que le soir ou plus exactement pourquoi on a abandonné toute idée de courir le soir ? »

Baissant la tête, le Major se mura dans un silence des plus éloquent. Sa réaction amusa énormément son ami qui en profita pour le titiller d'avantage.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. »

Haussant les épaules, Lorne accéléra l'allure pour les distancer. Ronon éclata d'un grand rire.

Maxine complètement larguée par l'attitude des deux hommes apostropha le seul encore à sa portée.

« Ronon, si vous voulez reprendre vos séances à deux maintenant que le Major est rétabli, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Je peux très bien courir seule.

- Non.

Il avait beau lui dire non, d'un seul coup, elle eut l'impression d'être de trop.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

Le Satédien la dévisagea comme si un troisième œil venait d'apparaître au beau milieu de son front.

- Vous ne dérangez pas… Lorne n'apprécie juste pas que je lui fasse remarquer qu'il a autant de succès que moi avec la gente féminine Atlante.

S'il souhaitait fixer l'attention de la jeune femme, il avait réussi. Elle était toute ouïe.

- Comment ça ?

Voilà une soudaine curiosité bien loin de le surprendre. Il se fit un plaisir d'éclairer sa lanterne.

- Quand on courrait… enfin quand on a essayé de courir aussi le soir, on a dû abandonner très rapidement. On ne pouvait pas faire trois foulées sans être interrompus par une femme en détresse sollicitant son aide… *ricanant* Son côté chevalier servant je suppose. »

* * *

.

« Alors ?

- Elle a accepté. »

.

**- Flash-back : un peu plus tôt, salle d'entraînement -**

« Vous vous souvenez de votre pieux mensonge au sujet d'une certaine douche ?

Positionnée au centre de la pièce, Maxine faisait face à son entraîneur. Les bras croisés, elle attendait patiemment l'arrivée des explications.

- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'on puisse qualifier mon mensonge de pieux Ronon, mais oui… *le regardant avec circonspection* Où voulez-vous en venir ?

S'éloignant, il fit signe à Maxine de ne pas bouger d'où elle était.

- En position ! *l'air très sérieux* Vous vous entraînez, je vous réponds.

- Bien mon Capitaine ! *se mettant au garde à vous* En attente de vos directives mon Capitaine.

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres du Satédien. Décidément, il adorait vraiment cette fille… Dommage qu'elle craque pour un autre. Il aurait presque remis sa décision de rester seul en question.

Presque…

- Enchaînement n°4… *la regardant exécuter les différents mouvements sans faute* Parfait.

Concentré sur son rôle de prof, il commença à se déplacer en silence autour de la jeune femme pour mieux jauger son travail. Son soudain mutisme impatienta quelque peu cette dernière.

- Alors ? Vous me racontez oui ou non ?

S'immobilisant un instant, il lui apporta un début de réponse.

- Elle m'a rendu service.

Maxine le regarda stupéfaite.

_Que va-t-il me tomber sur la tête ?… Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait comme co***rie sans m'en rendre compte ?_

- Pardon ?

N'oubliant pas le but principal de leur présence en ces lieux, il se remit à déambuler autour d'elle.

- Enchaînement n°6.

S'attendant au pire, elle resta complètement immobile.

- Maxine ! Enchaînement n°6.…

Toujours aucune réaction.

- Maxine… J'attends !

Abandonnant les différents scénarios catastrophes qui venaient de défiler dans son esprit, elle finit par s'exécuter.

- Oui… oui…*enchaînant plusieurs figures complexes* Que voulez-vous dire Ronon par "m'a rendu service" ?

La regardant faire, il fronça les sourcils.

- Plus rapide avec le bras… *répondant à sa question* Elle m'a procuré un peu de tranquillité.

Cette réponse n'avança pas beaucoup la jeune femme.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Pas besoin de le préciser, son incompréhension s'étalait sur son visage… Il allait avoir du boulot

- Je n'étais plus harcelé… *soupirant* Enchaînement n°2.

Essayant de décortiquer l'information pour lui trouver un sens, Maxine reproduisit les mouvements demandés.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas le rapport avec moi.

Agacé de devoir entrer à ce point dans les détails, il siffla entre ses dents.

- Le personnel féminin me laisse en paix !

Maxine s'attendait probablement à beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas à ça ! Les bras lui en tombèrent. Littéralement !

_Oh m**de !_

Visualisant le comportement des nouvelles recrues elle resta interdite, saisie par son soudain éclair de lucidité.

- Vous voulez que je joue le jeu ? C'est bien ça ? Vous attendez de moi que je contribue à alimenter la rumeur pour vous débarrasser des nouvelles recrues ? Je me trompe ?

Ronon la regarda satisfait.

- Non !... Vous avez tout compris.

_Dans quelle galère suis-je encore allez me foutre, bon sang !_

Réalisant tout d'un coup ce que cette révélation pouvait impliquer, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger à voix haute.

- Vous êtes gay ?

Des scènes plutôt douteuses tourbillonnèrent un instant devant ses yeux. Certaines d'entre elles bien que fort sages furent beaucoup plus douloureuses que les autres.

_"Sur ordre dans un premier temps, pour le plaisir par la suite." _

_"Petit à petit nous avons appris à nous connaître… Devoir affronter ensemble la douceur de vivre Pégasienne a fait le reste."_

_"Lorne n'apprécie juste pas que je lui fasse remarquer qu'il a autant de succès que moi avec la gente féminine de la Cité."_

_C'est pas vrai ! Non mais quelle c**ne ! En plus d'avoir le béguin pour ton supérieur hiérarchique, il a fallu __que tu le choisisses probablement gay et casé. _

_*se distribuant une série de claques mentales*_

_Je suis maudite… _

…

_Il te plaît, il te plaît… *petite voix jubilant dans sa tête* tu vois bien qu'il te plaît ! Je le savais._

_Toi lâche-moi ! C'est pas le moment._

_Oui mais tu craques pour lui ! Tu viens de le reconnaître._

_Super ! Et ça m'avance à quoi ? Il est gay ! Il s'en fout de moi. La seule chance qu'il me reste, si on oublie son statut, c'est qu'il ait envi un de ces jours de voir ce que ça donne avec une fille et que je sois l'heureuse élue. Quel pied !_

_Mouais c'est sûr… vu comme ça… en même temps je suis presque certaine que tu serais capable de lui dire oui._

_Ta gu**le !_

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Ronon de la dévisager sidéré. Comment diable avait-elle pu en arriver à cette conclusion ?

- Vous vous sentez bien ?

Revenant sur terre, Maxine le dévisagea.

- Pourquoi je ne me sentirais pas bien ?

Haussant un sourcil, sarcastique le Satédien se contenta de prononcer un seul mot.

- Gay ?

Elle crut qu'il n'avait peut-être pas compris le sens.

- Bah oui ! Homosexuel quoi ! *s'exaspérant devant son air ahuri* Vous préférez les hommes !

- Non.

- Vous venez de m'avouer souhaiter mettre un terme aux avances de la gente féminine à votre égard.

- Non.

- Si !

- Non… Je veux juste qu'elles me laissent en paix.

Maxine le désigna victorieuse.

- Vous voyez ? Vous avez bien un problème avec les femmes !

- Non, je n'ai pas ce style de problème !

Ronon commençait à s'exaspérer de la mauvaise volonté que Maxine mettait à le comprendre. Il aimait les femmes dans tous les sens du terme, simplement il appréciait encore plus de pouvoir se déplacer dans la Cité sans avoir à éconduire une nuée de donzelles affamées persuadées d'être celle qui lui conviendrait. Il était bien assez grand pour aller la chercher sa moitié, le jour il en aurait l'envie !

- Vous fuyez celles à qui vous plaisez *énumérant les faits sur ses doigts*, on ne vous connaît aucune histoire depuis que vous êtes ici, vous rabrouez une bonne partie du personnel féminin, vous fréquentez le Major, …

- Qu'est-ce qu'Evan vient faire là ?

- Vous êtes ensemble !

- Vous délirez… Lorne est juste un ami… *s'esclaffant devant la stupidité de ce qu'il venait d'entendre* Je peux vous garantir qu'il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro… Voyons Maxine, j'ai été marié.

Soulagée de savoir le Major d'une orientation beaucoup plus intéressante pour elle, même si ça ne le mettait pas plus à sa portée, elle n'en persévéra pas moins dans son idée au sujet de Ronon.

- Ça ne prouve rien. Il existe plein de cas similaires.

Désespéré par son attitude, Ronon souffla un grand coup.

- Aux grands mots, les grands remèdes !

Il se rapprocha d'elle en quelques enjambées. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui saisit la nuque d'une main et la colla contre lui de l'autre. Se penchant vers elle, il s'empara de ses lèvres, l'embrassant fougueusement. Répondant instinctivement à son baiser, Maxine n'eut d'autre choix que de s'agripper fermement à sa chemise. Déjà plutôt stupéfaite de la tournure des événements, elle crut halluciner lorsqu'elle sentit le désir du Satédien s'éveiller.

_Oh put*** ! Il n'est pas gay._

Elle savoura encore un instant la virtuosité de sa langue…

_Et en plus… il sait fichtrement bien s'y prendre._

_Au temps pour celles qui sont persuadées qu'il a perdu le mode d'emploi._

…

_J'suis dans la m**de…_

_*S'apitoyant sur son sort*_

_Pourquoi c'est pas sur lui que je craque ?… Ce serait tellement plus simple._

« Oups ! Désolés. »

Ronon ne releva même pas la tête à l'attention des importuns. Ses lèvres tout contre celles de la jeune femme, il envoya paître les gêneurs.

« Dégagez ! C'est réservé.

- Pardon, on ne savait pas. »

Pour toute réponse, le groupe d'intrus ne perçut qu'un grognement agacé suite auquel il battit rapidement en retraite.

Assuré de leur départ, Ronon se concentra de nouveau sur la jeune femme qu'il tenait toujours entre ses bras. Profitant une dernière fois de la douceur de ses lèvres, il lui offrit un baiser nettement plus chaste.

« Convaincue ? »

Ne retrouvant pas l'usage de sa voix, Maxine se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Satisfait, il la relâcha avant de se reculer de quelques pas. Un sourire amusé accroché sur le visage, il la dévisagea les bras croisés sur le torse.

« Bon… maintenant qu'il est établi que je ne suis pas gay, acceptez-vous de m'aider ?

Se prenant la tête entre les mains, Maxine se laissa tomber sur le sol.

- Vous savez que je ne vous aime pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je le sais… *réfléchissant un instant* Il a beaucoup de chance.

Maxine se redressa.

- Hein ?

Secouant la tête, il recentra la conversation sur son sujet d'origine.

- Vous n'êtes pas amoureuse de moi. Ça simplifie les choses, vous ne pensez pas ?

Le regardant avec une moue dubitative, elle prit le temps d'analyser la situation.

- Pourquoi vous ne vous trouvez pas une vraie copine ? Ce serait quand même plus simple.

- Non.

- Non, je ne veux pas me trouver une vraie copine ou non ce n'est pas plus simple ?

- Les deux… Pour l'instant, la solitude me convient… La rumeur existe déjà. »

Retrouvant son mutisme, elle se replongea dans une intense réflexion. Ronon attendit patiemment, lui laissant le temps d'encaisser le tout.

« Je suis complètement dingue… Je vais probablement faire une co***rie… »

Il haussa un sourcil attendant la suite.

« D'accord !

Satisfait, il se détendit légèrement.

- Merci.

- À une condition !

L'air soudain diabolique de Maxine lui fit craindre le pire.


	19. Chapter 18

Fin du suspens... La suite est là !

Je ne sais pas vous mais ici j'ai des problèmes de connexion. Peut-être le mauvais temps...

Bonne lecture...

P.S. : Je me répète, mais je vous déteste de m'avoir poussée à revisionner "Sunday" pour me rafraîchir la mémoire. Il est horrible cet épisode. J'ai noyé mon clavier à cause de vous. Snif, Beckett, snif.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

* * *

.

.

**- Flash-back : un peu plus tôt, salle d'entraînement… Suite -**

« Le contraire m'eut étonné.

Ayant laissé échapper le fond de sa pensée, Ronon dévisagea Maxine attendant qu'elle s'explique.

- Vous n'imaginiez quand même pas que j'allais me coltiner cette galère gracieusement ? J'ai pas la vocation d'une Sainte.

Sur ce dernier point, ce n'est sûrement pas lui qui allait la contrarier.

- En effet, ce n'est pas l'impression que vous m'avez donnée quand je vous ai embrassée.

Le teint de Maxine s'enflamma royalement.

- Je vous interdis de me faire chanter avec ça… Je n'ai fait que réagir à une stimulation ! Si on doit trouver un coupable, vous êtes le seul responsable.

- Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?… *lui présentant un sourire ironique* Si on en revenait à cette fameuse condition.

Maxine le fusilla du regard. Il se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Décidément cette histoire s'annonçait sous les meilleurs hospices.

- Vous me laissez étudier votre arme.

- Non !

Voilà qui finalement allait clôturer l'affaire avant même qu'elle n'ait commencée. Plutôt fière d'elle, Maxine sauta sur ses pieds.

- Très bien… Alors débrouillez-vous avec vos groupies.

Ronon se renfrogna quelque peu avant de marmonner.

- D'accord.

_Au temps pour la tentative avortée de me défiler en beauté… _

_Pff… Au moins_,_ je n'aurais pas perdu sur tous les tableaux._

Profitant de ces quelques instants où elle pouvait affirmer son pouvoir au milieu de cette histoire totalement délirante, elle enfonça un peu plus le clou.

- Désolée, je n'ai pas bien entendu.

- D'accord ! *arborant un air menaçant* Je vous préviens, elle a intérêt à être en état de marche lorsque j'en aurais besoin.

Maxine prit un air offusqué.

- Évidement !... Vous me prenez pour qui ? Je veux l'étudier, pas vous faire tuer !… Imaginez la perte horrible pour vos admiratrices. On ne peut se permettre d'être à l'origine d'un gigantesque suicide collectif de femmes désespérées.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser en imaginant la scène.

- Maxine, vous êtes hilarante.

- Je sais, je sais… *retrouvant son sérieux* Parlons des termes de notre arrangement !... Si vous voulez que ça fonctionne entre nous, *lui collant son index sous le nez* va falloir respecter quelques règles.

_Quitte à jouer, autant mettre un maximum d'atouts de mon côté pour ne pas y laisser trop de plumes._

_Qu'il ne s'imagine pas que ça va être aussi simple. Tous les avantages sans quelques inconvénients ? Certainement pas ! Trop facile_.

Prenant son mal en patience, le Satédien décida de se prêter au jeu même si pour lui les choses étaient on ne peut plus claires.

- Je vous écoute.

- Règle numéro un : on ne s'embrasse pas !

_Même si c'était super agréable ? t'es vraiment sûr de toi sur ce coup là ?_

_OUI !_

_On ne s'énerve pas !... Je demandais juste... Tu sais y a aucun mal à se faire du bien..._

_Au risque de me répéter : Ta g***le !_

- D'accord, sauf en cas d'absolue nécessité.

Maxine se tendit immédiatement.

_Tu vois j'suis pas la seule à le penser..._

_Grrr !_

- Comment ça "sauf en cas d'absolue nécessité" ? C'est quoi cette réserve à deux balles ? Vous êtes pire que les mentions légales des contrats d'assurance vous !... Vous envisagez de vous baser sur quoi exactement pour définir une "absolue nécessité" ?

- Sheppard ? Par exemple…

_C'est pas possible… Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là. Il était écrit qu'il me pourrirait la vie jusqu'au bout. _

Bien consciente que rien ne pourrait arrêter un Sheppard avec une idée derrière la tête, elle capitula.

- OK ! Mais je vous préviens vous n'avez pas intérêt à en profiter.

- Pas mon genre… *arborant un sourire espiègle* Sauf si vous me le demandez.

_Grrrr !_

Maxine grinça des dents.

- Ronon Dex, je vous déteste.

- Je sais. Règle numéro deux ?

_Arrête de lui tenir tête, il n'attend que ça pour te faire enrager. Ça l'amuse !_

_T'as trouvé ça toute seule ?... Oui ? Super, ça m'avance beaucoup. _

- Règle numéro deux : si vous devez passer la nuit dans mes quartiers vous dormirez sur le balcon … ou sur le tapis si la température ne s'y prête pas. Fini de jouer les Spidermen !

_Tiens ! Prends ça dans les dents._

Ronon n'eut pas l'air plus perturbé que ça.

- Objection ! N'importe qui peut voir votre balcon.

_J'l'ai déjà dit qu'il m'énerve ?_

- C'est vrai… *ne lâchant pas le morceau* Va pour le tapis… Règle numéro deux bis : Si c'est moi qui suis bloquée dans vos quartiers, je prends le lit et vous dormez par terre.

_Tu sais que t'es vraiment désespérante là ?_

_Silence ! C'est ma vie ok ?_

Cette règle "bis" le fit franchement sourire.

- Vous ne perdez pas le nord…

- Jamais !

- D'accord… *haussant les épaules* Ça me va.

- Règle numéro trois : Chacun est libre de convoler avec l'élu de son cœur à tout moment… *soupirant légèrement désespérée* Enfin… si je survie à vos groupies enragées et en imaginant qu'un homme ose encore m'approcher avec vous dans les parages.

- Je ne me fais aucun souci pour vous.

Même en entendant ces paroles qui lui parurent un tantinet sarcastiques, Maxine resta légèrement défaitiste. Cette histoire ferait s'éloigner le seul qui comptait vraiment… D'accord c'était un mal pour un bien, mais quand même, elle en était malade rien que d'y penser.

Tendant la main à son nouveau vrai/faux compagnon.

- Marché conclu ?

Il la lui saisit avec vigueur pour sceller leur pacte.

- Marché conclu !... * détaillant la jeune femme l'air un peu inquiet* Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, oui… *essayant de détourner son attention* juste le temps de m'habituer à mon nouveau statut de fille casée… *se parlant à elle même* Lili va être désespérée… Devoir retirer toutes ses petites annonces pour ma pomme sur "adoptezuneatlantepointcom".

Ronon eut l'air surpris.

- Ce truc existe vraiment ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée… Connaissant Lili, elle est tout à fait capable d'avoir créé quelque chose dans ce genre.

Cette idée amusa beaucoup le Satédien. S'étirant rapidement, il se tourna vers sa compagne.

- Je peux vous laisser ?

Innocemment, Maxine l'interrogea sur la cause de sa future désertion.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Besoin d'une douche froide ! *singeant gentiment la jeune femme* Je n'ai fait que réagir à une stimulation… »

Malgré elle, son regard dévia légèrement vers le bas.

_Oups !_

Ses joues prirent de nouveau une jolie teinte rosée, tandis que le coureur s'éclipsait.

**- Fin du flash-back -**

.

« À force de jouer avec le feu, vous allez finir par vous brûler.

Si le Major Lorne était heureux que son ami ait pu solutionner un problème qui lui pesait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de la tournure prise par les événements.

Revenant à l'instant présent, Ronon se contenta de son habituel grognement

- Mmpf.

Voyant son manque d'intérêt pour la question, Lorne insista. Même si au fond de lui il savait ne pas en avoir le droit.

- Elle pourrait se prendre au jeu… Votre comédie risque de déraper à tout moment.

Le Satédien se laissa aller en arrière, s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il fixa un instant son vis à vis avant de lui répondre avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Si dérapage il y a, ça n'aura aucune conséquence… *enfonçant le clou* Qu'elle puisse envisager de prendre son plaisir avec moi ne signifie pas qu'elle puisse tomber amoureuse de moi.

Décidément, Ronon ne comprenait pas ou ne voulait pas comprendre.

- Vous croyez vraiment ce que vous venez de dire ?

Pour toute réponse, le Satédien commença par lui sourire.

- Je ne le crois pas, je le sais !... *se rapprochant de la table pour donner une nouvelle dimension à ses paroles* On ne vole pas son cœur à une femme quand celui-ci ne lui appartient déjà plus.

Lorne secoua la tête, désabusé. Voilà que le Pégasien se prenait pour le "Maître Yoda" du cœur féminin. Décidément il aurait tout vu dans cette Galaxie.

- Admettons qu'elle soit à l'abri de votre pouvoir de séduction. Qu'en est-il de vous ? Croyez-vous sincèrement pouvoir résister ?

Voilà donc le fond du problème…

Si Lorne était capable d'accepter et de respecter les choix de la jeune femme sans un mot, qu'en serait-il de ses choix à lui. Le connaissant, il ne doutait pas de le voir le soutenir même si cela devait le briser de l'intérieur. Cet homme lui avait vraiment offert quelque chose de rare. Une amitié réelle et sincère. Loin de lui l'envie de le voir souffrir. Le pousser dans ses retranchements, certes. Mais rien de plus.

- Ce n'est pas bien difficile d'aimer une fille dans son genre… Encore une fois Evan, si on lui en laisse la possibilité, ce n'est pas moi qu'elle choisira… Je peux être beaucoup de choses pour elle mais certainement pas celle-ci… *se laissant de nouveau aller contre le dossier de son siège une lueur calculatrice dans le regard* Je ferais un parfait jouet sexuel si nécessaire, rien de plus, rien de moins. »

Si les yeux du Major avaient eu le pouvoir de tuer, à cet instant le Satédien aurait baigné dans une mare de sang.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça Evan. Si vous la voulez, bougez-vous !

- Je ne peux pas !

- Con**rie !

Lorne eut soudain l'air franchement mal.

- Mon statut et le sien me l'interdisent.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de l'ex-runner d'être largué.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là ?

Se prenant la tête dans les mains, le Major souffla un bon coup avant de répondre.

- La loi de non fraternisation.

Ronon fut surpris de ce qu'il devinait au travers de cette simple phrase. Les Terriens étaient décidément une civilisation vraiment compliquée. Comme si la vie n'était pas assez cruelle comme ça, il leur fallait encore trouver de nouvelles raisons de souffrir. Voulant tout de même être certain de bien comprendre, il insista.

- Et ?

- En tant qu'officier supérieur, je ne peux entretenir de relations autres que professionnelles avec une subordonnée sous peine de nous envoyer tous les deux devant la cours martiale.

Effectivement, ce type de restriction n'allait pas faciliter les rapprochements entre ces deux là. Entre le caractère de l'une et le sens du devoir de l'autre, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge s'il décidait d'y mettre son grain de sel.

- Vous éprouvez des sentiments pour elle. »

Lorne ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant dans un premier temps de le fusiller du regard. Il finit par soupirer.

« Ce que j'éprouve n'a aucune importance.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui !

- Vos responsables vous font suivre des règles absurdes.

- Non… il en va de la sécurité de tous lors des missions. Nous ne pouvons pas nous impliquer émotionnellement. Ce type de relation pourrait venir fausser notre jugement.

- Vous espérez vraiment me faire croire que vos décisions quand elle est concernée sont neutres juste parce que vous refoulez ce que vous ressentez ? *haussant un sourcil* Il est clair que d'abattre un homme aussi près d'une cloison extérieure du dédale au risque de la perforer était une réaction vide de tout sentiment.

- Vous vouliez que je fasse quoi ? *s'énervant* Que je le laisse lui trancher la gorge ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'essaie de vous dire…

- Non vous êtes en train de me dire que je devrais me jeter à l'eau et la faire mienne. Seulement c'est impossible. Jamais l'armée ne tolèrera une chose pareille.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le crier sur tous les toits.

- Bah voyons, il est évident que dans ce "magnifique" environnement ce type de scoop va passer totalement inaperçu.

Ronon eut l'air songeur un bref instant.

- Difficile mais pas impossible… *réfléchissant de nouveau* Les événements jouent plutôt en votre faveur.

Lorne ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Je ne vous suis pas.

Son ami balaya l'intervention d'un simple geste de la main.

- Commencez par décider ce que vous voulez vraiment et nous en reparlerons… *se tournant sur la droite* En attendant, changeons de sujet si vous le voulez bien *prenant un ton ironique* ma tendre moitié va être à portée de voix. »

Les deux hommes se concentrèrent de nouveau sur le contenu de leur plateau.

« Vous m'avez l'air bien songeur de si bon matin… C'est notre séance de jogging qui vous met dans cet état ?

Ronon la dévisagea l'air taquin.

- Il en faut beaucoup plus pour nous mettre à terre. Bien que vous ayez largement contribué à augmenter ma dose quotidienne d'exercices.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Ronon, *affichant une mine contrite* si vous saviez… La douche était-elle assez froide ?

- Maxine, *prenant un air faussement vexé* vous êtes absolument insupportable.

- Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que vous êtes censé m'aimer, non ?

- Joker ? »

Telle une enfant rebelle, Maxine lui tira la langue.

Retrouvant sa bonne humeur devant la joute verbale de ces deux phénomènes, Lorne intervint à son tour.

« Vous savez que vous formez à vous seul le couple le plus immature qu'il m'ait été donné de voir ? »

Ronon et Maxine interrompirent leurs chamailleries instantanément, se sentant un peu comme des gamins pris en faute.

* * *

.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cette séance d'entraînement va être un véritable enfer.

- Les nouvelles recrues peut-être ? »

Lorne allait répliquer lorsque Maxine les rattrapa au détour d'un couloir. Continuant de cheminer silencieusement en direction de la salle, il observa plus attentivement ses deux compagnons de route. Voulaient-ils vraiment faire croire à la véracité de leur couple ? Franchement il se le demandait. Déjà que l'histoire tenait plus du ragot croustillant que du fait avéré ce n'était assurément pas en se comportant ainsi qu'ils allaient réussir à convaincre un public qui dans le plus favorable des cas s'imaginait que de temps en temps peut-être ils prenaient du bon temps ensemble.

« Je peux me permettre un conseil ?

Maxine et Ronon le dévisagèrent de concert. Le Satédien fut le premier à réagir.

- Vous demandez la permission maintenant ?

C'est vrai qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils se disaient leur façon de penser sans prendre de gants.

- Que voulez-vous Ronon, je lutte contre votre mauvaise influence… *retrouvant son sérieux* Vous devriez vous montrer plus tendres… vous êtes censés être un couple… pas juste deux adultes consentants qui s'envoient en l'aire de temps en temps !

Maxine s'immobilisa choquée.

- Vous êtes au courant ?

_C'est pas vrai, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?… Cette histoire devait être le remède du siècle contre mon problème existentiel (j'ai pas le droit…_ _tant pis je le prends : je craque pour mon boss !)…_

_Put*** me savoir officiellement casée aurait pu lui faire prendre ses jambes à son coup si jamais par le plus grand des hasards_,_ je l'intéressais un tant soit peu._

_Bordel ! Je suis maudite ma parole. _

- Que vous ne vous envoyez pas en l'air dans les douches ? *affichant un grand sourire* Absolument… Rassurez-vous, je serai muet comme une tombe. »

Maxine se tourna vers le Satédien pour obtenir une explication. Celui-ci se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule avant de passer un bras autour de son cou.

Soupirant, Maxine en profita pour s'agripper à sa ceinture.

« Un marché est un marché… *interrogeant Lorne* satisfait mon Capitaine ?

Le Major eut l'air vraiment dépité.

- Si en plus il faut tout vous apprendre… *se parlant à lui-même* Ils vont bien finir pas avoir raison de ma santé mentale… *s'adressant de nouveau à Maxine* Rendez-moi dingue et vous saurez que votre mensonge est crédible ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, il les planta là et pénétra dans la salle d'entraînements où l'attendait une partie du personnel militaire.

Maxine surprise fit part de son étonnement à son compagnon.

« Ronon, qu'a-t-il voulu dire ?

- Quand il le saura lui-même, vous en serez la première informée. »

De plus en plus perplexe, elle le dévisagea avec de grands yeux. Caressant sa joue du bout de son pouce, il lui sourit et se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

« En piste jeune fille. Nous allons entrer en scène.

La panique saisit Maxine. Elle était sur le point de commettre une folie. Cette idée était tout simplement stupide.

- Je ne peux pas…

Il lui sourit de plus belle.

- Bien sûr que si… Imaginez simplement que je suis "lui" ! »


	20. Chapter 19

Pour commencer Merci à toi Maurice d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot sur ma fic. Ta review m'a reboostée - lol. Je l'ai relue au moins trois fois pour être certaine que tu parlais bien de mon histoire - que je ne rêvais pas :-D.

Tu sais - avec un compte sur ce site - tu peux demander à être alertée de chaque nouvelle publication et je pourrais te répondre par PM. En tout cas c'est vraiment gratifiant de savoir qu'on suscite une telle impatience lorsqu'on écrit.

Comme beaucoup d'auteurs ici - j'écris tout d'abord pour mon propre plaisir mais avoir le retour des lecteurs (leurs impressions - leur ressenti) aide sérieusement quand l'inspiration vient à manquer ou qu'on a un accès de paresse.

En tout cas - soit rassurée. Il n'y a rien que je ne déteste plus que les auteurs qui ne finissent jamais leur histoire - disparaissant du jour au lendemain sans aucune explication. Les aléas de la vie me direz-vous. Certes mais dans ce cas - ça ne prend que quelques secondes de laisser un petit mot à la suite de la dernière publication.

Si laisser un commentaire à l'auteur est une marque de respect pour le travail réalisé (en plus du plaisir de partager et d'échanger)- je pense qu'il en va de même dans le sens inverse. Laisser une histoire en plan est irrespectueux vis à vis de celles et ceux qui la suivent fidèlement.

J'espère sincèrement que la suite continuera à te plaire tout autant car c'est un vrai plaisir pour moi de l'écrire et de la faire partager.

.

Bon après ce long Blabla... voici la suite.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous...

**.  
**

**P.S. : Si vous ne recevez pas de PM à vos reviews alors que je viens de publier une suite - Dites le moi car ce n'est pas normal. Je prends toujours le temps de répondre un p'tit quelque chose. Si vous ne recevez rien - c'est que le site bug encore. ;-)  
**

.

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

* * *

.

.

Finalement, Maxine ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté ce drôle de marché. Rien dans son quotidien n'avait réellement changé ces derniers jours, si ce n'est qu'une montagne de muscles d'environ deux mètres veillait jalousement sur elle.

En bref, elle était toujours la même qu'il y a trois jours mais avec un coach personnel beaucoup plus attentionné et jamais bien loin. La même vie… en mieux.

_Un certain Major dans tes quartiers chaque soir la rendrait tout de même nettement plus intéressante. _

_Je n'ai rien entendu *se bouchant les oreilles*_

_Rhôoo… t'es pas marrante._

Enfonçant la tête dans son oreiller dans une veine tentative d'étouffer ses maudites pensées, elle tendit le bras vers sa table de nuit pour attraper sa montre.

_Flûte ! Déjà l'heure… En route mauvaise troupe._

Parée pour cette nouvelle journée après un entraînement intensif, un petit déjeuner pantagruélique, une bonne douche et une petite pause bien méritée, elle attrapa sa veste et sortit de ses quartiers.

_Allez ! Courage ! Tu peux le faire. Trop facile._

_De toute façon, pas moyen d'y couper cette fois-ci._

De corvée de babysitting, aucune mission urgente ou catastrophe de dernière minute ne viendraient la sauver. Si l'avancée de la procédure d'intégration des nouvelles recrues avait été légèrement modifiée par le Colonel Carter pour permettre à ses équipes de faire le deuil d'un des leurs, la vie devait reprendre son cours. Le corps de Goyld ayant été rapatrié sur terre et les Vedeeniens étant en relative sécurité sur une nouvelle planète, il n'y avait plus aucune raison de repousser davantage la merveilleuse et palpitante procédure.

La présentation du pôle scientifique était donc de nouveau à l'ordre du jour. Évidemment, McKay n'avait nullement oublié l'offre du Colonel Carter. C'est avec une satisfaction non dissimulée qu'il avait gentiment annoncé à Maxine la veille qu'elle se chargerait de "cette perte de temps inutile et sans intérêt" selon ses propres paroles. Puisqu'elle pouvait être appelée en mission à n'importe quel moment et par la même occasion laisser en plan son travail de recherche, elle était toute désignée. "Une absence de plus ou de moins ne changerait pas la donne."

Si cette analyse satisfaisait pleinement son auteur, Maxine n'était pas tout à fait du même avis.

Partir en mission était une expérience grisante, surtout quand on avait la chance de le faire avec une équipe comme la sienne et sous les ordres d'un homme tel que le Major. Pour ça, elle était prête à tout lâcher dans la seconde. Par contre troquer une séance de recherche sur une potentielle arme ancienne contre la version Atlante de "La croisière s'amuse", c'était une toute autre histoire.

_Qu'ont-ils besoin de tout ce cinéma ces petits génies ? Est-ce que j'ai eu le droit à de telles simagrées à mon arrivée ? Non ? Et alors ? Je n'en suis pas morte non plus !_

* * *

.

Éparpillées dans la salle de la Porte, plusieurs nouvelles recrues attendaient qu'il soit l'heure de rejoindre la salle habituellement destinée aux débriefings.

_Bien ! Ils sont en avance. _

Se dirigeant vers les escaliers, Maxine eut à peine le temps d'en gravir la moitié que Ronon sortit du poste de commandement. Dévalant rapidement les marches qui les séparaient, il la saisit par la taille et déposa un rapide baiser au sommet de son crâne avant de poursuivre son chemin. Maxine sourit. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, jamais il n'oubliait de tenir son rôle d'autant plus lorsqu'une bonne partie de ses groupies se trouvaient aux premières loges pour assister au spectacle. Il était vraiment déterminé à obtenir sa tranquillité. Elle devait au moins lui reconnaître ça. Souriant intérieurement, elle eut envie de lui donner un petit coup de pouce supplémentaire.

_« Vous devriez vous montrer plus tendre… vous êtes censés être un couple… »_

Entendant encore la remarque du Major raisonner à ses oreilles, elle retint la main du Satédien avant que celle-ci ne finisse totalement de glisser loin de ses hanches, stoppant par la même occasion la fuite de son propriétaire. Se retournant vers lui, elle porta sa paume à ses lèvres sans le quitter des yeux. En retour il lui caressa la joue de cette même main avant de filer à nouveau. Cet échange n'avait duré que quelques secondes, cependant il n'avait échappé à personne. Pour son plus grand plaisir, Maxine aperçut même du coin de l'œil le Colonel Sheppard figé à l'entrée de la salle de la Porte.

_Officialisation du couple Maxine/Ronon : un !_

_Rumeur bidon made in Sheppard : zéro !_

Maxine afficha un sourire éclatant.

_Finalement cette journée ne se présente pas si mal…_

* * *

.

« Comme je vous l'expliquais tout à l'heure, voici l'une de nos plus importantes armes défensives…*pénétrant dans la salle* La chaise de contrôle… *se rapprochant de l'objet mentionné* Nous l'étudions afin d'en comprendre toutes les subtilités de fonctionnement. Si nous y parvenons, nous pourrions appliquer certains principes à notre propre technologie. Nous serions mieux à même de nous défendre contre les Wraiths…

L'une des recrues interrompit Maxine sans aucune courtoisie.

- "De nous défendre" ? Ce qu'il nous faut c'est un moyen de les annihiler une bonne fois pour toute. Plus de Wraiths, plus de problème… Votre adhésion à un principe de recherches défensives est une perte de temps. Il faut se concentrer sur la création d'une force de frappe dévastatrice. »

Plusieurs recrues signifièrent leur accord par une accolade ou une tape sur l'épaule de leur camarade. Maxine se mordit une fois de plus la langue pour ne pas répliquer vertement. Depuis deux longues heures, ils ne cessaient de l'interrompre pour lui faire sentir leur supériorité. Rien de ce qui se faisait pour l'instant sur Atlantis n'obtenait grâce à leurs yeux, même si les plus éminents chercheurs de la Terre y travaillaient.

Soufflant un grand coup, elle laissa courir. Elle en avait pris son parti. Elle reprit donc aussi calmement que possible la suite de son exposé.

« En parvenant à améliorer notre système défensif, nous pourrons venir en aide à de nombreux peuples de cette Galaxie et surtout gagner du temps… Le Docteur Keller travaille actuellement à la mise au point d'un sérum pour inverser les effets de l'enzyme sur la mutation Wraith… *affichant une sourire* Vous verrez cette partie directement avec elle. Elle sera certainement plus à même de vous en expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants.

Une jeune femme que Maxine avait déjà remarquée comme plutôt agressive à son égard lâcha un commentaire assez désobligeant.

- Voilà qu'ils essaient de sauver la peau de ces aberrations. On aura vraiment tout entendu. Je ne m'étonne plus que la menace Wraith soit toujours aussi présente dans ces conditions ! Manquerait plus qu'on face ami-ami avec certains d'entre eux.

Maxine ferma les yeux un bref instant.

_Todd, nous n'avons pas encore eu le plaisir d'être présentés, mais je crois que vous venez de vous faire de nouveaux amis._

- Une faction Wraith nous apporte effectivement son aide dans l'espoir de trouver une solution à leur problème alimentaire.

L'un des jeunes hommes réagit vivement, outré de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Vous voulez dire que vous avez pactisé avec le diable ?

Toujours stoïque, Maxine prit le temps de lui répondre. Après tout, c'était sa mission du jour.

- Non, je dis que nous nous entraidons pour atteindre un objectif commun.

Son interlocuteur n'en revenait pas.

- Et vous êtes d'accord avec ça ?

D'accord ou non, la question n'était pas là. Le problème se posait à un tout autre niveau pour Maxine.

- Je me bats pour sauvegarder la vie quelle qu'elle soit ! Pas pour détruire gratuitement.

Voulant visiblement lui confirmer l'étroitesse d'esprit qui le caractérisait, le jeune homme rebondit immédiatement sur sa déclaration.

- Mais ce sont des abominations !

Son voisin lui attrapa le bras pour attirer son attention.

- Laisse tomber Vince'. Tu parles à un mur… *désignant Maxine d'un mouvement du menton* Elle a un faible pour ce qui est exotique ou devrais-je dire toxique et barbare… *souriant fier de lui* De là à s'envoyer un Wraith y a qu'un pas !

Maxine se sentit perdre son calme. Elle joignit prestement ses mains dans son dos afin d'éviter de se laisser emporter par son envie de frapper quelque chose ou plus précisément quelqu'un. Après tout les mots pouvaient être des armes tout aussi efficaces.

- Vous avez raison… *arborant un sourire sardonique* L'exotisme comme vous le dites si bien me comble de toutes les façons possibles. Nul besoin de courir après vos étranges idées de perversion… *prenant un air triste* Par contre croyez bien que je vous plains. Avec un tel état d'esprit, je crains que vous n'ayez pas l'occasion de vous envoyer grand chose durant votre séjour dans cette galaxie ! »

Son petit discours eut le mérite de les faire taire. Certains la regardèrent admiratifs. Elle venait de couper le sifflet de leur collègue en beauté. D'autre, notamment les filles, lui jetèrent quelques regards noirs bien sentis.

_Ma côte de popularité auprès des groupies de Ronon vient de monter en flèche._

_Mission officialisation du Couple Ronon/Maxine : plus un !_

Satisfaite d'elle même, elle reprit le cours de sa présentation comme si rien ne venait de se produire.

« Cette chaise agit en tant qu'interface mentale avec les individus possédant le gène ATA. La plupart des installations Anciennes possèdent ce type de technologie… *parcourant le groupe face à elle du regard* Certains d'entre vous possèdent peut-être ce gène naturellement. Pour les autres, vous pourrez bénéficier de la thérapie génique.

Une recrue l'interrompit de nouveau.

- Comment sait-on si on a le gène ?

Cette question amusa beaucoup Maxine. Il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse un vœu. Elle venait d'avoir la première intervention intéressante de la matinée.

- Eh bien, Alice *interrogeant la jeune femme pas certaine de bien lire son badge* c'est bien Alice n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui c'est bien ça.

- Pour l'instant, nous avons deux procédures. L'une officielle, l'autre officieuse *affichant un grand sourire*. Toutes deux aussi efficaces l'une que l'autre… La première consiste à passer une batterie de tests et d'analyses… Pour la seconde, il suffit d'activer un artefact Ancien par mégarde.

L'assemblée laissa échapper quelques rires suivis d'une nouvelle question de la dénommée Alice.

- Aspirante, vous avez le gène ?

Maxine secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Non Alice. Comme nombre de personnes ici, je suis un OGM. »

Cette fois plusieurs recrues éclatèrent franchement de rire.

« Je n'avais encore jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle… »

Le silence revint immédiatement dans la pièce.

Les bras croisés, appuyé contre la porte d'entrée, le Major Lorne la dévisageait amusé. Maxine lui rendit son sourire.

« Major… vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

- À l'instant… *reprenant une posture plus en accord avec son statut* Le Professeur Ming vous réclame à corps et à cris… *désignant les nouvelles recrues* Je prends la suite. Test des capacités de tir… Jeunes gens direction l'armurerie… *ne les voyant pas bouger* Allez, on s'active… *les regardant s'éloigner dans le couloir* Ils n'ont pas vraiment l'air de se bonifier, dirait-on.

Maxine le rejoignit pour lui répondre.

- Non, ils sont gonflés à bloc, mesquins, prétentieux, mal élevés et pire que tout étroits d'esprit.

Lorne la regarda surpris.

- Vous n'y allez pas de main morte.

La jeune femme se mit à rire avant de rétorquer.

- Vouloir soigner les Wraiths est une aberration pour eux.

Il eut l'air quelque peu affligé par cette nouvelle.

- Le seul ici qui pourrait tenir ce discours avec raison…

- C'est Ronon !

Le Major acquiesça.

- Oui. Et pourtant, même lui nous soutient dans cette voie. Avec quelques réticences certes, mais plutôt dues à la peur d'une trahison de nos alliés qu'à la finalité du projet.

Maxine se tourna vers lui avec un air très sérieux.

- Ne leur parlez surtout pas de Ronon, malheureux ! »

Il la dévisagea, haussant un sourcil dans l'attente de savoir où elle voulait en venir.

« Apprécier notre Satédien préféré a tendance à rimer avec "pro-Wraith"… *réfléchissant* En fait, oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Ça, c'est juste dans mon cas.

Le Major la fixa un long moment avant de lui répondre.

- Que voulez-vous, plus la "réalité" de votre couple va s'ancrer dans les esprits plus vous allez générer frustrations et jalousies de toutes sortes.

Maxine soupira.

- Vous avez probablement raison… *lui souriant de nouveau* Merci.

Curieux, le Major l'interrogea.

- À quel propos ?

Se stoppant pour mieux le regarder, elle murmura.

- Je ne sais pas… *réfléchissant un instant* d'être là… d'être vous… tout simplement… »

N'attendant pas sa réaction, elle fila en direction du labo, le laissant seul au milieu du couloir.

* * *

.

« Ce soir, ne me cherchez pas… *un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles* Projection en salle de repos !

Téo fixa Nikolaï, se retenant d'éclater de rire.

- Quelle surprise… Je ne me serais pas attendu à ça venant de ta part… Aïe !

Téo se frotta la tête en grognant. Derrière lui, Hélèna qui venait de rejoindre la table s'était faite un plaisir de lui administrer une claque.

- Toi pas moquer mon frère ! Lui aimer cinéma. Tous savoir ça ici… *déposant son plateau sur la table* Ce soir "Seigneur des Anneaux" longue version. Très bon film.

Lili s'agita sur sa chaise.

- "Le Seigneur des Anneaux" ? Trop génial ! Ça va faire une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu… *se tournant vers Maxine* On se la fait cette projection ?

Songeuse, la jeune femme ne lui répondit pas tout de suite.

- Pourquoi pas… *haussant les épaules* je vais y penser.

Cette réponse agaça Lili. Ces derniers jours, elle avait vraiment du mal à suivre son amie.

- C'est quoi cette réponse bidon ? C'est oui ou c'est non. »

Cette fois encore Maxine ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, distraite par le passage du Pégasien derrière elle. Rejoignant la table du Colonel Sheppard un peu plus loin, il en profita pour laisser glisser ses doigts sur la nuque de la jeune femme. Elle tourna la tête pour lui sourire et l'intercepta en agrippant sa manche.

« Ciné ce soir ?

Se penchant vers elle il la dévisagea l'air de s'interroger.

- Ciné ? *haussant un sourcil*

Amusée, Maxine développa sa demande.

- Oui un film assez sympa avec des paysages magnifiques… *se moquant gentiment* pleins de monstres, des batailles… »

Ronon réfléchit un instant avant de lui signifier son accord d'un signe de tête. Satisfaite, Maxine le laissa s'éloigner et s'intéressa de nouveau à Lili.

« Va pour une soirée ciné ! »

Lili était perplexe. Maxine se comportait vraiment bizarrement en ce moment. Et puis c'était quoi cette nouvelle manie d'avoir toujours le Satédien collé à ses basques. On n'allait quand même pas lui faire avaler que la rumeur n'en était pas une. Le contraire l'aurait faite sauter de joie évidemment, mais on parlait de Maxine là. Plus handicapée question mec, elle ne connaissait pas. Cette histoire méritait quelques éclaircissements. Fixant son amie à son tour, elle lui lança son fameux regard « Toi ! Faut qu'on parle ».

Maxine allait rétorquer lorsque sa radio se mit en marche, l'invitant à rejoindre la salle de la porte pour partir en mission. S'excusant, elle se leva rapidement. Elle avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'elle fut interpellée par la voix grave du Satédien.

« MAX ?

S'immobilisant pour se tourner dans sa direction

- Oui ?

Hésitant un instant, il finit par se décider.

- Soyez prudente. »

* * *

.

Parés de pied en cape, ses coéquipiers étaient dispersés devant la Porte. Croisant un instant le regard du Major, elle eut l'impression d'y déceler une certaine souffrance qu'elle ne comprit pas. Matt ne lui laissa d'ailleurs pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses réflexions. La rejoignant en quelques enjambées, il lui administra une grande claque dans le dos, hilare.

« Comme ça, t'as vraiment mis le grappin sur Dex ? »

Maxine le fixa un peu surprise de son attitude. Pourquoi Kendricks lui parlait-il de ça maintenant ?

« Franchement se faire surprendre en plein câlin coquin faut le faire tout de même. »

Ne comprenant décidément pas ce qu'il était en train de lui dire, elle se tourna vers Laura qui s'était rapprochée d'eux. Celle-ci se fit un plaisir de lui éclairer sa lanterne.

- Sga-8 est rentré de mission juste avant que tu arrives… Ils avaient une gentille petite historiette te concernant à raconter… *haussant les épaules* Certainement la dernière invention de Sheppard… Il y a quelques jours juste avant qu'ils partent en mission, ils vous auraient surpris avec Ronon en salle d'entraînement, concentrés sur tout autre chose que ta technique de combat si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

En entendant cette explication, Maxine se sentit rougir.

C'était donc Sga-8 qui avait débarqué lorsque Ronon l'embrassait. Si son côté pudique se révoltait contre cette idée, son côté pragmatique fut satisfait de la tournure des événements. Les connaissant, l'histoire aurait fait le tour d'Atlantis d'ici demain.

_Un point de plus pour la crédibilité du couple Ronon/Maxine !_

_Cette fois les choses devraient enfin être claires dans la tête de tout le monde. _

Se rappelant à leurs bons souvenirs, le Major choisit cet instant pour inviter son équipe à traverser la Porte.


	21. Chapter 20

**Les aventures (compliquées :-D) de Maxine continuent.**

**Avant de vous laisser dévorer cette suite... une p'tite réponse.**

Maurice : Et voilà ! Ta review m'a propulsée très, très loin dans l'espace mdr. Qu'est-ce que j'aime quand on me dit des trucs comme ça ;-p. Donc si je comprends tout, tu as un compte maintenant. Alors, Bienvenue (Quand le site ne bug pas c'est plutôt sympa). Ce qui signifie aussi : Prochaine réponse par PM :-D. (C'est normale pour moi de le faire, tu sais le concept d'échange à double sens auteur/lecteur dont je parlais la dernière fois). "La suite me plaira sûrement vu que c'est une fic sur Lorne ! J'suis une grosse fan" Toi aussi... On va vraiment bien s'entendre XD.

**Bon voili, voilou - c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Place à l'histoire.**

**Bonne Lecture...**

.

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

* * *

.

.

« Sur toutes les planètes existantes dans cette Galaxie, il a fallu qu'ils choisissent la plus pourrie. Encore que c'est leur problème. C'est eux qui vont y vivre après tout… Mais pourquoi c'est à nous de nous enquérir de l'avancée de leur installation ? »

Cadman maugréait depuis qu'ils avaient passé la Porte. Ce qui pouvait aisément se comprendre vu l'aspect très peu accueillant de cette planète. La végétation luxuriante bouchait toute visibilité. Régulièrement, des obstacles comme des rochers ou des troncs d'arbres abattus venaient ralentir leur progression, le tout accompagné d'une étouffante chaleur humide et d'un incessant bourdonnement dû aux ailes d'une espèce minuscule d'oiseaux.

« Tu m'étonnes que Sga-1 se soit défilée sur ce coup là. Si on m'avait laissé le choix, …

Maxine interrompit ses lamentations.

- Tu te serais gentiment portée volontaire ? »

La mine de son amie fut impayable. Elle ne put se retenir de rire. C'était tordant. Lui tapant sur l'épaule, pour attirer son attention, Kendricks leva le pouce en signe de victoire et lui adressa un clin d'œil satisfait. Elle venait de réussir à faire taire Cadman.

Le Major étant visiblement d'humeur morose, la suite du trajet se fit en silence. Il leur fallut encore trente minutes pour atteindre le nouveau campement des Vedeeniens et près d'une heure pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient en possession de tout ce qui leur fallait.

Pressés de rentrer, Cadman et Kendricks ne se firent pas prier lorsque le Major battit le rappel de ses troupes. Maxine, elle, se fit un peu plus tirer l'oreille de façon à fermer la marche avec son supérieur. Depuis leur départ d'Atlantis, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. Elle commençait à se faire du souci pour lui. Ne le voyant pas décidé à desserrer les dents pour l'instant, elle entama la conversation.

« Les Vedeeniens ont l'air de se remettre assez bien de leur rencontre avec les adorateurs.

Le visage fermé, concentré sur son avancée, Lorne lui répondit à peine.

- Mmh…

Sa réaction laissa Maxine plus perplexe encore.

- Tout va bien Major ?

Il ne se détendit pas davantage.

- Mmh…

Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu aussi froid à son égard. Elle ne comprenait pas. Avait-elle fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Major ? »

Avec une certaine réticence, il tourna la tête vers elle. Une nouvelle fois elle aperçut dans ses prunelles cette lueur de souffrance qui l'avait déjà perturbée un peu plus tôt.

« Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal, Major ?

Il sonda ses grands yeux interrogateurs comme à la recherche d'une vérité inaccessible. Poussant un soupir agacé contre lui-même, il porta une main au visage de la jeune femme, laissant ses doigts repliés glisser le long de sa joue.

- Non… *souriant tristement* je suis juste un imbécile… *regardant au loin* Ne perdez pas votre temps à vous soucier de moi.

Saisissant sa main dans les siennes avant qu'il ne la laisse retomber, Maxine s'insurgea contre ces paroles dénuées de sens.

- Je ne peux pas…

Retirant sa main, il revint à la charge avant de s'éloigner.

- C'est un tort !

Déjà loin… il n'entendit pas sa plainte.

- Exiger de moi que je cesse de respirer serait plus aisé à obtenir… Major. »

* * *

.

Lorsque Maxine ouvrit l'accès à la salle de projection, elle fut surprise de voir autant de monde. Toutes les places étant prises, certains s'étaient assis à même le sol. Sondant la pièce elle remarqua rapidement Lili qui lui faisait de grands signes. Installée contre le mur opposé, elle était entourée de leurs amis. Traversant l'espace qui les séparait, Maxine se dirigea vers eux sous le regard un peu trop scrutateur, à son avis, des personnes présentes.

« Te voilà quand même ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais noyée sous ta douche.

Maxine lui lança un regard offusqué.

- Hé ! Ça n'a même pas encore commencé. »

Tandis que les deux filles se chamaillaient, une personne de plus pénétra dans la salle au milieu des murmures surpris. Il était plutôt rare de voir le Satédien entre ces murs. En fait, à moins que Sheppard ne l'y séquestre, on pouvait même dire jamais sans peur de se tromper.

Cherchant Maxine du regard, il vint s'asseoir en silence à ses côtés avant de la soulever pour la faire passer entre ses jambes repliées. S'adossant au mur, il encercla la taille de la jeune femme et se concentra sur la projection qui venait de débuter.

À la moitié du film, il sentit Maxine s'alourdir contre lui. Se penchant légèrement pour l'observer, force lui fut de constater qu'elle s'était endormie. Se tournant vers Lili, il lui désigna son amie.

« Je la ramène. »

Lili acquiesça avant de se replonger dans l'histoire. Oh oui, une discussion entre filles était vraiment à l'ordre du jour.

Maxine protesta à peine dans son sommeil, lorsqu'il la souleva. Se faisant aussi discret que possible, il sortit de la pièce, non sans titiller une fois de plus la curiosité de chacun.

* * *

.

Ce matin, Maxine était d'une humeur de chien. Une fichue boule lui nouait l'estomac refusant de la laisser en paix depuis la veille. Arrivant au niveau de la passerelle en petites foulées, elle avisa la présence du Satédien accoudé à sa place habituelle… seul.

_Lorne est donc vraiment en rogne contre moi._

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?... Qu'est-ce qui lui prend tout à coup ?_

« Bonjour Ronon. »

Se tournant vers elle, il lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête l'air songeur. Ce fut le détail de trop pour Maxine.

« Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi… J'ai assez d'un homme malheureux sur les bras… Surtout quand en plus je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui le mine.

Le Satédien la dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils avant de se frotter le front l'air franchement agacé.

- Désespérants… »

S'il savait déjà que le sens du devoir du Major serait problématique, il avait espéré que les sentiments de la jeune femme pour son supérieur auraient pu la pousser à agir pour décoincer la situation. Ils étaient tout de même sur une Cité où la plupart des femmes n'éprouvaient aucune gêne à pourrir le quotidien des hommes qu'elles trouvaient à leur goût. Évidemment ça aurait rendu les choses trop simples que la jeune femme souffre de cette même tendance. Si on ajoutait à ça la capacité impressionnante d'Evan et de Maxine à ne comprendre que ce qu'ils voulaient, Ronon avait l'impression de se taper la tête contre un mur.

Déconcerté, il poussa un profond soupir. Dans n'importe quel autre contexte, il était persuadé que son ami aurait depuis belle lurette rejoint le statut des hommes casés et heureux en ménage. Seulement, c'était sans compter cette co***rie de loi de non fraternisation. Elle avait vraiment fait un sacré bon boulot de sape des deux côtés. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une seule arme à sa disposition. Les pousser dans leurs retranchements jusqu'à ce que leurs sentiments prennent le pas sur leur raison. Il soupira une nouvelle fois sous le regard scrutateur de Maxine. C'était certain, il allait vraiment s'en prendre plein la tête. Enfin, ça ne pourrait pas être pire que sept longues années à fuir les Wraiths. Et puis, c'était pour la bonne cause après tout.

« En route petit chat,… on a du pain sur la planche. »

Maxine resta muette devant cet étrange comportement. Tirant du bout des doigts sur les bretelles de son débardeur, il la rapprocha de lui pour ensuite la saisir par les hanches avant de l'asseoir sur la balustrade. La maintenant fermement, il vint se positionner entre ses jambes. S'agrippant à la rambarde pour ne pas basculer en arrière, elle voulut savoir ce qui lui prenait tout un coup.

« Ronon, à quoi vous jouez ?

Il eut un sourire, nichant son visage dans son cou pour lui répondre.

- J'accélère les choses.

Cette justification surprit Maxine.

- Ronon… Il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci.

Elle le sentit étouffer un rire.

- Leçon de survie numéro une… ne jamais croire qu'il n'y a personne… à notre gauche au bout du couloir.

Maxine saisit les épaules du Satédien pour apercevoir l'endroit indiqué par dessus sa nuque.

- Comment faites vous cela ?

Au bout du couloir, deux soldats firent leur apparition quelques instants avant de disparaître à l'embranchement suivant non sans s'être poussés du coude face au spectacle qui venait de s'offrir à eux.

Ignorant la question de Maxine, Ronon lui répondit par une autre.

- Pourquoi un couple se croyant seul se priverait-il de batifoler ?... *se reculant légèrement pour la regarder de nouveau* Règle de survie numéro deux : Ne jamais perdre de vue son objectif quoi qu'il advienne.

C'est donc là qu'il voulait en venir… utiliser leur marché pour passer à une nouvelle étape de sa formation. Un peu compliqué au goût de la jeune femme mais après tout, c'était lui le professeur… Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

La règle numéro deux la perturba tout de même quelque peu. Lui montrant qu'elle avait compris où il voulait en venir, elle croisa ses jambes dans son dos et passa ses mains derrière sa nuque pour ensuite murmurer à son oreille.

« Certains événements peuvent modifier un objectif.

- Non ! *lâchant une de ses hanches pour lui relever le menton* "Votre" objectif reste valable tant qu'on ne vous a pas apporté la preuve du contraire... Le doute ne suffit pas. Épargner un ennemi sur un simple doute lui offre une chance supplémentaire de vous tuer.

Maxine rit à cette démonstration.

- Si certaines de nos nouvelles recrues vous entendaient parler, elles vous rangeraient définitivement dans la catégorie des sauvages.

Ronon se décala légèrement vers l'arrière afin de l'aider à descendre de la rambarde.

- Pour cette raison vous survivrez… pas elles.

Maxine fronça son nez à cette remarque.

_Ronon Dex ou comment casser l'ambiance…_

- Merci pour cette image… Même si je ne les apprécie pas particulièrement, je me serais tout à fait passée de les voir comme des cadavres sur pattes la prochaine fois que je vais les croiser. »

Le Satédien sourit amusé. Regardant autour d'elle, Maxine l'interrogea sur un fait qui n'avait pas quitté son esprit depuis qu'elle l'avait rejoint.

« Le Major ne court pas avec nous ?

Ronon la fixa un instant.

- Non… pas tant qu'il n'aura pas décidé s'il doit courber l'échine et souffrir ou braver la tempête et vivre pleinement. »

_Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Ronon ?_

Devant l'air ahuri de la jeune femme, il sourit et reprit.

« Qui de son cœur ou de sa tête va diriger sa vie… *s'agaçant* Vous devriez vous poser la même question… *coinçant Maxine contre la rambarde, le regard dur* lequel de ces organes dirige votre vie ? »

* * *

.

Incapable de se concentrer, la question de Ronon n'avait cessé de tourner en boucle dans la tête de Maxine tout au long de la matinée. Encore maintenant alors qu'elle était assise au mess, elle s'interrogeait sans trouver de réponse ou plus exactement sans savoir quelle voie prendre. Si elle écoutait son cœur, elle n'avait pas trente-six questions à se poser. Par contre, si elle écoutait sa tête elle entendait des mots comme "non fraternisation", "sentiments non partagés". Soit autant de raisons de ne pas écouter son cœur. Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsque le Colonel Sheppard décida de la sortir de son mutisme.

« Alors comme ça on remet notre petite rumeur au goût du jour Maxine ? »

Un peu ailleurs, elle se contenta d'hausser un sourcil attendant qu'il développe.

« Il paraîtrait qu'on vous ait surprise avec ce grand garçon là-bas *désignant Ronon qui venait de pénétrer dans le mess* dans une situation coquine… Racontez-moi ça. Je suis curieux de savoir.

McKay qui arrivait à cet instant, son plateau dans les mains et sa tablette numérique sous le bras, se fit un plaisir d'intervenir.

« Dites plutôt que vous voulez savoir si ça vaut le coup de parier contre Airman sur la véracité de ce nouveau détail croustillant ! »

Mimant l'impact d'une flèche se fichant en pleine poitrine, Sheppard prit un air désespéré.

- McKay vous me terrassez… *agonisant* Pourquoi tant d'infamie à mon égard… *tendant une main implorante* N'ai-je pas toujours été un ami pour vous ?

- Cessez donc vos imbécilités Sheppard ! *se replongeant dans l'étude de ses données tout en marmonnant* Vous êtes ridicule…

- Merci McKay pour cette grande marque d'affection… *se tournant de nouveau vers Maxine* Alors… Vraie ou fausse cette rumeur ?

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire. En dire le moins possible était sa plus grande chance de le faire mordre à l'hameçon.

« Je n'ai rien à dire sur le sujet… Je ne vois même pas de quoi vous parlez.

Loin de se laisser abattre par cette réponse, le Colonel revint à la charge. Exactement ce sur quoi la jeune femme comptait. Elle commençait à le connaître.

- Voyons Dolren… Vous… Chewie… la salle d'entraînement *arborant une mimique concupiscente* une langue qui s'égare dans une bouche qui n'est pas la sienne…

Continuant sa petite comédie, Maxine prit un air profondément gênée.

- Comment ? Vous voulez dire qu'on m'a vue en train de… Non… Je m'en serais rendue compte quand même. *portant soudain ses mains devant sa bouche comme si elle était paniquée* Dites-moi que j'avais encore mes habits au moins…

Un silence stupéfait envahit la table.

Laura fut la première à réagir.

- Tu veux dire que vous vous envoyez vraiment en l'air ?... Pour de vrai ?

Ça y est, on y était. Si elle parvenait à leur faire avaler la pilule "love story", l'intégralité des Atlantes qu'ils soient nouveaux ou anciens n'aurait d'autre choix que d'y croire aussi. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Ronon en grande conversation avec Carson devant le buffet. Elle aurait vraiment préféré qu'il soit à ses côtés pour affronter ça. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si c'était elle qui avait décidé que ça se passe maintenant. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se jeta à l'eau. Le professeur allait avoir de quoi être fier de son élève !

_N'oublie pas concentre toi sur l'objectif… Mission officialisation du couple Ronon/Maxine : dernier round !_

- Personnellement, je ne qualifierai pas le fait de faire l'amour avec la personne qu'on aime de cette façon, mais oui Laura. »

Un nouveau silence prit place, bientôt interrompu par des applaudissements.

« Dolren, bravo… *très amusé par la situation* Quand je pense qu'à l'origine vous ne vouliez pas la lancer cette rumeur. Maintenant vous êtes presque plus douée que moi pour l'entretenir… Vous n'imaginez pas les montants des paris… *se frottant les mains* Je vais me faire une vraie petite fortune.

Exaspérée de s'être donnée tout ce mal pour rien, Maxine se renversa contre le dossier de sa chaise. « Dites-moi Colonel ?... *faisant durer le suspens* Si je ne me trompe vous avez parié que cette histoire n'est qu'une rumeur… Exact ?

Très sûr de lui Sheppard lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

- Effectivement.

Se redressant, Maxine sourit à son tour.

- Dommage pour vous.»

John la dévisagea semblant peser le pour et le contre. Au moment où il allait se décider à reprendre la parole, l'arrivée de Ronon le coupa dans son élan. Le Satédien déposa son plateau et prit place aux côtés de la jeune femme tandis que Carson relança la conversation en parlant des dernières trouvailles sur le rétrovirus Wraith. L'attention se détacha peu à peu du couple pour se concentrer sur ces nouvelles plutôt encourageantes. Profitant de l'inattention générale à leur égard, Ronon murmura deux simples mots à l'oreille de Maxine.

« Nécessité absolue. »

Ouvrant de grands yeux, la jeune femme lui fit part de son désaccord d'un bref signe de tête. Piochant un grain de raisin sur son plateau, il la fixa intensément. La jeune femme put lire une sorte de prière muette dans son regard _« Faites-moi confiance. »_

Non, elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie… En plein conciliabule intérieur, elle observa un instant Sheppard. Toutes ses réticences s'envolèrent aussitôt. C'était l'occasion de lui faire mordre la poussière une bonne fois pour toute. Se décidant, elle faucha à son tour un grain de raisin sur la grappe de Ronon et lui murmura un "OK" déterminé. Cette fois, plus moyen de faire machine arrière. Ils étaient au beau milieu du mess à l'heure de pointe.

_Comme on dit… Quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire. _

Souriant, le Satédien rattrapa la main qui venait de lui dérober du raisin.

« Voleuse… »

Sa remarque attira l'attention de McKay sur eux.

Entrant dans le jeu de son ami, Maxine jeta le raisin dans sa bouche et lui tira la langue.

« Prouve-le !

- J'ai une bien meilleure idée. »

Attrapant le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains, il lui offrit le plus terrible… des baisers de cinéma.

_Waouh ! C'est pas des co***ries… on peut vraiment faire semblant d'embrasser quelqu'un de manière crédible._

_Je m'étais toujours posée la question… Un mystère de plus de résolu… C'est fou tout ce qu'on peut découvrir dans cette galaxie ! _

La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux choqua tellement McKay, qu'il en laissa échapper sa tablette attirant l'attention de toute la tablée.

« Eh bah, m**de ! Si on m'avait dit… »

Sous le choc, Laura ne put exprimer plus loin le fond de sa pensée. Sheppard prit le relais d'une voix un tantinet trop forte pour être dénuée de tout ressentiment.

« Oh, les enfants ! Vous savez qu'il y a des chambres pour ça ? »

Un soudain silence se propagea dans tout le mess.

Mettant fin à son baiser, Ronon se recula comme à regret avant de revenir chercher une dernière fois les lèvres de sa compagne un bref instant.

« Ta chambre ?

Maxine regarda sa montre.

- Non, la tienne. »

Se levant, l'ex-runner lui tendit la main. Souriante, Maxine la saisit et bondit sur ses pieds. Se faufilant entre les tables d'un mess toujours aussi silencieux, ils s'éclipsèrent rapidement.

La pièce reprit progressivement vie sous le bourdonnement des conversations.

« Sheppard à ce rythme là, je vais finir par être obligé de vous faire crédit… Vous devriez sérieusement envisager d'abandonner les paris un certain temps… Ça ne vous réussit pas en ce moment.

- McKay ?... *le fusillant du regard* Oubliez-moi voulez-vous ? »

Il était vraiment en rogne contre lui-même. Il venait de se faire avoir comme un bleu, lui le Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard.

Par une débutante en plus.

Et Ronon qui se prêtait au jeu, le traître. Jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir une chose pareille.

Ils pouvaient bien raconter tout ce qu'ils voulaient, il savait qu'il n'avait pas perdu son pari et il était bien décidé à le démontrer.

Relevant la tête, il croisa le regard railleur de Teyla.

Si elle aussi s'y mettait…


	22. Chapter 21

Une suite... et rien à dire de plus ;-D donc...

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

* * *

.

.

Accoudé à la rambarde du balcon le plus proche de la salle d'entraînement, le Major Lorne tentait de retrouver une certaine sérénité devant le programme qui l'attendait.

Pendant qu'il passait six longues journées à jouer les cobayes et cinq autres interminables à convaincre Beckett qu'il se sentait tout à fait bien, même s'il venait de frôler la catastrophe, une note de service l'avait informé de la nécessité de trouver un nouvel instructeur pour les entrainements du personnel d'Atlantis. Le Sergent responsable s'étant gentiment récolté une fracture lors d'un précédent affrontement avec Ronon (Allez savoir pourquoi, le Satédien avait tout d'un coup décidé de le mettre au tapis avant de lui faire savoir qu'il n'appréciait pas ses méthodes d'enseignements), l'Instructeur du Dédale avait pris la suite en attendant que John désigne un remplaçant. Celui-ci étant attendu sur M9Z-543 pour tenter de régler un éventuel conflit au sujet d'un droit de passage, il avait bien évidemment refilé le bébé à son second.

_Son argument ? _

_« Mon vieux, vous avez un don avec ces choses là. Je vous fais confiance… Vous saurez trouver la bonne personne pour cette fonction. »_

Si le Major se basait sur ce qu'il avait pu voir des qualités de celui que le Colonel avait affecté à ce rôle à son arrivée, il ne pouvait que rejoindre l'avis de Ronon. John Sheppard était un homme de terrain mais certainement pas un futur instructeur. Cet aspect de son boulot le gonflait tout simplement. D'ailleurs, il ne s'en cachait nullement. Du coup, il y affectait ceux qui lui en faisaient la demande ou dont il ne savait pas quoi faire. Une technique comme une autre, mais fort peu efficace en ce qui concernait la qualité des séances dispensées.

Souhaitant remédier à cet état de fait, Lorne avait décidé d'affecter un Lieutenant prometteur à ce poste. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'épauler pour cette journée un peu particulière.

Aujourd'hui, les nouvelles recrues (militaires et civiles confondues) devaient s'entraîner en même temps que le personnel militaire de la base. Le Lieutenant avait beau être à la hauteur des attentes de son supérieur, il pourrait difficilement gérer un tel public dans de bonnes conditions. Il allait donc lui donner un coup de pouce. Pendant qu'il travaillerait en binômes avec les recrues civiles et les militaires les plus aguerris, lui-même se chargerait des autres. Une vraie partie de plaisir en perspective. Comme s'il avait besoin d'une raison supplémentaire de tester son self-control. Une certaine Aspirante à la chevelure flamboyante s'en chargeait déjà très bien toute seule.

Grâce à elle, il avait beau faire, il était tout le temps à cran. Et pas qu'un peu s'il prenait en compte que même peindre ne suffisait plus à le rasséréner. Il en était réduit à se remettre au dessin pour évacuer un trop plein d'émotions et ne pas perdre complètement pied.

Ça devait bien faire dix ans qu'il n'avait pas réalisé le moindre croquis et là il passait tout son temps libre ou pas (les réunions étant devenues un moment privilégié de sa nouvelle passion) à griffonner. La demi douzaine de carnets posés sur sa table de nuit pouvaient en témoigner.

_"Après le barbouillage, le gribouillage" _*les yeux perdus dans le lointain, un sourire triste aux lèvres*_ Désolé, je ne serai jamais totalement le fils dont tu rêvais._

À ce rythme, même ici, il allait finir par passer pour un excentrique. Les soldats étant souvent vus comme des brutes épaisses sans la moindre finesse, barbouiller des toiles ou couvrir des pages entières de gribouillages présentaient des activités plutôt atypiques pour le militaire de carrière qu'il était censé représenter.

_Il ne te reste plus qu'à te mettre au yoga avec Teyla et là ce sera le bouquet !... _

S'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il assumait pleinement le fait d'être un artiste à ses heures perdues, il n'était pas certain d'en dire autant de ce que ses dessins pouvaient révéler. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne chacun de ses croquis était une mise à nue de son âme, l'acceptation de ses faiblesses. Or en ce moment, il en avait une de taille de faiblesse qui pourrait bien chambouler sa vie… ou causer sa perte.

Visualisant dans son esprit le sujet récurrent qui couvrait des pages entières de son carnet, il ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de lui-même.

_À ce niveau ce n'est plus une simple faiblesse… ça tient carrément de l'obsession._

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence… Il était raide dingue de cette fille.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne avant de craquer devant tout le monde au risque de mettre leur carrière en péril… qu'il arrête de tergiverser… qu'il assume.

_Après tout avec un peu de prudence tout était possible, non ?... Si Ronon a raison, je ne la laisserai pas à un autre !_

…

_Mon vieux, il est temps de mettre toutes les chances de ton côté. _

…

_Pour commencer ? _

_Planque ton carnet de croquis quand tu ne l'utilises plus. Pas la peine qu'un curieux le regarde de trop près. T'as déjà frôlé la catastrophe à l'infirmerie !... Tu ne peux pas te permettre que ce type d'incident ne se reproduise... Tout le monde n'a pas la classe de Carson._

.

**- Flash-back : douze jours plus tôt -**

« Major ? *secouant légèrement l'épaule de l'homme assoupi* Vous vous êtes endormi.

Lorne se réveilla surpris. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour prendre conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Désolé Doc… *se frottant les yeux d'une main* Je ne dors pas très bien en ce moment.

Carson le dévisagea.

- Des soucis ?

- Non pas vraiment, juste trop de choses qui tournent dans ma tête. *secouant celle-ci* Rien de grave, ça va finir par passer.

Cette vision des choses amusa Beckett.

- Si vous le dites… Vous savez, en parler serait probablement le remède le plus efficace en dehors de ceci *lui tendant un petit calepin*… Vous l'avez laissé tomber.

Lorne pâlit en reconnaissant son carnet de croquis.

- Merci… Doc.

- Détendez-vous Major ! Je ne l'ai pas ouvert… Chacun a le droit à sa part d'intimité. Ce que vous mettez là-dedans ou plutôt ce que vous y dessinez ne me regarde pas, même si je dois avouer que vous titillez ma curiosité… *souriant* Si la qualité est identique à celle de vos toiles, le résultat doit être impressionnant. »

Touché par la réaction de Carson, Lorne ne sut quoi lui répondre.

**- Fin du flash-back -**

.

_Ensuite ? _

_Retrouve ton self contrôle ! _

Celui-ci s'était visiblement lâchement fait la malle depuis quelques temps, parce qu'il ne supportait pas du tout l'idée de voir la fille pour qui il craquait avec un autre !

La preuve ? S'il était au courant de l'arrangement entre Ronon et Maxine, se prendre les ragots croustillants en pleine face était loin d'être aussi simple à gérer qu'il l'avait tout d'abord imaginé. À l'instant où Sga-8 avait lâché l'histoire du baiser en salle d'entraînement, il aurait été capable d'étrangler le Satédien s'il l'avait eu sous la main. Chaque nouveau détail qui lui était parvenu ces derniers jours tandis qu'il était cloîtré au fin fond de l'infirmerie lui donnait le sentiment d'être marqué au fer chauffé à blanc. De quoi transformer les récents bidouillages de Keller dans sa nuque en promenade de santé. Or, il savait que ce n'était qu'une comédie même si Ronon avait l'art et la manière de le pousser à bout. S'il prenait aussi mal ce qui ne représentait qu'un beau numéro d'acteur, comment réagirait-il si Maxine venait à s'éprendre réellement d'un des Atlantes ? Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Il y a encore quelques jours, il se serait contenté de serrer les dents et de museler ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son être, aujourd'hui il n'en était plus question. Se voir mourir avait vraiment de quoi vous remettre les idées en place et le sens des priorités.

_Hors de question que je tire ma révérence avant d'avoir pu l'aimer… Surtout sous le prétexte fallacieux d'une foutue loi qui se fichera bien de moi lorsque je serais six pieds sous terre ! _

Avisant l'heure à sa montre, il inspira profondément, reprit son masque de Chef militaire en second et se dirigea vers le gymnase.

Il n'avait pas revu Maxine depuis la veille.

Lorsque Carson l'avait enfin autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie hier après-midi, il en aurait sauté de joie s'il n'avait pas ressenti ce pincement à l'idée de ne plus profiter des visites quotidiennes de la jeune femme. Peu de personnes étant au courant de l'incident avec le traceur, elle faisait partie des rares à venir le distraire. Il entendait encore son rire tandis qu'il la taquinait sur son humeur morose et le mal qu'elle se donnait pour ne pas lui faire payer la frayeur qu'il lui avait causée. Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué les cernes bleuâtres qui commençaient à apparaître sous ses jolis yeux. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il l'aide à dormir.

_Avec ou sans vilains jeux de mots !_

Voilà un objectif intéressant… Ne restait plus qu'à mettre la main sur la jeune femme. Pas trop difficile comme défi à relever. Maxine serait dans la salle d'entraînement, en train de se chamailler avec Laura ou Matt. Aucun doute, là-dessus ! Elle était coincée sur la Citée. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait deux semaines plus tôt pour qu'il ne puisse en être autrement. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même… et en profiter.

Un franc sourire étira ses lèvres à cette pensée.

* * *

.

« Aïe ! T'as ta tête des mauvais jours toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

S'installant à la table de son amie pour prendre son petit déjeuner, Maxine marmonna une vague excuse dans ses moustaches.

- Mal dormi.

Lili la regarda incrédule.

- Toi une des pires marmottes que je connaisse mal dormir ? Tu te fous de moi ?

Maxine leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

- Non, j'ai mal dormi… Tu sais ce sont des choses qui arrivent à tout le monde.

Son amie eut une moue peu convaincue.

- Peut-être, mais rarement à toi et jamais sans raison… Qu'est-ce qui te mine à ce point ?... *réfléchissant* l'absence de ton homme ? Tu sais qu'il ne risque pas grand chose là où il est ?

Son ton prit une légère note acide sur les derniers mots. Visiblement elle n'avait toujours pas digéré la capacité de Maxine à se défiler lorsqu'elle abordait le sujet Ronon. Depuis plus de douze jours celle-ce fuyait tout tête à tête qui pourrait déboucher sur une conversation sérieuse entre filles, laissant Lili dans l'expectative quant au fin mot de toute cette histoire de couple.

En réalité, Maxine ne savait simplement pas comment gérer la situation. Elle se refusait à mentir ouvertement à sa meilleure amie, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus trahir Ronon en dévoilant leur arrangement. Du coup, elle jouait à l'autruche au lieu de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se décide à parler de son cas de conscience avec le Satédien pour crever cet abcès une fois pour toute et retrouver enfin cette relation privilégiée qu'elle avait toujours eue avec Lili. Seulement encore fallait-il pour ça que Sheppard arrête d'envoyer son soi-disant conjoint à l'autre bout de la galaxie sans passer par la case Atlantis.

- Je sais… C'est un grand garçon tout à fait capable de se défendre…

- Alors c'est quoi le problème avec lui ?

Maxine fixa son amie avec insistance.

- Lili… s'il te plait.

La jeune femme rigola et leva les mains en signe de paix.

- Ok, ok, j'arrête. Tu ne veux pas parler de notre sauvage hyper sexy dont tu sembles bien être devenue la friandise préférée, c'est ton droit !… *réfléchissant*… Si ce n'est pas Ronon la cause de tes insomnies, serait-ce ton boss parce que dans le genre canon il n'est pas mal non plus. *prenant une mine effarée* T'as trompé notre ex coureur préféré avec Lorne, tu culpabilises et lui se planque pour ne pas prendre une dérouillée…

Maxine stoppa Lili dans son délire avant qu'il ne prenne des proportions affolantes.

- Je fais des cauchemars, c'est tout… Arrête de te faire des films !

- Des cauchemars ?

- Oui des cauchemars !… Tu sais ces trucs où tu vois des monstres aspirer la vie de toutes les personnes qui t'entourent… Ces scènes où tu as beau hurler à t'en arracher les cordes vocales tu es complètement impuissante… *fermant les yeux un cours instant* Réduite à regarder mourir ceux que tu aimes encore et encore… *Excédée* Ça te parle ?

- M**de !... *surprise* Je croyais qu'ils étaient passés avec les séances chez le psy… Ils sont revenus ?... T'as une idée de pourquoi ? *dans l'expectative* C'est plutôt calme en ce moment pour nous.

Incapable de partager la raison de ses angoisses, Maxine secoua la tête. Elle savait pertinemment ce qui avait réveillé ses démons. Elle avait de nouveau eu peur pour lui…

Elle avait bien cru le perdre à tout jamais !


	23. Chapter 22

Et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre ! Remerciez ma betâ (SpaceTricotRayé) car grâce à elle je me suis un peu plus attardée sur certains détails qui je l'espère vous ravirons.

Bonne lecture et gare aux émotions fortes ;-p

.

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

* * *

.

.

**- Flash-back : six jours plus tôt -**

« Lili ?... Ici Radek… Vous m'entendez ?

Surprise, Lili enclencha sa radio.

- Radeck ?

- Oui… Est-ce que Maxine est avec vous ?

- Maxine ? Oui évidemment. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je n'arrive pas à la joindre. Pouvez-vous lui dire que j'ai besoin d'elle à l'infirmerie.

- Pas de problèmes, je lui transmets l'info. »

Lili finit d'entrer les données sur lesquelles elle venait de travailler et alla rejoindre sa paillasse aux côtés de Maxine.

« Max ? T'aurais pas oublié ton oreillette par hasard ?

Ainsi interpellée, Maxine releva la tête vers son amie.

- Mon oreillette ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? *portant la main à son oreille* Ma radio ! Mince quelle gourde.

Les bras croisés, Lili la fixa d'un air entendu.

- Tu peux le dire ! Zelenka a essayé de te joindre. Il t'attend à l'infirmerie.

- À l'infirmerie ? Pourquoi là-bas ?

- Aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il t'y attend. »

Maxine remercia son amie, se leva, avertit le Professeur Ming de sa défection et fila en direction de ses quartiers pour récupérer sa radio avant de rejoindre le lieu où elle était attendue.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'antre des médecins, Maxine se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle. Si ça continuait à ce rythme là, l'infirmerie allait bientôt devenir son lieu de prédilection, son nouveau QG. Son supérieur était allongé de tout son long sur une des tables d'examen. Le visage enfouit entre ses bras, il semblait attendre patiemment la suite des évènements. Les jeux de lumière combinés des différents éclairages présents dans la pièce mettaient en relief sa musculature à chacune de ses respirations. Subjuguée, Maxine laissa glisser son regard sur ses larges épaules dénudées pour ensuite s'égarer sur la courbe de ses fesses que son treillis laissait aisément deviner. Cet homme tenait une forme physique irréprochable. Pas la moindre trace de graisse ne venait entacher ce corps puissant.

« Surtout ne bougez pas. »

Jennifer qui venait de prononcer ces mots se pencha sur le dos du Major pour désinfecter la zone située à la base de son cou, juste au dessus des omoplates. D'où elle se situait, Maxine pouvait nettement apercevoir le tracé encore frais d'une précédente intervention. Voilà qui répondait à l'une de ses questions. C'est ici que son supérieur avait disparu ces derniers jours.

« Maxine, vous voilà. »

Entendant ce prénom, Lorne se redressa vivement, incertain d'avoir bien compris. Une goutte d'antiseptique égarée sur sa nuque traça un sillon brillant le long de sa colonne pour terminer sa course dans le creux de ses reins. Un frémissement à fleur de peau suivi le même chemin en sens inverse, attirant le regard de la jeune femme sur le jeu de ses muscles se déployant ou se contractant à chacun de ses mouvements.

Il n'eut plus aucun doute. C'était bien Maxine qui se tenait là tel un chat devant un bol de crème. La température de la pièce lui sembla grimper en flèche. Pourquoi l'avait-on mise sur ce projet, bon sang ! Vu ce qui l'attendait, il avait besoin de rester concentrer. Il allait suffisamment dérouiller comme ça sans avoir en plus besoin qu'on y ajoute la présence de son propre fruit défendu.

Poussant un soupir de dépit (que pourrait-il faire d'autre à part subir ?), il vit Zelenka rejoindre Maxine et lui tendre une tablette.

« J'ai procédé à une dernière vérification du traceur Wraith modifié. Les réglages que nous avons effectués ensemble ces derniers jours semblent fonctionner correctement cette fois… *se frottant les tempes* les implantations précédentes n'ont pas été très concluantes… C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai appelée. Nous serons plus efficaces pour recalibrer ou désactiver l'activité du traceur si nous sommes deux. »

Surprise, Maxine hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et se saisit de l'appareil. Elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre le traceur et le Major quand on lui avait demandé de travailler dessus avec Zelenka. Pourtant, elle aurait dû y penser. C'est bien parce qu'il le testait et qu'il avait veillé à leur laisser le récepteur dans son sac à dos lors de leur enlèvement par les Wraiths qu'ils avaient pu être retrouvés, même si les modifications mises en place à l'époque étaient encore défaillantes. Il était donc logique que son supérieur continue de jouer les cobayes maintenant que le Colonel Carter était au courant du projet et l'avait approuvé.

Se concentrant sur Zelenka, elle l'interrogea sur la marche à suivre.

« Que dois-je faire exactement ?

Le scientifique se gratta la tête quelques instants comme incertain.

- J'ai désactivé le traceur. Nous ne le relancerons qu'une fois l'implantation réussie… *faisant une grimace* La dernière fois, nous avons voulu l'implanter activé. C'était une très mauvaise idée.

Le Major s'immisça dans la conversation.

- Radek, dites-moi ce qui n'a pas été "une mauvaise idée" dans les tentatives précédentes… *se renfrognant* Déjà me séquestrer entre ces murs était "une mauvaise idée"… la prochaine fois faites ça en plein air. Au moins je pourrais respirer autre chose que ce mélange d'odeurs pharmaceutiques et pourquoi pas compter les brins d'herbe pour m'occuper l'esprit.

Zelenka eut l'air encore plus gêné par ces paroles.

- Je suis désolé Major. Nous ne maîtrisons pas bien cette technologie. On avance les yeux fermés… *soupirant* Si au moins le traceur avait le même comportement en simulation, on ne serait pas obligés de vous imposer ça.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Radek, je vous taquine… J'étais volontaire, je vous rappelle… Faites votre boulot ne vous posez pas trop de questions… J'ai la peau dure… *se rallongeant* Enfin si vous pouviez éviter de reproduire l'expérience précédente, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Curieuse, Maxine interrogea le scientifique.

- L'expérience précédente ?

- Lors de la dernière implantation, le traceur s'est auto court-circuité…

Le Major l'interrompit une nouvelle fois.

- Mettez les doigts dans une prise, la sensation et le résultat doivent être à peu près similaires.

Maxine ne put retenir une exclamation.

- Aïe !

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Déjà que je n'arrivai à rien avec mes cheveux, maintenant je crois que je peux tout simplement abandonner l'idée d'en faire un jour quelque chose… *riant* Bon on s'y met ? »

Sa boutade eut au moins le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère.

Sur un signe du Docteur Keller, une infirmière déposa le traceur au milieu des outils nécessaires à l'intervention. Respirant un grand coup, le Docteur Beckett pesa de tout son poids pour maintenir fermement les épaules de Lorne et l'immobiliser.

Horrifiée, Maxine intervint avant que les hostilités ne démarrent.

« Vous ne l'anesthésiez pas ?

Carson se tourna vers elle pour lui répondre.

- Impossible. La technologie Wraith présente dans ce traceur réagit mal aux différents produits à notre disposition… je n'aime pas ça plus que vous, mais si nous procédons à une anesthésie même partielle, c'est voué à l'échec. Nous n'avons pas encore réussi à contourner ce problème.

Lorne eut un rire tendu tandis que Zelenka fit la grimace tout en marmonnant.

- J'ai l'impression de contribuer à la mise en place d'un nouveau protocole de torture plutôt qu'à l'adaptation d'un système destiné à sauver des vies. »

Au vu de ces révélations toutes les personnes présentes eurent la même pensée : heureusement que le Major était plutôt résistant à la douleur et qu'il arborait déjà suffisamment de cicatrices pour camoufler toutes ces tentatives ratées !

Le Docteur Keller saisit un scalpel et fit signe à son collègue. C'était parti. Il n'était plus temps de s'interroger. Les questions et les cas de conscience, ce serait pour plus tard.

« Je suis désolée Evan, ça va faire mal. »

Le Major fit signe qu'il avait compris. Ces tests étaient nécessaires, même si l'idée de les pratiquer dans ces conditions révulsait tout le monde. Ce fichu traceur, s'il fonctionnait enfin correctement garantirait une fois activé la possibilité d'être retrouvé n'importe où dans la Galaxie. Seulement, encore fallait-il réussir à le stabiliser pour qu'il ne soit pas identifiable par les Wraiths et à trouver un autre moyen d'implantation pour en équiper l'ensemble des Atlantes.

En l'état actuel des choses, peu d'entre eux en dehors des militaires, et encore probablement uniquement sur ordre, accepteraient de se faire poser un truc pareil. Il fallait vraiment s'appeler Lorne pour dire oui à une telle requête dans ces conditions.

« Doc, soyez gentille évitez juste de me tuer… Pour le reste je devrais pouvoir gérer.

Le Docteur Keller le regarda une dernière fois et se lança.

- Très bien, c'est parti… Serrez les dents Major. »

Lorne sentit la pression sur ses épaules s'intensifier tandis que la séance de torture commençait. Il ne put empêcher ses membres de se crisper sous l'effet de la douleur, mais comme à chaque fois, il tiendrait bon. Ce traceur pourrait bien encore sauver la vie de Max… Sa vie, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Tant pis si en attendant il devait déguster et se rendre détestable en la bloquant sur la Cité.

Hors de question qu'elle parte se balader dans cette Galaxie pourrie s'il n'était pas en mesure de garder un œil sur elle. Surtout depuis que Sheppard avait décidé de casser les pieds à Ronon en le tenant à distance d'Atlantis.

L'excuse officielle ? Une succession de missions de négociation de premier ordre en compagnie de Teyla.

La réalité ? Le Colonel n'avait pas digéré de se faire plumer en beauté suite à la révélation du couple Max/Ronon. Il avait donc envoyé le Satédien dans les trous les plus paumés de la Galaxie. Seule Teyla pourrait peut-être y trouver un quelconque intérêt pour son peuple.

Dans ce contexte, il n'avait pas été bien difficile pour le Major de manipuler son supérieur afin d'obtenir le maintient temporaire de Maxine sur Atlantis. Surtout quand Sheppard assimilait le fait d'être bloqué à la base comme la pire des punitions pour tout soldat digne de ce nom.

Enfin, s'il était satisfait de la savoir sur Atlantis, il se serait bien passé de retrouver la jeune femme à moins d'un mètre de lui. Dire qu'il comptait sur ce "break" forcé pour tenter de se la sortir de la tête, c'était plutôt raté.

Il en était là de ses considérations lorsque le Colonel Carter fit son apparition.

« Où en est-on ?

Le Major fit une sorte de rictus et devança les Docs.

- Ma tête est toujours reliée au reste de mon corps.

Samantha Carter eut un léger rire avant de reprendre la conversation.

- Si ma mémoire est bonne Major, à l'origine vous vous étiez porté volontaire sans mon accord préalable… Ne vous étonnez donc pas d'être là... Je ne pouvais désapprouver ce projet quand il a démontré son utilité en me ramenant mes deux chefs militaires préférés et notre charmante Aspirante en un seul morceau !

- Vous avez raison mon Colonel, *sifflant entre ses dents serrées par la douleur* je vais tâcher de m'en souvenir pendant que le bourreau fait son office.

Jennifer le gratifia d'une pichenette sur la tête.

- Le bourreau a terminé !... *interrogeant le Docteur Beckett* Comment sont ses constantes ?

Carson libéra Lorne pour consulter le scanner.

- Tout semble correct… Major ? Des sensations particulières ?

Lorne prit le temps de faire le point sur son état général avant de répondre.

- Rien à signaler pour l'instant. »

Il se rassit sur la table et croisa le regard de Maxine. Elle n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme.

« Souriez Aspirante, c'est fini… C'est plus impressionnant qu'autre chose.

La jeune femme le dévisagea peu convaincue. Les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur ses tempes ne jouaient pas en faveur de son discours. Elle fit une moue qu'il trouva adorable.

- Si vous le dites… *s'intéressant à Zelenka* Quand vous voulez Radek.

Le scientifique lui signifia son accord.

- On y va… vous suivez le mouvement.

- Ok ! »

Ils s'affairèrent un moment sur leur tablette. Une fois certains que toutes les manipulations requises avaient été effectuées, Maxine et Radek échangèrent un regard avant de relever la tête pour observer le résultat de leur travail. Maxine eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, qu'elle vit le Major saisir sa nuque à deux mains avec un grognement de douleur.

Tout se passa très vite.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il s'écroula sur la table prit d'un genre de spasmes. À chacun d'entre eux, elle pouvait voir son corps se tendre.

Ce fut Carter qui les sortit de leur stupeur.

« Déconnectez-moi ce truc ! Carson, Jennifer, faites quelque choses ! »

Comme par magie tout le monde reprit instantanément ses esprits. Ils étaient sous le choc. Aucune des tentatives précédentes n'avait aussi mal tourné. Cette fois, le projet semblait vraiment vouloir virer à la catastrophe.

Tandis que Zelenka et Maxine travaillaient à stopper l'activité du traceur, les deux médecins tentaient tant bien que mal de maintenir les constantes du Major. Son état semblait se dégrader à une vitesse fulgurante.

La voix paniquée de Radek retentit au milieu du chaos ambiant.

« Je n'arrive pas à le débrancher… Le programme s'est verrouillé ! Maxine ?

- J'ai réussi à entrer avant qu'il ne se bloque… Je crois que je vais l'avoir… Ça y est ! »

Au moment où elle prononça ces mots, l'électrocardiogramme qui raisonnait de sons plus affolés les uns que les autres devint silencieux avant de se stabiliser sur un long bip ininterrompu qui glaça les sangs de la jeune femme.

Le souffle coupé, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de la main qui venait de glisser du bord de la table, pendant dans le vide, inerte. Jennifer cria quelque chose à une infirmière qui devait se trouver derrière Maxine. Elle se sentit bousculée.

À cet instant, elle perdit pied. Elle eut l'impression d'être déconnectée de la réalité. Elle voyait tout le monde s'agiter autour d'elle comme au ralenti, mais aucun son ne parvenait à l'atteindre. Elle vit Beckett s'agenouiller sur la table pour effectuer un massage cardiaque tout en criant des ordres de toute part tandis que Jennifer s'affairait autour du défibrillateur.

...

Un premier choc… Rien !

...

Second choc… la poitrine du Major se souleva sous l'impulsion avant de retomber lourdement sur la table au son du bip continu à peine perturbé par le courant qui venait de l'interrompre.

...

« On charge… Dégagez ! »

Troisième choc…

Sans trop savoir comment, Maxine se retrouva dans le mess avec une tasse fumante entre les mains, Radek à ses côtés et le Colonel Carter lui serrant le bras pour appuyer un discours qu'elle n'entendait pas.

Ce matin encore, elle en voulait à son supérieur de l'avoir laissée sur la touche en la retirant temporairement de l'équipe sans même prendre la peine de le lui annoncer lui-même ou tout du moins de lui expliquer pourquoi. Et là, elle venait d'entendre le cœur qui avait volé le sien cesser tout simplement de battre.

Elle en était certaine, elle venait de sombrer en enfer.

**- Fin du flash-back -**


	24. Chapter 23

Votre attention SVP. Communiqué exceptionnel :

- Suite à l'assassinat de l'auteur - STOP - le site n'est plus en mesure de vous fournir la suite de cette histoire - STOP - Veuillez nous excuser pour la gêne occasionnée - STOP - (Petit rappel : Nous n'effectuons aucun remboursement) - STOP - Pour les réclamations - STOP - Vous pouvez vous adresser directement à Kayla Steinbeck - STOP - auteur présumée de cet homicide - STOP - (à moins que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'ai devancée sous couvert d'un motif en béton : maltraitance Lornesque - lol) - STOP.

*Se bidonne devant son écran*

C'est ça de croiser ses lectrices sur une autre fic. On y survit pas toujours... Mdr.

En tout cas - Ravie de faire ta connaissance Kayla.

J'arrête de blablater pour ne rien dire et j'envoie ce que vous attendez... **LA SUITE !**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.**

_(Même si je penses que vous n'allez pas voir votre frustration disparaître de si tôt... ;-D)_

.

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

* * *

.

.

« Hé ! Regardez qui va là… *bavant littéralement* On a le droit à du beau monde aujourd'hui… Le second de Sheppard rien que pour nous les filles. Y a intérêt à assurer.

- Il est trop craquant. En plus, il paraît qu'il est encore célibataire.

Les nouvelles recrues féminines se regardèrent en souriant l'air gourmand.

- La chasse est ouverte !

L'un des jeunes hommes à proximité eut un rire suffisant.

- Enfin des filles qui ont des goûts civilisés. Je doutais que de tels spécimens existent dans l'enceinte de cette Cité.

Les filles mentionnées se mirent à glousser avant de reprendre leur conversation.

- Ouais, paraît que le Sergent s'est blessé lors d'un entraînement avec l'alien torride.

- Faut croire que certaines *jetant un coup d'œil en direction de Maxine en grande conversation avec Kendricks* ne sont pas capables de le satisfaire pour qu'il éprouve un tel besoin de se dépenser.

- Ou alors, il a un appétit d'ogre.

Elles se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

- Vu le morceau, ça n'aurait rien d'étonnant. »

La basse cour continua de piailler sans le moindre intérêt jusqu'à ce que le Major s'approche et réclame le silence.

« Aujourd'hui, changement de programme. Les nouvelles recrues vont intégrer l'entraînement des plus anciens… Ceux qui viennent d'être appelés, rejoignez le Lieutenant Instructeur. Les autres avec moi… Travail en binômes… Je vous montre l'exercice, vous le reproduisez jusqu'à une parfaite maîtrise… *cherchant quelqu'un dans le groupe* Dolren, venez ici… Vous serez ma partenaire. »

Quitte à bloquer sur elle, autant l'avoir en face de lui. Au moins, il aurait une excuse pour la regarder un peu plus que nécessaire. Et puis vu sa côte de popularité auprès des nouveaux, elle serait plus à l'abri avec lui comme adversaire.

La jeune femme sortit du groupe et s'avança vers son supérieur tandis qu'il reprenait ses instructions.

« En intégrant Atlantis, vous allez être amenés à travailler en équipe… Penser, vivre, bouger, réfléchir en fonction de cette notion doit devenir une seconde nature… Quand on part en mission, on ne peut compter que sur ses partenaires… Vous devez être capable de vous comprendre sans avoir besoin de parler et ne garder qu'une seule chose à l'esprit : la sécurité des civils !... Petite démonstration de ce que j'appelle un travail d'équipe. »

Il interpella plusieurs soldats et leur expliqua ce qu'il attendait d'eux puis les invita à se positionner à quelques distances de lui et de Maxine.

Une fois ses hommes en position il se mit dos à dos avec la jeune femme, au centre de la salle.

« Vous êtes certain Major ? Vous devriez vous ménager.

Maxine ressentit une certaine inquiétude. Ça ne faisait que cinq jours. Certes Beckett avait assuré que tout allait bien, mais tout de même… Pendant une minute, il était mort sur cette table !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis en pleine forme ! *se retournant pour lui sourire* Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas si facilement de moi… *reprenant plus fort pour l'assistance* On y va… c'est quand vous voulez. »

L'affrontement fut violent. Aucun des attaquants ne fit dans la demi-mesure. Il s'agissait de s'entraîner à survivre. Travaillant main dans la main, se couvrant mutuellement ou soutenant l'autre, Maxine et Evan vinrent à bout de leurs assaillants assez rapidement. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ils faisaient une équipe de choc. La jeune femme avait fait de sérieux progrès depuis son arrivée.

Stoppant la démonstration, ils aidèrent leurs collègues à se relever.

« Voilà ce que j'attends de vous… Ça ne viendra pas en un jour… ça demande du travail et une totale confiance, alors au boulot… »

L'entraînement se déroula ainsi pendant deux heures alternant démonstrations, explications et corrections. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus Maxine avait du mal à rester concentrée. Chaque effleurement, chaque contact était une véritable torture lui prodiguant des milliers de frissons tout le long du corps.

Cette fois aucun doute possible, elle aurait besoin d'une très, très longue douche si elle voulait être capable de se concentrer pour la session sur l'armement qui devait suivre juste après.

Si elle n'était pas accro, elle aurait pu craindre de risquer l'overdose. Imaginez… encore une heure à devoir supporter le pire des supérieurs qui lui avait été donné de connaître. Une véritable horreur !

* * *

.

Dans les vestiaires, les nouvelles recrues féminines pépiaient en s'extasiant sur les atouts du second de Sheppard. La tête sous le jet le plus froid que la douche pouvait lui offrir, Maxine n'avait aucun mal à visualiser le sujet de tous ces commentaires. Elle avait suffisamment profité de la vue de son torse nu pour avoir une idée assez exacte de ce que le T-shirt noir de son uniforme cachait.

_L'avantage d'être dans son équipe… ou d'avoir le privilège de le voir mourir en direct… _

Ressentant encore cette douleur qui lui avait déchiré les entrailles, elle posa son front contre la paroi.

Elle avait vraiment cru le perdre.

De quoi remettre les choses en perspectives.

_Cadman a raison… La vie est bien trop courte pour se prendre la tête._

Serrant fortement les poings, elle prit une décision qui allait révolutionner son monde.

_Au diable les règles ! S'il me saute dessus, je ne le repousserais pas… Advienne que pourra ! _

Retrouvant ses affaires dans un vestiaire quasiment vide, elle finit de s'habiller pendant que les dernières retardataires quittaient les lieux.

Attrapant son pull fétiche, elle se dirigea à son tour vers la salle d'armement faisant aussi office de stand de tir.

* * *

.

« Je vais finir par regretter de vous avoir donné ce pull !

Maxine bien emmitouflée dans le dit pull se retourna vers son supérieur qui venait de la rejoindre au moment où elle allait pénétrer dans le transporteur.

- Vous auriez tort Major. C'est mon préféré.

Lui adressant un de ses sourires qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle, il lui saisit la taille pour la pousser à l'intérieur. Passant un bras par dessus son épaule, il se pencha pour sélectionner leur destination sur le panneau situé derrière elle.

- Moi aussi… *murmurant à son oreille* surtout quand je m'imagine vous l'enlever... »

Entendant le sas s'activer, il se recula prestement avant de quitter le transporteur l'air de rien.

Maxine resta un instant interdite.

_Au temps pour les effets bénéfiques de la douche froide... Cet homme veut ma mort !_

Cette fois aucune erreur possible, elle avait bien entendu. Le sous-entendu de sa dernière phrase était loin d'être équivoque. Il l'avait littéralement embrasée d'un simple regard pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de laisser entendre.

Maxine soupira. Pas de doute, il avait entièrement récupéré. Oublié le sage Major de ces derniers jours rongeant son frein en attendant impatiemment de quitter l'infirmerie.

_Ça devrait être interdit d'être un fantasme sur pattes !_

Finalement le pull était de trop. Sa température interne suffirait amplement à lui tenir chaud. Passant par dessus sa tête, il vint se retrouver sur ses hanches où elle pouvait encore sentir l'empreinte brûlante des mains de son supérieur. Respirant un grand coup pour reprendre contenance, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'armement.

Lorsqu'elle y pénétra, elle constata que chacun se trouvait positionné devant un semi-automatique. Se sentant légèrement au centre de l'attention, elle se fit toute petite pour rejoindre la seule place encore libre.

Sortant de la zone servant de stand de tir au même instant, le Major l'interpella.

« Aspirante ? *passant dans son dos* Voulez-vous bien nous rappeler la procédure pour démonter et remonter un de ces engins.

- À vos ordres Major.

- … *chuchotant à sa seule attention* j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez plutôt douée… *s'adressant au reste du groupe* Soyez attentifs. »

Maudissant intérieurement cet homme qui lui retournait les sens pour ensuite lui demander une démonstration qui aurait normalement nécessité une certaine concentration, elle se mit au travail expliquant chacune de ses manipulations. Elle n'avait pas passé des heures dans l'armurerie de son oncle simplement pour faire jolie. Elle maîtrisait son sujet et pouvait être assez fière de ses capacités dans ce domaine. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Lorne lui adressa un signe de tête satisfait.

« Bien, vous avez tous compris ?... À vous de jouer… J'attends de vous la même dextérité…

L'une des nouvelles recrues se permit de l'interrompre s'attirant les regards courroucés des anciens qui eux aussi commençaient à saturer de leur comportement et de leur manque de respect de la hiérarchie.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de cet exercice. N'importe quel bleu serait capable d'obtenir le même résultat à cette vitesse.

Voyant les réactions agacées de ses hommes, Lorne leur fit signe de laisser courir.

- Je ne sais pas où vous avez fait vos classes soldat mais visiblement la discipline et la courtoisie ne faisaient pas partie de vos cours de prédilection… *s'approchant du jeune homme jusqu'à le toiser* Je ne tolèrerai aucun manque de respect vis à vis du personnel de cette Cité, qu'il soit civil ou militaire. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Surpris par l'aura de commandement qui se dégageait du Major à cet instant, le malotru ne souffla mot se contentant d'un signe d'assentiment. Satisfait, Lorne s'adressa à l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

« Si ça ne vous convient pas, il est encore temps ! Le Dédale repart demain. »

Un silence de mort envahit la salle.

« Maintenant que les choses sont claires, reprenons… Vous allez démonter et remonter cette arme jusqu'à être capable de le faire à un rythme acceptable… *sollicitant Maxine à nouveau* Combien de temps vous faut-il ?

- Quarante-huit secondes quand je suis au mieux de ma forme. Cinquante secondes en temps normal, Monsieur… *le fixant intensément* Dans les deux cas vous me devancez toujours de quatre secondes Major.

Il eut un demi sourire.

- Kendricks ?

- Cinquante et une ou cinquante-trois secondes, Monsieur.

- Cadman ?

- Quarante neufs ou cinquante et une secondes, Monsieur.

S'adressant à l'ensemble du groupe, Lorne donna le coup d'envoi.

- Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. »

Chacun s'appliqua à démonter et remonter son arme consciencieusement puis de plus en plus rapidement. Au fur et à mesure de l'écoulement du temps, les automatismes recommencèrent à prendre le dessus chez les plus anciens. Maxine elle-même ne faisait plus la moindre attention à ce qu'elle faisait.

Circulant entre les rangs, Lorne interrompit l'exercice.

- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui… Quand vous maîtriserez parfaitement le processus vous pourrez l'appliquer sur la notion de travail d'équipe… Vous devez pouvoir compter sur votre arme quelque soit son état, quelque soit les conditions ou quelque soit la situation. Ce n'est possible que si vous la connaissez sur le bout des doigts. Cadman, Kendricks, Dolren… passez à cette table… Stimulez-moi un peu les nouveaux en leur montrant ce que vous savez faire… *désignant les éléments éparpillés* Vous avez toutes les pièces et éléments d'un semi-automatique avec plusieurs outils utiles ou non… *leur tendant à chacun un bandeau* Vous êtes aveugles… vous disposez de deux minutes.

Laura eut un sourire éclatant et poussa Maxine du coude.

- J'adore ces petits délires. Rien de mieux pour entretenir les reflexes.

Kendricks leva les yeux aux ciels, avant de les faire disparaître sous le tissu qu'il noua derrière sa tête.

- Concentre toi un peu Cadman, j'aimerai bien aller manger.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table à tâtons.

- Chrono Major ?

- Chrono lancé Matt. »

En quelques instants, ils s'organisèrent se répartissant les tâches.

Maxine au tri des pièces.

Laura au montage.

Matt à la gestion des outils.

Il leur fallut exactement une minute et quinze secondes pour venir à bout de leur objectif. Arrachant leurs bandeaux ils se frappèrent dans les mains, fiers de leur réussite sous les applaudissements de leurs collègues. Les remerciant pour leur démonstration, Lorne conclut la séance.

« Ceux qui le désirent peuvent effectuer quelques tirs… Les autres, vous pouvez disposer. »

Les personnes présentes se dispersèrent rapidement, pressées d'aller se restaurer. Seules quelques-unes prirent la direction de la zone de tir.

Obéissant à un réflexe conditionné par son enfance dans l'armurerie de Ben, Maxine commença à rassembler les différents outils avant que certains ne se perdent. Alors qu'elle allait ranger le dernier, une main saisit son poignet stoppant son geste. Levant les yeux, elle se perdit dans un océan azuré.

« Laissez donc ça… Allez plutôt taquiner la gâchette. Vous en mourrez d'envie. »

Sentant qu'elle allait protester, Lorne posa son index sur ses lèvres et lui tendit son propre Beretta.

« Pas de discussion, c'est un ordre Aspirante.

Effectuant un garde à vous moqueur, Maxine salua son supérieur avant de s'éloigner.

- Comme vous voudrez, Monsieur… *Se retournant l'air taquin* Méfiez-vous, vous pourriez bien être dans ma ligne de mire.

Loin de se laisser intimider, Lorne lui répondit du tac au tac.

- Surtout ne vous en privez pas ! »

Maxine disparut par le sas d'accès, prise à son propre piège.

_S'il continue à me tendre des perches pareilles au diable la bonne conduite. Je lui saute dessus avant la fin de la journée._

_C'est bien ma fille, je suis fière de toi… Mais attends, ça veut dire que je peux étrangler Caldwell avant qu'il ne quitte Atlantis ?_


	25. Chapter 24

**Cinq minutes pour répondre à ma Guest et je vous livre la suite !**

Kayla Steinbeck : Je sais, je sais, je ne suis pas gentille avec notre petit Lorne. J'y peux rien, j'ai un petit côté sadique (des fois) avec mes peros *Mouhahaha*. Qui aime bien châtie bien... Voui, ils sont mimi tous les deux et tu n'en peux plus d'attendre de les voir ensemble. Mais si c'était si simple de former un couple, ça ce saurait depuis longtemps, non ?... Alors sur Atlantis, je n'en parle même pas !... :-D... En tout cas, contente de (commencer à) te faire plaisir... ;-p... Sinon, toi "folle" ? "Sociopathe de haut niveau" ? Tu ne peux pas être pire que Lili et donc que moi (puisque d'après elle, je la bats à plate couture)... "C'est pas grave, les meilleures sont toujours incomprises" Mais non, moi je te comprends parfaitement donc fais-toi plaisir. Tue-moi et ressuscite moi autant que tu veux... lol... J'étais morte de rire quand je suis tombée sur ta review du côté de chez Lili76. Je voulais que tu le saches... La suite devrait te plaire, alors à plus. ;-D

** Voilà... c'est tout pour aujourd'hui... Si ! Une dernière chose. Mettez-vous au calme pour lire ça (C'est plus prudent... lol).**

**Bonne lecture..**

.

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

* * *

.

.

Maxine mourrait peut-être d'envie de taquiner la gâchette pour reprendre l'expression d'un certain Major, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à mettre parfaitement dans le mile. Elle venait de vider un chargeur complet pour obtenir un résultat médiocre par rapport à ce qu'elle était capable de faire.

Le centre de la cible était en bouillie, aucune finesse, aucune esthétique, ça l'énervait franchement.

« Besoin d'un cours peut-être ? »

Le local étant désert depuis quelques minutes, Lorne observait la jeune femme en toute tranquillité. Appuyé sur le mur derrière elle les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il profitait pleinement du spectacle. L'entendre marmonner toute seule était divertissant. La vue n'étant pas non plus désagréable, il s'était abstenu de l'interrompre immédiatement.

Entendant la voix de son supérieur, Maxine sourit. Ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'elle allait améliorer ses performances du jour, surtout s'il envisageait de lui donner une leçon particulière.

« Peut-être… *le dévisageant espiègle, avant de recharger*. Je crois cependant que ceci *montrant le Beretta à son propriétaire* aurait surtout besoin d'une bonne révision. »

L'air très sérieux, il s'approcha d'elle pour observer de plus près le potentiel problème de son arme. Arrivé à la hauteur de Maxine, il saisit son Beretta tout en maintenant les mains de la jeune femme sur la crosse. La faisant pivoter sur elle-même, il vint se placer dans son dos de manière à ne faire plus qu'un avec elle.

« Voyons voir ça. »

Levant lentement les bras, il visa, défit la sécurité et pressa la détente en un tir parfait.

« J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un problème de concentration auquel il serait nécessaire de remédier au plus vite.

Renversant la tête pour l'observer, elle fit une mimique aussi ingénue que possible.

- Vraiment ?

À cet instant, Lorne sut qu'il était définitivement perdu.

- Vraiment. »

Remontant sa main vers le visage de la jeune femme, il libéra d'une caresse de son pouce la lèvre qu'elle mordillait nerveusement. La température lui sembla prendre plusieurs degrés d'un seul coup.

« Si vous souhaitez la maltraiter, laissez-moi le plaisir de le faire… »

À l'écoute de la jeune femme, il la sentit frémir contre lui, confirmant ce que son instinct savait déjà. Oubliant toutes pensées rationnelles, il pencha lentement la tête pour prendre possession de ses lèvres avec passion et sans la moindre retenue.

Si Ronon avait démontré qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection l'art d'embrasser, Lorne se révéla pour Maxine jouer dans une toute autre catégorie. Son baiser lui enflamma les sens, véritable appel au pêché, exigent, impérieux, affamé.

Incapable de décrire ce qui lui arrivait, Max se sentit à la fois lave en fusion et feu d'artifice multicolore.

_Waouh !_

L'esprit déconnecté de la réalité, abandonnée telle une poupée de chiffon entre les bras de celui qui faisait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, elle profitait pleinement de cette explosion de sensations.

Attentif à la moindre de ses réactions, Lorne perçut l'instant exact où elle lâcha prise. Approfondissant leur échange, il la souleva pour l'asseoir sur le comptoir à côté de l'arme qu'ils avaient délaissée bien décidés à savourer un tout autre genre d'exercice.

Se concentrant sur le moindre de ses frémissements, il reprit son exploration, goûtant chaque centimètre carré de ces lèvres qui lui avaient fait passer nombre de nuits blanches. Sous les sollicitations de sa langue, la jeune femme laissa un gémissement de frustration lui échapper. Elle le désirait tout entier, ici et maintenant !

Souriant de l'impatience palpable de sa compagne il laissa glisser ses mains sur son corps, s'aventurant à titiller sa peau nue sous son débardeur. S'enivrant de son parfum, il fit voleter une pluie de baisers le long de son cou, tantôt mordillant, tantôt caressant.

Amante tout d'abord soumise, Maxine renversa la tête exposant sa gorge à la convoitise de son partenaire.

Puis n'y tenant plus, elle lui fit passer son T-shirt par dessus les épaules dévoilant le corps d'un homme rompu au combat.

Prenant un peu de recul, elle s'offrit le luxe de l'admirer, effleurant chacune de ses cicatrices comme pour mieux les imprimer dans son esprit.

Immobile, la laissant le découvrir, Lorne la dévorait d'un regard incendiaire.

Saisissant son visage entre ses mains, elle le rapprocha un peu plus d'elle en l'enserrant entre ses jambes. Prenant appui sur celles-ci, elle se décolla du comptoir et à son tour elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Réagissant au quart de tour, il se déplaça pour l'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche.

Attrapant une des bretelles de son débardeur, il s'amusa de la tournure des évènements avant de la dépouiller à son tour de cette gangue de tissu.

Dans ses fantasmes les plus fous, il s'était imaginé beaucoup de scénarios possibles… de la longue nuit romantique en passant par des séances un peu plus bestiales… S'il se basait sur ce qu'il ressentait ou sur les réactions de sa compagne, ils s'approchaient de plus en plus de l'ébat torride et de moins en moins de l'ébat civilisé.

Qui avait dit qu'ils étaient civilisés ? Certainement pas lui ! La soulevant pour pouvoir se plonger dans son regard assombri par le désir, il la serra un peu plus contre le mur. Les mains enfouies dans ses cheveux, jouant avec les courtes mèches de la coupe règlementaire de son partenaire, Maxine laissa échapper un soupir. À cet instant, elle n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une délicieuse invitation à la luxure. L'embrassant une nouvelle fois, plus violemment, il fit courir sa langue le long de sa mâchoire avant de descendre lentement vers sa poitrine. Arrivé au niveau de son épaule, il passa les doigts délicatement sous la bretelle de son soutien gorge et la fit glisser le long de son bras…

« Major ? Ici le Colonel Carter, répondez... Major ?... Le Colonel Sheppard vient de rentrer de mission, le Colonel Caldwell souhaiterait vous voir immédiatement tous les deux pour faire un dernier point avant d'embarquer... »

Stoppant net son exploration, Lorne enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa compagne en poussant un grognement de frustration.

« Caldwell… bon sang ! »

Se reculant légèrement, il la laissa reprendre contact avec le sol puis se redressa pour la dévisager.

« Désolé. »

Souriant en dépit d'une évidente frustration, elle prit son visage entre ses doigts fins et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Au moment de se retirer, elle murmura une petite phrase qui lui arracha un vrai rire.

« Si tu veux je l'étrangle tout de suite, ce sera pas une grosse perte… Je crois qu'il a décidé de nous pourrir la vie. »

L'embrassant à son tour, il enclencha sa radio tandis qu'il raffermit sa prise sur sa hanche pour mieux la serrer contre lui.

« Colonel Carter ? *la voix légèrement rauque* Ici le Major Lorne… Je vous écoute.

- Major ? Vous m'avez entendue ?

- Cinq sur cinq, mon Colonel… ça ne peut pas attendre cet après-midi ?… *cherchant une excuse* J'allais me rendre au mess, je meurs de faim *Maxine se retint difficilement d'exploser de rire en l'entendant* Je me vois assez mal jeûner aujourd'hui.

- Désolée Major… *ton de connivence* Vous connaissez Caldwell… Si vous ne venez pas tout de suite, il va nous en faire toute une histoire… *réfléchissant* Si ça peut vous consoler, Sheppard est aussi réjoui que vous… plus vite vous serez là, plus vite on en aura terminé. »

Lorne poussa un nouveau soupir, résigné cette fois-ci.

« Bien mon Colonel, j'arrive.

- On vous attend Major… *compatissante* Je fais apporter des sandwichs pendant ce temps.

- Merci mon Colonel. Terminé… *coupant sa radio* Des sandwichs… tu parles ! C'est d'un seau de glaçons dont j'aurais plutôt besoin… »

Maxine se moqua gentiment de lui.

« Affamé, hein ? »

Plongeant son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, il inspira profondément tout en grognant de dépit.

« Affamé, oui !… mais pas de sandwichs. »

La libérant, il se baissa pour ramasser leurs affaires. Enfilant rapidement son T-shirt, il lui tendit son débardeur qu'elle puisse aussi se rhabiller.

« Merci. »

Se sentant frileuse hors des bras de son supérieur, elle passa de nouveau le pull de celui-ci.

« Cette réunion va être un enfer… *rattrapant Maxine par la manche alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner* Tu te rends bien compte que je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi ?... *se perdant dans sa contemplation* Va falloir conclure cette… "conversation"… à un moment ou à un autre… *l'embrassant* Tu me manques déjà. »

De nouveau, collée contre lui, Maxine fit une petite moue tout en glissant un doigt le long de ses abdominaux.

« Je n'ai pas le moindre doute là-dessus… Tu sais où me trouver… toi aussi. »

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur sa mâchoire crispée et le poussa vers la sortie.

« File avant que Caldwell n'ait l'idée de venir voir ce qui te prend autant de temps. »

* * *

.

Trois jours, ça faisait trois jours… trois longues et horribles journées. Caldwell avait de la chance d'être à plusieurs années lumières d'Atlantis. Il avait surtout de la chance de ne pas se repointer avant plus d'un mois. S'il n'y avait eu ne serait-ce qu'une infime probabilité pour qu'il apparaisse au détour d'un couloir, il l'aurait massacré, plus haut gradé ou pas.

Personne sur la Cité ne savait ce qui arrivait au Major Lorne d'habitude si posé, mais tout le monde avait rapidement compris qu'il valait mieux se trouver hors de son chemin en ce moment.

Depuis leur coup de folie avorté, il n'avait pas revu Maxine.

En fait si, il l'avait aperçue quelques instants en passant devant la porte du labo après sa réunion avec Caldwell. Il en avait profité pour échanger avec elle un regard lourd de sens et plein de promesses. Et puis plus rien. Pfiut ! Elle avait disparu de son écran radar.

Fort des nouvelles traductions de la base de données, McKay avait décidé de retourner faire un tour avec Ming et ses assistantes dans le Temple d'Olta pour tester quelques théories. Et devinez quoi, Sga-1 de nouveau au complet et enfin libérée des crises existentielles de Sheppard les avait accompagnés.

_Qui va avoir le plaisir de se farcir la répartition des nouvelles recrues ? _

_À ton avis ?_

Le point positif ? Il pouvait compter sur Ronon pour veiller sur l'élue de son cœur même s'il n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de le lui demander avant qu'il ne reparte.

Le point négatif ? Sa frustration atteignait de tels sommets qu'il lui serait assurément impossible de se conduire en gentleman la prochaine fois qu'il aurait l'occasion de coincer Max contre un mur.

Soupirant pour la dixième fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le bureau du Colonel Carter il y a environ une heure, il tenta de se concentrer sur cette foutue répartition. Deux jours qu'ils étaient dessus et ils finissaient seulement par en arriver à bout. Sheppard avait vraiment un don pour échapper aux corvées les plus enquiquinantes.

« Major allez donc vous dégourdir les jambes. Je vais terminer. »

Surpris, Lorne dévisagea la dirigeante d'Atlantis. Certes il était à cran, mais il avait tout de même une certaine conscience professionnelle.

« Merci mon Colonel… On a presque fini, je devrais survivre jusque là. »

Samantha posa le dossier qu'elle était en train d'étudier.

« Je n'en doute pas Major… *souriant* Je m'inquiétais surtout pour moi… *le fixant* Vous énerveriez un régiment.

- Désolé Madame. »

Lorne se sentit contrit d'être ainsi mis à jours.

« Allez faire un tour ça nous fera du bien à tous les deux… *songeuse* Quand je vous regarde j'ai l'impression de revoir Jack piaffer dans l'enceinte du Sgc. »

**TWIT**,** TWIT**,** TWIT **

« Activation non programmée de la porte »

Lorne et Carter se précipitèrent auprès de Chuck.

« Tout va bien, on reçoit une communication avec l'identifiant du Colonel Sheppard. »

Le Major confirma la remarque du technicien.

« En général quand quelque chose cloche c'est plutôt l'ID de McKay… *sollicitant l'accord de Carter du regard* Branchez le haut-parleur. »

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que la voix du Lieutenant-Colonel ne retentisse dans tout le poste de commandement.

« Salut Atlantis, ici Sheppard… Vous me recevez ?

- Sheppard, ici Lorne… Le Colonel Carter est à mes côtés. On vous reçoit cinq sur cinq… *quelques peu anxieux* Des problèmes ? »

Ils entendirent le rire du Colonel au travers du vortex.

« Rassurez-vous Major, R.A.S… *ironique* Je m'ennuie… je me suis dit que j'allais vous faire un petit coucou. Vous savez ce que c'est… Avec le bouclier, on est plutôt tranquilles ici... Olta est toujours aussi charmante; Teyla vient de négocier une entraide lui garantissant de la main d'œuvre pour les prochaines récoltes; Nos scientifiques préférés jouent les taupes en marmonnant des successions de phrases toutes plus incompréhensibles les unes que les autres… *prenant un temps de réflexion* Pour résumer, il semblerait qu'ils buttent devant un nouveau type de sécurité mis en place par les Anciens… *sarcastique* Sinon, Rodney recommence à être d'une humeur charmante et Ming devient quelque peu irritable… Voilà, je crois que c'est à peu près tout… *moqueur* Ah si, j'allais oublier. Notre petit couple roucoule sur tous les tons. Ce qui me convient plutôt en fait. Ça m'évite d'avoir à canaliser Chewie qui ne va pas tarder à tourner en rond, si on ne bouge pas rapidement. »

Serrant le poing à en briser le stylo qu'il avait oublié de poser, Lorne se fustigea.

_Zen… reste zen !… Tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est, alors… stop !_

…

_P**ain de frustration !_

Se reprenant, il interrogea Sheppard.

« Content que votre excursion ressemble plus à "la petite maison dans la prairie" qu'à "falling skies"… Vous pensez rentrer quand ? »

Un silence se fit, le temps probablement que Sheppard se renseigne auprès de son équipe scientifique.

« On devrait être de retour demain après-midi. »

Carter intervint enfin dans l'échange entre ses deux chefs militaires.

« Très bien Colonel. On vous attend avec impatience… à demain… Terminé. »


	26. Chapter 25

Bon bah... On continue sur notre lancée.

Merci à vous les filles pour vos petits commentaires... ça m'encourage en ce moment ou l'inspiration ce fait désirer. (heureusement que j'ai un peu d'avance... lol... sinon ce serait la loose).

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.**

.

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

* * *

.

.

Assise sur une couverture devant l'âtre, Maxine admirait le ballet produit par les flammèches s'échappant du bois trop sec. S'asseyant à ses côtés, Ronon passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour lui tenir chaud.

La jeune femme se serait presque sentie bien. Pas tout à fait entière, mais bien. Il lui manquait l'essentiel pour que l'instant soit vraiment apaisant et qu'elle arrête de penser. Soupirant de frustration, elle laissa sa tête reposer sur la poitrine de son conjoint officiel.

Sheppard toujours d'une grande finesse avait insisté auprès d'Olta lors de la répartition des logements pour que le couple soit sous le même toit. S'il pensait les perturber, doutant toujours de la véracité de leur histoire, c'était raté. Au contraire, Maxine et Ronon s'étaient montrés charmés de la délicate attention, cette brillante idée leur permettant de se retrouver au calme pour parler en toute liberté.

Maintenant Maxine n'avait plus aucune excuse en ce qui concernait Lili. Si elle décidait de ne rien lui dire au sujet de sa relation avec "le beau sauvage" comme son amie l'appelait, ce serait de son propre chef et non de peur de trahir le Satédien.

Celui-ci lui laissait la liberté de décider, prétextant qu'elle connaissait mieux que lui son amie. À elle de savoir si elle saurait tenir sa langue. Tout le problème était justement dans cette simple question. Lili était quelqu'un de tellement nature et entier. Serait-elle capable de garder un tel secret ?

_Oui, c'est ta meilleure amie… Si tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance, alors à qui ?_

_... _

_Et pour Lorne… dois-je lui en parler aussi ? Là il ne s'agit plus d'un simple secret. Ça concerne nos vies, nos carrières. Si je continue dans cette direction, on n'aura pas le droit à l'erreur._

_Permets-moi de te dire que si tu décides de terminer ce que t'as commencé avec ton cher supérieur, avoir quelques alliés ne sera certainement pas du luxe pour vous permettre de passer entre les mailles du filet…_

« Vous êtes bien songeuse ce soir. »

La remarque de Ronon interrompit le cours de ses pensées. Levant la tête pour mieux le regarder, elle l'interrogea.

« Je peux vous confier un secret ? »

Plongeant son regard dans les flammes, il lui répondit en toute sincérité.

« Ce qu'on me confie n'est pas destiné à être semé aux quatre vents. »

L'image amusa la jeune femme. Elle imaginait mal cet homme en commère. La vision en était tellement grotesque qu'elle fut prise d'un sérieux fou rire.

Essuyant un début de larme tellement elle avait ri, elle se confia.

« Je suis amoureuse. »

Ce fut au tour de Ronon d'être franchement amusé.

« Ce n'est pas un secret si je suis déjà au courant. »

Maxine le regarda interloquée, avant de réaliser qu'effectivement depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il y avait déjà plusieurs fois fait allusion. De petites remarques anodines de-ci, de-là qui ne pouvaient que prouver ses dires si elle avait bien voulu y prêter un peu d'attention. Décidément, cette capacité à la mettre à jour qui semblait le caractériser était plutôt déconcertante.

« Comment ?

- J'ai appris à vous connaître petit chat sauvage… Je suis attentif aux personnes que j'apprécie... *convaincu* Je vous apprécie. »

La discussion sembla close jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

« Il le sait ? »

Elle resta pensive un instant.

« Peut-être… Je ne sais pas… *fermant les yeux* Je ne suis même pas certaine que ce soit réciproque. *triturant un bout de la couverture* Je lui plais, ça il n'y a aucun doute… pour le reste… c'est une toute autre histoire… *s'immobilisant* J'ai envie d'en profiter. De prendre ce qu'i prendre sans me poser plus de questions, mais je sais aussi que je ne devrais pas… Les règles l'interdisent… *laissant transparaître une certaine tristesse* J'ai peur de lui faire du mal si je ne le repousse pas. »

Songeur, le Satédien la serra un peu plus contre lui pour la réconforter avant de lui répondre.

« Vous vous posez trop de questions petit chat… Vivez, profitez, le reste viendra en temps voulu… Si l'un de vous venait à mourir demain, que vous resterait-il à l'un comme à l'autre à part des regrets… C'est seulement de ça que vous devriez avoir peur… C'est ce qui vous attend si vous ne prenez pas le temps de vous aimer. »

Ces paroles émurent profondément Maxine.

- Merci… *Posant une main sur le cœur du Satédien* Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Ronon Dex… je suis honorée d'être votre amie. »

* * *

.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas ? Ça devrait fonctionner ! »

Soupirant en entendant une fois de plus l'exaspération dans la voix de McKay, le Professeur Ming tenta tant bien que mal de garder son calme. Depuis cinq bonnes minutes, il essayait de faire entendre raison à son collègue.

« On a dû rater une étape. »

McKay se tourna agacé.

« Ming ! Si on avait raté une étape, je le saurais. J'ai tout revérifié trois fois. Le protocole est parfait ! Le problème vient d'ailleurs.

- McKay, on est forcément passé à côté de quelque chose puisque ça ne fonctionne pas ! »

Un bruit de pas précipités dans le tunnel du temple interrompit leur chamaillerie.

Arrivant en petites foulées, Maxine apparut devant eux. Elle prit quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle avant de lâcher ce qu'elle savait être une petite bombe.

« Il nous manque la clef… Le dispositif nécessite un code et une clef… Nous avons le code et la procédure, il nous manque juste…

Rodney lui coupa la parole.

- La clef ! On avait compris la première fois… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire… C'est quoi cette clef ? »

Ne s'offusquant pas du ton du scientifique (elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude), Maxine entreprit de lui exposer leur découverte.

« Lorsque vous avez entré le code, une encoche est apparue dans le bloc situé au centre de la pièce. En dessous, on a pu discerner des inscriptions Lantiennes… *prenant le temps de respirer* Avec Lili nous avons filmé le texte avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Ensuite, nous avons pris une empreinte de l'emplacement de la clef pour avoir une trace de sa forme à défaut d'en connaître la matière… *souriant fière de leur initiative* Plus facile pour d'éventuelles recherches. »

Le Professeur Ming eut une mimique satisfaite. Il était plutôt impressionné par ses assistantes. En plus de s'être bien intégrées, elles faisaient de l'excellent travail toutes les deux. Il regarda donc Rodney attendant de voir sa réaction. Prendrait-il le temps de reconnaître le résultat de leur implication ? Parce que sans vouloir insister, ils étaient bien passés à côté de quelque chose.

« Ah !... Très bonne initiative… Montrez-moi ça ! »

Maxine jubila une fraction de seconde. Ce genre de scène ne se produisait pas vraiment tous les quatre matins. Lili voudrait qu'elle lui en rapporte tous les détails. Elle n'était pas présente pour recueillir les lauriers, mais elle avait sa part de responsabilité dans ce petit succès. Elles l'avaient faite à deux cette découverte.

Ayant presque envie de se pincer pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas, Maxine devança les deux scientifiques pour les conduire dans la salle où se trouvait encore son amie.

* * *

.

Le Satédien saisit la main de Maxine en un geste rassurant, avant de s'engouffrer dans le vortex.

_Retour sur Atlantis._

Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, elle se laissa entraîner à son tour. Elle était à la fois excitée et anxieuse. Elle ne tenait pas en place à l'idée de retrouver son boss préféré. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis quatre jours, quatre longues journées. Autant dire une éternité ! En même temps, elle craignait sa réaction. Il pouvait s'en être passées des choses en son absence.

_Et si j'avais tout simplement rêvé… ou pire, mal interprété ? _

Sa petite voix intérieure se fit un plaisir de lui remettre les idées en place en lui administrant une magistrale claque mentale.

_Je confirme, ce n'était pas un fantasme ! Tu as bien failli t'envoyer en l'air avec ton boss pour votre plus grand plaisir à tous les deux ! Si tu me ressors encore une seule stupidité dans ce genre, c'est pas Caldwell que j'étrangle, c'est toi !_

N'étant pas de taille à lutter contre un adversaire aussi redoutable que sa conscience, Maxine sortit du vortex, buttant contre Ronon qui venait de se stopper le regard dirigé vers la passerelle, un sourire amusé et plutôt satisfait accroché aux lèvres.

Levant la tête, Maxine se retrouva clouée sur place par l'intensité du regard de braise qui la fixait.

_Oh, oh… En voilà un à qui tu as manqué ma veille ! Rassurée ?... Youhou ?... Ici Atlantis_,_ t'es encore avec moi ?... Désespérante… Incapable de se servir de sa tête devant un canon… tu peux te foutre de Lili ma vieille… Quand ton Major est dans les parages, tu n'es pas mieux qu'elle. En tout cas si tu perçois ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de ce que je suis en train de te raconter, un dernier conseil : Prépare-toi ça va être ta fête !_

Reprenant ses esprits, Maxine se força à détourner le regard. C'est fou ce qu'un acte aussi insignifiant pouvait se révéler difficile à effectuer. Restant interdite un instant, elle sentit Ronon lui lâcher la main pour l'attraper par le bras et la pousser devant lui en direction de l'infirmerie.

_C'est vrai, le bilan médical post mission… Ils pourraient pas baisser un peu le chauffage sur cette fichue Cité ? *Apercevant les tenues des personnes qu'ils croisaient* Bah non, ils ont pas l'air d'avoir trop chaud... Ça vient peut-être de moi en fin de compte…_

Au moment de passer devant un des balcons, Ronon la tira dans cette direction pour y faire une courte halte. « Respirez un bon coup, vous en avez besoin. »

Elle le regarda surprise. Ok un peu de fraîcheur lui faisait le plus grand bien mais tout de même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? »

Avisant le passage ininterrompu d'Atlantes dans le couloir, il poussa la jeune femme pour qu'elle se retrouve contre la rambarde, face à la mer. Appuyant son menton sur son épaule, il l'entoura de ses bras. Pas génial mais ça ferait l'affaire pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux plus que nécessaire.

« À moi ? Rien ! Par contre à vous… *moqueur* Faites-moi plaisir, évitez de le violer tant que vous ne serrez pas seule avec lui… Ça risquerait de faire désordre. »

En entendant ces paroles, Maxine vira au rouge brique.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de sauter sur qui que ce soit !... *inquiète, prenant une toute petite voix* ça se voit tant que ça ? »

Elle l'entendit rire avant qu'il ne lui réponde.

« Non… c'est pire que ça… *grommelant* Et il n'est pas mieux que vous !... Essayez au moins de sauver les apparences le temps du débriefing !... *pensif* Max, je crois que vous avez omis de me raconter deux ou trois petites choses… *prenant un ton faussement fâché* Vous me brisez le cœur !... *de nouveau railleur* M'auriez-vous fait des infidélités durant mon absence ? Vous allez me devoir quelques explications. »

Son cinéma amusa énormément Maxine qui eut du mal à retrouver son sérieux.

« Trop long pour que je commence ici et surtout… pas du tout compatible avec votre demande de self contrôle… *lui offrant un sourire éclatant* on en reparle plus tard ?

- Mmpf… Tant que vous ne faites pas exploser le thermomètre des Docs et que vous ne sautez pas sur Lorne en plein débriefing, je devrais pouvoir me contenter de cette réponse. »

Maxine en resta bouche bée. Elle avait un peu l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode, là !

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir cité le nom du Major quand je me suis épanchée sur votre épaule. Qui vous dit qu'il est concerné ? »

En l'entendant, Ronon préféra se retenir de rire. Vraiment, elle était incroyable cette fille.

« Vous en avez beaucoup d'autres sur votre liste, peut-être ?

- Que… Quoi… *s'embrouillant* NON ! Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis ! *s'énervant* Et puis qu'est-ce que vous en savez vous de mes goûts en matière d'hommes ?

- "Vos goûts en matière d'hommes"?... Absolument rien, par contre en ce qui concerne un homme en particulier, je ne dirai pas la même chose… Mais peut-être me suis-je trompé ? *faisant mine de s'interroger* Ce devait être le Colonel Carter que vous déshabilliez du regard il n'y a pas cinq minutes. »

Boudeuse de le voir se moquer ainsi d'elle, Maxine se renfrogna et décida de l'ignorer lui et ses sarcasmes jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ce n'était peut-être pas très mature comme réaction, mais c'est la seule qui lui vint sur l'instant.

Désespéré, Ronon l'entraîna de nouveau vers l'infirmerie.

Le rapprochement qu'il subodorait entre ses deux amis n'avait visiblement pas arrangé le caractère de la jeune femme.

Pauvre Evan !

Ronon doutait sérieusement que le Major se rende vraiment compte dans quoi il s'engageait. Une chose de sûre, avec une compagne pareille il n'allait pas s'ennuyer tous les jours !


	27. Chapter 26

Celui-là... J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne Lecture à tous et à toutes

.

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

* * *

.

.

Ce débriefing n'en finissait pas. Maxine avait abandonné toute idée de suivre un temps soit peu le long et ennuyeux exposé de McKay. Après tout elle était sur place. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui raconte ces quatre derniers jours. Tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas croiser le regard du Major, il lui était impossible d'ignorer la brûlure qu'elle ressentait au creux de ses reins chaque fois que lui la détaillait.

Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde autour de cette table lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. En réalité, personne ne lui prêtait la moindre attention. Ils désespéraient tous de pouvoir enfin regagner leurs quartiers afin de profiter d'une soirée de repos bien méritée. Rodney venait de se lancer dans une suite de pronostics sur ce que pourrait être la clef du temple d'Olta et le meilleur moyen de se la procurer. En un mot, il s'écoutait parler ce qui la divertit un court moment.

Le bruissement d'une feuille qu'on froisse attira brusquement son attention. Assis deux chaises à sa gauche du côté opposé de la table, Lorne semblait concentré sur sa prise de notes. Elle allait de nouveau détourner la tête quand son regard fut attiré par les mouvements de son crayon. Il n'était pas en train d'écrire, contrairement à ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Il était en train de dessiner. Finalement, Evan Lorne n'était pas plus sérieux que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Dire qu'elle se demandait comment il s'y prenait pour être toujours aussi parfait dans son rôle de second. Loin de la décevoir, cet aspect de l'homme qui la fascinait le lui rendit plus attachant, plus humain. S'étirant discrètement, elle essaya d'apercevoir ce qu'il couchait sur le papier. Peine perdue ! Elle parvint seulement à attirer son attention. Il la fixa un instant amusé, la faisant rougir d'être ainsi démasquée en flagrant délit de curiosité.

Elle devait reconnaître qu'il était plutôt doué pour ne rien laisser paraître. Si elle ne s'était pas (pour changer !) perdue dans ses yeux de la couleur d'un ciel ombrageux, il lui aurait été impossible d'imaginer la violence des sentiments qui habitaient l'homme de ses pensées à cet instant. Sentant une main lui presser le poignet sous la table, elle s'arracha à sa contemplation pour se tourner vers Ronon qui fronça les sourcils comme pour la réprimander. Réagissant telle une enfant rebelle prise en faute, elle lui adressa une mimique d'excuse et se concentra sur l'exposé avec un soupir.

Lorsque McKay se décida enfin à conclure, même Samantha ne réussit pas à cacher son soulagement.

« Merci Rodney, tout ceci était très intéressant… La priorité est de faire passer le mot auprès de nos alliés. Peut-être que certains en ont entendu parler… En attendant, nous allons mettre les recherches sur le temple d'Olta en stand-by. Nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir pour l'instant… »

McKay se redressa comme un diable sorti de sa boîte.

« Sam ! On ne peut pas laisser tomber maintenant. C'est d'un E2PZ dont on parle.

- J'en ai conscience Rodney ! Tant que vous n'aurez pas d'autres éléments nouveaux, je diminue l'équipe de recherche sur ce projet. Nous avons d'autres priorités à traiter… J'aimerai que vous donniez un coup de main à Zelenka sur les modifications du traceur Wraith. »

Cette fois, Rodney n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-elle lui demander de perdre son temps sur des recherches qui suivaient gentiment leur cours. On n'avait nullement besoin de son génie pour y parvenir. Il suffisait de faire quelques tests et réglages. Rien de sorcier. En plus, ils avaient même un cobaye volontaire. Que demandaient-ils d'autre ?

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse de plus. Pas besoin d'être deux pour modifier quelques branchements. »

Affichant un air déterminé, Samantha exposa ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

« J'aimerai que vous trouviez un moyen de le rendre exploitable pour notre propre compte sans que personne n'y laisse la vie… Si vous ne trouvez pas de solution pour le stabiliser, je veux que vous le détruisiez avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dégâts… Interdiction formelle de le tester sur qui que ce soit sans mon approbation préalable. »

Tout ce cinéma autour de cette idée farfelue de Zelenka commençait sérieusement à agacer McKay. Déjà qu'elle monopolisait un peu trop l'attention de Jennifer, là ça devenait le pompon !

« On tombe dans le mélo là. On parle d'un stupide traceur, pas d'une bombe nucléaire. »

Cette fois ce fut à Carter de perdre son calme.

« Rodney, c'est un ordre, fin de la discussion ! *Interpellant Lorne qui attendait patiemment le résultat de ce duel au sommet* Je vous interdis de vous approcher de ce projet jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre, Major ? »

Lorne lui offrit un demi-sourire se voulant rassurant.

« Cinq sur cinq mon Colonel. Il n'est pas dans mes intentions d'y laisser ma peau définitivement cette fois… *croisant le regard de Maxine* J'ai d'autres projets plus agréables en tête pour l'instant. »

Rassurée, Samantha lui fit part de son approbation.

« Contente de vous l'entendre dire ! Je me passerai aussi de ce genre de frayeurs. »

Plusieurs personnes autour de la table se regardèrent complètement perdues. Coupant court à ces tergiversations, Sheppard intervint.

« Au risque de me la jouer cheveux sur la soupe, quelqu'un aurait-il la gentillesse de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Parce que visiblement, toutes les infos ne sont pas arrivées jusqu'à moi… *dévisageant Carter* Personnellement j'en suis resté à la reprise des tests sur cette saleté de truc Wraith… Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Les toubibs ont rencontré un problème imprévu ? »

Se raclant la gorge, le Colonel Carter se lança dans les explications.

« Tous les tests ont raté. Cette technologie est complètement instable… *Soupirant* Nous avons failli perdre Lorne. »

Sidéré, Sheppard se tourna vers son second.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? C'est ça que vous appeliez R.A.S. ? Vous comptiez me le dire quand ? »

Evan se redressa, stoïque, pour lui répondre.

« Ce sont les risques… Je vais bien ! Terminé… Fin de l'histoire ! »

John ne releva pas. Oui c'était les risques. Mais bordel ! Il aurait aimé être informé.

« Ok ! Affaire classée… *S'adressant à Samantha* J'appuie votre décision. »

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête.

« Bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez disposer… Major, Colonel, restez un instant nous avons deux ou trois points à voir ensemble. »

Les membres de l'équipe se dispersèrent rapidement. Après un dernier regard vers son boss, Maxine emboita le pas du Satédien, rejointe par une Lili qui s'excusa de devoir l'abandonner. Elle avait un rendez-vous. Comment avait-elle dit ça ? Ah oui, "Juste pour l'hygiène". Lili savait vraiment trouver les mots qui la faisaient rêver.

* * *

.

Coincée dans le Jumper entre Ronon et Teyla, Maxine n'en finissait plus de pester.

« Teyla ce n'est pas contre vous, je n'avais juste pas envie d'aller me promener sur le continent *lançant un regard noir au Satédien*. Surtout aujourd'hui ! »

L'Athosienne lui sourit avec bienveillance.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est très aimable à vous de m'accompagner malgré tout. »

La jeune femme balaya ces remerciements d'une pichenette comme elle se serait débarrassée d'un moucheron.

« Ce n'est rien. *marmonnant entre ses dents* Ronon, je vous jure que vous allez me le payer !... Comment pouvez-vous me faire ça ? »

Le Satédien tenta d'apaiser sa rancœur. Décidément, il n'y avait rien de plus insupportable qu'une femme en pleine crise de frustration aiguë.

« Rentrez vos griffes petit chat ! J'occupe votre temps et votre esprit… *moqueur* Vous auriez préféré tourner en rond dans vos quartiers ? »

Jamais elle ne le reconnaîtrait, cependant il avait raison. Elle serait devenue folle si elle était restée sur Atlantis en le sachant si près et pourtant totalement inaccessible. Encore une fois elle se demanda dans quoi elle s'était embarquée. Craquer pour son boss n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas une bonne idée. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas fini de ronger son frein et de se sentir frustrée à ne pas pouvoir jouer carte sur table sans devoir prendre garde aux spectateurs potentiels. Du coup pour l'instant, elle en était rendue au même point que quatre jours plus tôt. Elle avait une certaine "conversation" à terminer…

* * *

.

« Teyla, votre alcool est une merveille pour chasser les idées noires *donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes du Satédien à qui elle en avait voulu de l'avoir obligée à quitter la Citée tout de suite après le débriefing* et surtout, la rancœur. »

Contrairement à ses craintes, Maxine avait passé une excellente soirée. Le peuple Athosien savait recevoir. Elle se sentait détendue. Du coup, à défaut d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle désirait vraiment, elle pressentait que pour une fois elle allait dormir comme un bébé. L'attrapant par la taille pour la guider en direction de ses quartiers, Ronon adressa un bref salut à sa coéquipière.

« Merci pour cette soirée Teyla. À demain.

- À demain Ronon. »

La nuit étant déjà bien avancée, les couloirs de la Cité étaient déserts. Ils ne croisèrent personne sur leur route. Arrivés à destination, Ronon lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de s'éloigner. Il avait à peine fait volte face qu'il entendit un fracas suivi d'un bruit de chute et d'une flopée de jolis jurons. Revenant sur ses pas, il signala sa présence en passant sa main devant le détecteur d'accès aux appartements de Maxine.

Maugréant toute seule, celle-ci mit un moment à venir lui ouvrir.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Elle le dévisagea d'un œil torve avant de le rassurer.

« Rien de cassé… ça m'apprendra à ne pas allumer la lumière ! Vous pouvez aller vous coucher, je vais survivre. »

L'air narquois, le Satédien insista néanmoins.

« Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûre ! Pas besoin de me border *agacée par sa propre maladresse* Bonne nuit Ronon ! »

Sur ces mots, elle activa la fermeture de sa porte, sans attendre sa réponse. Là tout de suite, elle n'avait qu'une envie : prendre une bonne douche pour se débarrasser de cette odeur de feu de bois et se vautrer dans son lit. Passant dans sa salle de bain, elle détacha ses cheveux qui cascadèrent sur ses épaules et retombèrent sur ses reins. L'un des inconvénients de l'armée était de devoir les attacher en permanence. Laissant choir ses affaires à ses pieds, elle pénétra dans sa douche. Elle allait allumer l'eau, lorsqu'une demande d'accès à ses quartiers s'enclencha.

« Bordel Ronon, qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans "bonne nuit" ? »

Attrapant la première serviette qui lui tomba sous la main, elle s'en enveloppa avant d'aller voir ce qu'il en était tout en râlant.

« P**ain ! C'est pas possible de prendre une douche tranquille ? Ronon… »

Les mots moururent instantanément sur ses lèvres. Figée, elle dévisagea la personne qui lui faisait face tandis que celle-ci la détailla des pieds à la tête.

« Quel accueil !

- Je… Que… Comment… Qu'est-ce que… »

Un bruit de pas interrompit sa tentative désespérée d'aligner deux mots. Sans réfléchir, elle agrippa Lorne par son T-shirt et le tira à l'intérieur de ses quartiers avant d'en refermer la porte. Suivant le mouvement, il eut juste le temps de tendre le bras pour se rattraper à la paroi évitant de lui tomber dessus. Cette gymnastique le fit se retrouver face à elle, une main posée de chaque côté de sa tête. Toujours accrochée à son T-shirt, elle fixait la porte close comme si celle-ci recelait une terrible menace.

« Désolée… Je ne suis pas dans la meilleure tenue pour croiser tout Atlantis… surtout à cette heure. Vous vouliez me parler ? *Réalisant d'un seule coup ce qu'elle était en train de dire et la tenue qu'elle portait* Oh mon Dieu ! »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et porta une main à sa bouche.

Lorne l'admira amusé ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

« Merci d'avoir réagi aussi vite, la situation aurait pu porter à confusion… même si personnellement je trouve cette tenue parfaite… Vous devriez songer à en faire votre uniforme… *chuchotant* Vous feriez de moi votre esclave pour l'éternité. »

_Et m**de ! Je suis foutue._

_Ça tu le savais déjà, alors saute-lui dessus avant qu'il ne change d'avis ou qu'il décide de faire de grands discours !_

« Major, il me semble que nous avions une certaine "conversation" à terminer. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux aller me rhabiller. »

Faisant mine de se faufiler entre ses bras, elle eut à peine le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, qu'elle se retrouva de nouveau collée au mur. Beaucoup plus étroitement cette fois-ci ! Plus moyen de s'échapper, en imaginant qu'elle en ait eu l'envie. Observant son supérieur, elle le vit lutter pour ne pas perdre le contrôle, le front appuyé contre la surface froide qu'elle sentait dans son dos. La voix terriblement rauque, il laissa échapper quelques mots.

« Si vous voulez me rendre dingue… félicitation ! Vous y parvenez à merveille. »

Toujours immobile, sentant le corps de Lorne réagir au travers de la barrière de tissus qui les séparait encore, la conscience de Maxine décida qu'il était encore beaucoup trop maître de lui. Le moment était venu de lui faire perdre pied. Attrapant la main qui prenait appui sur le mur au niveau de sa taille, elle la ramena à hauteur de son visage en veillant bien à ce qu'il effleure son corps au passage. Lorsqu'elle porta sa paume à ses lèvres, elle le sentit se raidir. Mettant un peu plus sa résistance à l'épreuve, elle titilla le bout de ses doigts. Poussant une sorte de grognement de reddition, il agrippa fermement sa nuque pour fondre sur ses lèvres. Forçant cette tendre barrière, il l'embrassa férocement, déclenchant un désir intense chez la jeune femme. Elle venait d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, il perdait pied.

« Désolé… je… je ne peux… je ne vais… je ne vais pas être…très…civilisé. »

Le souffle court, il tentait encore de maîtriser ses pulsions, inquiet à l'idée de la blesser. Comprenant ses craintes, Maxine s'empressa de le rassurer.

« Je te veux… Le reste, je m'en fous ! »

Pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et lui mordit délicatement la lèvre. Prenant son visage entre ses mains, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens une fraction de seconde avant de l'embrasser violemment, mettant dans son baiser toute la frustration, toutes les peurs qu'elle avait ressenties depuis son arrivée dans Pégase. Reprenant son souffle, cette fois il capitula.

« Tu l'auras voulu… »

Sa dernière phrase se perdit dans le cou de Maxine.

Elle le voulait maintenant et au diable les fioritures ? Ok, il ne lui résisterait pas. Se comportant ni plus ni moins comme un prédateur, il entreprit de la dévorer.

Max se laissa complètement aller, guidée uniquement par les sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle. Elle était au bord de l'implosion. Attrapant sa ceinture, elle la détacha et fit sauter le bouton qui retenait son treillis. Glissant ses mains à l'intérieur, elle fit courir ses doigts sur ses fesses fermes et musclées. Sentant qu'il ne pourrait résister longtemps à une telle torture, Lorne saisit les hanches de la jeune femme pour se perdre en elle, la faisant sienne pour la première fois. Sous la puissance de la sensation, Maxine se cambra laissant sa tête basculer en arrière. Profitant un instant du spectacle que la jeune femme lui offrait, il la plaqua de nouveau contre le mur, la dominant totalement. Imprimant à son corps de lents et puissants mouvements de va et vient, il en admira rapidement le résultat. Il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans son dos, demandant toujours plus, comme si elle craignait de le voir lui échapper. Plongeant sur ses lèvres offertes, il la rassura d'un baiser fougueux, profond et passionné. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie d'être ailleurs.

La sentant offerte, lui faisant une totale confiance, il laissa son cœur lui échapper définitivement. Perdu dans ce tumulte, prêt à sombrer, il l'entraîna avec lui dans cette immensité étoilée propre à ceux qui s'aiment. C'est à peine s'il sentit ses dents s'enfoncer dans la chair de son épaule lorsqu'elle tenta d'étouffer son cri.

L'avenir pourrait être ce qu'il voulait, ils étaient l'un à l'autre, c'est tout ce qui importait. En attendant, une longue nuit de plaisir partagé et de découverte mutuelle s'offrait à eux.


	28. Chapter 27

Comme demandé, la suite... ;-D _(J'ai un petit faible pour celle-ci.)_

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

* * *

.

.

« Major ? Vous me recevez ? »

Lorne fixa sa radio à son treillis et ajusta son oreillette.

« Oui Carson, je vous reçois. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

L'esprit ailleurs, il attrapa son t-shirt pour finir de s'habiller. La présence de la jeune femme qui traversa la pièce au même instant ne l'aida pas à s'intéresser davantage au discours du toubib. Pieds nus, portant pour seul vêtement le même pantalon que lui version féminine et un simple soutien gorge turquoise, elle lui enflamma les sens.

_Bon sang !_

Il venait de passer la meilleure nuit de toute sa chienne de vie et il n'était toujours pas rassasié.

« Pouvez-vous passer à l'infirmerie que je vérifie vos points ? »

Se concentrant de nouveau sur Carson, il essaya de reprendre le fil de ce que le toubib venait de lui raconter. Passant une main sur sa nuque, il sentit les fils maintenant soudés les bords d'une fine cicatrice. Probablement la plus discrète de toutes celles qu'il arborait.

_Ah oui ! Je les avais zappés ceux-là._

Avec le tourbillon de sentiments qui lui occupaient quelque peu l'esprit ces derniers jours, il avait complètement fait abstraction de l'incision qui finissait de cicatriser à la base de son cou. Il réfléchit un instant avant de donner une réponse. S'il en croyait les picotements qu'il venait de ressentir lorsque son t-shirt avait effleuré son dos, ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour défiler en liquette devant Carson.

_Et m**de !_

« Ça ne peut pas attendre ? »

Beckett s'amusa des réticences qu'il sentit dans la voix du Major. Ah… ces militaires et leur passion débordante pour les médecins. Toute une histoire.

« Vous pouvez passer plus tard dans la journée si vous préférez… Je risque juste d'être un peu débordé avec une infirmerie pleine à craquer… *épuisé rien que d'y penser* Début du Check-up mensuel pour tout le personnel… *réfléchissant* Je vais profiter de ce contrôle pour faire le vôtre, ça nous fera gagner du temps à tous les deux. »

Si cette visite ne tombait pas le bon jour, il devait avouer que s'exhiber devant le tout Atlantis n'améliorerait certainement pas les choses. Après tout, il n'y aurait probablement que Carson à cette heure-ci et être militaire sur Atlantis ne signifiait pas se comporter comme un moine. Il ne fallait juste pas que quelqu'un soit trop curieux. Son premier petit déjeuner en tant que contrevenant des règles de l'armée devrait attendre. Regardant sa montre, il informa Beckett de son arrivée.

« Ok Carson… Il est six heures… *effectuant un bref calcul dans sa tête* Je vous rejoins dans quinze minutes. À tout de suite. »

Interceptant la jeune femme qui ressortait de la salle de bain, il lui prit des mains l'élastique sur lequel elle s'acharnait dans une vaine tentative d'attacher ses mèches rebelles.

« Laisse-moi faire. »

Elle le regarda surprise.

« Vraiment ?... Ils sont indisciplinables ce matin… *s'amusant de la situation* On se demande la faute à qui ? »

La positionnant dos à lui, il lui tressa les cheveux en une lourde natte.

« Voilà... J'ai deux sœurs tu sais. »

Se retournant pour se trouver face à lui, elle porta sa main à son visage, lui caressant délicatement la joue.

« Merci. »

Un trop plein d'émotions au fond des yeux, il l'attira à lui.

« J'ai besoin de ma dose… Max. »

Prenant son visage entre ses mains, il lui offrit un profond baiser qu'il se força à interrompre en s'éloignant d'elle avant qu'il ne soit tenté de déraper. Maxine le retint tout de même le temps de déposer ses lèvres sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire.

« Accro Ev' ? »

Elle eut le droit à un vrai sourire qu'elle apprécia à sa juste valeur. Peu d'Atlantes pouvaient se targuer d'en avoir surpris un sur le visage du Major.

* * *

.

« Jennifer, tu savais qu'il y avait des tigresses sur Atlantis ?... *riant sous cape* On dirait bien que vous en avez croisée une Major ! »

Le Docteur Keller gratifia son homme d'une taloche à l'arrière de la tête, lui intimant de se taire.

« Rodney, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde… *courroucée* Si tu n'es pas capable de te tenir, je vais t'interdire de m'accompagner au boulot ! »

Penaud, McKay rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Il était plutôt déconcertant de voir cet égocentrique maladif se faire mener par le bout du nez. Lorne remercia Jennifer du regard. Heureusement, l'infirmerie était encore déserte à cette heure matinale, ce qui limitait les témoins gênants et surtout trop curieux. Comme à son habitude, Carson s'était montré d'une discrétion exemplaire. Il n'avait fait aucun commentaire déplacé sur la présence d'une jolie morsure sur l'épaule ou de quelques griffures dans le dos de son patient.

.

**- Même instant, au mess -**

.

« Nuit intense. »

Une simple affirmation n'attendant aucune réponse.

Maxine finit de s'installer à la table fixant son vis à vis curieuse. Comprenant sa demande silencieuse, Ronon reprit.

« Les cernes sous vos yeux, vos lèvres gonflées, la peau rougie de votre poignet d'avoir été serrée un peu trop fort, la marque que laisse entrevoir le col de votre t-shirt… Autant de détails qui exsudent la femme comblée *trempant une tartine de pain dans son café* Tout Atlantis va me croire responsable de ça… *pensif* Qui eut cru que vous les aimiez sauvages ? »

Souriante, elle laissa quelques flashs de sa nuit planer dans son esprit.

« Pas seulement sauvage ! Tendre… et attentionné aussi… *rêveuse* en fait, de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. »

Ronon la dévisagea et lui caressa subrepticement le menton.

« Content pour vous deux, petit chat… »

…

« Vous ne connaissez pas la nouvelle ? »

Interrompus par l'arrivée de Laura qui venait de se laisser tomber sur le siège à côté d'eux, ils se tournèrent vers elle attendant qu'elle s'explique. Se servant un grand verre de jus d'orange, elle ne se fit pas prier.

« Carter vient d'afficher la répartition de nos recrues préférées. On vient d'hériter d'une jolie flopée de nouvelles équipes Sga. »

Perplexe, Maxine interrogea son amie tentant de comprendre ce que cette nouvelle pouvait bien avoir de spécial.

« Ce qui signifie ? »

Laura la regarda complètement désespérée.

« Ce qui signifie un sacré bordel en perspective !… Pour faire simple, on va devoir se coltiner des équipes de bleus dans les semaines qui viennent… *singeant les guides touristiques* Bienvenues dans la galaxie de Pégase… Sur votre droite, vous découvrirez une planète… Sur votre gauche, vous pourrez apercevoir une autre planète… Oh ! Et là entre les deux un magnifique spécimen de vaisseau ruche… Veuillez vous diriger vers la Porte des Etoiles. Merci de le faire dans le calme. Tout le monde devrait être évacué dans les plus brefs délais. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas le temps d'atteindre l'Anneau, vous aurez le privilège de faire la connaissance d'une espèce fascinante et typique de cette galaxie : Les Wraiths !... *retrouvant un semblant de sérieux* Un grand moment de bonheur si vous voulez mon avis. »

Maxine et Ronon restèrent silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées.

« Salut la compagnie ! »

Sheppard s'assit en bout de table.

« Qui serait motivé pour m'accompagner ce matin. Je dois sortir une équipe de petits nouveaux avec Rodney… Ronon, vous êtes partant ?

- Désolé Sheppard, j'ai promis au Lieutenant qui s'occupe de l'entraînement de lui montrer deux ou trois prises ce matin. »

Dépité, John eut l'air d'en prendre son parti.

« Tant pis pour moi… *pensif* Pour une fois, Lorne a géré. C'est lui qui hérite du rôle de chauffeur. *ironique* Va sérieusement falloir que je pense à faire peur à Carter si ça permet d'échapper aux corvées !... *se tournant vers Maxine* Au fait, il vous fait dire que l'équipe de l'armurerie apprécierait un coup de main… L'assemblage des deux canons laissés par le Dédale dans le hangar à Jumper, si j'ai bien tout suivi…*interpellant Ronon* Dites donc mon vieux, vous auriez pu la laisser dormir un peu cette nuit… C'est de retrouver un lit digne de ce nom qui vous fait cet effet ? »

Maxine lança un regard d'excuse au Satédien tandis que celui-ci levait les yeux au ciel.

« Colonel, est-ce que ma vie privée pourrait rester ce qu'elle est ?... C'est à dire privée !

- Voyons Dolren… On est entre amis… *désignant la base de son cou d'un signe du menton*… Suçon ou morsure ? »

Maxine soupira. Si Sheppard en avait fini avec ses représailles, il n'avait pas pour autant oublié son soi-disant couple et ses scoops croustillants. Se penchant vers lui sans le quitter des yeux, elle prit soin d'articuler chaque mot pour être certaine d'être bien comprise. Une fois encore, il allait regretter de l'avoir attaquée sur ce sujet.

« Quand vous saurez faire la différence, vous pourrez prétendre être à la hauteur de votre réputation Capitaine Kirk. »

John resta un instant comme deux ronds de flans. Elle avait vraiment une sacrée répartie cette diablesse. Il avait peut-être bien fini par trouver son maître en fin de compte… qui sait ?

Quittant la table, Maxine accorda une bise au Satédien.

« Ne sois pas trop dur avec le Lieutenant… à toute. »

* * *

.

« Non mais quel c** ! Je me suis trompé de boîte à outils… *exaspéré* ça va faire trois fois que je fais l'aller-retour. Je commence à en avoir ras le bol ! »

Ses deux collègues se moquèrent gentiment de lui.

« Quand on n'a pas de tête vieux, faut avoir des jambes ! »

Pénétrant dans le hangar sur ces entrefaites, Maxine se porta volontaire pour une énième expédition à l'armurerie.

« Dites-moi ce qu'il vous faut d'autre tant que j'y suis. »

Les trois hommes se concertèrent un instant et lui dressèrent un rapide inventaire.

« C'est cool Dolren. Merci… On te revaudra ça. »

Rebroussant chemin la jeune femme les prit aux mots.

« Méfiez-vous les gars. Celle-là je ne vais pas l'oublier. »

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'armurerie, celle-ci était déserte. Elle s'empressa de regrouper le matériel, qu'elle était venue chercher, sur la table située au centre de la pièce. Quand elle eut réuni tout ce qui lui fallait, elle entreposa les différents éléments dans des sacs prévus à cet usage. Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle ne fit pas attention à l'arrivée d'une autre personne.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Se laissant aller contre le torse de l'homme qui venait de l'entourer de ses bras, elle ferma les yeux et soupira de bien être.

« Epuisée. »

Sa réponse le fit rire.

« Je mentirai si je disais éprouver le moindre remord… *lui volant un rapide baiser*… Tu m'as manqué.

- Ev' ça fait à peine deux heures…

- C'est bien ce que je dis, une éternité… *attrapant son équipement* Au fait, tu as rendez-vous pour le Check-up mensuel dans quatre jours. *riant tout en glissant un doigt sous son col* le temps pour cette jolie marque de s'estomper. »

Maxine fit la moue, peu convaincue.

« Oui… en admettant qu'on soit sage d'ici là… *pensive* J'ai un peu de mal à y croire.

- Serait-ce une invitation ?

- Non *taquine* une simple constatation. »

Voulant lui démontrer sa théorie, elle se retourna pour l'embrasser. Il ne lui fallut pas dix secondes pour se retrouver assise sur la table. Les mains fermes du Major se glissèrent sous son t-shirt pour lui caresser doucement le dos tandis qu'il titillait le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents. Savourant l'attention que lui prodiguait son amant, un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Maxine.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Étouffant un rire contre sa gorge, il y déposa un tendre baiser avant de se redresser pour la dévisager.

« Je m'incline. Tu as raison… *un grand sourire aux lèvres* Je ne peux pas te résister ou… *réfléchissant* Je ne sais pas me tenir *la gratifiant d'un clin d'œil coquin* au choix. »

Affichant un air outré, Maxine fit mine de le repousser.

« Idiot ! Aide-moi plutôt à porter tout ce bazar jusqu'au hangar maintenant que t'as récupéré ton équipement. »

Effectuant un salut miliaire, Lorne se recula d'un pas.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres Madame ! »

Agrippant son gilet, la jeune femme sauta de la table.

« Major, mes désirs sont d'un tout autre ordre… *un doux sourire aux lèvres* Ne me tentez pas ! »

Elle allait l'attirer de nouveau à elle pour l'embrasser lorsqu'un bruit de voix dangereusement proche leur parvint à travers la cloison. Mettant immédiatement une distance respectable entre eux, ils se saisirent des sacs entreposés sur la table et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Au moment où Maxine tendait le bras pour activer l'ouverture, deux militaires s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce. Remarquant la présence de leur supérieur, ils le saluèrent avant de s'écarter pour les laisser passer.

Maxine ne recommença à respirer qu'une fois certaine de n'être plus en vue de l'armurerie.

_Ouf ! C'était moins une._

Sentant la tension qui semblait l'avoir saisie, Lorne lui adressa un sourire complice.

« Habitue-toi… Jouer avec le feu ne va pas être de tout repos… *la fixant intensément* Je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer… mais… *respirant un grand coup* crois-moi, maintenant que je te tiens, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser filer… *soudain anxieux* à moins que tu ne me le demandes ? »

Soufflée, Maxine en resta sans voix.

_Ma vieille, ça c'est une déclaration ou je ne m'y connais pas !_

Si elle s'était trouvée n'importe où ailleurs, elle lui aurait sauté au cou. Là, elle se contenta de murmurer quelques mots pour lui seul.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit… Je te veux… toi et tout ce que ça implique... Le reste, je m'en fous ! »


	29. Chapter 28

Et ça continue... J'suis encore partie en live...

_Sinon... La nouvelle du jour ? J'ai retrouvé l'inspiration. YES! (Merci pour ta patience et ton soutien ma super Bêta... :-D)_

Allez... Bonne lecture à ceux qui suivent toujours... lol

.

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

* * *

.

.

« Apte au service Aspirante ! Une dernière injection et je vous rends votre liberté. »

Attrapant son matériel, Keller adressa un grand sourire à Maxine.

« Vous savez ce que j'apprécie le plus dans ce check-up mensuel qu'on nous impose ? »

N'en ayant absolument aucune idée, Maxine se contenta d'un hochement de tête négatif attendant que Jennifer développe.

« Ne pas avoir à harceler le personnel de la Cité avec les risques d'une relation non protégée… Ne pas devoir gérer de potentiels accidents de parcours. Franchement vous imaginez le côté plaisant de la chose quand on vit en circuit fermé comme ici ? Au moins grâce au cocktail qu'on nous impose chaque mois, pas de grossesse surprise et pour le côté sanitaire on vous contrôle tellement souvent que vous ne pourriez pas ramener une puce pégasienne sans qu'on soit au courant… *pouffant* aucun risque de se retrouver avec une épidémie de syphilis… »

Maxine la taquina sur cette révélation.

« C'est vrai qu'à côté de ça les Wraiths c'est de la petite bière ! *prenant un air entendu* Tout est une question de point de vue.

- Ne vous moquez pas ! *entre deux gloussements* C'était une de mes plus grandes peurs en arrivant ici… J'ai été terrorisée par cette maladie quand je l'ai étudiée à la fac… Imaginez un peu l'horreur pour moi… entre les couples qui se font et se défont, les plans d'un soir et les contacts réguliers avec les autochtones… *piquant Maxine* Au moins avec cette injection et notre protocole sanitaire, j'échappe au côté "prévention" du boulot de gynéco… *pensive* Je ne me suis jamais sentie très douée avec l'aspect éducatif de cette spécialité. »

Keller était vraiment quelqu'un de particulier dans son genre. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour aborder ce sujet d'une manière aussi désinvolte. Habituée à cette facette de la personnalité de la toubib, Maxine rit de plus belle. Elle allait avoir de la matière pour la charrier lors de la prochaine soirée entre filles. Si son statut de nouvellement casée lui avait permis d'échapper à la précédente, il n'en irait pas de même cette fois. Valait mieux avoir de quoi détourner l'attention de sa propre personne.

« Non !... Vraiment ? Je ne l'aurais pas cru !... *Éclatant de nouveau de rire à la pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit* Oh bon sang ! »

Keller la dévisagea un instant, surprise de ce regain d'hilarité.

« À quoi pensez-vous ?

- Vous nous imaginez devoir faire la queue à l'infirmerie pour recevoir notre stock de préservatifs pour le mois ?... *réfléchissant* Les guerres que ça déchainerait !... Entre ceux qui n'auraient pas l'occasion de les utiliser et… ceux qui seraient toujours à court... »

Imaginant la scène, Jennifer se surprit à rire aux éclats.

« Oh oui ! Je vois d'ici la tête de Rodney. "Désolée chéri, il ne me reste plus que citron ou agrumes."

- Imaginez les gros titres *essuyant une larme* : "La révolte gronde ! Quand le Dédale va-t-il réapprovisionner les stocks ?" »

Jennifer renchérit.

« Je suis persuadée que Sheppard serait capable de mettre en place un marché parallèle très lucratif pour approvisionner les plus gros consommateurs… *moqueuse* ou ceux qui veulent faire croire que c'est le cas.

- C'est certain !... Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus... *calmant ses derniers éclats de rire* La technologie ancienne a vraiment du bon. »

Reprenant son sérieux, la Doctoresse dévisagea son amie.

« En tout cas mis à part les effets secondaires d'une relation… *satisfaite* que nous venons d'écarter… si vous avez le moindre souci je suis aussi votre médecin… N'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler… *Soupirant* Bon ça y est mission accomplie, j'ai fait mon devoir. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de gynécologie tant que vous êtes en pleine forme et heureuse en ménage ! »

Compatissante, Maxine confirma à son amie que tout allait bien pour elle.

« Rassurez-vous ! Si j'ai quoi que ce soit vous serrez la première informée. En attendant je vais rester sur mon petit nuage, loin des préoccupations trop terre à terre, si ça ne vous ennuie pas. »

Keller lui adressa un regard entendu.

« Profitez ! Les débuts c'est le meilleur. »

Cette remarque rendit Maxine songeuse.

« Oui… *souriant* Si Sga-1 pouvait arrêter de se fourrer dans des galères impossibles, ce serait parfait.

- C'est rien de le dire… Je suis inquiète à chaque fois… Pourtant Rodney s'en tire pas trop mal dans l'ensemble… *pensive* Rien à voir avec le Major Lorne ! Chaque fois qu'il part en mission d'extraction pour Sga-1, je peux sortir mon kit de raccommodage… *prenant une mine convaincue* Je ne voudrais pas être sa copine. Je ne vivrais plus… *adressant un clin d'œil à son amie* Heureusement, il est célibataire et visiblement pas décidé à changer cet état de fait. »

Maxine soupira. Elle était bien placée pour savoir ce que pourrait ressentir la compagne de cet homme. Aujourd'hui encore, elle en avait eu un parfait exemple. Une fois de plus, la mission de Sga-1 avait tourné au vinaigre. Sheppard n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de faire du gringue à la fille du chef du village qui s'était avérée au final être la huitième femme de celui-ci. Bilan de l'aventure ? Une horde de villageois armés de fourches, d'arcs et de fléchettes tranquillisantes décidés à lui faire payer cet affront.

Evan, accompagné d'une équipe de marines, avait dû aller les extraire manu militari. Si l'équipe de Sheppard s'en était bien sortie, celle de secours y avait laissé quelques plumes. Un des marines s'était pris une flèche dans la jambe tandis qu'un autre s'était écroulé, touché par une fléchette tranquillisante. En bon chef d'équipe, son amant avait rebroussé chemin pour récupérer l'homme à terre. Ce petit contretemps dans le déroulement de l'opération lui avait valu une belle estafilade sur la pommette gauche et pour faire bonne mesure, une flèche dans le bras droit. Si Ronon n'était pas revenu sur ses pas, qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé.

En apprenant l'histoire par les bruits de couloir, Maxine s'était sentie des envies de meurtres vis à vis du Lieutenant-Colonel Sheppard. Mais voilà, elle ne pouvait pas partager son ressentiment. Elle se contenta donc d'approuver la remarque de Keller, la voix légèrement grinçante.

« Heureusement… oui. »

Rangeant son matériel la doctoresse l'interrogea sur son programme de la soirée.

« Quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? »

_Jouer les infirmières compatissantes pour un pauvre Major en convalescence ?_

« Rien de particulier… Une petite soirée cocooning. »

Ce programme laissa Jennifer rêveuse.

« Vous me faites envie… *tristounette* Dommage que je sois de garde ce soir. J'en aurais bien fait autant. » Déboulant dans l'infirmerie à cet instant, Lili se précipita vers les deux jeunes femmes.

« Salut Jen. Vous avez fini ?... Je peux enlever Max ? »

Lui adressant un clin d'œil complice, Jennifer lui donna son accord.

« C'est bon pour moi Lili. »

Attrapant Maxine par le bras, Lili salua Keller et lui souhaita bon courage.

* * *

.

Se jetant sur son lit, Lili fixa Maxine toujours debout dos à la porte.

« Bon… *étudiant sa manucure avec un intérêt feint* Ma vieille, je trouve que j'ai été super patiente sur ce coup-là… T'as intérêt à te mettre à table maintenant, si tu ne veux pas subir de terribles représailles… *se redressant pour attraper un paquet de marshmallows sur sa table de chevet* Je veux tout savoir sur toi et Ronon… et pas de noyage de poisson à deux balles… *la pointant du doigt* Je suis tout de même ta meilleure amie… Alors accouche ! »

Maxine lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Aucun problème ! Je me mets à table dès que tu m'auras déballé les détails de ton nouveau délire "je-teste-toute-la-marchandise-appétissante-de-la-Cité".

- Hé ! Y'a aucun scoop là-dedans. Tu me connais… *prenant un air docte* c'est pas parce qu'on est à des années lumières de la Terre qu'on doit se laisser aller… *moqueuse* C'est important de pratiquer régulièrement pour ne pas oublier les bases… Je sais que c'est un concept qui te dépasse… *pensive* Tu devrais songer à t'y mettre "miss-je-suis-toujours-collée-au-mec-le-plus-torride-du-coin" ! »

Maxine vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son amie, lui chipant un chamallow au passage.

« Premièrement ce n'est pas le mec le plus torride… En tout cas pour moi.

- Tu plaisantes ? »

Dévorant un nouveau marshmallow, Maxine hocha la tête en signe de négation.

« Non, *la bouche pleine* ch'uis tès chérieuche. »

Cette précision laissa Lili quelque peu interloquée.

« Là, je ne te suis plus.

- Ronon *prenant un air concerné* est un magnifique spécimen masculin *gloussant* là-dessus y a absolument rien à dire… *levant une main en signe d'apaisement* Seulement pour moi, ce n'est pas le top du top.

- J'y crois pas… Tout Atlantis rapporte que tu t'envoies ce mec et toi tu avoues craquer pour un autre ? Pourquoi je ne suis même pas surprise ?... *désignant Maxine du doigt* D'ailleurs, il se passe quoi exactement entre le Satédien et toi ? Et ne me dis pas rien ! Même si avec toi, je ne m'attends pas à des révélations ultra croustillantes. »

Maxine s'amusa de cette dernière remarque. Si Lili savait ce qu'il en était, elle reverrait son jugement illico presto. Faut dire qu'elle avait fait fort pour le coup. Ne restait plus qu'à mettre son amie au parfum rapidement si elle voulait profiter un peu de son homme avant qu'il ne tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

« Si tu me laissais en placer une, *taquine* espèce d'harpie vindicative, je pourrais peut-être assouvir ta curiosité. »

Soupirant, Lili abdiqua.

« Ok, vas-y poulette ! Raconte tout à tata Lili… Et n'oublie pas les détails, c'est important les détails. »

S'installant plus confortablement, Maxine se lança dans le récit de ses relations rononesques. Lili était totalement et définitivement morte de rire. Il n'y avait que son amie pour se retrouver embringuée dans une histoire pareille sans profiter des avantages plus qu'évidents de la situation. Le Satédien l'avait tout de même embrassée ! Il y avait donc moyen de profiter de petits suppléments à l'occasion.

« Alors là, ma veille… Je suis sur le cul !...*se fichant ouvertement de son amie* Et t'en as pas profité ? Je sais pas moi… même rien qu'un peu ? »

Maxine dévisagea Lili outrée.

« T'es pas bien ?… Puisque je viens de t'expliquer que Ronon et moi c'est amical *offusquée*… purement platonique.

- Et le plaisir alors ? Je ne te parle pas de l'épouser ! Juste de prendre un peu de bon temps… *désespérée* entre adultes consentants Sœur Marie-Maxine ! »

Ce fut au tour de Maxine d'exploser de rire. Lili venait de lui tendre une perche monumentale pour la suite de ses révélations.

« Si j'étais célibataire j'envisagerais probablement les choses sous le même angle, pour une fois… *joueuse* Cependant… je ne suis pas certaine que mon homme serait d'accord avec ton point de vue… même s'il adore Ronon ! »

S'étouffant à moitié, Lili dévisagea son amie.

« Tu veux dire que t'as vraiment quelqu'un ?... *mimant une pamoison* À moi ! Je vais me sentir mal… *soupirant de bonheur* Qui est le génie qui a réussi ce tour de force que je lui saute au cou ?

- Si tu pouvais éviter ce genre de débordement en publique, je t'en serai extrêmement reconnaissante. *redevenant très sérieuse* Si je t'en parle, c'est uniquement parce que tu es ma meilleure amie et que j'ai confiance en toi ! »

Les yeux comme des soucoupes, Lili était larguée.

« Je ne comprends plus là… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

Maxine soupira.

« Pour faire simple ? Ma relation… La vraie j'entends… signifie un aller simple pour la cour martiale…

- T'es en train de me dire que tu te fais un des petits nouveaux ? Là tu me déçois Max, parce qu'il n'y a vraiment rien de génial dans ce lot !

- Non Lili ! *s'agaçant* Je te dis que je couche avec l'une des seules personnes qui n'est même pas autorisée à fantasmer sur le concept !

- Oh m**de !... *cherchant* Sheppard ou… Caldwell ? Non… impossible !… Carter ? Non ! Je le saurais si t'étais de ce bord-là… *faisant le lien* Lorne ! La galère… *pensive* C'était obligé… Vous avez craqué la première fois que vous vous êtes croisés. Ça ne pouvait pas finir autrement ! *s'énervant* J't'avais bien dis que c'était une co***rie de choisir le statut militaire ! »

Lili n'avait pas tort, mais c'était son rêve d'intégrer l'armée. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à y renoncer pour l'instant.

« Peut-être, mais c'est comme ça. Il faut faire avec… Ni lui, ni moi n'avons l'intention de démissionner. Être militaire dans le cadre du projet Stargate, c'est notre vie à tous les deux. Fin de l'histoire ! »

Restant silencieuse un moment, Lili ne put résister à la tentation de lui faire part du fond de sa pensée.

« Au risque de me répéter, vous êtes dans la merde… Enfin… tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi ?… J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours de passer son temps à faire semblant d'en avoir rien à faire d'un des mecs les plus casse-cou d'Atlantis… *désabusée* Tu sais que tu fais fort ? *retrouvant sa bonne humeur* Jennifer a raison, tu nous as fait un carton plein *s'expliquant devant l'air perdu de son amie* Tu énerves, fascines ou au choix rends dingue Sheppard ; officiellement tu sors avec Ronon et officieusement tu te tapes Lorne… Tu as le potentiel rêvé pour être élue "Nana la plus détestée d'Atlantis"… *songeuse* Tu sais qu'avec n'importe quelle autre fille à ma place tu serais déjà morte ?

- Merci Lili… Tu sais que tu as l'art de réconforter les gens ? »


	30. Chapter 29

Désolée pour l'attente... Faut que je rattrape le rythme maintenant que j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration.

Pour me faire pardonner, cette suite est plus longue que d'habitude. (Les choses se corsent)

Très bonne lecture :-D

.

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

* * *

.

.

Maxine se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers les quartiers de son supérieur, un sourire aux lèvres. Pour la première fois, c'est elle qui allait squatter les quartiers de son compagnon. Depuis presque un mois qu'elle le fréquentait, ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de s'y retrouver pour passer une soirée à deux.

_Merci à l'illégalité de notre situation !_

Enfin pour l'instant elle ne se plaignait pas. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage entre un Colonel trop débordé ces temps-ci pour s'occuper de sa vie sentimentale, un compagnon officiel au top dans son rôle, une meilleure amie dans la confidence et le plus craquant des hommes dans sa vie.

Ok ! Elle n'était pas forcément des plus objectives sur le dernier point. À sa décharge, Lili qui désespérait de la voir casée aurait bien élevé un autel à Evan pour le remercier de lui avoir mis le grappin dessus. Son amie n'en finissait plus de lui trouver toutes les qualités, même si l'aspect militaire et cours martiale de leur situation lui restaient en travers de la gorge. Un point qui pour Lili pouvait se résumer par cette simple notion : "deux désespérantes têtes de mules aussi accro l'une de l'autre que de leur boulot". Cette remarque avait beaucoup amusé Maxine qui voyait Lili agacée de devoir se contenter d'être une simple confidente sans avoir droit au chapitre. Pourtant, son rôle de soutien était primordial dans pareille situation.

Vivre une relation interdite pouvait être à la fois grisant et désespérant, si bien qu'en toute honnêteté Maxine ne savait plus très bien ce qu'elle en pensait. Elle mourrait d'envie de pouvoir sauter au cou de son homme chaque fois qu'elle en ressentait le besoin ou de faire part à Sheppard de sa façon de penser quand il jouait les kamikazes, mettant en jeu la vie de son second qui se devait de le tirer d'affaire. Curieusement, défendre Ronon ne suffisait pas à la calmer. Le Satédien lui semblait bien trop indestructible pour qu'elle ne se sente pas un peu ridicule à plaider sa cause en espérant que ça aurait aussi un impact positif sur la sécurité de son amant.

À contrario, être en permanence sur le qui vive pour éviter d'être découverts et profiter au maximum de l'autre avait le don de pimenter une relation. Elle adorait quand au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, il la retenait derrière une porte ou dans un coin sombre pour la câliner.

_Incroyable les stratagèmes qu'on est capables de mettre sur pied l'un comme l'autre pour s'offrir quelques instants de bonheur aux nez et à la barbe de tous. _

À ce propos, Maxine était assez fière de sa dernière performance. Même s'il lui avait fallu l'aide d'un certain Satédien pour occuper le Lieutenant-Colonel assez longtemps et que depuis elle ne pouvait plus pénétrer dans le bureau du chef militaire d'Atlantis sans sentir la température prendre des proportions affolantes.

Son idée de venir distraire son homme en plein travail alors qu'elle-même était en congé était plutôt culottée, mais franchement le risque en avait valu la chandelle au delà de ses espérances. Ce qui aurait dû être le petit coucou rapide d'un couple séparé depuis deux jours s'était en définitif soldé par un ébat torride à même la table de travail.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, Lorne n'était cette fois-ci pour rien dans ce dérapage incontrôlé. Tout le mérite en revenait à la jeune femme.

_Le mobilier d'Atlantis est plutôt résistant et assez confortable en fin de compte._

_Pff… C'était de la folie !_

_Mmh oui_, _une pure folie !... *vindicative* Mais tellement bon !…_

Arrivée à destination, Maxine signala sa présence espérant qu'Evan viendrait lui ouvrir avant que quelqu'un n'ait la mauvaise idée de passer dans le coin.

_Manquerait plus qu'on me demande ce que je fiche là en pleine soirée !_

_Bah, *en toute mauvaise fois* des heures sup ! _

_Très drôle ! Très crédible quand c'est la soirée de congé de ton boss !_

« Dolren ? »

Maxine resta saisie devant la silhouette qui se découpait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un dossier dans une main et un stylo dans l'autre. Ne la voyant pas réagir, l'homme l'interrogea de nouveau.

« Un problème ? »

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de son interlocuteur, Maxine aperçut Lorne assis sur son lit plusieurs dossiers éparpillés autour de lui la fixant avec une intensité égale à la sienne. Réactif, il lui fit non de la tête et s'empressa de prendre la situation en main.

« Dolren ?... Kendricks ou Cadman ne vous ont pas transmis l'info pour vous éviter le dérangement ?... *soupirant épuisé* Débriefing à huit heures demain. On repart en exploration. *soulevant un des dossiers en sa possession* Une nouvelle piste sur l'emplacement de la clef du temple d'Olta. »

Reprenant ses esprits, Maxine se prêta à la comédie de son amant.

« Non, j'ai été coincée au labo tout l'après-midi… Contente d'avoir l'heure du débriefing *effectuant un pas en arrière* À demain… *s'adressant à son vis à vis* Excusez-moi Colonel… *cherchant ses mots* pour le dérangement... *désignant le dossier* Je vous laisse travailler. »

Déjà passé à autre chose, Sheppard balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main.

« Aucun souci Dolren… *se tournant vers Lorne* Désolé mon vieux de vous poursuivre jusque dans vos quartiers… *désignant le rapport entre ses mains tout en réintégrant le domicile de son subordonné* Je ne m'en sortais pas. »

Maxine eut à peine le temps d'intercepter le regard d'excuse de son compagnon que la porte se referma.

_John Sheppard, c'est officiel, vous commencez vraiment à m'emm**der ! *_s'agaçant_* Vous ne voyez pas qu'il est crevé ? Foutez-lui un peu la paix !... *tristounette* C'était sa première vraie soirée de congé depuis une éternité... Vous n'aviez pas le droit._

Dépitée, la jeune femme envisagea un instant d'aller passer sa colère autour d'une petite séance d'entraînement avec Ronon sans finalement s'y résoudre. D'un pas traînant, elle reprit le chemin de ses propres quartiers. À bien y réfléchir, elle aussi se sentait épuisée. Elle pénétra dans son antre et s'avachit sur son lit les bras en croix avant de sombrer dans un sommeil tourmenté.

* * *

.

Lorne arpentait les couloirs encore déserts à cette heure très matinale. Solitaire, plus de par sa fonction et son caractère discret que par réel choix, il avait du mal à supporter cet état de fait depuis qu'il connaissait Maxine. Certes, il appréciait toujours cette tranquillité à sa juste valeur, mais il concevait difficilement de ne pas la partager avec la jeune femme.

Il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser à quel point elle avait transformé son quotidien. Même si son statut l'empêchait d'officialiser leur relation aux yeux de tous, Maxine était devenue sa vie, son point d'ancrage. Pas un instant ne se passait sans qu'il la cherche des yeux. Tout était prétexte à l'effleurer, sentir son parfum, la toucher. Il ressentait un besoin constant de savoir qu'elle allait bien tant sur le plan physique que psychologique pour pouvoir respirer librement. Cet état de fait l'amusa.

_Fais-toi une raison mon vieux… T'es amoureux !_

Il aurait tout donné pour être auprès d'elle à cet instant, bercé par le souffle régulier de sa respiration. Seulement Sheppard en avait décidé autrement. Puisque son second était de repos ce soir, le chef militaire d'Atlantis avait trouvé la solution pour solliciter son aide malgré tout : faire venir le bureau jusqu'à lui.

_Envolée la soirée tranquille._

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert sa porte pour trouver Sheppard derrière, il s'était senti pris d'une irrésistible envie de meurtre vite réprimée. Il était encore tôt. Il arriverait bien à expédier son supérieur et le dernier dossier urgent à traiter avant que Maxine ne le rejoigne. Pensée plutôt utopique, si on prenait en compte la complexité des rapports pégasiens. Un vrai casse-têtes pour parvenir à isoler les informations importantes que leurs alliés leur transmettaient des délires et autres élucubrations populaires en vogue dans la Galaxie. Tant et si bien qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé à l'arrivée de la jeune femme.

Une furieuse envie de tout envoyer balader l'avait saisi quand il avait aperçu Maxine par dessus l'épaule du Lieutenant-Colonel.

_Ce que la vie peut être pourrie certaines fois !_

Secouant la tête pour en chasser ses idées noires, il prit conscience du lieu où il se trouvait. Encore quelques mètres et il serait devant les quartiers de son ange personnel.

_Ou de ma damnation éternelle, à voir…_

Il se gourmanda. Que faisait-il là ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il souffrait d'insomnie, qu'elle devait en subir les conséquences. Avec un peu de chance, elle profitait paisiblement des dernières heures avant le lever du jour. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres à cette idée. S'apprêtant à rebrousser chemin, il s'arrêta pour admirer l'immensité étoilée que découvrait la baie vitrée. Une ombre sur le sol de la terrasse attira irrésistiblement son attention. Intrigué, la température extérieure le saisit lorsqu'il sortit. Sondant l'obscurité, il aperçut la personne à l'origine de son accès de curiosité.

Assise à même le sol, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, la tête dans ses bras, Maxine se fondait dans le décor. Seule sa chevelure rougeoyant sous l'éclat lunaire semblait douée de vie. Lorne la contempla, suivant le ballet de quelques mèches folles ondulant au gré des rafales de vent. Visiblement, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Le plus doucement possible pour ne pas l'effrayer, il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, replaçant par la même occasion une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille. À son contact, la jeune femme redressa la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vague, encore prisonniers des images venues hanter son sommeil un peu plus tôt. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. _Maudits cauchemars !_

Chaque fois qu'elle dormait seule, ils s'invitaient entre ses draps. De quoi le faire culpabiliser lorsqu'un impondérable l'empêchait de la rejoindre. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils se cumulaient en ce moment.

« Ev' ? »

Le ton de sa voix lui confirma que Maxine était surprise de le trouver là. Les mots lui semblant inutiles, il se contenta de lui sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu aurais dû te reposer. »

Que lui répondre ? Il ne le savait pas lui même, ce n'était pas prémédité. Il savait juste qu'à cet instant il ne ressentait plus ce poids qui l'avait empêché de trouver le sommeil.

« Je veille sur toi ?... *la dévisageant* Et toi ? »

Maxine eut un léger rire.

« Je t'attendais ?... *posant sa tête contre la poitrine de son compagnon* Je laisse le vent te remplacer pour chasser mes cauchemars. »

Enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules, Lorne la serra contre lui.

« Viens là… Tu es glacée… »

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, savourant la quiétude de l'instant. Une nouvelle bourrasque envahit leur refuge faisant encore tomber la température de quelques degrés.

« Rentrons ! *aidant la jeune femme à se relever* Tu vas attraper la mort. »

Déposant un baiser sur sa joue, elle l'entraîna vers ses quartiers.

« Si tu restes avec moi…

- La question ne se pose même pas ! »

* * *

.

« Non mais tu te rends compte ? Me coller mon Check-up mensuel sur mon congé. Carson abuse !... Mon seul jour de congé, quoi ! »

Prenant son amie en pitié, Maxine lui proposa une solution.

« Tu veux qu'on échange ? »

Laura ouvrit de grands yeux, ravie.

« Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

- Evidement ! T'es mon amie, non ?... *plaisantant* Je trouverai bien un ou deux préservatifs au fond d'un tiroir pour tenir une semaine sans mon cocktail magique si mon homme n'a pas non plus son injection à temps… au pire je pourrai toujours faire la grève du sexe !

- Parce que tu penses sincèrement y parvenir avec Dex dans ton lit ?... *affligée* Je vais t'en chiper dans la réserve "cas de force majeure", ce sera plus sûr… *complice* Carson ne peut rien me refuser… *revenant à ses moutons* C'est super que tu prennes ma place, comme ça je vais pouvoir faire un petit saut sur le continent. »

Matt mit fin aux effusions de Laura qui serrait Maxine dans ses bras pour la remercier.

« Les filles ! *écœuré* Vous ne pouvez pas attendre que je ne sois plus là pour parler de vos histoires de fesses ?... *prenant un air désespéré* Maxine… Savoir que toi ou ton mec pourriez ne plus être sous l'effet de l'injection va me filer des cauchemars pour la semaine… *réfléchissant* Imaginer que tu risques de nous pondre une version miniature de toi… Brrr… rien que l'idée me déprime… *moqueur* Le monde n'y survivrait pas. »

Offusquée, Maxine lui jeta sa veste pour le faire taire. Sentant que ses coéquipiers allaient se battre comme des gamins sous peu, Laura lança un nouveau sujet de conversation pour sauver les meubles.

« Matt ! Tu sais où on va exactement cette fois, au lieu de dire des bêtises ?

- Aucune idée, je n'ai pas plus écouté McKay que toi. Une potentielle nouvelle ruine, je suppose !... *ironique* Ça ne fera jamais qu'une balade de plus !... *tentant de positiver* À défaut d'être utiles, on prend l'air. »

Kendricks venait de laisser échapper ce que tous pensaient depuis un moment déjà, chef d'équipe compris. Avec sa fixation sur les potentiels E2PZ du temple d'Olta, McKay n'en finissait plus d'envoyer les équipes Sga aux quatre coins de la galaxie pour vérifier des pistes toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Lorne avait bien essayé de lui faire entendre raison, mais rien ne semblait vouloir l'atteindre. Même Sheppard n'arrivait pas à canaliser la folie exploratrice (pour les autres cela va sans dire) de son cher savant fou, si bien que de guerre lasse le Major avait jeté l'éponge et ses équipiers en avaient pris leur parti.

« Faut pas se plaindre ! On est passés au travers des plans les plus pourris jusqu'à maintenant… *goguenard* Perso, ça me convient d'avoir échappé à la planète d'Sga-8 hébergeant un genre de vélociraptor ou encore à celle d'Sga-4 qui ressemblait à un glaçon géant et je ne parle même pas de ceux qui ont dû se coltiner les équipes de nouveaux. »

Matt n'avait vraiment pas son pareil pour résumer une situation. Les trois membres de Sga-2 se dévisagèrent avant d'éclater de rire dans un bel ensemble. C'est dans cet état d'esprit jovial que Lorne découvrit son équipe en pénétrant dans l'armurerie.

« Je vois que vous prenez plutôt bien notre nouvelle sortie. »

Un demi-sourire aux lèvres, il contourna Maxine pour accéder à son propre équipement, incitant la jeune femme à se décaler en la saisissant machinalement par les hanches. Derrière eux, Laura poussa Matt du coude lui indiquant du menton cette étrange interaction qu'ils avaient tout deux relevés depuis quelques temps entre leur supérieur et leur coéquipière. Le regard que Matt lui adressa en retour fut des plus éloquent. Elle aurait presque pu l'entendre penser "_Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit !_"

…

Fin prête, l'équipe sortie de la pièce sous la houlette du Major.

« Allez ! En route mauvaise troupe… Une nouvelle aventure McKayenne n'attend plus que nous. »

* * *

.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cette nouvelle piste va encore nous conduire à un cul de sac… Franchement ?... Soit il nous prend pour des couillons, soit il court après le miroir aux alouettes le p'tit père McKay ! Dans les deux cas, c'est du grand n'importe quoi !

- Merci Laura pour cette brillante analyse… *Pouffant* Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi ? »

Depuis environ dix minutes, Laura et Matt se chamaillaient. D'humeur taquine, Maxine en rajouta une couche.

« On économiserait le prix d'un sonotone pour nos vieux jours ? »

Laura se retourna vers sa coéquipière outrée.

« Maxine !... Et la solidarité féminine alors ? Tu pourrais me soutenir ! »

La jeune femme lui tira la langue pour toute réponse.

« Désolé Matt, mais Cadman a raison. Grâce à Mckay, nous sommes de parfaits couillons courant après une Chimère… *pensif* Toute la beauté de la chose réside dans le mal que nous nous donnons pour ne pas le montrer. »

L'intervention de Lorne qui fermait la marche mit fin aux gamineries de son équipe qui partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Bienveillant, il les laissa se détendre quelques instants avant de recentrer tout son petit monde sur leur objectif.

« Dolren ? »

Recouvrant son sérieux, Maxine lui signifia qu'elle était de nouveau opérationnelle.

« Oui Major ?

- À combien sommes-nous du site ? »

La jeune femme sortit son détecteur.

« On devrait l'atteindre d'un instant à l'autre. »

Au moment où elle prononçait ces mots, ils débouchèrent sur une sorte de clairière au centre de laquelle se trouvaient les ruines d'un édifice.

« Major ?... *frissonnant* Je crois que nous y sommes. »

Lorne se stoppa et fit un tour sur lui même pour appréhender l'environnement. Observant le cadre, Laura fit la grimace.

« Je suis la seule à trouver que cet endroit fiche la chair de poule ?

- Non… c'est lugubre. »

Tout à fait d'accord avec Matt, Maxine acquiesça attendant de savoir ce que leur chef d'équipe en pensait.

« Cadman, Kendricks, sécurisez le périmètre autour de cette clairière. J'ai un sale pressentiment… Dolren, contactez les Marines à la Porte et dites-leur d'informer Atlantis de notre trouvaille. On a peut-être enfin quelque chose… *désignant les ruines du menton* Je vais regarder ce truc de plus près. »

Son équipe lui répondit d'une seule et même voix avant de se séparer.

Lorsque Maxine eut terminé sa transmission, elle entreprit de faire le tour de ce qui restait de l'édifice avant de rejoindre son supérieur à l'entrée du bâtiment. Elle le trouva en pleine contemplation devant un pan de mur. S'approchant, elle découvrit la cause de son intérêt : un texte de bienvenue, suivi d'une longue liste de tous les maux attendant les indésirables. Ce côté grandiloquent l'agaça au plus haut point.

« Très original… Sérieusement ?... Qu'est-ce que ça peut être cliché. »

Amusé Lorne tourna la tête vers sa compagne.

« Certes… Je préfère tout de même cette méthode d'intimidation aux cadavres écorchés qu'on peut rencontrer sur ce genre de site… *s'adressant à lui même* surtout quand tu es dans les parages !... *se tournant vers la jeune femme le ton légèrement ironique*… Que dirais-tu d'explorer cette merveille architecturale *reprenant son sérieux* et de dégager rapidement d'ici ?

- Je n'osais pas te le proposer.

- Eh bien, en route mon ange !… *l'interceptant inquiet alors qu'elle allait passer devant lui* Au moindre signe de danger, tu dégages. *insistant devant le mutisme soudain de sa compagne* Max… »

Le toisant, Maxine lui fit part de son opinion sur sa requête les dents serrées.

« À condition que tu me suives *attrapant son gilet d'une main pour le rapprocher d'elle* Et ce n'est pas négociable.

- Max ce n'est pas une faveur, que je te demande *les traits de son visage se durcissant* c'est un ordre ! »

Un contact radio empêcha Maxine de lui répondre immédiatement.

« Major ? Vous nous recevez ? »

Lorne activa sa radio, signifiant du regard à la jeune femme qu'ils n'en avaient pas terminé.

« Cadman ?... Kendricks ?... Du nouveau de votre côté ? »

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes aux interpellés pour faire leur rapport.

« R.A.S Major. On vous rejoint. »

C'était imperceptible pour qui ne le connaissait pas mais Maxine aurait juré le voir se détendre légèrement.

« Bien reçu… Terminé… *coupant sa radio pour se concentrer sur sa compagne* Max… »

Celle-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de développer.

« Ni mon supérieur, *insistant sur la suite de son argumentation* ni l'homme qui partage mon lit n'ont le droit d'exiger ça de moi… On ne laisse personne derrière, tu te rappelles ? »

Frustré de ne pouvoir lui faire entendre raison, il laissa échapper un grognement.

« Tu as décidé de me faire enrager ? »

Lâchant le gilet de son supérieur, Maxine lui saisit la nuque tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil alentour pour vérifier qu'ils étaient toujours seuls. Rassurée, elle l'embrassa savourant le parfum de ses lèvres. Elle savait que pour l'instant, elle avait gagné la partie. Jamais elle ne pourrait sauver sa propre vie au prix de la sienne. Il devrait faire avec. Pressant son front contre celui de son amant un bref instant, elle lui murmura quelques mots avant de se détacher de lui.

« Non, juste de t'aimer. »

* * *

.

« T'en penses quoi toi ? »

Matt regarda Laura quelque peu dépité. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient éloignés pour sécuriser le périmètre, elle n'avait pas cessé de faire des pronostics sur ce qui titillait sa curiosité au plus haut point depuis un certain temps déjà. La reine des commérages toujours au courant en avant première du dernier scoop était complètement larguée.

« C'est clair que Max ne laisse pas notre Major indifférent… *s'interrogeant* Mais de là à en conclure des choses… Surtout qu'elle n'est pas célibataire… *pensive* En plus, c'est pas n'importe qui son mec. »

Kendricks soupira. Sa collègue ne voulait décidément pas lâcher le morceau. Tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas vu de ses propres yeux elle ne passerait pas à autre chose. Pas la peine d'essayer.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit… Je les ai surpris ! *blasé* Ils se fréquentent. Ça ne fait aucun doute… Même s'ils sont plutôt discrets… »

Laura ne semblait toujours pas convaincue.

« Je ne sais pas ! *pensive* C'est pas logique… Où tu places Dex dans ton histoire… *s'immobilisant stupéfaite* OH P**AIN ! C'est pas vrai… *soufflée* T'as mis dans le mile, Matt ! »

Un spectacle tout sauf suggestif se déroulait à une centaine de mètres d'eux. Leur coéquipière se livrait à un exercice très peu professionnel avec la bénédiction évidente de leur supérieur. La serrant contre lui, il répondait avec conviction au baiser qu'elle venait visiblement d'initier. Réagissant rapidement, Matt tira sa coéquipière en arrière pour qu'ils se retrouvent de nouveau sous le couvert des arbres, invisibles aux yeux du couple enlacé.


	31. Chapter 30

Bonjour tout le monde... Normalement pour la majorité d'entre vous ça doit déjà sentir les vacances et pour les autres ça ne devrait plus tarder. (Pour les oubliés des vacances de Noël qui sont obligés de bosser pendant cette période de fête, je suis de tout cœur avec vous :-D)

Voilà de quoi vous aider à attendre le petit papa Noël ou de vous consoler si vous bossez.

Bon courage pour les uns et joyeux réveillon pour les autres.

Et surtout bonne lecture à tous...

.

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

* * *

.

.

« Aucun moyen de te faire entendre raison, hein ? »

Maxine offrit un sourire éclatant à son chef d'équipe.

« Aucun, non. »

Le Major soupira.

« Ok… Passons… *décidé à ne pas s'avouer totalement vaincu* pour l'instant…*jetant un coup d'œil circulaire* Laura et Matt sont bien longs à revenir… On va descendre. Ils nous rejoindront quand ils arriveront… *activant sa radio* Cadman, Kendricks, vous me recevez ?... *attentif à la réponse de ses équipiers* Ok, vous avez eu raison de vérifier… Rejoignez-nous rapidement. On sera dans les souterrains… L'accès est à cinq mètres de l'entrée sur la droite. Vous ne pourrez pas la louper… à tout de suite. Terminé… *s'adressant à Maxine tout en s'enfonçant dans les entrailles du bâtiment* Ils seront là d'ici cinq minutes… Ça nous laisse le temps de voir de quoi il retourne en bas. »

La jeune femme lui emboîta le pas, prête à réagir à la moindre menace, les lampes ajustées sur leur P90 ne leur permettant pas d'anticiper de beaucoup les aléas du parcours. La structure souterraine semblait immense. De confection visiblement Lantienne, elle se présentait en un long couloir débouchant sur une vaste salle circulaire sans autre issue. Au centre de la pièce une excroissance cristalline formait un cercle incomplet d'une taille respectable. Une dizaine de personnes auraient largement pu s'y tenir sans se gêner.

« Où est-ce qu'on est encore tombés… *désespérée* un mystère de plus à résoudre et toujours pas la moindre trace de clef pour le temple d'Olta. Ça va finir par être agaçant à la fin. »

Entendant sa compagne marmonner, Lorne ne résista pas à l'envie de la taquiner.

« Où sont passés ton esprit d'aventure, ton émerveillement pour une nouvelle découverte et ton engouement pour les heures de recherches en perspectives. »

Maxine fronça les sourcils à cette énumération un brin ironique.

« McKay !

- Effectivement *très amusé* c'est un argument de poids. »

Finalement, l'humeur quasi hystérique du scientifique ces dernières semaines était venue à bout de la dévotion que Maxine pouvait porter au génie de cet homme. Ayant une idée assez précise de ce que la jeune femme pouvait ressentir pour avoir lui-même pratiqué le scientifique à plus d'une occasion, il se fit compréhensif.

« Avec un peu de chance, il refilera le bébé à Zelenka cette fois.

- Que Dieu t'entende ! *levant les yeux au ciel*… Je sature de MacKay… Son humeur déteint sur Ming. C'est l'enfer !… Une pause avec un scientifique calme et humain me ferait le plus grand bien. »

Devant l'air ravi de Maxine à l'évocation d'une équipe de recherche sans McKay, Evan eut un sourire presque attendri.

« Attention, *se moquant gentiment* je vais finir par être jaloux de Radek. »

En quelques secondes le visage de la jeune femme changea du tout au tout. Elle prit un faux air mi- courroucé, mi- outragé pour lui répondre.

« Idiot ! »

Et le poussant, elle pénétra dans la vaste salle qu'ils observaient depuis le couloir d'accès.

L'espace en forme de dôme s'illumina comme par magie, clouant Maxine sur place.

« Maudits Anciens et leur manie de faire réagir leurs installations aux pensées des porteurs du gène ! *boudeuse de s'être laissée surprendre* Je ne m'y habituerai jamais. »

Lorne s'amusa un instant de cette démonstration du caractère pas toujours facile de sa compagne avant de la rejoindre.

« Au moins maintenant, on voit clair.

- Mmoui… *pensive* À quoi pouvait bien servir ce site ?

- J'n'en sais fichtre rien… *taquin* C'est toi le cerveau de l'équipe. »

Maxine lui lança un regard noir pour bien lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle pensait de ce genre de remarque. Elle était peut-être la scientifique de leur couple, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les pilotes d'essai de l'armée de l'air n'étaient pas recrutés parmi les crétins disposant des caractéristiques gros muscles et petite tête. Bien que dans le cas de Sheppard, certains jours elle en arrivait à se demander si les recruteurs n'avaient pas fait l'impasse sur le deuxième point.

Tout à son raisonnement, elle s'approcha du cercle cristallin et pénétra à l'intérieur. Observant attentivement la structure, elle se mit en quête d'une quelconque information qui pourrait l'éclairer sur l'utilité de ce truc. En parallèle, Lorne commença à sonder chaque mur de la salle espérant déceler sur ces surfaces totalement lisses un détail probant.

« Evan viens voir. »

S'entendant interpellé, Lorne se retourna vers Maxine. Ne la voyant pas, il la chercha des yeux une fraction de seconde avant d'apercevoir un éclat roux au milieu du cercle de cristaux. Accroupie en son centre, elle fixait un élément qu'il ne pouvait encore voir.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête l'air dubitative.

« Je n'en sais trop rien… Je voudrais ton avis. »

À l'instant où il s'abaissa à ses côtés, des bruits de pas et l'écho des voix des deux membres manquants de leur équipe leur parvinrent, lui confirmant leur arrivée. Rasséréné, il échangea un regard complice avec Maxine.

« Laura et Matt sont de retour. Ils vont pouvoir nous filer un coup de main. »

Il ne le montrait pas, mais il se faisait toujours deux fois plus de soucis pour ses hommes lorsqu'il les perdait de vue.

Se concentrant sur la trouvaille de Maxine, Evan observa en détail ce qu'elle lui indiquait. À mi-hauteur, le cristal central présentait une sorte de grosseur pulsant d'une lumière de couleur sombre.

« Major ? »

Lorne se redressa pour faire face à ses équipiers qui se tenaient à l'entrée de la salle.

« Matt, tu remontes à la surface faire le guet… On ne sait jamais. Laura tu me passes cette pièce au crible. Trouve-moi quelque chose d'exploitable, que McKay nous lâche un peu.

- Compris Major… *souriant de toute ses dents* Pas besoin de nous le dire deux fois… *se tournant vers Matt* Opération éradication du syndrome MacKayen enclenchée. *le poussant du coude morte de rire* T'as intérêt à assurer là-haut, qu'on ne vienne pas nous déranger en plein travail… *chuchotant à la seule attention de Matt* T'en à de la chance dis donc, c'est pas toi qui vas tenir la chandelle !

- Laura ! *chuchotant à son tour* Je croyais qu'on avait décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Peut-être, mais c'est plus fort que moi. En plus je ne digère pas que Max ne m'ait rien dit.

- Comment veux-tu qu'elle te parle d'un truc pareil ? Réfléchis cinq minutes. L'armée n'est pas réputée très tolérante avec ce genre de situation.

- T'as raison comme d'hab, mais je vais quand même me faire plaisir en les faisant tourner en bourrique. Ça leur apprendra à faire leurs petits cachotiers… *pensive* Surtout que j'ai toujours l'histoire Dex à éclaircir… *Prenant un air diabolique* Foi de Cadman, vous allez passer à table mes tourtereaux. Je ne supporte pas de ne pas savoir !… *avisant le regard peu amène de son coéquipier* Je sais être discrète ! S'ils se font griller ce ne sera pas à cause de moi… Allez dégage ! T'es responsable de notre sécurité, je te rappelle. »

Matt s'éloigna et Laura entreprit de démarrer ses recherches tout en réfléchissant au meilleur angle d'attaque pour obtenir les réponses qui lui manquaient.

Voyant que ses subordonnés avaient parfaitement compris ce qu'il attendait d'eux, Lorne s'accroupit de nouveau pour analyser la découverte de Maxine en détail. Ne voyant pas plus qu'elle ce que ça pouvait être, il la laissa prendre des mesures et faire toute sorte de relevés avec d'extrêmes précautions. Hors de question d'y toucher avant d'en avoir appris davantage. Il la regarda donc travailler lui passant les outils dont elle pouvait avoir besoin au fur et à mesure.

« Major ! »

Sursautant, Maxine manqua de se retrouver sur les fesses. Elle échappa de justesse à cette humiliation en se rattrapant à ce qu'elle avait sous la main. Réagissant instinctivement, Lorne la saisit sous les bras pour l'aider à se stabiliser. La jeune femme le remercia d'un sourire et porta son regard sur l'objet qui lui avait évité la chute. Paniquée, elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle n'eut à pas le temps de retirer ses mains ou de tenter de s'éloigner, qu'une intense lueur l'éblouit avant de la faire sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

.

« Oh… Ma tête… »

Maxine passa une main sur son front avant de prendre quelques instants pour faire le point sur les derniers évènements. Elle s'était agrippée au cristal central quand tout était parti en vrille. Elle se souvenait d'une lumière aveuglante, d'Evan qui avait tenté de l'y soustraire en la tirant vers lui… D'ailleurs…

« Evan ! »

Se redressant brusquement, elle réalisa que la surface sur laquelle sa tête reposait quelques instants auparavant n'était autre que la poitrine de son compagnon. La respiration régulière, il était toujours inconscient. Inquiète de son sort, elle vérifia rapidement ses constantes. Autant qu'elle puisse en juger, tout avait l'air en ordre. Il ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller.

Se sentant encore pantelante, elle préféra attendre qu'Evan revienne à lui avant de tenter de comprendre ce qui venait de leur arriver. S'asseyant, elle laissa la tête de son amant reposer sur ses jambes repliées.

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles elle sonda la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, une main caressant machinalement les cheveux de son homme. Présence rassurante, il était sa seule certitude au milieu du capharnaüm que représentait son esprit. La sensation était très étrange. Chaque élément lui revenait petit à petit comme les pièces d'un puzzle s'assemblant une à une.

S'obligeant à se concentrer pour récupérer l'intégralité de sa mémoire le plus rapidement possible, il lui sembla qu'elle n'aurait pas du être seule avec Evan.

_Qui devrait être là ?... *forçant son esprit* Laura… Oui ! Laura. Elle était là aussi._

Se redressant pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose au delà des cristaux, elle appela son amie.

« Laura ?... *tendue dans l'attente d'une réponse*… Laura ?... LAURA ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle pria de tout son cœur pour que son amie soit seulement inconsciente. Sur ses genoux, Evan remua légèrement la tête. Portant une main à ses yeux, il marmonna quelques mots dont la moitié était à peine audible.

« Mon ange… arrête de crier… s'il te plaît. »

Soulagée de le voir reprendre conscience, elle l'aida à se relever. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il allait vraiment bien, mis à part un mal de crâne carabiné, elle lui fit un bref résumé de leur situation.

« On doit trouver Cadman… Je contacte Matt. On ne sera pas trop de trois pour chercher. On se croirait dans un four… *activant sa radio* Kendricks, on a besoin d'aide… Kendricks ? … *insistant* Kendricks ? … Matt ?... *changeant de fréquence pour contacter les marines en faction devant la Porte des Étoiles* Andrews… Rowers… Vous me recevez ?... Ici le Major Lorne… répondez… Je répète, Andrews, Rowers, ici Lorne… Répondez… *fixant Maxine* Soit les trois radios sont H.S., soit on a vraiment un gros problème… *réfléchissant* On se donne dix minutes pour mettre la main sur Laura. Après ça on bouge. Si Kendricks, Andrews ou Rowers sont sur notre chemin on les récupère au passage. Sinon, on file sur Atlantis chercher des renforts. »

Aussi inquiète que son supérieur sur le sort de leurs collègues, Maxine acquiesça.

* * *

.

**TWIT TWIT TWIT**

« Activation non programmée de la Porte. »

Sheppard sortit du bureau pour venir aux nouvelles.

« Quelle planète ?

- M3R-222 Monsieur.

- On a une idée de qui ça peut-être ?

- On reçoit un identifiant… »

Le technicien sembla perdre le fil de son discours. Sheppard soupira agacé. C'était toujours pareil avec les nouveaux qu'on leur sortait de n'importe où pour faire plaisir à un quelconque rond de cuir. Incapables de tenir le coup face au moindre stress, en plus de ne pas être super opérationnels.

« Vous recevez un ID, oui ou non ?

- Oui Monsieur, mais… »

Sheppard commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Ceux qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté du vortex allaient avoir le temps de faire connaissance avec l'intégralité de l'équipage d'un vaisseau Wraith à ce rythme là. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une équipe en difficulté. En fait, une équipe en avance sur l'horaire serait plutôt souhaitable avec un nigaud pareil.

« Mais quoi ?... Accouchez à la fin !

- D'après l'ordinateur de bord, il s'agit de l'ID d'un certain Lorne, Monsieur. »

En entendant ce nom, le militaire pâlit.

« Vous en êtes certain ?

- Aucun doute possible, Monsieur.

- Bien… *passant une main sur son visage pour faire le point* Prévenez l'infirmerie. Qu'une équipe se tienne prête à intervenir sur une alerte de niveau 4… *activant le haut-parleur* À tous les hommes en faction devant la Porte… Alerte générale, je répète alerte générale… Équipe 5 et 6 en renfort… Ici le Colonel Sheppard, terminé… *s'adressant de nouveau au technicien* Prévenez Ronon. Dites-lui de venir au plus vite.

- Bien Monsieur. Je m'en occupe tout de suite.

- Merci… Allez-y, baissez le bouclier. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Sheppard dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre ses hommes devant la Porte et accueillir le ou les arrivants.

* * *

.

Avant même d'avoir émergé du vortex, Lorne sentit que quelque chose clochait. Lorsqu'il prit pied dans la salle de la Porte, il se retrouva mis en joue par l'ensemble du personnel de sécurité. Resserrant sa prise sur son arme, il se plaça de façon à protéger Maxine.

« Mon Colonel … *levant les mains en signe d'apaisement* J'ai besoin de McKay et d'une équipe en renfort… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que sur un signe de son supérieur, il se retrouva cloué au sol par quatre gaillards solidement armés.

L'équipe médicale venait tout juste de les rejoindre. Un infirmier s'approcha de Maxine et lui injecta une substance gélatineuse tandis qu'un militaire la ceinturait. Impuissant, Lorne tenta de se débattre pour venir en aide à la jeune femme avant de subir lui aussi le même sort. Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour sombrer dans l'inconscience, une dernière pensée à l'esprit. Ils venaient d'être drogués par les leurs.

.

**- Même instant**,** quartiers du personnel**,** Cité d'Altantis -**

.

« Dis ?... Pourquoi, ze dois retourner sez tata ce choir, hein Nonone ?

- Tu le sais très bien petit monstre. »

L'enfant prit un air angélique.

« Nan Nonone, ze sais pas… Et pi ze suis pas un moncre, moi. »

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Ronon l'attrapa dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce.

« Allez moustique. Arrête de faire le bébé… *montrant les doudous posés sur le lit d'enfant* Lequel veux-tu emmener cette fois ?

- Ze suis pas *croisant ses petits bras sur sa poitrine en arborant une mimique boudeuse* un moutic ! »

Attendri par la bouille de la petite, Ronon ébouriffa ses boucles rousses tirant sur l'acajou. Une pointe de tristesse toujours présente, même après toutes ces années lui transperça le cœur.

_Pourquoi la vie faisait-elle des choses pareilles ?... C'étaient de bonnes personnes !_

Respirant le parfum de l'enfant, il exprima tout haut ce qui ravivait la douleur de la perte au quotidien.

« Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère… *songeur* sauf les yeux »

En entendant ces paroles, la petite fille eut l'air ravie.

« Quand ze s'rai gande, ze s'rai comme manman !

- Oui petit chat. Tu seras comme elle. »

Prononçant ces mots, il pencha la tête pour déposer un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de l'enfant. Celle-ci réceptive à la tristesse que le souvenir de sa maman éveillait toujours chez son Nonone à elle, elle renversa la tête et lui saisit le visage entre ses deux petites menottes.

« Moi zaussi è me manque manman… *prenant un instant d'intense concentration* mais ze t'aime crès fort quand même. »

La porte des quartiers du Satédien s'ouvrit, interrompant brusquement cet échange sentimental entre l'homme et la fillette. Tenant la petite fermement contre lui, le Pégasien se retourna pour accueillir leur visiteur. Celui-ci inclina la tête en un bref salut avant de délivrer son message.

« Désolé de vous déranger. »

Ronon chassa les excuses du militaire d'un haussement de sourcils attendant qu'il lui expose les raisons de son intrusion.

« Vous ne répondiez pas à la radio. »

Effectivement, il avait omis de la remettre après avoir donné son bain à la pitchoune. Maëva avait trop d'atomes crochus avec l'eau pour qu'il prenne le risque d'y aventurer le fragile appareil. Il était certain d'être bon pour en demander un autre après une telle séance.

« Je dois vous escorter auprès du Colonel.

- Mmpf. »

Le soldat ne sembla pas convaincu par sa réponse. Soupirant agacé, Ronon développa.

« Le temps de confier Maëva à sa tante. »

Le militaire acquiesça et quitta les lieux pour attendre à l'extérieur. Il était toujours délicat de s'adresser au Pégasien, surtout lorsqu'il était avec sa fille. Mais son supérieur lui avait confié une mission importante à remplir. Il était de son devoir de s'assurer que tout se déroulait correctement. La situation était bien assez compliquée comme ça. Pas la peine de laisser Dex péter une durite devant la petite quand il apprendrait la nouvelle.

Toujours dans ses quartiers, Ronon saisit sa radio et l'activa tout en souriant aux mimiques de sa pitchounette. Elle s'amusait à tenter de reproduire le son qu'il avait émis quelques instants plus tôt.

« Mmpppf… mmmpf… mpffff…

- Teyla ?... Oui… Tu peux passer prendre Maëva ?... Son baluchon n'est pas fait… Je lui ai donné son bain… Je te remercie… À tout de suite… *coupant sa radio et s'adressant à Maëva* Ma grande, je vais devoir te laisser avec tata plus tôt que prévu. Tu prépares tes affaires gentiment avec elle, d'accord ? »

Déposant un gros bisou sur la joue de son Nonone adoré poussin lapin, Maëva lui sauta des bras et se précipita vers ses affaires.

« Voui Nonone !... Promis ! »


	32. Chapter 31

Coucou tout le monde ! :-D Me revoilà en cette nouvelle année...

Puisque j'ai survécu à la terrible attaque des bulles de champagne et que l'année de plus que je viens de me prendre en pleine tête n'a pas eu raison de ma folie, je vous envoie à tous mes meilleurs vœux.

Que cette année soit délirante,... pleine de surprises,... et surtout... du bonheur à foison !

Et pour commencer en beauté (tout du moins j'ai envie d'y croire... lol), voici la suite !

Bonne lecture et faites-vous plaisir.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 31**

* * *

.

.

« Alors ? »

Levant la tête de ses éprouvettes Keller tenta tant bien que mal de répondre au Colonel.

« Je ne sais pas. Ça n'a pas de sens. »

Sheppard la dévisagea un instant perplexe.

« Des réplicateurs ?

- Non.

- Des clones ?

- Non plus.

- Vous êtes certaine qu'il ne s'agit pas du même problème qu'avec Beckett ? »

Jennifer lui signifia son désaccord.

« J'y ai pensé, mais non. Aucune des particularités de Carson n'est présente chez eux.

- Les clones produits par les réplicateurs… ça pourrait coller, non ?

- Aucune nanite ou trace indiquant un clonage comme sur les relevés fournis par la seconde Elisabeth, à l'époque.

- Que sont-ils alors ?

- Aussi aberrant que cela puisse paraitre, ce sont les originaux sans l'être… *essayant d'être le plus clair possible* Ce sont eux, même si certains détails ne concordent pas. »

Histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, John Sheppard tenta une pointe d'humour.

« Ne me dites pas que nous sommes en présence de vrais zombis. »

Le Docteur Keller eut un petit rire sans joie.

« Je ne vous le dis pas… *le reprenant tel un enfant facétieux* Ils sont aussi vivants que vous ou moi et je doute sincèrement que gober des cerveaux humains tout frais ne leur apporte quoi que ce soit de bénéfique… Comme je viens de vous l'expliquer c'est eux,… sans l'être. »

Sheppard était complètement perdu. Où Keller voulait-elle en venir ? Soit c'était eux, soit ça ne l'était pas. Pour lui les choses étaient aussi simples que ça. Il essaya tout de même de comprendre le raisonnement de la Doctoresse.

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Eh bien… *hésitante* Ils n'ont aucune séquelle physique ou physiologique de certains événements majeurs de leur vie… *essayant de s'expliquer* Comme s'ils avaient été partiellement régénérés par un Wraith.

- Ce seraient des adorateurs ou pire une nouvelle création de Mickael ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça. Ils ont tous les deux des traces d'enzymes dans le corps confirmant une rencontre à un moment ou à un autre mais… elles sont trop anciennes et en quantité insuffisante pour étayer une telle théorie. Je suis désolée Colonel, tout ce que je peux dire pour le moment, c'est qu'à quatre-vingt dix-neuf virgule quatre-vingt dix-neuf pourcents, c'est eux… *un peu confuse* Je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Tout correspond… Une telle copie serait impossible, même ici… *insistant* même dans cette galaxie. »

Le Colonel était complètement abasourdi par les révélations de Keller. Il en avait vu beaucoup depuis qu'il s'était engagé dans cette expédition, mais ça c'était une première.

Jennifer le tira de ses pensées.

« Vous devriez préparer Ronon, la pilule risque d'être dure à avaler.

- Pour l'instant je l'ai éloigné. C'était le plus sage en attendant d'en apprendre un peu plus… *inquiet* Je ne sais pas comment je réagirai à sa place… *compatissant* On a connu plus joyeux comme scénario. »

Consciente de ce que cette apparition pourrait faire comme dégâts, Jennifer se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Mmh… *réfléchissant* J'aimerais procéder à des examens complémentaires si vous êtes d'accord. Peut-être que je trouverai un début de réponse.

- Allez-y. Faites ce que vous avez à faire et tenez moi au courant. »

Sheppard quitta l'infirmerie l'air encore plus préoccupé qu'à son arrivée.

* * *

.

Maxine commençait à trouver le temps long. Elle ne comprenait pas. Que s'était-il passé. Elle avait traversé le vortex à la suite d'Evan pour demander de l'aide et une fois sur Atlantis, elle avait été droguée. À force de tourner et retourner ces évènements dans sa tête à la recherche d'une réponse, elle avait l'impression de devenir folle.

_Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?_

…

_Où est Evan ?_

…

_J'espère qu'ils ont retrouvé les autres et qu'ils vont bien._

Une fois de plus, elle leva la tête pour observer son environnement. À son arrivée sur Atlantis, elle avait entendu parler de ces cellules de confinement sans jamais avoir l'occasion d'y mettre les pieds. En général, ne s'y retrouvaient que les prisonniers représentant une importante menace physique ou de contamination. Doutant sérieusement d'être de taille à inquiéter Sheppard, elle en déduisit qu'elle devait avoir rapporté quelque chose de M3R-222.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration tout en fixant la baie vitrée au somment de sa cellule. Personne encore ne s'y était tenu depuis qu'elle avait repris connaissance. Essayant d'imaginer la suite des évènements, elle sentit sa vue se brouiller.

_C'est pas vrai !... Ça recommence. _

Une douleur fulgurante se propagea à l'intérieur de sa tête. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en pressant ses tempes de ses mains pour tenter de contenir le mal. Derrière ses paupières clauses, des flashes d'images commencèrent à défiler jusqu'à constituer un véritable film.

_Un couloir sombre… Elle courait difficilement_,_ soutenue par un Ronon claudiquant à la respiration aussi sifflante que la sienne… Evan le visage en sang et un bras immobilisé contre sa poitrine les talonnait tout en assurant leurs arrières._

…

_Une forte déflagration… Clouée au sol par la secousse, Maxine ressentit plus violemment la présence d'une blessure lui déchirant les entrailles_… _Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'elle se sentit brusquement tirée vers l'avant au son d'une sorte de grondement sourd… Se retournant pour découvrir l'origine du fracas qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle ne put que constater la présence d'une herse enfoncée dans le sol à l'endroit exact où elle s'était trouvée un instant auparavant… Elle regarda Ronon pour le remercier quand soudain elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement. _

_« Evan ! »_

_Celui-ci était bloqué de l'autre côté. _

…

_Souffrant le martyr, elle tentait désespérément d'aider Ronon à soulever la herse. Cette saleté ne voulait pas bouger d'un pouce et le pire était ce sentiment de résignation déterminée qu'elle venait de voir apparaître dans les yeux de l'homme de sa vie._

…

_« Va-t-en !_

_- Non !_

_- Max, s'il te plaît… Va-t-en !_

_- Pas sans toi… Il est hors de question qu'on te laisse là. »_

_Evan lui saisit le visage au travers des barreaux._

_« Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus. Je vais les retenir autant que possible… *désespéré* Je t'en prie. »_

_D'un mouvement du pouce, il essuya les larmes qui ravageaient les joues de la jeune femme. _

_« Je ne peux pas._

_- Max… »_

Reprenant pied dans l'instant présent, Maxine se redressa en hurlant.

« JE NE PEUX PAS ! »

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle essaya de calmer sa respiration saccadée. Ces visions étaient de pire en pire niveau émotionnel. Plus le temps passait, plus elles augmentaient en intensité. Si celle-ci avait duré ne serrait-ce qu'une minute supplémentaire, elle n'était pas certaine que son cœur aurait survécu à l'expérience.

Au départ, elle n'y avait pas prêté réellement attention. Ce n'était que des instants de vie sur Atlantis, un peu comme des souvenirs de ces derniers mois ajoutés aux conséquences du cocktail qu'ils lui avaient injecté pour la neutraliser. Mais là, elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. C'était plus que ça. Ça l'obsédait. Les images tournaient en boucle dans sa tête à lui en donner la nausée. Elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps dans ces conditions.

* * *

.

« Reprenons depuis le début.

- Non ! Ça suffit !... *se levant et posant ses deux mains à plat sur la table pour dominer son vis à vis* Je ne vous dirai rien de plus tant que vous ne m'expliquerez pas ce qu'il se passe ici. »

L'homme se recroquevilla sur sa chaise devant l'emportement visible de Maxine. Décidément, ce gratte-papier n'avait pas changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Richard Woolsey horripilait toujours autant la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, que faisait-il sur Atlantis engoncé dans l'un des uniformes du personnel administratif de la Citée ?

On ne lui laissa pas le loisir de pousser plus avant son enquête, deux mains la saisir par les épaules pour la rasseoir de force sur sa chaise. Le Marines responsable de cette intervention se plaça à sa droite pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle se devait d'obtempérer.

« Calmez-vous où je vous fais entraver. »

Maxine partit d'un rire sans joie.

« Ça vous éclate ce genre de trucs ? Si vous avez des tendances sado, faut sérieusement penser à vous faire soigner. »

Interdit, Woolsey resta silencieux un instant observant le marines qui venait de se faire moucher en beauté. Il comprenait pourquoi Sheppard avait préféré se dispenser de cet interrogatoire. Impossible de nier que la jeune femme avait aussi sale caractère que celle qu'elle prétendait être.

« Continuons.

- Non ! »

Les sourcils de Woolsey prirent des hauteurs impressionnantes au dessus de ses lunettes.

« Non ?

- Non ! *commençant de nouveau à s'échauffer* À quoi vous jouez ?... Où est le Major ?... Pourquoi refusez-vous de répondre à mes questions ?… *embrassant l'ensemble de la pièce d'un geste de la main* À quoi rime cette mise en scène ? Si j'étais contagieuse vous ne seriez pas ici et je doute que celui-là *indiquant d'un geste le Marines à sa droite* ait beaucoup de mal à me neutraliser… Alors ? »

Constatant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus avec cet angle d'approche, Richard Woolsey décida de jouer carte sur table.

« Vous nous avez dit être l'Aspirante Maxine Dolren, c'est bien ça ? »

Maxine se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête attendant la suite, curieuse.

Woolsey lui tendit un dossier.

« Vous comprendrez avec ceci que nous avons un problème. »

Ouvrant la chemise, Maxine se figea à la lecture du contenu. Elle avait devant elle son dossier militaire. Jusque-là, rien de bien anormal si ce n'est le tampon qui en recouvrait la première page.

_**- DÉCÉDÉE -  
**_

_C'est quoi ces conneries ?_

Passé le premier instant de stupeur, elle se concentra sur le contenu de son soi-disant dossier pour tenter de comprendre.

_Nom Dolren, jusque là tout va bien… Dex… Dex ? Qu'est-ce que Ronon vient faire dans mon dossier…_ _*continuant de parcourir rapidement les différentes informations* Date de naissance et tout le toutim… Ok… Statut matrimonial… Mariée... *ouvrant de grand yeux*_

« QUOI ?... *levant les yeux pour interroger Woolsey* Depuis quand suis-je mariée ?... *ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre* Peut-on savoir qui est l'heureux élu ? En même temps, quelle importance puisque je suis morte. »

Richard Woolsey lui adressa un petit sourire suffisant.

« Vous n'êtes pas qui vous prétendez être.

- Non ?

- Non ! »

Maxine le fixa intensément tout en s'adossant à sa chaise, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Vraiment ?

- Absolument ! »

Ils se toisèrent mutuellement pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Maxine ne relance les hostilités.

« Très bien ! Dans ce cas qui suis-je ?

- C'est à vous de me le dire ! »

Maxine se redressa d'un coup, renversant sa chaise au passage. Le militaire en faction fit mine d'intervenir. Woolsey le stoppa dans son élan, laissant la jeune femme faire les cent pas.

« C'est du délire… *tapant du poing sur la table* Je veux voir Sheppard. Vous me faites perdre mon temps. Je devrais être en train d'aider à retrouver les membres de mon équipe… pas à écouter un cinglé divaguer sur mon identité.

- Donc pour vous je suis "cinglé" ?

- Désolée de vous vexer !

- Aucun problème, je vous en prie… *réfléchissant* Si vous êtes l'Aspirante Dolren, prouvez-le. »

Maxine qui avait repris ses allées et venues se figea.

« Prouver qui je suis ?

- Oui. »

Il en avait de bonne lui. Rien de plus facile, vraiment ! Qui n'était pas équipé du parfait petit kit d'identification pour explorateurs interplanétaire en goguette, voyons ?

_Maxine franchement, où as-tu la tête ?_

_Non mais il vit sur quelle planète celui-là __? Je n'ai rien d'autre sur moi que mon treillis, mon t-shirt et mes boots._

___T'oublie l'élastique qui retient ta tignasse, c'est pas bien._

___Oui, t'as raison. Très important. Un élément de tout premier plan pour définir qui je suis... Pourquoi ne pas citer mon piercing au nombril aussi, tant qu'on y est __?..._ Pff... C'est pas avec ça que je vais aller loin... *portant une main à sa poitrine* à moins que... *touchée par une révélation* mais oui, bien sûr ! Que je suis bête !... C'est tout de même à ça qu'elles servent.  


« Si je vous apporte une preuve, vous répondrez à mes questions ?

- Oui.

- Ok ! »

Attrapant une chaine qui disparaissait sous son t-shirt, elle la fit passer par dessus sa tête et la jeta sur la table devant Woolsey. Celui-ci l'observa un moment.

« C'est tout ce que vous avez à proposer ?

Maxine lui jeta un regard noir.

« Dans l'armée ce genre de chose suffit à identifier une personne ou tout du moins son cadavre. »

Ne la quittant pas des yeux, il tira à son tour un jeu de plaques militaires de sa poche. Il les laissa penduler au bout de ses doigts et les fit tomber à côté de celles de Maxine dans un tintement métallique.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Je vous en prie... *désignant d'un geste les deux jeux de plaques* Voyez par vous-même. »

Passant un doigt dessus, Maxine reconnu ses propres plaques. Stupéfaite, elle ne retint pas le fond de sa pensée.

« Bon sang… C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Richard Woolsey se fit un plaisir de l'éclairer de ses lumières.

« Ce sont les plaques du Major Dolren dont le corps repose sur le continent en accord avec ses dernières volontés et l'appui du Général O'Neill. »

La jeune femme pâlît à l'énoncé de ces faits, entendant à peine la suite du discours.

« Elle est décédée en mission, il y a environ deux ans et demi. »

Ce n'était pas possible ! Il lui fallut quelques instants pour encaisser la nouvelle. Rien ici ne correspondait avec sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte puisqu'elle était là en chair et en os. Elle ne pouvait pas être mariée à Ronon, même si elle l'appréciait énormément. Si un jour elle devait épouser quelqu'un, ce n'était certes pas lui qu'elle avait en tête. Elle se remit à faire les cent pas perdue dans une intense réflexion.

…

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Elle avait déjà lu des rapports relatant ce genre d'expériences. Le programme Stargate connaissait depuis longtemps ce phénomène. Pourquoi personne n'y avait-il pensé plus tôt ? Désarçonnant son interlocuteur, elle éclata d'un rire quelque peu hystérique. Elle ne risquait pas de retrouver sa vie ou encore les autres membres d'Sga-2.

_Bienvenue sur Air Balades Inter-dimensionnelles... Pour votre sécurité, veuillez accrocher votre ceinture._

_Quelle galère !... Comment on rentre chez nous maintenant ?_

_...  
_

_P**ain d'Anciens et leurs inventions à la noix !_

Une dimension parallèle, elle se trouvait dans une dimension parallèle. C'était la seule explication plausible. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle voit Evan pour lui expliquer ses déductions et qu'il l'aide à convaincre leurs hôtes si elle ne voulait pas finir sa vie dans une cellule capitonnée.

_Mariée avec Dex... Waouh ! Si Lili était là, elle serait morte de rire._

_Fichu carton plein… _

_Plains-toi ma vieille... En parlant du carton plein... t'aurais pu te retrouver avec Sheppard comme moitié._

La jeune femme fit une grimace à cette simple pensée.

_Note à moi-même : Ne plus laisser ma conscience partir dans ses délires à deux balles... Je vais vomir.  
_

Respirant un grand coup pour prendre son courage à deux mains, Maxine se tourna vers Woolsey pour lui faire part de sa théorie.

« Une dimension parallèle, vous êtes une dimension parallèle à la mienne. »

Tout d'abord incrédule, Woolsey considéra un instant cette option.

…

Effectivement, cela expliquerait bien des choses. Après tout ce ne serait pas la première fois que le programme Stargate se retrouverait au centre d'un télescopage inter-dimensions. Prêt à étudier ce cas de figure, il allait reprendre la parole lorsqu'il perçut un début de malaise chez la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait pâli d'un coup. Il la vit se saisir la tête en un gémissement douloureux. Inquiet, il eut le réflexe de vouloir lui porter assistance.

Maxine le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

« C'est bon ! Ça va passer. »

Contrairement à ce qu'elle espérait, ça ne passa pas. Elle se sentit rapidement submergée par la violence des images qui la percutaient de plein fouet. Incapable de résister, elle s'écroula sur le sol, le corps prit de tremblements incontrôlables. Enfermée dans sa bulle de souffrance, elle devint sourde au monde extérieur.

…

« Keller !... ici Woolsey... On a besoin de vous tout de suite… En salle de confinement. Dépêchez-vous ! »


	33. Chapter 32

Voili voilou... La suite, de la suite. ;-p un peu de stress en perspective *mode sadique on... le retour*

Très bonne lecture :))

.

* * *

**Chapitre 32**

* * *

.

.

« M**de, m**de, m**de ! »

Courant à côté du brancard, Keller ne cessait de pester.

« Bougez-vous ! »

Devant les constantes de plus en plus critiques de sa patiente, la Doctoresse se sentait impuissante. Rien n'expliquait cette crise. La jeune femme était en parfaite santé. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver dans cet état. Son pouls ne cessait de jouer au yoyo. S'emballant par instant pour retomber quasiment inexistant la seconde suivante.

« C'est pas vrai !... Accélérez ! Je ne veux pas faire ça dans le couloir. »

Ils pénétrèrent en trombe dans l'infirmerie, suivis de près par Woolsey et le marines qui avait été affecté à la garde de leur "invitée sous haute surveillance".

Arrivée devant une table d'examen, Jennifer organisa le travail de son équipe.

« On la déplace… ensemble… à trois… Un ! Deux ! Trois… hisse… Parfait. Dégagez… *s'adressant à un collègue sortant du bloc* J'ai besoin du scanner, ça urge ! »

L'homme ainsi interpellé repartit en sens inverse au pas de course. Essuyant la sueur qui commençait à perler sur son front, Keller soupira de soulagement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment, mais les constantes de sa patiente venaient de se stabiliser.

Planté au milieu de l'infirmerie, Woolsey regardait toute cette agitation l'air dépassé. Sheppard débarqua sur ces entrefaites.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Reprenant ses esprits, le dirigeant d'Atlantis se fit un devoir d'informer son bras droit des derniers évènements. Passant devant eux, Keller ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'étendre sur la question.

« Colonel, allez chercher "Lorne bis". Il faut que je l'examine… Il risque de développer les mêmes symptômes. Je préférais qu'il soit à l'infirmerie quand ça se produira.

- Je vous le ramène. »

Sur ces mots, Sheppard s'éclipsa au petit trot.

* * *

.

« Installez-vous là. Le Docteur Keller va s'occuper de vous dans un instant. »

Les mains entravées et encadré par deux marines, Lorne se dirigea vers la table d'examen qu'un infirmier venait de lui indiquer avec l'accord du Colonel. Pas encore tout à fait remis de l'accueil Atlante, il prit le temps d'observer avec attention son environnement. L'infirmerie était vide et plutôt calme si on omettait l'agitation autour du seul et unique patient relié à tout un tas de machines au fond de la pièce.

Relevant la tête au même instant des résultats du scanner, la Doctoresse croisa le regard du Major. Elle lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et se détacha du reste de son équipe pour le rejoindre. Elle avait effectué à peu près la moitié de la distance lorsque les moniteurs qu'elle venait de délaisser s'affolèrent.

« M**de ! »

Elle repartit avec précipitation en sens inverse, jetant ses ordres à la volée.

Habitué à l'agitation qui pouvait régner entre ces murs, Lorne ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure de ce petit coup de stress. Machinalement, il suivit des yeux l'équipe médicale virevoltant d'un point à un autre au rythme des bips stridents. Tout ce bruit l'empêchait de se concentrer pour mettre ses idées au clair.

_P**ain de mal de crâne... _

Depuis qu'il avait émergé du gentil shoot que le dit Sheppard lui avait fait administrer, il avait l'impression que son cerveau subissait un reformatage parasitant toute pensée rationnelle et venant mettre le bazar dans son esprit. Tout un tas d'images s'imposaient à sa mémoire comme des souvenirs alors qu'il avait conscience de ne jamais avoir vécu de tels évènements même s'ils impliquaient les personnes qui lui étaient le plus proches.

Tant bien que mal, en dépit des attaches qui lui liaient les poignets, il se massa les tempes pour tenter de faire redescendre la pression. Ce n'était pas la panacée, mais c'est tout ce dont il disposait pour le moment.

_Quand vont-ils se décider à répondre à l'une de mes questions ou au moins à m'écouter ?... J'espère pour eux qu'ils sont plus conciliant avec Max, sinon ils n'ont pas fini d'en entendre parler._

Se retenant de rire, il imagina les probables réactions de sa compagne. Si comme pour lui, ils s'étaient refusés de lui donner la moindre explication sur leur comportement et qu'en plus elle avait la chance de traîner les mêmes effets secondaires, elle ne devait pas être à prendre avec des pincettes. Il en aurait presque plaint le pauvre bougre chargé du cadeau. Presque…

_Max… Où est-ce qu'ils te retiennent ?_

Semblant réagir à son interrogation muette, un des infirmiers qui lui bouchait la vue sur le fond de l'infirmerie s'écarta, laissant apparaître le patient ou plus exactement la patiente qui retenait toute leur attention. La position de la table ne lui permettait toujours pas d'identifier avec certitude la femme qui s'y trouvait allongée. Cependant, son instinct s'affola faisant fit de tout raisonnement logique. Souhaitant obtenir confirmation de ce que son cœur savait déjà, il fit mine de se lever. Les deux marines en charge de sa surveillance réagirent immédiatement pour stopper sa tentative. Exaspéré, il allait leur faire part de sa façon de penser quand un cri déchirant raisonna dans toute la pièce lui enserrant la poitrine dans un étau de fer.

_Mon Dieu… *blêmissant* Max !_

Reconnaissant la voix de la jeune femme entre mille, il rua dans les brancards. Il l'avait presque rejointe, lorsqu'il la vit se redresser brusquement sur la table d'examen dans un mouvement qui arracha une grande partie de ses perfusions. Le regard qu'elle pausa sur lui le transperça. Il se sentit mis à nue, poignardé par la douleur qui s'en dégageait.

Enchaînée par les horreurs qu'elle seule voyait, Maxine était totalement inconsciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Si son corps se trouvait là, son esprit lui était perdu dans la tourmente, inaccessible. Le temps sembla se figer pour l'ensemble des protagonistes. Un quart de seconde s'écoula, puis soudain la tête de la jeune femme partie en arrière, découvrant sa gorge. Un nouveau hurlement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Fort, puissant, désespéré, jusqu'à s'étouffer par lui-même.

Au milieu du silence figé qui s'en suivit, telle une poupée de chiffon, Maxine s'écroula inerte.

Un long bip continu envahit la pièce à son tour.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au Major pour qu'il retrouve ses esprits.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?... Max ? MAX ! »

Les deux marines profitèrent de cet instant d'inattention pour lui tomber dessus. Ils eurent un mal de chien à le retenir. Il leur fallut l'aide de leur Colonel venu en renfort pour tenter de l'immobiliser.

« Préparez-moi une injection d'épinéphrine… Maintenant ! »

Très professionnelle, Keller houspilla son équipe qui était restée figée devant les évènements. Attrapant la seringue qu'une infirmière lui tendait, elle suspendit la suite de son geste.

« Attendez ! »

L'aiguille à quelques centimètres de sa patiente, elle observa les tracés du moniteur, interdite. Le cœur de Maxine venait de repartir tout seul comme si de rien n'était.

Un peu plus loin, cessant toute résistance, Lorne ferma les yeux.

_Merci Seigneur…_

À cet instant précis, il sut avec exactitude ce que la jeune femme avait pu ressentir lorsque son propre cœur s'était arrêté sur une table similaire.

* * *

.

**- Trois jours plus tard : Pièce individuelle, infirmerie -**

.

« Mmh… »

Émergeant lentement, Maxine remua dans son lit. Pressant les doigts fins qu'il serrait au creux de sa main depuis plusieurs heures, Evan se redressa sur son siège attentif au moindre signe de réveil de la jeune femme.

« Chut… doucement… Prends ton temps… »

Il posa sa main sur son front pour vérifier sa température et l'apaiser par ce simple contact.

« Ev' ? »

La voix de la jeune femme se rempli d'angoisse.

« Oui, mon ange… Je suis là. »

Un profond soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa gorge et une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Il en effaça le tracé humide du bout des doigts tandis qu'elle refermait ses paupières quelques instants pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

« Détends-toi… Tout va bien. »

Rouvrant les yeux, elle le fixa intensément avant de lever une main en direction de son visage. Il se saisit de celle-ci au vol et la pressa contre ses lèvres.

« Ev'… Serre-moi… *le suppliant du regard* je t'en prie… J'ai besoin d'être sûre que tu n'es pas une illusion. »

Evan lui offrit un sourire attendri avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et de l'attirer à lui. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ainsi nichée dans ses bras, bien à l'abri du monde extérieur, elle respira son odeur à plusieurs reprises pour finir de se convaincre de sa présence à ses côtés.

« Ev'…

- Mmh ?

- Si tu …*une note de désespoir dans la voix* savais ce que j'ai vu…

- Je sais. »

Maxine se redressa pour le dévisager surprise, cherchant à comprendre.

« Plus tard, … Je t'expliquerai. Pour l'instant, tu as besoin de calme. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et se laissa à nouveau aller dans ses bras. Commençant à se détendre légèrement, elle constata que la nuit était tombée.

« J'suis dans les vapes depuis combien de temps ? »

En entendant sa question, Evan eut un petit rire indulgent.

« Depuis un bon moment. »

Cette réponse ne la satisfit pas totalement, mais elle ne se sentit pas la force de débattre pour obtenir une information somme toute très secondaire. La mine fatiguée et quelque peu défaite de son amant l'inquiéta davantage.

« Tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir ? »

La serrant un peu plus contre lui, il se contenta d'un grognement pour toute réponse. Comprenant ce qu'il ne voulait pas exprimer derrière ce simple son, elle se sentit coupable. Il s'en faisait toujours trop en règle générale, mais quand ça la concernait directement, il était incapable de se blinder pour veiller sur sa propre santé. Autant dire que dans Pégase, ça pouvait rapidement devenir un vrai problème si elle voulait le garder en vie.

« Désolée de te causer tant de soucis… *culpabilisant* Tu ne peux pas rester à me veiller comme ça… *essayant d'être convaincante* Je vais bien tu sais… *détournant les yeux tout en chuchotant pour elle même* Physiquement du moins. »

Il eut un sourire las face à sa piètre tentative de se débarrasser de lui, pour son bien. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'elle cesse de s'accrocher à lui pour qu'il y croit un tant soit peu. De toute façon, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de la laisser seule de son plein gré. Surtout dans les circonstances actuelles. Le décor avait beau être très ressemblant, ils n'étaient pas chez eux.

« Je n'ai pas sommeil.

- À d'autres ! T'as vu ta tête ?... T'as peut-être réussi à faire avaler une couleuvre pareille à nos charmants hôtes mais avec moi ça ne passe pas. Désolée !

- Je suis sérieux Max. Je n'arrive pas à dormir… *englobant la pièce d'un simple geste* De toute façon, il n'y a qu'un seul lit.

- Si le lit est ton seul problème, tu peux le considérer comme résolu.

- Max…

- Quoi ?... *charmeuse* J'ai bien l'intention de profiter de toi à la moindre occasion. Surtout avec ce que cette foutue machine Ancienne m'a collée dans la tête !

- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable… *désignant les murs de l'infirmerie d'un signe du menton* une histoire de cadre et… *taquin* de grade me semble-t-il. »

Maxine se fit boudeuse.

« M'en fous ! Ça n'a pas d'importance, ce n'est pas notre monde… *une prière muette dans les yeux* J'ai besoin de toi. »

Éreinté, il ne résista pas longtemps à sa supplique et prit place à ses côtés, la maintenant fermement entre ses bras. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, profitant de la quiétude des lieux.

_Le calme avant la tempête. _

Au vu des patients inexistants ces jours-ci, l'infirmerie avait été désertée quelques heures plus tôt. Keller avait demandé à ce que Maxine soit isolée et installée au calme. Elle avait donc hérité d'une "chambre particulière" qui leur conférait une intimité toute relative. Seuls les pas du soldat en faction de l'autre côté de la porte venaient troubler par moment le silence qui régnait en ces lieux.

La jeune femme déposa un baiser dans le cou de son compagnon d'infortune et nicha son visage tout contre sa poitrine. Inspirant un grand coup, elle se jeta à l'eau.

« Jure-moi de rester en vie quoi qu'il arrive.

- Max…

- Jure-le moi !

- Si une telle promesse était en mon pouvoir, tu sais que je te la ferais sans hésiter. »

Elle soupira.

« Je sais… *perdue dans ses pensées* Je voudrais pouvoir arracher ces images de ma tête… *se redressant et le surplombant* Rien que l'idée m'est insupportable. »

Il ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, prenant le temps de peser ses mots.

« Je ne peux peut-être pas te faire une telle promesse,… mais je peux te jurer que quoi qu'il arrive, je défendrai chèrement ma vie … *un sourire aux lèvres* Après toi, c'est tout de même ce que j'ai de plus précieux… *plaisantant* Ce serait dommage de la galvauder… *soudain très sérieux* J'ai bien l'intention de profiter de toi pendant très, très, très longtemps… *perdant son sérieux* Je me vois très bien grand-père à peindre dans le jardin pendant que tu feras des gâteaux avec nos petits enfants. »

Maxine eut un vrai sourire.

« Compte sur moi pour ne pas l'oublier de si tôt… *grimaçant* les gâteaux mis à part. »

Se perdant dans le bleu orageux de ses iris, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Au bout de quelques instants, elle s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle.

« Ces images sont peut-être dans ma tête, mais ce n'est pas mon… *se reprenant* non… ce n'est pas notre histoire… *déterminée* Tant que je serais vivante, ça n'arrivera pas… *enjôleuse* Tu vas être obligé de me supporter encore un bon bout de temps Monsieur mon amant. »

Lorne lui sourit et l'attira à lui. La gravité de la jeune femme quelques instants plus tôt et tout ce qu'elle était en train de sous-entendre le perturba. Il savait que si elle était en danger, il n'hésiterait pas à se sacrifier si nécessaire. À en croire les fragments de souvenirs qui s'étaient imposés à lui, c'est ce que sa version de cette dimension avait appliqué à la lettre. Hors sa Maxine ne serait pas du genre à le laisser docilement faire. Il devrait lutter pour la sauver malgré elle. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

_Chaque chose en son temps et un problème à la fois..._

La renversant, il l'emprisonna sous lui et s'offrit le plaisir de goûter la douceur de sa peau. Trouvant sans difficulté le point sensible au creux de son cou, il la sentit réagir immédiatement.

« Ev'… mmh… *taquine* ce n'est pas… raisonnable. »

Il stoppa un instant son exploration pour croiser son regard. Aucun doute, elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il replongea sur sa gorge offerte en lui murmurant son avis sur la question.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui disais "on s'en fout" ?... Je te prends aux mots. »


	34. Chapter 33

Quelque chose me dit que vous allez autant m'adorer que me détester. :-D

1- Je suis en mode blabla à rallonge (pour votre plus grand plaisir, enfin j'espère... ;-p). Ce chapitre est quasimement deux fois plus long que les autres.

2- Certaines vont continuer à être un peu frustrées.

Désolée, *pas du tout convaincue* j'ai besoin de mettre en place deux ou trois petits trucs pour la suite avant les grandes révélations aux prochains chapitres.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt. :))

.

* * *

**Chapitre 33**

* * *

.

.

« Bon sang ! Sérieux ?... *balayant l'air d'un petit geste de la main* Question rhétorique… *soupirant* Une semaine… »

Assise en tailleur au milieu du lit d'hôpital, Maxine n'arrivait pas encore à assimiler ce que son amant venait de lui rapporter. Debout devant l'unique ouverture sur l'extérieur, il semblait observer posément la mer qui s'étalait à perte de vue. Son attitude aurait pu tromper n'importe quel observateur, mais la jeune femme ne fut pas dupe. Elle commençait à le connaître sur le bout des doigts. Seul Ronon aurait pu rivaliser avec elle sur ce point avec son don de voir ce qui échappait à tout autre que lui.

_C'est probablement le seul Atlante qui puisse se targuer de vraiment connaître Evan… ce n'est pas peu dire. _

Sous ses airs calmes et désintéressés, elle sentait son compagnon bouillir intérieurement. Ils étaient pieds et poings liés et il n'aimait pas ça. Ne pas avoir les moyens de protéger les siens n'était pas une option envisageable pour son homme. Il s'inquiétait. En l'état actuel, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que subir et attendre de voir venir tout en veillant l'un sur l'autre autant que possible.

_Profite au maximum du temps qui t'est accordé, ma fille… L'horizon est nuageux ! _

La situation n'était guère réjouissante. Coincés dans ce qui, au vu des éléments rassemblés, s'apparentait de plus en plus à une dimension parallèle; à la merci des doubles de leurs amis mais auxquels ils ne pouvaient pas se fier; ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer. Tout un programme en perspective même sans prendre en compte le facteur "machine Ancienne aux effets inconnus".

_Dans quelle galère est-on encore tombés ?_

Finalement, c'était une bonne chose qu'elle n'ait pas supporté les effets secondaires de cette expérience un tant soit peu déroutante. Grâce à son malaise quelque peu extrême, Keller avait exigé qu'elle aussi bien qu'Evan restent entre les murs de l'infirmerie pour être au calme et sous surveillance médicale permanente. Les reléguer dans cette petite pièce était vite devenu la solution idéale. Un vieux fauteuil pour lui puisqu'il se refusait à dormir ou à quitter son chevet, un lit d'appoint pour elle et le tour était joué. La Doctoresse les gardait sous le coude et le service de sécurité n'aurait aucune difficulté à les tenir à l'œil en monopolisant un minimum d'effectif. Aucun doute, ce monde fonctionnait sur les mêmes bases que le leur. Impossible de ne pas remarquer la touche typiquement Sheppardienne dans cette organisation : prudente, mais somme toute très pragmatique.

Cette réalité n'était peut-être pas si éloignée de la leur qu'ils le pensaient, en fin de compte.

_Toujours plus aisé de traiter avec des personnes dont on peut anticiper les réactions… Une inconnue en moins dans l'équation._

…

_Au moins, maintenant on est de nouveau ensemble pour le meilleur comme pour le pire !_

Perdue dans ses pensées, Maxine ne remarqua pas immédiatement que son compagnon avait repris la parole.

« … deux jours inconscients pour procéder à toutes sortes d'examens dans le but d'établir avec certitude notre identité ou tout du moins la menace qu'on pourrait représenter; il a fallu une journée pour qu'on élimine la saleté qu'ils nous ont injectée… ensuite, ils ont commencé les interrogatoires ce qui nous fait une journée de plus… on en est à quatre jours… C'est à ce moment que tu t'es sentie mal et… *ne pouvant dissimuler totalement l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie* s'en sont suivies trois longues journées pour te requinquer et stabiliser tes constantes… *fixant la jeune femme, un demi sourire accroché aux lèvres* En partant du postulat suivant : "je sais encore compter", nous sommes à l'aube de notre huitième jour… *pensif* Si je me base sur mon absence de maux de tête depuis environ une vingtaine d'heures et la mine radieuse que tu arbores ce matin, on en a fini avec l'implantation des souvenirs de nos doubles… »

Maxine ne le laissa pas aller plus loin dans sa démonstration.

« Pour le sourire idiot qui doit être collé sur mon visage à l'instant même, je tablerai plutôt sur tes prouesses de cette nuit… *rêveuse* Bon sang ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont prescrit pendant que je jouais les belles au bois dormant mais… Waouh ! Tu n'imagines même pas le mal que j'ai à me retenir de te sauter dessus… *taquine* Déjà qu'en temps normal c'est pas évident…

- À ton service, mon ange… Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

La jeune femme fondit littéralement devant le sourire qu'il lui offrit en prononçant ces mots. Quittant le lit où elle s'était installée un peu plus tôt pour discuter, elle vint se réfugier dans ses bras.

« Tricheur ! Tu sais que je ne peux pas te résister quand tu me souris de cette façon.

- Accorde-moi au moins cette petite victoire… *posant ses lèvres contre sa tempe* je n'arrive jamais à te résister…

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

- Eh bien… *posant son menton sur sa tête* Tu voulais que je me repose… Si je ne me trompe pas, j'ai dû dormir cinq heures cette nuit. »

Maxine se pencha légèrement en arrière pour le dévisager. Ils se défièrent durant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme arbore un sourire machiavélique.

« Cet exemple ne compte pas… *ayant l'air de recouper les informations à sa disposition* J'ai dû me donner corps et âme pour obtenir ce résultat… *moqueuse* Mission épuisante mais rondement menée ! »

Lorne la regarda amusé, un demi sourire aux lèvres. Il est vrai que si la fatigue et le stress accumulés ces derniers jours avaient fini par le rattraper bien malgré lui, ça ne l'avait nullement empêché d'étancher partiellement la soif qu'il pouvait avoir de sa compagne et visiblement pas trop mal, s'il en croyait ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer d'une façon tout à fait charmante. C'était une chose de s'en douter et une toute autre de se l'entendre dire.

« Effectivement,… *songeur* tu avais vraiment l'air de te plaindre de ma capacité de résistance… *taquin* la prochaine fois, je serai moins endurant. »

Maxine sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Elle s'ébroua pour chasser les pensées licencieuses qui venaient d'envahir son esprit.

« Bon !... Revenons en à nos moutons, je te prie… *mettant une distance respectueuse entre eux* Si on continue sur cette voie, je crains de choquer nos hôtes lorsqu'ils passeront la porte sous peu. »

Un sourcil arqué en signe d'une surprise feinte, Lorne continua de la titiller.

« Pas si épuisant finalement… de me mettre chaos… si tu as encore la force d'envisager de me sauter dessus. »

Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, Maxine se laissa retomber sur le lit en grognant d'exaspération.

« Ev' ?

- Hum ?

- Tu m'énerves ! »

Il ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

* * *

.

« Bonjour, bonjour !... Je vous apporte le petit déjeuner. »

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Lorne se détourna du paysage qu'il contemplait tandis que Maxine observait prudemment la Doctoresse après avoir muselé une première réaction instinctive.

_Ce n'est pas la Jennifer que tu connais !... Ce n'est pas la Jennifer que tu connais !... Ce n'est pas la Jennifer que tu connais !... Ce n'est pas la Jennifer que tu connais !..._

Constatant que ses deux patients étaient réveillés et parés pour cette nouvelle journée, elle entra immédiatement dans le vif du sujet. Elle posa le plateau sur le lit à côté de Maxine et se dirigea vers Lorne.

« Commençons par vous. Ça devrait aller vite. *saisissant la tête du Major à deux mains et effectuant de petites pressions à divers endroits* Des douleurs ?

- Non.

- Sensibilité à la lumière ?

- Aucune.

- Difficultés respiratoires ?... *s'emparant de son stéthoscope* Ou sensation d'être oppressé ?

- Non.

- De nouvelles images ?

- Non.

- Aucune autre crise, même insignifiante ?

- Non. »

Il jeta un bref regard par dessus l'épaule de la Doctoresse. Maxine affichait sa mine des mauvais jours. Il pouvait presque l'entendre fulminer "_Comment ça, une autre crise ? Tu te fous de moi ? Je croyais que tu n'avais eu à te plaindre que de simples maux de tête ! Crois-moi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !" _Durant un court instant, Lorne maudit Keller d'avoir ramené le sujet sur la table. Il n'avait fait qu'un seul petit malaise qui remontait à trois jours à présent. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Articulant silencieusement à l'attention de Maxine, il leva les yeux au ciel.

_"Je te l'ai dit… Rien de grave."_

Sa tentative ne sembla pas calmer la jeune femme qui lui répondit de la même façon.

_"Parce que t'imagines que je vais te croire ?"_

Inconsciente de la conversation muette qui se déroulait dans la pièce, la Doctoresse se saisit d'un petit carnet dans la poche de sa blouse où elle nota rapidement le compte rendu de son examen.

« Tout à l'air normal. »

Lorne saisit cette remarque au vol.

_"Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis ?"_

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en désespoir de cause.

_"Si tu le dis."_

Fermant son calepin d'un coup sec, Keller continua sur sa lancée.

« Je vous ferai repasser un scanner dans la journée pour en être certaine… *relevant la tête* Vous avez meilleure mine ce matin. Vous avez réussi à dormir un peu ? »

Lorne se retint de sourire devant la rougeur qui venait instantanément de colorer les joues de Maxine.

« Il est plus confortable *désignant le fauteuil* qu'il en a l'air. »

La Doctoresse se montra gênée lorsque son regard se posa sur le siège.

« Désolée. C'est rudimentaire et… temporaire. On va vous attribuer des quartiers dans la journée… *se retournant pour faire face à Maxine* Contente de vous voir enfin réveillée… *interrogeant le Major* Quand a-t-elle repris conscience ?

- Hier en début de soirée.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait appeler ? »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Maxine de prendre part à la conversation.

« Il dormait quand je me suis réveillée… Quand j'ai réalisé qu'il faisait nuit, je n'ai voulu déranger personne… De toute façon je me sentais bien, *haussant les épaules, désinvolte* alors…

- C'était très attentionné de votre part, mais c'est mon travail. Vous ne m'auriez pas dérangée. La prochaine fois n'hésitez pas à me solliciter. »

Sur ce simple constat, Keller entreprit de faire un examen beaucoup plus poussé que celui du Major. Tout y passa : tension, pouls, réflexes, mémoire, capacité de réflexion, concentration, équilibre. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, Maxine recouvrit enfin sa liberté. Keller était satisfaite de son prompt rétablissement. Le maintient sous sédatif ces trois derniers jours avaient suffi à lui permettre de récupérer. Ne restait plus qu'à lui faire une dernière prise de sang, à passer un scanner de vérification et tout serait parfait.

« Tout est en ordre. Tenez, *tendant une boîte de comprimés* vous en prendrez deux, trois fois par jour pendant une semaine… *avisant le regard interrogatif de Maxine sur le tube qu'elle tenait dans sa main* Un petit cocktail de vitamines pour faciliter la récupération et éliminer les résidus énergétiques présents dans votre corps. *désignant le Major* Il a le même traitement. »

Evan lui confirma d'un signe de tête l'exactitude de ces propos. Rassurée, Maxine saisit la boîte et hocha la tête.

« Encore merci Docteur. »

Keller refusa ses remerciements d'un geste bref et s'apprêta à sortir avant de se raviser.

« Au fait, ne traînez pas trop pour prendre le petit déjeuner. On vient vous chercher dans vingt-cinq minutes. »

Sur ces derniers mots, elle disparut derrière la porte qui se referma sur elle.

* * *

.

« De quel droit avez-vous pris cette décision ? »

Ronon venait d'entrer en trombe dans le laboratoire du Docteur McKay, sachant pertinemment qu'il y trouverait Sheppard. Chaque fois que quelque chose lui échappait, le Colonel trouvait refuge auprès de son meilleur ami et confident. C'était sa soupape de sécurité. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de l'entendre lui répondre immédiatement.

« Ecoutez Ronon, je peux comprendre que cette situation soit difficile pour vous… *soupirant* Je n'en reste pas moins le chef militaire de cette expédition ! Mon rôle est d'assurer la protection des personnes résidant sur la cité et vous en faites partie… Je n'allais pas vous exposer vous et votre fille avant d'en savoir un peu plus. »

Debout, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air plutôt en colère, le Satédien n'accorda pas le moindre regard au scientifique qui venait de se tasser sur son siège. Toute son attention était centrée sur les explications que le Colonel venait de lui servir.

« Je comprends vos raisons Sheppard… *prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer* Je ne les accepte pas, mais je peux les comprendre… *sentant la colère le gagner à nouveau* J'aurais préféré que vous preniez le temps de m'en parler… *soupirant* Je l'ai appris par les bruits de couloirs… Pas par vous… par des p**ains de ragots !

- J'essayais juste de vous ménager.

- Très réussi… *grondant* une bleue vient de me demander devant Maeva si j'avais pu voir ma femme ! »

Cette déclaration jeta un froid dans la pièce.

Foutues rumeurs ! Il aurait dû savoir depuis le temps qu'il était impossible de garder un fait secret quand autant de personnes étaient impliquées. Encore un fois, il avait merdé. De toute façon quand il s'agissait de Dolren, il en avait toujours été ainsi. Pourquoi aurait-ce été différent avec son double. À croire qu'elle avait un don pour le remettre à sa place ou le faire sortir de ses gonds. Son sens de la répartie et son esprit belliqueux l'avaient mis dans des situations toutes plus gênantes les unes que les autres et jamais, au grand jamais depuis sa disparition, il n'avait retrouvé une adversaire de joute à sa mesure. Pourtant, leurs relations s'étaient sérieusement dégradées suite au sacrifice de Lorne.

À cette époque, il l'avait soupçonnée de le tenir pour directement responsable. Son accession au poste de chef militaire en second lui en avait apporté la confirmation. Une façon comme une autre de lui faire savoir qu'elle l'avait à l'œil et qu'il n'était pas question qu'il mette qui que ce soit d'autre en danger. Elle veillerait au grain et s'il voulait qu'elle vienne lui sauver les miches, il avait intérêt à se tenir à carreaux.

Déjà à son arrivée sur Atlantis, elle avait fait montre d'un véritable esprit combatif derrière son apparente discrétion. Il avait voulu s'amuser à ses dépends en lui prêtant des activités coquines avec le Satédien alors qu'elle était sage comme une image au grand désespoir des mâles de la Cité. Au final, c'est lui qui était passé pour une andouille. Elle avait fait foirer chacun de ses paris. Et pour couronner le tout, elle s'était faite engrosser par le Pégasien avant de l'épouser suivant les rites Terriens, Satédiens et Athosiens pour faire bonne mesure. Cette petite histoire lui avait couté pas moins de deux ans de salaire.

Suite à cette déconvenue, il avait espéré se refaire sur le dos de sa grossesse, puisque la jeune femme refusait de retourner sur Terre alors que c'était la procédure dans ce genre de cas. Mais là encore, il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Bénéficiant du statut de son mari, elle n'avait pas été rapatriée pour mettre sa fille au monde. Une première dans l'histoire du programme Stargate. Bien que pour le coup, il aurait mieux valu qu'elle perde. Aujourd'hui, elle serait probablement encore vivante et Maeva aurait toujours ses deux parents.

Il en était là de ses pensées lorsque Ronon reprit la parole.

« Comment croyez-vous que j'ai pris votre silence en entendant ça ?... Vous nous avez trahis… *blessé* Je croyais qu'on se faisait confiance, qu'on était dans la même équipe… Visiblement, je me suis trompé. »

Les paroles du Satédien l'atteignirent en pleine face. Il se sentit minable un moment avant que son orgueil ne reprenne le dessus.

« Ne mélangez pas tout Ronon ! Je dois faire des choix… pas toujours simples, pas toujours justes,… mais c'est mon rôle. *s'excusant* Sur l'instant, c'est ce qui m'a paru le plus judicieux.

- Ça ne l'était pas ! Arrêtez de prendre des décisions pour les autres. Personne ne vous reprochera de demander l'avis des principaux concernés ou de ceux à même de vous apporter leur expérience. »

Se sentant pris en faute, Sheppard sentit son calme apparent l'abandonner.

« Mais M**de Ronon ! Que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? Vous auriez préféré que je débarque dans vos quartiers avec une petite phrase du genre "Salut mon vieux votre femme et votre meilleur ami sont en salle d'embarquement" ou encore "Maeva, tu ne devineras jamais qui va venir te border ce soir" ? C'est ça que vous auriez préféré ? Allez-y, dites le moi !

- … »

Le Satédien serra les poings pour se retenir de les envoyer dans le nez de celui qu'il considérait malgré tout comme un ami. Tout le monde avait le droit de se planter. Si seulement pour une fois il voulait bien reconnaître qu'il avait merdé, ils avanceraient peut-être enfin.

« Je préférais savoir de quoi il retournait avant d'organiser une réunion de famille. Excusez-moi de l'intention !

- L'intention était louable. *toujours crispé* Me mettre au courant ne vous aurait pas fait démériter. J'aurais pu y réfléchir et préparer Maeva à toutes les éventualités. »

Ça paraissait si simple avec du recul.

« Rhhâ !... Oui, j'aurais dû. J'ai foiré ! C'est ça que vous vouliez entendre ?... Oui ? Alors écoutez bien parce que je ne le répéterai pas !... Oui, j'ai merdé. J'ai été dépassé et j'ai pris la mauvaise décision. Satisfait ? »

Décidément, Sheppard avait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant de comprendre quelque chose aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Enfin, il venait de reconnaître son erreur. C'était déjà un grand progrès. Ce serait suffisant pour cette fois. Un pas après l'autre et ne surtout pas vouloir aller trop vite. Quelque peu calmé par leur échange, Ronon décida de faire le premier pas pour enterrer la hache de guerre.

« Dimension parallèle ? »

Le Colonel se massa le front épuisé, avant de répondre.

« Il semblerait… Major Lorne et Aspirante Dolren. »

L'association des deux noms et des grades fit se hausser les sourcils du Satédien.

« Des informations sur leur vie là-bas ?

- Pas grand chose… *réfléchissant* D'après Keller, ils sont moins éprouvés qu'ont pu l'être les nôtres… Lorsqu'elle essayait de déterminer ce qu'ils étaient réellement, elle a découvert un résidu énergétique présent dans tout leur organisme… *un peu dépassé* Il fausserait certains taux hormonaux… le taux de sucre et… *se creusant les méninges* de vitamines… *secouant la tête affligé* des trucs de toubib, quoi… Ce qui est certain, c'est que dans leur monde Maeva n'existe pas. Dolren n'a pas eu d'enfant… *soudain pensif* Ça va être sympa de lui annoncer qu'il y a sur la Cité une petite fille qu'elle n'a pas mise au monde mais dont elle est la mère sans le moindre doute possible… du moins génétiquement parlant… »

L'idée fit grogner le Satédien. Encore une vraie partie de plaisir en perspective.

« Leur premier interrogatoire nous a très peu renseignés sur le reste. Juste quelques infos d'ordre professionnel… *listant les données* Lorne est le supérieur et le chef d'équipe de Dolren. Ils étaient en exploration avec le reste de leur unité lorsqu'ils ont malencontreusement activé une machine Ancienne… Pas grand chose en somme. Ils ne sont pas très bavards… Les effets secondaires n'ont pas non plus facilité notre avancée… Enfin,… il semblerait que la machine leur ait offert un petit bonus : une partie des souvenirs de leurs doubles. *répondant à l'interrogation muette de Ronon* Que des fragments. Juste de quoi perturber leur santé mentale sans leur apporter de réponse… Sinon, une équipe a fait un tour sur M3R-222. La présence de résidus hautement chargés en énergie corrobore l'histoire d'activation d'un passage d'une dimension à l'autre. *désignant des cristaux sur l'une des tables* Ils ont rapporté ce qui devait être le mécanisme central. Tout est H.S. On va avoir du mal à les renvoyer chez-eux même si Rodney me jure le contraire… *fixant Ronon* En attendant, notre objectif pendant la réunion de tout à l'heure est d'en apprendre plus sur leur "réalité" et de voir quels sont nos intérêts communs… Qui sait, ils disposent peut-être d'une arme anti-Wraith ?... J'ai besoin de toute mon équipe sur ce coup là, mais je comprendrais si vous ne souhaitiez pas être présent. »

Ronon s'accorda un temps de réflexion.

« Je serai là.

- Vous êtes certain ?... *compatissant* Rien ne vous y oblige.

- Non,… juste la présence du double de ma femme et donc de la mère de Maeva… *ironique* Aucune nécessité que je sois présent lorsque vous laisserez échapper qu'ici elle a un mari et une fille.

- Vu sous cet angle… *un peu gêné* En fait,… elle est déjà au courant pour vous. Woolsey lui a montré une partie de son dossier militaire… *devançant l'intervention du Satédien* rassurez-vous, pas celle mentionnant l'existence de Maeva.

- Comment a-t-elle réagi ?

- Plutôt bien en fait… *grimaçant* avant d'être transportée en urgence à l'infirmerie.

- Je vois… raison de plus pour être présent. »

Le Docteur McKay, qui s'était fait étonnamment discret lors de l'échange plutôt houleux de ses deux coéquipiers, choisit cet instant pour s'immiscer dans la conversation.

« Je persiste à penser que c'est une très mauvaise idée. Vous êtes beaucoup trop impliqué émotionnellement. »

Sheppard ne put s'empêcher de le regarder, outré.

« McKay !

- Quoi ? *surpris* Même Jen' est d'accord avec moi… »

Coupé par le Satédien, le scientifique n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter plus avant.

« Je serai là. Fin de la discussion. »

Dominant McKay de toute sa hauteur, Ronon le toisa un instant d'un regard froid et sortit du laboratoire sans un mot de plus. Le petit scientifique en frémit rétrospectivement.

« J'ai beau l'apprécier et le connaître depuis des années, il me fait toujours aussi froid dans le dos quand il a cette tête là… *songeur* Vous croyez qu'il va tenir le coup ?

- En fait, j'espère bien que non.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- J'espère qu'il va craquer. Il ne peut pas continuer à tout intérioriser indéfiniment. Ce n'est pas sain… À sa mort, il n'a pas prononcé un mot ni versé la moindre larme. Il faut qu'il évacue ou il va finir par imploser… Si cette apparition peut déclencher le processus alors tant mieux.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'en avez pas été témoin qu'il ne l'a pas fait auprès de Teyla, du psy ou de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Teyla n'a jamais réussi à le faire s'épancher sur le sujet, celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami a disparu bien avant que le drame ne se produise et s'il y a un endroit de la Cité qui ne voit jamais passer Ronon, c'est bien le bureau de notre cher psy… Il est temps qu'il passe à autre chose, qu'il se trouve une gentille fille ou un gentil gars *pour lui-même* ça, ça le regarde… *reprenant à voix haute* pour lui comme pour sa fille. »

À la surprise de Sheppard, Rodney eut une analyse très sensible de la situation. Décidément, fréquenter Keller lui faisait le plus grand bien.

« Vous ne pouvez pas attendre de lui qu'il fasse son deuil aussi facilement. Même si ça fait plus de deux ans maintenant. Ronon est quelqu'un de très renfermé et son vécu n'a certainement rien arrangé… *pensif* Les Wraiths lui ont arraché la première femme qu'il ait aimée et quand enfin il se décide à offrir son cœur à une autre, elle meurt dans ses bras… Peu d'entre nous seraient restés debout face à un tel acharnement de la vie… Sans sa fille, nous l'aurions probablement perdu depuis longtemps… C'est sa raison de s'accrocher. Je ne crois pas que ce soit bon de le pousser au bord de la rupture. Si nous nous considérons comme ses amis, nous nous devons d'être là pour lui, s'il le désir, et de laisser faire le temps. Surtout avec la présence de ces doubles entre nos murs. »


	35. Chapter 34

*roulements de tambours* Tadam ! Voilà quelques éclaircissements. (Enfin... pas tout non plus. Faut pas exagérer tout de même... Ne jamais abuser des bonnes choses ;-D)

Bonne lecture... et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 34**

* * *

.

.

Depuis le début de la réunion, Ronon tentait de mettre le doigt sur ce qui le perturbait. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les échanges entre ses collègues, Lorne et Dolren, tout en étudiant ces deux derniers avec attention.

La jeune femme, très discrète, se contentait de fixer le vide devant elle, n'intervenant que lorsqu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. En bonne subordonnée, elle laissait le soin à son supérieur de répondre à l'interrogatoire en règle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, malgré ses faux airs de conversation amicale voulus par Woolsey.

Dans le cas du Major, le comportement était plus subtil. Là où la jeune femme forgeait visiblement ses premières armes, lui respirait le militaire aguerri non dénué d'une certaine finesse d'esprit. Sous une apparente soumission et volonté de coopération, il prenait garde à ne jamais se dévoiler tout en protégeant leurs arrières à tous deux. Peut-être même au-delà du nécessaire imposé par la situation. De ce fait, le dirigeant d'Atlantis s'empêtrait dans de longues phrases pour obtenir du vent là où Lorne touchait au but en quelques mots avant de se défiler par une subtile pirouette lorsqu'il ne jugeait pas utile de se livrer en contrepartie.

_La ressemblance est impressionnante... Limite incroyable._

Si le Satédien se référait à sa propre expérience, le McKay bis débarqué quelques années plus tôt au milieu d'un test scientifique était totalement aux antipodes du Rodney qu'il connaissait. Pourquoi cette fois-ci les protagonistes présentaient-ils de telles similitudes ? Leur réalité était-elle aussi proche de la leur ? Peu probable puisque Maeva ne semblait pas exister là d'où ils venaient. Une décision, un choix ou encore un acte manqué avaient ouverts une autre voie, modifiant radicalement le cours des événements pour ne plus être semblable en rien avec ce qu'il connaissait ici. Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi ? Sa mémoire lui jouait-elle des tours, endormie par une simple ressemblance physique bien trop réelle pour ne pas étouffer les petites différences de caractère ou de comportement ? Peu probable… Enfin, s'il se fiait à son instinct. Une pièce du puzzle n'était pas à sa place. Il aurait pu le jurer. Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire de dimension parallèle.

_Se pourrait-il que… Non ! Impossible !... Les morts ne ressuscitent pas… *ayant une pensée pour Carson* Au mieux, un psychopathe en crée une copie conforme._

S'ébrouant, Ronon se fustigea. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne changeait rien. Une promesse était une promesse et il avait bien l'intention de la tenir. Surtout si dans la foulée il pouvait régler son compte à Michael une bonne fois pour toute. Certes, ça ne ramènerait certainement pas les disparus, mais au moins ils reposeraient en paix et les vivants ne pourraient que mieux dormir dans un monde où cette abomination aurait cessé d'exister.

Tout à ses sombres pensées, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il jouait machinalement avec l'une de ses lames. Un raclement de gorge mal à l'aise de Woolsey le rappela à l'ordre. Reportant son attention sur leurs invités forcés, il fit promptement disparaître son arme sous le regard un tantinet blasé du Colonel Sheppard.

Si la tension était latente chez Dolren tout comme chez Lorne, la jeune femme semblait plus éprouvée par la situation que son homologue masculin.

_Ou alors,… il cache rudement bien son jeu… *pensif* Je n'en serais pas plus surpris que ça. _

_Qui ne serait pas déstabilisé de se retrouver dans une dimension parallèle où son double n'est plus, avec des fragments de souvenirs cauchemardesques en prime ?_

Tandis qu'il s'interrogeait sur la question, Ronon vit la jeune femme replacer une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Le mouvement qu'elle fit pour y parvenir dégagea une fraction de seconde une fine cicatrice située juste à la racine de ses cheveux.

_Impossible !... Quelle probabilité ?_

Surprenant tout le monde, il bondit par dessus la table. Saisissant le poignet de Dolren, il l'écarta pour mettre à jour l'élément qui l'avait fait réagir. Au même instant, il sentit une forte pression exercée sur son avant bras. Baissant les yeux, il constata que Lorne le retenait fermement prêt à en découdre si nécessaire.

_Rapide le garçon_…

La réaction du Major et l'appel au secours muet que Dolren lui avait lancé ne firent que confirmer la révélation qu'il venait d'avoir.

_Comment a-t-on pu être aussi aveugles ?_

Lâchant la jeune femme en signe d'apaisement, il la dévisagea une fraction de seconde durant laquelle Lorne rassuré reprit sa place, non sans avoir redressé sa chaise renversée au sol.

« Ronon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? »

Debout de l'autre côté de la table, Sheppard semblait inquiet. Rodney en rajouta une couche en y allant de son propre couplet.

« Je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais bien sûr personne ne m'écoute jamais ici. »

Faisant fi des réactions de son entourage, le Satédien interrogea la jeune femme.

« D'où tenez-vous cette cicatrice ? »

Maxine ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise.

« Pardon ?

- Cette cicatrice, d'où vient-elle ?

Par pur réflexe conditionné, Maxine passa un doigt sur la petite ligne à la base du cuir chevelu juste derrière son oreille.

« Cette cicatrice ?... Pourquoi cette question ? »

Personne ne comprenant où voulait en venir le Pégasien, un curieux silence emplit la salle de débriefing.

« Juste… *passant une main sur son visage soudain très las en dépit de son regard perçant* Répondez,… s'il vous plaît. »

Arborant une expression plus qu'interrogative, Maxine tourna la tête vers son supérieur un bref instant. Comme il lui faisait signe d'obtempérer, elle se lança dans son récit.

« Elle n'a rien de particulier… Un entraînement raté… *se remémorant l'épisode* Ma première fois en simulation de combat avec des bâtons. Je n'ai pas réussi à parer une attaque du Sergent Instructeur… *affichant un petit sourire contrit et désignant les séquelles de cette histoire*… Je me suis pris le coup juste là… *souriant, amusée au souvenir de sa propre déconvenue* J'ai vu trente-six chandelles et perdu un bon demi-litre de sang. *haussant les épaules, fataliste* Comme dit le proverbe, "c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron". *ironique* Maintenant vous pouvez me croire, je suis beaucoup plus alerte dans ce genre de situation… »

Pesant ses mots, Ronon l'interrompit.

« Ce jour là,… je lui ai cassé le bras… n'est-ce pas ? »

Maxine resta un instant interdite.

« Non ! Pas vous. *confuse* Enfin si… Comment savez-vous ça ? »

Plaisantin, Sheppard interpella le Satédien.

« C'est pour cette raison que vous aviez mis mon Instructeur H.S. ? Je me suis toujours demandé quelle mouche vous avait piqué… *se grattant la tête mimant une intense réflexion* Pourquoi lui donner une leçon de pédagogie comme ça, d'un coup… *fixant Maxine* Je comprends mieux votre soi-disant problème avec ses méthodes d'enseignement… *s'amusant de la situation* Vous avez toujours été un tantinet soupe au lait dès qu'il s'agissait de notre Max… *un signe d'excuse en direction de Maxine* sans vouloir vous offenser. »

Ce fut au tour de Woolsey de stopper les digressions du Colonel.

« Où voulez-vous en venir Ronon ? »

L'ignorant superbement, Ronon interrogea une nouvelle fois Maxine.

« En quelle année sommes-nous ?

- Je ne comprends pas… »

Le Satédien insista.

« Quelle année ? »

Percevant où il voulait en venir, Keller prit la parole.

« Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que… »

Sourd à toute intervention extérieure, Ronon persista ne lâchant pas Maxine du regard.

« L'année ? »

Devant le soudain mutisme de la jeune femme, Lorne aussi blanc qu'un linge apporta la réponse tant attendue. « Nous sommes en deux mille… »

* * *

.

« Incroyable ! Rendez-vous compte des perspectives que cette nouvelle nous offre… Les Anciens étaient prodigieux. Maîtriser une telle technologie… Impressionnant. »

Exaspérée par le soudain babillage du Docteur McKay, Maxine s'empressa de le faire redescendre sur terre.

« Vous ne devez pas souvent jouer les cobayes de leurs inventions ratées pour faire montre de tant d'enthousiasme à leur égard ! »

La répartie de la jeune femme fit sourire le Colonel. Dans la majorité des cas, son gène Ancien cent pour cent pure souche lui conférait l'insigne honneur de s'y coller et franchement, il connaissait plus agréable dans le style. Ces expériences se terminaient toujours sur une catastrophe à éviter en un temps record pour ne pas risquer de mourir ou de détruire la moitié de la Galaxie.

« Je dirai plutôt qu'il a la mémoire courte. Une fois, il a failli y passer… *faisant mine d'énumérer les exemples* une autre, il nous a même fait sauter tout un système solaire... on a eu le droit à… »

Outré, mais culpabilisant tout de même un tant soit peu, McKay se tassa sur son siège.

« Sheppard vous êtes mesquin !... Vous ne comprenez pas le potentiel de telles découvertes. Nous avons peut-être entre les mains la clef d'une victoire définitive sur les Wraiths… *semblant pris d'une illumination soudaine* Il faut que je fouille la base de données des Anciens. Il y a forcément quelque chose. »

Sur ces mots, il n'attendit pas l'autorisation de Woolsey pour s'éclipser.

Si la folie scientifique de McKay lui avait fait omettre pour un temps l'aspect humain de la révélation du jour, de leur côté les autres membres présents tentaient d'appréhender la nouvelle aussi sereinement que possible. Dans son propre cas, Maxine se sentait plus dans la case des moins que dans celle des plus.

_Un voyage dans le temps… Pas un aller-"retour" entre deux dimensions… Non !... Un voyage dans le temps !..._

_Mais alors ?... Ça veut dire que… NON !_

Les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, Maxine ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsque la réalité de ses conclusions s'imposa à elle. Elle allait le perdre… Elle l'avait vu… Le reste ne parvenait pas à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son esprit. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris le pourquoi du comment dans ses visions. Trop de données manquaient. La seule évidence était qu'elle l'avait perdu.

_NON !... Pourquoi lui ?..._

Sentant son malaise, Evan lui saisit la main sous la table.

« Rien n'est immuable… On est maître de notre destinée. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

« Je ne demande pas mieux que d'y croire. »

...

« Vous le pouvez. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Teyla, intrigués. Prenant le temps de poser son regard sur chacun d'eux, elle exprima plus avant le fond de sa pensée.

« Colonel, vous en êtes l'exemple vivant. Si le destin devait être immuable, aujourd'hui je serait morte et Michael régnerait sur cette Galaxie. »

Sheppard hocha la tête pour confirmer.

« Vous n'avez pas tort… En traversant le vortex avec l'aide de McKay pour revenir à mon époque, j'ai changé le cours de notre histoire. »

...

« Donc, si je comprends bien Colonel, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de les renvoyer à leur époque avec un maximum d'informations ? Le tout en espérant changer le cours de cette guerre ? »

Les regards se braquèrent sur Richard Woolsey. Pas très à l'aise avec cette situation inédite pour lui, il se racla la gorge et reprit.

« Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui… *rassemblant ses notes* Nous avons tous besoin de méditer sur ce que nous venons de découvrir… *S'adressant à Lorne et à Dolren* Dicks et Moren vont vous accompagner aux quartiers qui vous ont été temporairement attribués. Vous êtes libres de circuler dans le périmètre autorisé aux invités et… nous vous trouverons un moyen de vous rendre utile durant votre séjour parmi nous… *se reprenant* Enfin, je suppose que vous connaissez la procédure. »

Lorne lui fit signe que c'était le cas et se leva pour quitter la table.

« Merci. »

Sur ce dernier mot, il sortit, suivit de près par Maxine et les marines chargés de les escorter.

* * *

.

**- Quatre jours plus tard, bureau du dirigeant d'Atlantis -**

« Pour l'instant, on a aucune certitude quand à un possible retour à leur époque… l'équipe scientifique n'a toujours rien trouvé dans la base ancienne… J'en suis désolé, mais aucun moyen de réparer quoi que ce soit pour le moment. En dépit du regain d'enthousiasme de McKay pour ces recherches, leur séjour parmi nous risque d'être plus long que prévu. »

Tout en faisant les cent pas devant Richard Woolsey, Sheppard lui rapportait les avancées de ces quatre derniers jours.

« Certes… *pensif* On doit tout de même persévérer dans ce sens… Le C.I.S. souhaite des résultats probants le plus rapidement possible. Nous avons carte blanche sur les moyens à employer pour y parvenir. »

En entendant ça, Sheppard ne put masquer une grimace de dégoût.

« Évidemment… Le contraire m'eut étonné… Quand la cavalerie doit-elle arriver ?

- D'ici quinze jours tout au plus. Ils ont déjà commencé à se pencher sur la question et ses répercutions.

- Étonnant ! *cynique*… Non vraiment, je suis bluffé par leur réactivité par moment. »

Woolsey fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu la dernière remarque.

« Chaque élément porté à la connaissance de Lorne ou de Dolren est capable de modifier le futur tel que nous le connaissons sans qu'on sache réellement dans quelle proportion. On ne peut pas agir à la légère. »

Se penchant au dessus du bureau, Sheppard le surplomba de toute sa hauteur.

« Bien sûr que si. On tient une occasion unique de faire tourner le cours des événements en notre faveur, de porter un coup fatal à nos ennemis. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur faut de plus ?… Que craignent-ils ? De voir dévoiler leurs petites magouilles ? De ne plus avoir la main mise sur le projet Stargate ?

- Sheppard ! Ça suffit.

- Excusez-moi… *se redressant* Je me laisse emporter. »

Woolsey retira ses lunettes pour les dépoussiérer. Reprenant la conversation là où il l'avait laissée, il les reposa sur son nez.

« C'est déjà oublié… Comment se portent nos invités ?

- Nos deux touristes *se calant nonchalamment contre le mur face au bureau* s'intègrent plutôt bien. Lorne participe à l'entraînement des recrues… *pensif* Son expérience de terrain est idéale et puis… ça le tient pas mal occupé… Dolren donne un coup de main aux réparations des canons de défense de l'aile ouest. Un ingénieur en armement est toujours bienvenu dans les rangs… Tout le monde semble les avoir adoptés.

- Parfait. Content de l'apprendre… Vous pouvez disposer. »

Tandis que Woolsey se replongeait dans la lecture de ses dossiers, le Colonel se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

« Oui ?

- Il faut prendre une décision… Je ne voudrais pas vous presser, mais je ne donne pas longtemps avant que l'un d'entre nous ne fasse une gaffe ou crache une info.

- Je vois…

- Et je ne vous parle pas du bout de choux qui ne demande pas mieux que de filer entre les jambes des adultes pour s'adonner à une partie de cache-cache géante avec Torren… ou de son grand baraqué de père qui ronge son frein… Teyla va finir par devenir folle avec ces deux là.

- …

- Monsieur ?

- Oui, vous avez raison… Il faut agir… *indécis* Les représentants du C.I.S. ne vont pas apprécier.

- J'en prends la responsabilité.

- Sheppard, je ne peux pas vous laisser faire.

- Voyons, j'insiste… *semblant penser à une solution* ou encore mieux ! On laisse les choses suivre leur cours. On ne peut pas museler une Cité entière indéfiniment. Qu'ils apprennent ce qu'ils souhaitent savoir ou ce qu'on tient à leur transmettre. On avisera pour la suite, si on trouve une solution pour le voyage de retour.

- C'est une bonne idée. »

.

**- Même instant, sur un des balcons d'Atlantis - **

« On continue comme on l'a décidé. On attend de voir venir…

- De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'on ait tellement le choix. En quatre jours, McKay n'a pas fait le plus petit progrès. »

Accoudés côte à côte à la balustrade d'un des balcons d'Atlantis, Maxine et Evan profitaient d'une pause commune dans leur emploi du temps respectif pour échanger quelques informations tout en observant la mer.

« Du nouveau ?

- Rien d'intéressant. Je ne peux pas dire que les entraînements se prêtent aux confidences et aux révélations… Ah si ! Laura a été mutée sur l'Apollo et Matt a réintégré le SGC.

- Eh bien, ça diminue la liste des têtes connues… De mon côté j'ai appris où est passé Carson. Il joue les médecins humanitaires à travers Pégase. Un complexe face à son statut de clone et un sentiment d'impuissance devant les horreurs perpétrées par Michael… à ce qu'il paraît…

- Tu as pu en apprendre davantage sur Lily ? »

Le visage de Maxine se tendit. Son amie lui manquait.

« Elle a craqué sur un des membres du bureau du Président lors d'un de ses passages au SGC. Elle s'épanouit dans son rôle de mère de famille respectable avec ses deux jumeaux et le petit dernier âgé de tout juste huit mois… *un sourire éclairant son visage* Je suis contente pour elle, même si son absence me cause un sacré vide... *de nouveau tristounette* Elle aurait eu tôt fait de nous mettre au parfum en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. »

Lorne eut un rire amusé. Lily était effectivement plutôt unique en son genre. Tant mieux si la vie lui avait souri. Une constatation de Maxine le tira de ses réflexions.

« Personne n'a l'air d'être au courant pour nous… *franchement joviale* finalement, on est plutôt doués pour qu'après tout ce temps personne n'est eu vent de notre histoire.

- Oui… *amusé* on est pas mal sur ce coup-là… on a des amis dignes de confiance… *pensif* Très peu de personnes m'assimilent à "mon futur moi"… Un peu comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. Chaque fois que j'essaie d'aborder le sujet, je sens certaines réticences et on s'empresse de parler d'autre chose. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, mais visiblement, personne n'a vraiment envie de s'en rappeler.

- C'est curieux… Perso, j'ai un peu l'impression d'être une nouvelle recrue fraîchement débarquée. Pour les nouveaux, ils ne font pas vraiment le lien avec "celle que j'ai été". Pour les anciens, que je croise assez peu d'ailleurs, c'est très protocolaire. Comme s'ils ne savaient pas sur quel pied danser. Ceux qui sont militaires, me considèrent comme l'ancien second de Sheppard… c'est vraiment curieux comme situation vu que pour moi c'est toi… et les autres, comme la femme disparue de Ronon… plutôt perturbant… *prenant sa tête dans ses mains* Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec lui… Madame Dex… Comment j'ai pu en arriver là ?… * relevant la tête pour l'interroger* Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi à ton avis ? Il ne peut pas souhaiter que je reprenne ma place à ses côtés… Il nous connaît, il sait ce qu'il en est. Comment a-t-il pu m'épouser dans ces conditions. C'est impensable… *se frappant le front agacée* Rien de ce qui est là-dedans ne m'apporte la moindre réponse… À part pour renouveler mes cauchemars et me donner envie de vomir… Ces bribes de souvenirs ne me servent à rien. »

Compatissant à son malaise, Lorne lui pressa l'épaule pour lui montrer discrètement son soutien.

« Tu devrais aller lui parler… Le mieux serait qu'il t'explique. Lui seul a les réponses à tes questions… Sur ce coup là, je ne te serai d'aucune aide. Je doute qu'il ait très envie de me parler vu le contexte. »

Croisant ses bras sur la rambarde, Maxine y enfouit sa tête en soupirant.

« Tu as probablement raison… *continuant plus pour elle-même* J'ai beau retourner l'information dans tous les sens, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu devenir Madame Dex. C'est aberrant… Dans une réalité parallèle… à la rigueur… mais là… C'est carrément du délire. »

Evan l'observa un instant avant de tenter de détendre l'atmosphère soudain bien pesante.

« Qui sait, tu en as peut-être eu marre de moi ? »

Piquée au vif, Maxine se redressa brusquement tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Du calme… J'te taquine…

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

- Ok, j'arrête… *haussant les épaules, désabusé* Tu voulais une explication, je t'en propose une.

- Tu vois mon visage là ? Oui ? Alors regarde le bien parce que je suis littéralement morte de rire… *agacée* T'en as beaucoup d'autres comme ça ?... Parce que franchement, tu ne m'aides pas. »

La complexité de la situation ne les aidait vraiment pas à communiquer sereinement et lorsqu'ils en avaient enfin l'occasion, le manque de l'autre leur mettait les nerfs à vif. Le choix des Atlantes de les loger chacun à un bout de la Cité tout en les occupant séparément toute la journée n'arrangeait certainement pas les choses. Surtout avec les marines qui traînaient dans les parages comme de par hasard.

Jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient toujours repoussé cette conversation, mais à un moment ou à un autre, il fallait bien qu'elle revienne sur le tapis.

« Que veux tu que je te dise. *fataliste* Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. … *redevenant sérieux* Tu l'as toujours apprécié… Peut-être qu'après ma disparition vous vous êtes rapprochés et que… *butant sur les mots* c'est arrivé… tout simplement…

- Comment peux-tu me dire un truc pareil ?... Tu disparais,… je convole avec ton meilleur ami… et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?… *le singeant* "vous vous êtes rapprochés […] c'est arrivé tout simplement"… Ça n'a rien de logique... Je t'aime, bon sang !… *soupirant* Je te dis que je t'aime et toi tu trouves normal que je file me consoler dans ses bras… Je sais pas moi… engueule-moi, hurle à l'injustice mais arrête de tout encaisser comme si c'était normal et rassurant… *se calmant* Je t'assure que ça ne l'est pas… pas de mon point de vue. »

Cette tirade le laissa silencieux un long moment tandis que Maxine reprenait son souffle. Comment lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Évidemment qu'il avait envie de hurler et de tout casser. Mais il devait aussi se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait été considéré comme perdu corps et bien. Son dossier affichait un magnifique tampon rouge DISPARU EN MISSION . Il ne pouvait pas souhaiter qu'elle se détruise à petit feu en attendant un éventuel miracle qui visiblement n'était jamais arrivé. Si elle avait pu trouver un peu de bonheur pour les années qui lui avaient été données à vivre après lui, il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir… Même s'il en crevait de jalousie et d'amertume rien que d'y penser.

Sentant le sujet épineux, il tenta une approche légère.

« Tu aurais pu faire pire comme choix… *se concentrant sur le paysage au loin*… Je crois que ça me soulage de savoir que tu as trouvé quelqu'un,… que tu ais pu te construire une vie après… »

Maxine ne le laissa pas finir.

« Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas l'entendre. »

Sentant un sentiment de profonde colère le submerger malgré son désir de l'ignorer depuis qu'il connaissait le dénouement de leur histoire, il se tourna vers elle.

« Tu ne veux peut-être pas l'entendre, mais c'est ce qui s'est passé. *la dévisageant l'air grave* Je suis mort et tu as refait ta vie. Fin de l'histoire ! *voyant les yeux de Maxine briller un peu trop d'un coup, il se radoucit instantanément* Ce n'était certainement pas l'avenir que je nous souhaitais,… *rectifiant* que je nous souhaite… *soupirant* Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y réfléchir… Depuis qu'on a débarqué ici, ce foutu "si" ne cesse de tourner dans ma tête… *prenant une grande respiration* S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose,… et je dis bien "si",… promets-moi… promets moi que tu continueras à te battre… *se prenant la tête dans ses mains pour lui cacher ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant* Si ce doit être avec Ronon… ou un autre, alors soit… Juste… ne passe pas ta vie à courir après un fantôme… ça n'en vaut pas la peine… JE n'en vaux pas la peine. »

En entendant ces paroles, Maxine se mit à trembler de rage. C'était la goutte de trop. L'injustice de trop. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'encaisser les mauvaises nouvelles sans rien dire… Alors l'entendre se dénigrer… se considérer comme quantité négligeable… Comment osait-il lui faire ça ?... "Si lui n'en valait pas la peine", alors qui ? La colère lui brouillant l'esprit, ses mots dépassèrent sa pensée.

« Parce que c'est ce que tu ferais toi ?... Non, évidemment !... *bouillant intérieurement* C'est différent n'est-ce pas ? Toi tu peux te sacrifier… Mais moi… Je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir ça. Je suis juste bonne à me trouver une roue de secours, hein ? Dans ce cas pourquoi avoir commencé ou… continuer ?... Autant que je me jette tout de suite dans ses bras. Ça nous fera gagner du temps à tous les deux… *furieuse* en prime, j'économiserai mes larmes quand tu te feras déglinguer sur je ne sais quelle mission suicide…*tournant les talons* Tu as raison finalement… *se retenant de pleurer* J'ai dû en avoir marre ! »

Meurtri par sa réaction, il tenta de la retenir. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, juste qu'elle soit heureuse quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Qu'elle le soit sans culpabiliser et surtout sans remord. Pourquoi ne le comprenait-elle pas ?

« Max… »

D'un geste brusque, elle se dégagea de son emprise.

« Fous-moi la paix… Je te déteste ! »

Sur ces mots, elle s'enfuit à l'intérieur de la Cité.


	36. Chapter 35

Cette suite s'est un peu fait attendre... Il fallait que je la peaufine pour qu'elle soit le mieux possible (Vous pouvez remercier ma super bêta. Elle veille à ce que je donne le meilleur pour que vous en profitiez au maximum).

Très bonne lecture et au plaisir... ;-)

.

* * *

**Chapitre 35**

* * *

.

.

_« … Je te déteste ! »_

Lorne reçut ces quelques mots en pleine figure. Avec tout ce qu'il venait déjà d'encaisser ces derniers jours, sa réserve de stoïcisme était à plat. Ayant besoin d'évacuer un peu de la rage qui lui enserrait la gorge, il frappa de toutes ses forces le mur devant lui.

Il détestait ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il détestait cette vie, dont il découvrait un peu plus de détails à chaque instant.

Il détestait l'idée de l'avoir un jour perdue.

Il détestait le fait de savoir qu'elle avait refait sa vie.

Et surtout,…

Il se haïssait !

Il avait fait un choix… Sa liberté et probablement sa vie, pour la sauver… Il était resté derrière cette p**tain de herse. Il l'avait vue amorcer sa descente. Il aurait pu accélérer le mouvement et passer in extremis. Seulement en une fraction de seconde, il avait compris que s'il faisait ça aucun d'eux n'atteindrait jamais la sortie.

…

Il lui avait juré de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir.

Elle lui avait promis de le retrouver quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

…

Visiblement, il avait échoué et elle avait fini par jeter l'éponge.

…

« Et puis m**de ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à f**tre de ce que ce futur hypothétique lui révélait ? Ils étaient là, bien vivants ! Elle l'aimait. Il était dingue d'elle. Qu'avaient-ils besoin de se torturer l'esprit avec des évènements sur lesquels ils n'avaient aucune emprise ? Des évènements qui ne leur étaient pas encore arrivés et qui ne leur arriveraient peut-être jamais !

Déboulant du balcon sous les regards surpris des quelques passants, il s'élança sur les traces de Maxine. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour la rattraper au détour d'un couloir désert. Mal en point, la jeune femme s'était laissée glisser le long du mur pour se retrouver assise sur le sol. S'approchant rapidement, il perçut les sanglots qu'elle tentait d'étouffer la tête enfouie entre ses bras, le front reposant sur ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Rassuré de l'avoir rejointe, il mit un genou à terre pour être à sa hauteur. Posant une main sur son épaule et l'autre caressant ses cheveux noués d'une simple tresse, il l'appela doucement.

« Max ?… »

Elle ne réagit pas.

« Max ?… »

Se recroquevillant un peu plus sur elle même, elle tenta de l'éloigner.

« Laisse-moi… _snif_… va-t-en… _snif_…

- Hors de question ! »

Devant son refus d'obtempérer, elle insista.

« _Snif_… Laisse… _snif_… moi… je… _snif_… suis un… _snif_… monstre… »

Jusque là, elle avait tenu bon mais cette fois, elle craquait.

« _Snif_… Je t'ai dit… _snif_… des horreurs… _snif… snif_… je sais… _snif_… que… _snif_… tu disais ça _snif_… pour mon bien… _snif_… J'suis désolée… _snif_… pardon… _snif_… _snif_… pardon… _snif_… _snif_ … _snif_ … ne redis jamais… _snif_… que t'en vaux… _snif_… pas la peine… _snif_… »

Touché plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre par la détresse de sa compagne, il sentit les dernières traces de sa rancœur fondre comme neige au soleil. Quoiqu'elle puisse dire ou faire, il ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur bien longtemps. Il savait au fond de lui qu'elle n'en avait pas pensé un traitre mot. Elle était simplement désemparée face au futur qu'on lui présentait. Elle ne le comprenait pas et ça la révoltait tout autant que lui-même. Comme elle n'avait aucune épaule amicale pour s'épancher, il en avait fait les frais.

_Question gestion de crise, tu repasseras mon vieux._

S'il s'était écouté là tout de suite, il l'aurait conduite dans ses quartiers et il lui aurait fait l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écroulent épuisés, sevrés de toute sombre pensée.

_Excellente idée !_

_Comme si ça allait résoudre quoi que ce soit._

_Pff… Rabat-joie !_

Pour l'instant, ils avaient surtout besoin de mettre les choses à plat, d'être enfin ensemble et surtout d'arrêter de se cacher. À vouloir rester trop discrets pour se protéger et préserver la mémoire de leur futur, ils se faisaient indubitablement plus de mal que de bien. Sur "leur" Atlantis, leur statut militaire les empêchait de se poser la moindre question à ce sujet. Ici tout était différent. Ils n'étaient plus rien. Aucune règle, aucune loi ne les empêcheraient d'être ensemble et de le revendiquer haut et fort. Leur discrétion délibérée ne rendait service à personne et contribuait visiblement à enliser la situation. Depuis quatre jours, Dex semblait mettre tout en œuvre pour éviter une confrontation. Choix personnel ou directive de Richard Woolsey, le résultat restait le même. Une totale ignorance de ce qui avait pu se passer entre lui et Maxine pour qu'ils en arrivent à se marier. Si cette inconnue était déjà un sérieux problème dans l'équation qu'il devait résoudre, les regards insistants qu'il avait interceptés chez deux ou trois des collègues de la jeune femme commençaient à l'exaspérer royalement. Surtout quand la personne concernée ne se rendait compte de rien et offrait de gentils sourires en veux-tu, en voilà à ces crétins.

_Bon sang, le célibat était nettement plus reposant pour mes nerfs. _

Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour n'y voir que du feu.

_Max et sa politique de l'autruche…_

Il entendait encore les arguments qu'elle lui avait balancés lorsqu'il avait évoqué le sujet deux jours plus tôt.

_"Comment veux-tu que j'obtienne des réponses si je me conduis comme un ours mal léché, j'vais quand même pas faire la gueule à tout le monde pour préserver ton égo de mâle un tantinet possessif"… _

_ou encore…_

_"Tu te fais des idées… ils sont juste intrigués par ce que nous représentons. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre des personnes qui voyagent dans le temps."_

_Bah voyons ! Et moi je suis un Réplicateur._

_Pas besoin d'être grand clerc pour savoir ce qui traverse l'esprit d'un homme sur cette base en présence d'une nouvelle "paire de miches tout à fait baisable" pour reprendre l'expression consacrée. _

En tant que second, il ne comptait plus le nombre de séries de pompes qu'il avait pu distribuer pour calmer les ardeurs de certains à chaque retour du Dédale ou lors des accueils de transfuges. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais supporté ce manque de respect caractérisé.

_Peut-être à cause de tes deux adorables petites sœurs mon vieux._

Or, l'absence de Ronon aux côtés de Maxine en tant que compagnon factice ouvrait la porte à de probables incivilités qu'il n'était pas certain de supporter lorsqu'elles se produiraient. Il était plus que temps de mettre les points sur les "i" à tout ce petit monde pour leur propre bien à tous les deux.

_Elle n'est pas feu l'épouse de Ronon !... Tout au plus son ex petite amie factice._

…

_Et encore moins une nouvelle recrue à épingler sur un quelconque tableau de chasse !_

_Juste... Max… Juste… mon ange… aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudra._

Elle était SA compagne. Lui seul partageait sa couche, tout comme elle était la seule à bénéficier de toute son attention !

_Tu veux un scoop ?_

_Non !_

_Tant pis, tu l'auras quand même… *narquoise* T'es en train de te faire mettre la corde au cou._

_Et alors ? _

_Alors rien ! T'es fait comme un rat, mon vieux ! Y a plus qu'à te livrer pieds et poings liés sur un plateau d'argent tel une offrande sacrificielle._

_Ta g**le !_

_On reste poli, merci !… *retournant se terrer dans un recoin de son esprit* j'disais juste ça comme ça… *vexée* Tu f'rais mieux de la consoler au lieu de passer tes nerfs sur moi !_

…

« C'est toi qui devrais me détester _snif_…

- T'as raison *un sourire moqueur dans la voix* je te déteste… *l'attirant à lui* Viens-là tête de mule. »

Déboussolée, elle se nicha dans ses bras.

« Arrête de pleurer.

- J'peux pas… _snif_… ça fait… _snif_… trop mal… _snif_… c'est… _snif_… plus fort que moi… _snif_… Je voudrais ne jamais… _snif_… être allée sur cette… _snif_… fichue…_snif_… planète… *redoublant de pleurs* _snif_… J'veux… _snif_… pas que… _snif_… tu disparaisses… _snif_… _snif_… _snif_… j'le supporterai pas…_ snif_… _snif_… je pourrai… _snif_… pas… _snif_… refaire… _snif_… ma… _snif_…vie _snif… _ avec un autre… _snif_… tu _snif_… dois me croire… _snif_…

- Je sais… chut… calme toi… rien ne va m'arriver… On veille l'un sur l'autre, non ?... *essayant de la faire rire* Avec un garde du corps de ton acabit, je ne risque rien... Nos ennemis n'ont qu'à bien se tenir. »

Oscillant entre le rire et les larmes en entendant les âneries qu'il débitait pour la consoler, Maxine se sentit encore plus désespérée. Elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Plongeant un peu plus contre la poitrine de son amant, elle sentit ses sanglots reprendre de plus belle.

« Hey ! Tu vas noyer mon t-shirt à ce rythme là… Il ne t'a rien fait le pauvre. Ne lui fais pas payer nos misères… *voyant qu'il ne parvenait pas à la réconforter, il changea de tactique* Max, regarde-moi… Max… *plaçant deux doigts sous son menton pour lui faire redresser la tête* Je t'aime… souviens-toi juste de ça… *plongeant dans son regard embué* Je donnerai ma vie pour toi… reste en sécurité et je ne ferais rien d'inconsidéré… *respirant un grand coup* Tout ira bien. J'irai bien… Ok ?... Je t'aime *prenant son visage entre ses mains* personne ne t'enlèvera jamais ça… »

Glissant ses pouces sur ses joues pour effacer les sillons laissés par les larmes, il se pencha pour sceller sa confession d'un baiser où il mit toute son âme. Complètement absorbés par leur étreinte, ils ne remarquèrent pas le petit scientifique tchèque qui arrivait précipitamment au bout du couloir.

Levant les yeux de ses recherches un bref instant, Zelenka aperçut le couple enlacé assis à même le sol. La scène le laissa figé une fraction de seconde, le ramenant plusieurs années en arrière. Secouant la tête pour chasser les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient, il revint sur ses pas aussi discrètement que possible et s'engouffra dans le transporteur qu'il venait de dépasser. Ce n'était pas à lui de les démasquer. Un jour, il avait juré de garder le silence, il n'allait pas rompre son serment aujourd'hui en les confrontant. D'ailleurs, il avait plus urgent à traiter. Il devait absolument vérifier sa théorie sur l'appareil Ancien qui les avait propulsés ici avant que McKay ne reprenne ses tests et ne les renvoie directement à l'infirmerie.

* * *

.

« Allez ! *se redressant en prenant appui sur son genou* On a suffisamment traîné… faut y retourner… *tendant la main à sa compagne pour l'aider à se relever* Si on n'y va pas maintenant, *moqueur* ils vont lancer une battue. »

Sautant sur ses pieds, Maxine serra Evan contre elle un bref instant.

« Je voudrais pouvoir arrêter le temps. »

Lorne lui adressa un sourire attendri avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Il était temps de la ramener à ses nouveaux collègues.

_Ce serait mieux pour notre intégration d'éviter d'être escortés par deux marines à nos postes respectifs._

Arrivé devant la porte donnant accès à la zone en maintenance, il lui vola un chaste baiser à la vue de tous. Pas que le couloir soit bondé. Outre les incontournables plantons en faction, seules quelques personnes vaquaient à leurs occupations. Ce soudain changement d'attitude chez son supérieur surpris la jeune femme peu habituée à le voir s'exposer ainsi.

« Ev' ? »

Il lui offrit un demi-sourire de connivence avant de lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Nous ne sommes plus sous le joug de la loi de non fraternisation, donc… *son demi-sourire se transformant en un de ses rares vrais sourires* finies les prises de tête… Je te retrouve après mon dernier cours ? »

Le cœur battant la chamade, Maxine hocha imperceptiblement la tête, tandis qu'il continuait sur sa lancée.

« On arrête les frais… *déterminé* Soit ils nous apportent des réponses et on avise, soit ils nous laissent vivre en paix !... En attendant, mes quartiers sont bien assez grands pour deux et la vue y est magnifique… *hésitant*, à moins que tu préfères que je déménage dans les tiens… *prêt à se battre si nécessaire* Nos hôtes n'auront qu'à s'en accommoder ou trouver le moyen de nous renvoyer d'où on vient. »

Portant à ses lèvres la main qu'il n'avait pas lâchée, il y déposa un rapide baiser.

« Si on rentre chez nous un jour, *ironique* il sera bien temps de reprendre notre clandestinité. En attendant… »

Avec un doux sourire, Maxine le coupa.

« Je te retrouve après le boulot… vu que tu vas devoir porter mes cartons !... *mutine* Je n'ai pas de balcon. »

* * *

.

**- Laboratoire médical d'Atlantis, début d'après-midi -**

.

« Pardon… je vous dérange ? »

Absorbée par son observation, Jennifer ne réagit pas immédiatement. Incertain d'avoir été entendu, Zelenka l'interpella à nouveau.

« Docteur Keller ? »

Ne décollant pas de son microscope version Lantienne, elle lui fit un petit geste impatient de la main avant de s'immobiliser stupéfaite.

« Impossible !

- Que dites-vous ? »

Le scientifique Tchèque ne put l'interroger plus avant. Émergeant du fond de la pièce où se trouvait la seconde entrée, McKay rejoignit la Doctoresse une barre chocolatée à la main.

« Jennifer, tu étais censée te reposer. *la bouche pleine* Tu n'es pas raisonnable. »

Balayant sa remarque d'une pichenette, elle s'ébahit de nouveau.

« C'est incroyable Rodney… *n'en croyant pas ses yeux* Les échantillons réagissent entre eux. »

Devant le silence perplexe de son compagnon, elle s'expliqua.

« J'étais en train de faire des tests et des comparatifs *désignant un lot de tubes à essai* entre les échantillons prélevés sur Dolren ces derniers jours et ceux *désignant un autre lot* conservés dans son dossier *sa gorge se nouant* après son… décès… »

Sentant l'émotion la gagner, Rodney l'encouragea à poursuivre.

« Et ?

- Eh bien… *n'arrivant pas à croire en ses propres observations* Je ne l'ai pas vu tout de suite à cause de l'énergie résiduelle mais la molécule est présente dans les derniers prélèvements et elle se multiplie à une vitesse exponentielle… Je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil… *saisissant une plaquette contenant une goutte de sang d'un ancien échantillon* Si je la rapproche *joignant le geste à la parole* du dernier prélèvement, le phénomène s'amplifie… *indiquant les résultats sur l'écran à son compagnon* Regarde… *lui laissant quelques instants pour qu'il constate par lui même* Si je les éloigne, ça ralenti. »

Constatant de ses propres yeux ce qu'elle venait de lui expliquer, il la dévisagea pensif. Ce qu'il observait ne faisait assurément pas parti de ce qu'on enseignait à l'université. Même aux étudiants hyper spécialisés en biologie cellulaire.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie d'après toi ? »

Jennifer soupira impuissante.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée… *pensive* Rodney, si on s'était plantés ? Ces échantillons prouvent que la contamination est antérieure à ce que nous avions pensé.

- Quand aurait-elle pu y être exposée dans ce cas ? Si je me souviens bien la présence de cette molécule ne s'est révélée qu'après la mission désastreuse sur P5X-758 et d'après ce que j'en sais, leur équipe n'a pas encore vécu cet évènement.

- Je sais… c'est là toute la question : D'où vient cette molécule inconnue ?... *se décomposant* Je n'en peux plus de me sentir inutile… d'avoir cette chose sous les yeux dont je ne peux rien faire et que je suis incapable d'expliquer… *soupirant* Pendant un temps, j'ai cru qu'étudier Maeva m'apporterait peut-être des réponses, *se reprenant* enfin disons plutôt que Carson trouverait des réponses puisque Ronon n'autorise personne d'autre à pousser plus avant les recherches sur sa fille… »

Sachant que le sujet était délicat pour la Doctoresse, McKay tenta de la réconforter à sa façon en lui massant gentiment les épaules. Dès qu'il s'agissait de la petite, elle avait l'impression que Ronon doutait de ses compétences médicales.

« Si un jour tu es le seul médecin et qu'elle est vraiment malade, notre homme des cavernes préféré te laissera l'examiner. Il est borné, bourru, obtus, mais pas stupide… Il aime sa fille. Il a juste un lien plus fort avec celui qui l'a mise au monde. *soupirant* Laisse-le se raccrocher aux petites choses qui sont importantes à ses yeux. »

Jennifer se laissa aller contre son compagnon, savourant cet instant de détente accompagné de paroles réconfortantes.

« En attendant, les faits sont là. Maxine a été contaminée et a transmis cette saleté (ou pas) à sa fille… Je suis dans le noir complet. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Maxine était mon amie. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa fille à cause de mon ignorance. *soufflant* Ce truc n'est peut-être rien, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me faire du souci.

- Vu l'intérêt de Michael pour… ton inquiétude est probablement fondée… Ce tordu n'a jamais rien fait au hasard.

- Espérons juste qu'on découvrira ce dont il s'agit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- … *se penchant pour l'observer* C'est pour cette raison que tu passes ton congé à travailler sur ces nouveaux prélèvements ?

- Oui… *blasée* et me voilà avec une interrogation supplémentaire… *pensive* Pourquoi le dernier échantillon réagit au contact de l'ancien ? Ça va à l'encontre de tout ce que je sais… Si je me base sur les recherches du SGC sur le sujet, le prélèvement le plus récent devrait dans le pire des cas se dégrader progressivement. Ici on dirait plutôt qu'il mute, qu'il évolue… qu'il favorise le développement de la molécule… »

Un léger raclement de gorge interrompit leur discussion. Se redressant, Rodney remarqua soudain la présence de son collègue.

« Radek ?... *agacé d'être dérangé* Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire de vos journées que de toujours traîner dans mes pattes ? »

Cette réaction très McKayenne insupporta le Tchèque au plus haut point. Lâchant une flopée de noms d'oiseaux dans sa langue maternelle, il envoya son confrère sur les roses.

« Si vous daigniez répondre à votre radio, *croisant les bras énervé* je ne serais pas obligé de venir vous débusquer au fin fond de la Cité !... *soupirant pour retrouver son calme* Rodney, la machine Ancienne fonctionne. Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle fonctionne.

- Vous êtes tombé sur la tête ? Qu'est que vous me chantez là ? On a déjà fait toute une batterie de tests sans le moindre succès.

- Elle émet un genre de pulsations. Des ondes extrêmement faibles et quasiment indétectables… C'est pour cette raison qu'on est passé à côté jusqu'ici…

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez encore inventer ?

- Je n'invente rien. *s'exaspérant*… Les malaises de nos voyageurs viennent de là. La pulsation est sur une fréquence proche de celles des ondes cérébrales. C'est idiot… l'idée m'est venue bêtement en prenant un cachet pour la tête. *s'adressant à la Doctoresse* Vous ne compreniez pas pourquoi l'état de Dolren s'était soudain dégradé pour ensuite revenir à la normale sans raison apparente ou pourquoi Lorne souffrait d'atroces migraines au point de sombrer dans l'inconscience… *reprenant son souffle* l'explication est là. »

La tirade de Zelenka ne convainquit pas vraiment McKay.

« C'est n'importe quoi. *tentant de lui faire comprendre le ridicule de son exposé* Si votre idée, complètement farfelue à mon sens, était exacte comment expliquez-vous qu'ils n'aient plus aucun symptôme depuis ? »

Zelenka marqua un temps d'arrêt, dévisageant son collègue d'un air victorieux.

- On n'a plus relié la machine à l'E2PZ pour tenter de la rallumer… *prudent* Je pense qu'en effectuant ces tests, on a temporairement augmenté la puissance du signal… *Stoppant la tentative d'intervention de Keller* J'ai déjà vérifié. Les malaises de Dolren coïncident avec chacune des tentatives d'activation… Je ne sais pas quel est le fonctionnement de cette machine, mais une chose est certaine… en voulant y mettre notre nez, nous avons probablement fait des dégâts… En arrivant ici, ils avaient simplement l'esprit embrouillé par des souvenirs ne leur appartenant pas… Je crois que nos actions ont accélérées le processus d'implantation… »

Jennifer l'interrompit.

« Trop de données à gérer d'un coup pour une assimilation sans heurt… *s'illuminant de compréhension* Ils ont fait un genre d'overdose.

- Probablement. »

La radio du Tchèque se mit à grésiller, stoppant net leurs pronostics.

« Shrrr… Zelenka, vous me recevez ?... Zelenka si vous me recevez, répondez… McKay et Keller sont-ils avec vous ? »

Reconnaissant la voix de Sheppard, Radek s'empressa de signaler sa présence sur le canal de communication.

« Oui Colonel, ils sont devant moi.

- Parfait ! Équipez-vous et ramenez-vous fissa. On part en expédition dans vingt minutes… Notre vieil ami Todd est de retour avec une surprise de taille.

- Très bien, je les préviens… On arrive ! »


	37. Chapter 36

Fin de la mise en place avant le début des révélations... la prochaine fois !

Amusez-vous quand même... et ne me détestez pas trop... Mdr

Bonne Lecture.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 36**

* * *

.

.

**- Cité d'Atlantis : zone en maintenance, aile ouest -**

« Fin de la journée ! Tout le monde a super bien bossé. Si demain les tests sont ok, on pourra remballer. *narquois* Enfin, si Dolren a la gentillesse de ne pas se reprendre les pieds dans les câbles. »

Ne sachant plus ou se mettre, Maxine se contenta de se faire toute petite en attendant que tout le monde arrête de la dévisager de façon peu amène.

_Je les ai pas vus ces câbles… je les ai pas vus ! Ne vont pas en faire tout une histoire non plus… si ?_

Quelque peu chamboulée par la décision de son homme, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait la tête ailleurs lorsqu'elle avait repris le boulot. Du coup, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention où elle mettait les pieds.

_Quelle idée aussi de laisser traîner des câbles partout… Pff… j'vous jure !_

Elle avait bien failli finir à l'infirmerie. Heureusement, ou peut-être pas en fin de compte, elle s'était rattrapée de justesse évitant de s'étaler lamentablement sur le sol tête la première. Résultat des courses, elle avait arraché plusieurs câbles et coincé la trappe d'accès aux cartes mères du canon qui lui avait évité l'humiliation d'une chute. En tout, il avait fallu une bonne heure et demi à l'équipe pour réparer ses bêtises. Autant dire qu'elle n'était pas vraiment en odeur de sainteté.

Clôturant ce petit rappel aigre doux, le chef de chantier reprit.

« Trêve de plaisanteries. On en fait tous des conneries… *moqueur* évitez juste qu'elles ne soient trop récurrentes… Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente fin de journée… Rendez-vous demain matin à huit heures pour l'instant de vérité. »

Étirant son dos courbaturé, Maxine soupira d'aise à l'annonce de sa libération. Il était temps. Elle ne sentait plus ses articulations à être pliée en quatre depuis une éternité sur ce fichu panneau de contrôle auxiliaire. Ramassant ses affaires, elle suivit le mouvement général. Slalomant entre les petits groupes qui commençaient à se former dans le couloir en s'interpellant pour organiser leur soirée, elle s'éloigna rapidement sans y prêter attention trop concentrée sur ses propres projets.

_Evan à ta merci et une bouteille de sirop d'Érable… *petit soupir d'extase* c'est pas mal qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?_

_Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? *complètement choquée par les images concupiscentes de sa conscience*_

_Si très bien… Enfin, vu le manque de pratique de ta part ces derniers jours, j'suis un peu en manque moi ! Et je ne parle pas de pancakes !_

_Dégage de ma tête ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre espèce d'obsédée._

_Rhôoo ! Avoue que t'as senti la température monter en flèche. _

_J'ai dis dégage ! Ces trucs là ça se vit, ça ne se discute pas !_

_Tu vois quand tu veux… pas si coincée que ça. *morte de rire* Ok, ok, je dégage… N'oublie pas le sirop d'Érable… *évitant de justesse un jet de pierres psychiques* J'suis déjà partie !_

Reprenant ses esprits, Maxine constata qu'elle était arrivée à destination. Devant l'entrée à quelques pas d'elle, elle reconnut trois de ses collègues, dont son chef de chantier : Nathan.

_Et m**de !_

Ils n'avaient pas dû traîner pour être là avant elle.

_Ou ils ont pris le transporteur, eux ! _

Espérant passer inaperçue, elle dépassa discrètement leur groupe pour pénétrer dans la salle. Plongés dans leur conversation, ils ne firent pas attention à elle lui permettant ainsi de percevoir une partie de leur échange.

« Timing parfait ! Entraînement fini ! On est les premiers. La salle est toute à nous.

- Ouais… faut juste que le fan club vide les lieux… *assez impressionné* Il a la côte le revenant. Vous croyez que c'est l'effet voyageur temporel ou *ironique* juste son charme légendaire ?

- Aucune idée… pas connu la version "futuriste". *renvoyant la balle à son pote et chef* à ton avis ?

- À mon avis ? Sans intérêt *ayant l'air de s'y intéresser comme de sa première couche*… les mecs, c'est pas trop mon truc.

- Évidement, *Mort de rire*… Au fait, pas mal le coup du "tout le monde peut se planter" avec la nouvelle… *prenant un air matois* Tu l'aurais pas dans ta ligne de mire par hasard ?

- Peut-être…

- Je croyais que tu visais Cio.

- Effectivement… *cynique* la nouvelle c'est juste pour maintenir la forme. J'voudrais pas me rouiller pendant la phase d'approche. C'est toute une technique pour une bombe comme Cio… *narquois* Pas pour les amateurs.

- Sympa mec !... *revanchard* Tu rêves mon vieux. Cette nana, elle est inaccessible. Même pour toi !

- Carrément… je parie deux cent dollars contre toi sur ce coup là. *hilare* Et cinquante dollars que tu rames avec la nouvelle… Elle est censée se taper Dex dans "son" futur tout de même. Tu vas avoir du mal à rivaliser même si ta côte n'est pas trop mal. T'as pas l'exotic touch !

- Que tu crois… j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac… Topez là. Paris tenus ! *sûr de lui* Préparez la monnaie les gars, vous allez raquer. »

Leur voix se perdit progressivement dans le brouhaha ambiant. Les joues rouges d'une colère à peine contenue, Maxine s'immobilisa près de l'entrée tentant d'apercevoir son homme pour quitter les lieux au plus vite.

_Surtout ne pas faire d'esclandre… Reste calme ma fille ! Ce sont des crétins !... Pas la peine de s'attirer des ennuis._

Ne trouvant pas Evan au milieu des personnes encore présentes, son regard s'attarda un instant sur un groupe de jeunes femmes passablement excitées à proximité des vestiaires.

« Rien ne changera jamais ici ! Un nouveau mâle pas trop dégueu avec une aura de mystère pointe son nez et c'est reparti, elles ne se tiennent plus… Pire que des chiennes en chaleur. »

Une jeune femme superbe, de type asiatique, s'arrêta à sa hauteur un tantinet agacée par ce même groupe qu'elle prit le temps de fusiller du regard. La détaillant avec curiosité, Maxine eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà aperçue sur le chantier de l'aile ouest. Ne sachant pas trop si elle s'adressait à elle ou si elle parlait toute seule, elle voulut en avoir le cœur net.

« Pardon ?

- Ton… *semblant chercher le mot adéquat avant de hausser les épaules désinvoltes* "supérieur" a déjà sa cour de groupies. Si tu veux mon avis, il ne va pas avoir beaucoup de mal à trouver des volontaires pour chauffer son lit… *prenant un air écœuré* Ils sont bien tous pareils ! *rêveuse* Dommage, *soupirant* il est vraiment pas mal... *soufflant un peu exaspérée du comportement dépourvu de classe de ses congénères* Elles sont déjà prêtes à s'allonger et elles n'ont même pas la décence de le faire avec style… *se tournant vers Maxine pour la fixer droit dans les yeux* T'as l'air d'une chic fille… *donnant un coup de menton en direction du groupe* pas comme ces cruches… fais gaffe à toi. Nathan t'a dans le collimateur. *précisant devant l'air ahuri de Maxine* T'es son nouveau gibier, quoi ! Alors, méfie-toi. Ce mec est à fuir comme la peste. Il ne fait pas dans la dentelle. Il prend, il jette et il passe à la suivante… *hilare* Perso, j'suis célibataire et hétéro, mais le plan "lesbien" me réussit plutôt bien *remarquant l'air incrédule de Maxine* Mes deux meilleures amies sont en couple… officiellement, on fait ménage à trois… *pensive* si notre cher Nath est trop lourd, fais signe. On te filera un coup de main. Entre filles "saines d'esprit", faut qu'on soit solidaires. »

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme s'éloigna vers les bancs, tandis que Maxine stupéfaite n'en revenait pas.

_C'était quoi ça ?_

_Aucune idée… *pensive* En tout cas, elle n'a pas trop de soucis à se faire ta nouvelle copine. Aucun risque que tu laisses ce gugusse déloger Evan de ton lit ou qu'il lui laisse gentiment la place *Morte de rire en imaginant la scène* D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup…_ _les filles là-bas, elles ne vont pas t'avoir à la bonne quand elles vont comprendre que t'es déjà dans la place._

Reportant son attention sur le fameux groupe, Maxine se sentit particulièrement agacée. En temps normal, elle devait se contenter de serrer les dents et d'attendre que ça passe.

_Que veux-tu__, c'est ça de sortir avec l'un des mecs les plus craquants de l'expédition et de ne le dire à personne…_

_T'inquiète ! L__a donne vient de changer. Qu'elles ne s'avisent pas de s'approcher de trop près !_ _Qu'est-ce qu'elles s'imaginent à baver ?_

S'obligeant à retrouver son calme, elle voulut détourner son regard. Peine perdue, Lorne choisit cet instant pour faire son apparition.

_Bon sang ! Ce qu'il est canon en civil… *se léchant les babines d'anticipation_*_ Mille mercis à celui qui a eu la bonne idée de glisser ces fringues dans le lot qui nous a été remis. Il est à croquer._

Un sac négligemment jeté sur l'épaule, vêtu d'un simple jeans et d'un t-shirt noir très ajusté, les cheveux encore humides de la douche, il parcourut la salle du regard. Remarquant Maxine, il fit un pas dans sa direction lorsqu'une nuée de donzelles lui tomba dessus sous divers prétextes fallacieux. Laissant son sac choir à ses pieds, il poussa un discret soupir et se remit en mode formateur conciliant tout en lui signifiant discrètement de l'attendre. Prenant son mal en patience, Maxine continua de l'observer à la dérobée.

_Quand je pense qu'il stress pour un ou deux gars qui soi-disant me regardent__, qu'est-ce que je devrai dire ! Il a un fan club complet, lui !_

Franchement amusée par ce retour de bâton qu'elle envisageait d'utiliser à son avantage d'ici peu, elle observa sereinement la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Tout d'abord patient, Evan perdait peu à peu son calme. Un léger pli au coin des yeux et une tension dans la mâchoire étaient des signes révélateurs chez lui. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre et n'allait pas tarder à s'énerver. Tentée tout d'abord de le laisser les envoyer paître pour assister avec plaisir à la déconvenue de ces filles, elle ne put se retenir lorsque l'une d'entre elles se mit à l'allumer sans la moindre pudeur.

_Oh non, certainement pas !_

Se sentant prise d'un fort instinct de propriété, elle se dirigea droit sur son compagnon. Il avait raison. Il était vraiment temps d'officialiser les choses.

_Je n'ai jamais été partageuse et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer !_

« Pardon ! »

Bousculant la petite cour qui s'était attroupée autour de son amant, Maxine se planta devant celui-ci. Le dévisageant une fraction de seconde, elle intercepta un éclat rieur au fond de ses yeux. Légèrement exaspérée d'être aussi transparente, elle le tira par son t-shirt et l'embrassa fougueusement, lui mordant la lèvre au passage pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'avait bien vu se moquer de son instinct de possession très développé. Étouffant un rire en lui rendant son baiser, il enserra sa taille et la maintint tout contre lui sous les regards surpris des spectateurs. En quelques secondes, le couple perdit toute notion de l'endroit où il se trouvait, si bien qu'un raclement de gorge insistant vint mettre fin prématurément à leur échange.

« C'est bon !... Je crois que tout le monde a compris… *le ton ironique* Pas dispo pour nous pauvres hères. »

Les bras croisés dans une attitude décontractée, la belle asiatique qui avait mise Maxine en garde un peu plus tôt arborait un sourire amusé.

« Vous me plaisez bien tous les deux… Je vous invite à dîner ? »

Se détachant de sa compagne, Lorne la fixa. Puisqu'ils en étaient là, à son tour de marquer "son territoire".

« Je crois que je vais très vite m'habituer à vivre en pleine lumière… *déposant un tendre baiser sur le front de sa compagne avant de se tourner vers la belle eurasienne* Avec plaisir. *lui tendant la main* Evan *échangeant une franche poignée de main avant de replacer son bras autour de la taille de Max pour la faire avancer d'un pas* Maxine… la femme de ma vie. »

Son interlocutrice s'amusa de son attitude.

« Cio-Lin… *saisissant la main tendue en guise de salut*… On s'est déjà croisées avec Maxine… *rieuse* La femme de ta vie, rien que ça. Bah m**de alors ! T'es un concurrent de taille avec des arguments pareils. Moi qui voulais tenter ma chance... »

Elle eut à peine fini sa tirade, que Maxine réalisant la portée des paroles de la jeune femme fut prise d'un sérieux fou rire.

* * *

.

**- Orbite d'une planète inconnue****,** **vaisseau ruche -**

_._

_On n'abandonne pas les nôtres, bordel ! _

Cette simple pensée ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans l'esprit de Sheppard. Woolsey n'allait pas apprécier la décision qu'il venait de prendre, même si l'ensemble des membres de cette mission le soutenait.

_Todd inclus… Si ça ce n'est pas un argument de poids !_

Lorsqu'il avait répondu à l'appel du Wraith, il était loin de s'imaginer faire ce genre de découverte.

_Ni d'être pris d'un tel ressentiment à l'égard d'un être pourtant déjà très bien placé dans le top des personnes que je rêve de descendre._

…

_Michael ! Espèce de s**operie !_

Comment un être doté d'une part d'humanité pouvait-il faire de telles atrocités ?

_Et ce n'est probablement que la partie émergée de l'iceberg ! Heureusement que McKay a pu télécharger les dossiers de ce taré. _

Ce qui ne devait être qu'une opération éclair pour récupérer des infos ni vu ni connu venait de se transformer en mission de sauvetage.

_Pour la discrétion, faudra repasser… Surtout quand le labo va faire boum !_

Michael remarquerait très rapidement leur passage, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

_Impossible qu'il trouve ce qui lui manque au milieu d'un tas de cendre… De quoi nous laisser le temps de nous retourner._

* * *

.

**- 21.00, Cité d'Atlantis -**

.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, Evan et Maxine se dirigeaient vers les quartiers de cette dernière. Riant encore de leur rencontre avec l'originale et exubérante Cio-Lin, la jeune femme se reprit.

« C'est bien gentil de se faire de nouveaux amis… d'ailleurs j'adore les deux copines de Cio… *morte de rire* Elles ont un sacré coup de fourchette et une bonne descente… Je crois que je ne pourrai plus rien avaler durant trois jours à part peut-être des fruits… pour les vitamines… *très légèrement pompette* Tu crois qu'ils en auront des fruits ? *ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre* Enfin bref, passons… *se concentrant pour retrouver son sérieux* Petit un, déménager ! *lui pointant son index entre les côtes* Tu t'es porté volontaire donc… deux jeans, trois t-shirts, mon treillis, deux pulls, plus une brosse à dents… *pensive* ça ne devrait pas être trop dur ou trop long… Petit deux, mettre la main sur Sheppard et Ronon pour leur faire cracher le morceau ! Ça, ça va être plus compliqué, surtout si eux ne veulent pas nous voir… Pourquoi ne pas les séquestrer dans leurs quartiers et les faire parler à coup d'édredon ?... Personne ne résiste aux édredons ! Surtout s'ils sont en plumes… J'suis sûr que Teyla pourrait nous trouver ça.

- Tu sais *se retenant difficilement de rire* que tu es une stratège diabolique ?

- Ouaip ! »

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'elle se frappa le front de la paume de sa main.

« Quelle andouille ! J'ai laissé ma veste au mess… *glissant sous le bras de son compagnon* Attends-moi deux minutes, je reviens ! »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle disparut à l'angle du couloir. Amusé, Lorne s'appuya contre le mur pour l'attendre. Un mal de crâne carabiné pointant le bout de son nez, il ne resta pas longtemps dans cette position. Dans ces cas là, il fallait qu'il bouge. Il entreprit donc de faire les cent pas.

_Je n'croyais pas avoir bu au point d'avoir un début de gueule de bois… Je ne tiens plus l'alcool ma parole. Même Max n'est pas saoule… juste un peu exubérante et extravertie… *satisfait* c'est pas pour me déplaire. _

Il en était à peine à une dizaine que la douleur grimpa en flèche, lui sciant les jambes. Hoquetant, il se retrouva à quatre pattes par terre. Une main appuyée contre le mur, l'autre posée sur le sol, il tenta de se stabiliser. La chute venait de lui exploser les rotules. S'il n'avait pas de magnifiques bleus avec ça, il pourrait s'estimer heureux.

Son malaise semblant s'estomper un peu, il prit une grande inspiration pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Au lieu du résultat attendu, il eut l'impression que cette fois on lui transperçait le crâne avec une aiguille en prenant bien le temps d'en fouiller chaque recoin au passage. Étouffant un gémissement, il ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un liquide poisseux lui glisser le long de la mâchoire. Y portant la main, il découvrit sur ses doigts une substance rouge.

_Du sang !_

_P**ain… mon oreille saigne… c'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout. _

_Cette fois c'est certain les méfaits de l'alcool ne sont en rien responsables. _

Une nouvelle vague de douleur l'assaillit lui coupant toute capacité de réflexion. Haletant, il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même.

Débouchant à l'angle du couloir, le cœur de Maxine manqua un battement lorsqu'elle aperçut son amant à genoux sur le sol, la tête dans ses mains. Inquiète, elle accéléra le pas.

« Evan ! »

L'entendant gémir de douleur, elle se précipita, lâchant sa veste et la petite corbeille de fruits que le commis lui avait gentiment offert lors de son retour au mess. Tombant, plus qu'elle ne se baissa dans sa précipitation, elle grimaça lorsqu'elle sentit l'onde de choc remonter le long de son nerf sciatique. Complètement paniquée, elle saisit son visage là où il avait lui-même placé ses mains. Sentant le contact frais sur sa peau brûlante, il grogna.

« Evan… Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Trop mal, il resta silencieux, laissant le sang qui s'écoulait entre ses doigts répondre à sa place tandis qu'une part de son esprit tentait de le garder conscient en utilisant un humour des plus douteux.

_Cool… t'as été sélectionné pour vivre le remake d'"Alien"… Sauf que cette fois ce n'est pas de ton bide qu'il va sortir, c'est de ta tête ! Tu parles d'une vision de cauchemar…_

Comme si la bête en question logeait effectivement dans son esprit, il eut l'impression qu'on lui labourait la cervelle à grands coups de griffes acérées. Entendant à peine la voix paniquée de Maxine qui appelait désespérément à l'aide, il s'affaissa contre sa poitrine, son prénom sur les lèvres.

« Max… »


	38. Chapter 37

Pour les impatients... Ce qu vous attendez est juste en dessous de mon blabla perso... lol

...

Deux petites lignes pour dire bonjour**... **bienvenue et merci au hasard qui me permets de faire ta connaissance Maggy35. C'est toujours motivant de savoir que ce qu'on écrit plaît. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. En tou cas voilà déjà de quoi faire avec ... *roulements de tambours*... la suite !

...

Elle m'a donné du fil à retordre pour en faire ce que je voulais... alors faites-vous plaisir.

Bonne lecture... et à la prochaine :-D

.

* * *

**Chapitre 37**

* * *

.

.

**- Vingt et une ****h**eure trente, laboratoire du Docteur McKay -

À peine de retour sur la Cité, McKay s'était précipité dans son labo. Zelenka sur les talons, il avait laissé en plan le reste de l'équipe pour se concentrer sur le moyen d'accéder aux données récupérées. Cette probable mine d'or relatant les projets de Michael se la jouait timide. De quoi blesser le scientifique dans son orgueil. Quand on était capable d'accomplir des miracles à l'échelle de la galaxie, on n'allait pas s'en laisser compter par un petit cryptage de sécurité doublé d'un système d'autodestruction. L'enjeu était bien trop important pour ses amis. Aucun d'eux n'accepterait qu'un innocent se retrouve avec un aller simple pour la zone 51 autour du cou afin de découvrir les mystères qu'il pourrait receler. Jamais Sheppard ou même Jennifer ne lui pardonneraient un tel échec. Sans parler de Ronon qui ne se priverait pas de le réduire en bouillie pour lui faire part de son mécontentement. C'est qu'il n'était pas commode le Satédien quand on touchait à ses petits protégés. Alors pour celui-là en particulier, la question ne se posait même pas.

« Rodney ?... *se faisant plus insistant* Rodney ?

- ...

- McKay ! »

Plongé dans ses sombres pensées, le scientifique ne remarqua pas immédiatement que face à lui son homologue Tchèque tentait d'attirer son attention. Sans raison valable mais question de principe, cette tentative de distraction l'agaça au plus haut point.

« OUI !... Quoi encore ! »

Radek leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, cette fois encore son collègue n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Rien de bien anormal en fin de compte.

« J'ai besoin de votre clef de décryptage pour finaliser le programme… enfin… si vous l'avez terminée. »

L'air agacé, Rodney poussa vers lui le boîtier qu'on lui demandait, tout en continuant ses recherches sur l'imbroglio que constituaient les fichiers de Michael. Introduire cet élément dans un virus pirate ne suffirait pas à en venir à bout. Il fallait d'abord qu'il trouve à quel endroit installer leur cheval de Troie pour berner la sécurité interne et obtenir une transcription sans risquer d'endommager ou de perdre la plus infime partie. Un défi à proprement parler qu'il n'était pas prêt de relever si on le dérangeait toutes les cinq minutes.

« Oubliez-moi, voulez-vous ? Vos incessants babillages m'indisposent. Je ne m'entends plus penser ! »

Cette mauvaise fois toute McKayenne ne choqua pas particulièrement son destinataire qui ne s'abaissa pas à relever la pique préférant s'atteler à sa propre tâche. Les choses auraient pu une fois de plus en rester là, si une soudaine pulsation lumineuse n'avait pas attiré leur attention sur le coin opposé de la pièce. Surpris, les deux scientifiques se tournèrent vivement pour observer la source de ce phénomène.

« Radek ! Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?

- Bah voyons… c'est tellement plus simple ! »

Stocké sur un plan de travail à l'autre extrémité du labo, le cœur de la machine des Anciens rapporté de M3R-222 irradiait. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de débattre davantage ou de réagir que le phénomène monta en intensité jusqu'à produire un éclair aveuglant les laissant figés de stupeur.

* * *

.

**- Même instant,** **salle d'isolement - **

Levant la tête vers la vitre permettant au dirigeant d'Atlantis et à son chef militaire de suivre l'examen minutieux qu'elle venait de pratiquer, Jennifer s'essuya le front de son avant bras l'air las. La présence de Todd à ses côtés ne contribuait pas vraiment à la détendre même si elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de travailler avec lui dans des situations totalement inattendues.

« Je ne vous cache pas qu'il est dans un sale état… Les entraves ont laissé des blessures profondes dont certaines très anciennes… »

Ayant besoin de se ressaisir, elle fit une courte pause au beau milieu de ses constatations. Un sentiment de colère l'oppressait depuis que Sheppard l'avait rappelée en urgence. Elle explorait une autre partie de la base de Michael avec le second groupe au sol lorsque son oreillette s'était mise à grésiller lui transmettant une demande d'assistance médicale immédiate.

Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour revoir ces instants défiler en boucle derrière ses paupières clauses. La scène qui s'était offerte à sa vue resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Elle ignorait quel sentiment avait réellement primé dans son esprit. Joie, horreur ou encore les deux intimement liés, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Sa seule certitude venait de la culpabilité qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle s'était approchée du prisonnier découvert par l'équipe de Sheppard. En sentant son pouls sous ses doigts lui confirmant l'incroyable, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Si seulement ils n'avaient pas tous cru à sa mort, peut-être que…

Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, la doctoresse s'ébroua discrètement. Il n'était plus temps pour les "si". Il fallait qu'elle reste totalement professionnelle.

En tant que médecin, elle se devait d'aider au mieux celui qu'elle avait longtemps considéré comme un ami.

En tant qu'être humain doué de sensibilité, le reste aurait tout loisir de s'exprimer plus tard.

De nouveau concentrée sur son objectif, elle allait reprendre son listing lorsqu'elle fut devancée par l'intervention du Commandant Wraith.

« Celui que vous appelez Michael a poussé très loin les séances. Quel qu'ait été son objectif final, il n'a rien laissé au hasard. »

Jennifer acquiesça et prit la suite.

« J'ai relevé des séquelles de mauvais traitements… pour ne pas dire de torture sur l'intégralité de son corps… *soupirant* C'est un miracle qu'il ait pu survivre aussi longtemps dans de telles conditions. *récupérant les échantillons prélevés un peu plus tôt* Ceci devrait nous en apprendre davantage sur ce qu'il a subi. Du moins d'un point de vu purement médical. *fataliste* Pour le reste… il faut attendre qu'il se réveille. *ôtant son masque* Je vais lancer des analyses complémentaires. Tout ce que je peux garantir pour l'instant, correspond à ce que nous avons relevé précédemment avec Todd sur son vaisseau… Aucun risque sanitaire pour le personnel de la Cité… Nous n'avons décelé aucune présence de parasites, de virus dormant ou autres sympathies dans ce style *sa voix se teintant d'une note d'ironie* typiques de notre cher ami… D'après les premiers comparatifs ADN, c'est lui sans l'ombre d'un doute. Ni un clone, ni une quelconque réplique. Par contre,… il semble qu'on ait joué avec son génome… ça ne se remarque pas... tout du moins physiquement, mais il a subi une mutation… Son contact n'ayant eu aucune incidence sur nous ou sur l'équipage de Todd, reste à comprendre : "pourquoi une telle expérience ?" et surtout dans quel but… *un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres* Rodney pourra sûrement nous en apprendre davantage lorsqu'il aura réussi à accéder aux données qu'il a piratées. *se débarrassant de ses gants* Je retourne au labo lancer de nouvelles analyses… Je n'aurai pas de résultats exploitables avant plusieurs heures au mieux… *soupirant* Je devrais pouvoir vous en dire plus demain matin… *se tournant vers le commandant Wraith* J'aurai besoin de votre aide Todd, j'avoue que j'avance à tâtons. *s'adressant aux deux gardes restant en faction devant la porte* Faites-moi prévenir dès qu'il reprend conscience. »

Stoïques, les deux hommes acquiescèrent tandis que leurs collègues s'apprêtèrent à encadrer leur allié Wraith pour garantir la sécurité du Doc, comme ils aimaient la surnommer.

À quelques mètres du sol, les surplombant derrière la vitre teintée, Richard Woolsey avait suivi avec attention le rapport du Docteur Keller. Lorsque celle-ci eut conclu, il échangea quelques mots avec le Lieutenant-Colonel Sheppard sous l'œil vigilant d'un Ronon plus que silencieux.

Cette fois encore, il fit part à son second de son mécontentement. Était-il inconscient pour prendre la décision de rentrer sur Atlantis dans ces conditions ? Certes, il ramenait un membre de l'expédition, mais celui-ci était-il exempt de dangerosité ? Personne ne pouvait le garantir, surtout après tout ce temps. Ce n'était pas les quelques examens pratiqués sur le vaisseau de Todd qui suffiraient à le certifier. Jamais il n'aurait dû autoriser à son équipe de le ramener. En tant que Chef militaire de cette expédition, il aurait dû mettre en place un camp sur l'une des planètes relativement sûres et attendre ses directives.

Depuis quand l'affect entrait-il en jeu dans la prise de décision engageant toute l'expédition ? Il y avait des règles et il fallait s'y plier. Une conviction profonde et le besoin évident de soin de cet homme étaient loin de suffire comme justification. Si ça tournait mal ce qui d'expérience ne manquerait pas d'arriver, le C.I.S. aurait là une occasion en or de se déchaîner avant de venir faire le brin de ménage tant espéré au sein des membres dirigeants de l'expédition.

Ils n'attendaient que ça et d'après lui, Sheppard venait de leur dérouler le tapis rouge.

Sous le flot ininterrompu des réprimandes, le Lieutenant-Colonel eut la grâce de se montrer vaguement repentant espérant ainsi faire taire Woolsey. Sentant que ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver, il se décida à porter le coup d'estoc.

« Vous avez parfaitement raison, Monsieur. *réprimant un sourire devant l'air satisfait du dirigeant à sa remarque* Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir si un jour nous devons lancer une mission de récupération vous concernant. »

Comprenant où son second voulait en venir, le bureaucrate avala de travers.

« Que pensez-vous de P6X-554 comme planète de quarantaine… *faisant mine de peser le pour et le contre* non, trop d'insectes… Disons plutôt P9X-476… hein Ronon ? C'est un peu humide et frisquet, mais bon… »

Cette fois, le sujet de cette moquerie sous-jacente vit rouge.

« Colonel !... Même si je partage votre inquiétude pour l'un de vos soldats précédemment porté disparu, on m'a confié les personnes qui travaillent ici et je tiens à être à la auteur de cette mission… D'ailleurs, je vous rappelle que ce rôle vous incombe également… Il est donc totalement hors de question que je lève l'ordre de l'abattre sans sommation au moindre signe de danger.

- Et cet ordre sera appliqué au pied de la lettre si la situation l'exige… En attendant… *une mise en garde planant dans son intonation* comme vous venez de le faire remarquer, il s'agit d'un de "mes" hommes et chez nous on prend soin des nôtres. Si Keller me dit qu'il ne présente pas de risque sanitaire, je la crois. Pour le reste, *désignant les gardes en faction* ces soldats son formés pour gérer ce genre de situation… *s'adoucissant* S'il avait dû nous trahir, il y a longtemps qu'on s'en serait rendu compte… *s'échauffant à nouveau* Cet homme détient à peu près la totalité des informations importantes pour la sécurité de cette Cité. Vous croyez vraiment que vous auriez encore votre bureau s'il s'était mis à table ?… *n'attendant pas de réponse* Non !... Le moins qu'on puisse faire à notre tour, c'est de prendre soin de lui. »

Il en était là de son plaidoyer lorsqu'il remarqua que Woolsey ne l'écoutait plus, le regard tourné vers la pièce en contrebas. Le long des câbles reliant les appareils médicaux au principal sujet de leur échange houleux, une sorte de surtension produisait de vives étincelles. Remontant inexorablement, les crépitements lumineux atteignirent la table d'examen et enveloppèrent le corps qui s'y trouvait étendu. Ne produisant tout d'abord aucune réaction visible, ils laissèrent aux personnes présentes comme un sentiment de malaise. Puis tout d'un coup, l'encéphalogramme se mit à s'affoler témoignant d'une activité cérébrale aussi intense que soudaine. Ensuite, ce fut l'électrocardiogramme qui ne tarda pas à s'emballer à son tour.

Au milieu de toute cette cacophonie, l'aura lumineuse prit en intensité avant de se fondre dans l'organisme qu'elle avait un instant isolé du reste du monde. Cette action inattendue provoqua un violent spasme qui poussa l'homme inconscient à se cambrer sous le coup de la douleur éprouvée.

Lorsque le dernier frisson lumineux fut totalement assimilé, il retomba lourdement sur la table brisant un retour au calme somme toute très relatif.

Médusés, Jennifer et Todd ne pouvaient détacher leur regard de leur patient essayant visiblement de comprendre ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister, tandis que les gardes chargés de la sécurité le tenaient en joue ne sachant trop comment réagir.

Derrière la vitre d'observation, Woolsey statufié bégayait sur le même mot ne parvenant pas à aligner deux idées cohérentes.

« Que… que… que…

- C'était quoi ça ? »

Posant à haute voix la question qui trottait dans toutes les têtes, Sheppard s'empressa d'activer sa radio.

« McKay... Répondez... MCKAY !... Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore foutu ? Et ne me dites pas rien !… Quoi, la machine des Anciens ?... Je la croyais H.S… Oublié ? Vous vous foutez de moi ?... Donc, elle fonctionne... Arrêtez de tout mettre sur le dos de Radek. Vous êtes le chef scientifique de cette base, bon sang… Eh bien trouvez ! Je veux des réponses. Terminé ! »

Si ce truc de M3R-222 était impliqué, il fallait absolument mettre la main sur Dolren et Lorne au plus vite. Seuls les Anciens savaient les dommages que cet événement pouvait leur avoir causé. Jennifer avait assez à faire pour l'instant avec ceux de son époque, sans s'occuper de deux cas supplémentaires sortis des tréfonds de leur passé.

S'apprêtant à interpeller Ronon, il constata que celui-ci avait déjà devancé sa demande. Où qu'ils soient à cette heure-ci, il pouvait compter sur l'ex-coureur pour mettre la main en moins de deux sur ses revenants préférés. Satisfait de la réactivité de son ami, il lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

.

**- Cité d'Atlantis, couloir désert -**

Maxine ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses mains. Souillées de "son" sang, elles reposaient tremblantes sur ses jambes repliées.

Elle avait appelé.

Elle avait crié.

Elle avait hurlé.

…

Personne n'était venu.

Personne ne l'avait entendue.

…

Depuis, dans un état proche de la catatonie, elle murmurait sans cesse une litanie désespérée.

« … non… pas lui… pas lui… non, non… non… pas le droit… »

Détachée de son environnement, elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui s'approchait.

Elle ne remarqua pas la personne qui la secouait.

Elle ne remarqua pas la personne qui lui parlait.

Elle ne remarqua pas non plus son inquiétude, pas plus qu'elle ne remarqua ses questions de plus en plus pressantes.

Elle ne remarqua rien, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite étincelle rougeoie au cœur des ténèbres qui l'enveloppaient. Cette voix qui venait de se joindre à la précédente, elle la connaissait, elle la rassurait. Confiante, elle émergea un bref instant le regard perdu.

« Ronon ?

- Oui, petit chat… *saisissant ses mains* Où est-il ? »

_Oui… Où est-il ? _

La question se fraya un chemin brutal jusqu'à son cerveau, la replongeant dans son précédent malaise.

« Non, non,… nooonnn… pas le droit… pas lui… »

Constatant qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien tant qu'elle serait dans cet état, Sheppard pressa l'épaule du Satédien pour attirer son attention.

« État de choc… Je préviens le Doc… Conduisez-la à l'infirmerie. Je vous y rejoins. »

Acquiesçant, Ronon souleva délicatement la jeune femme et s'engouffra dans le transporteur le plus proche.

* * *

.

**- Lendemain matin - **

Pénétrant dans l'infirmerie, le Lieutenant-Colonel repéra immédiatement la Doctoresse. S'ébrouant pour chasser la fatigue qui commençait à se faire sentir, il se dirigea vers elle.

« Alors ? »

Lui faisant signe de baisser d'un ton, Jennifer l'attira à l'écart pour ne pas déranger la jeune femme endormie au chevet de laquelle se trouvait encore Ronon seulement une heure plus tôt.

« Vous avez dormi un peu ? »

Le militaire ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à sa question.

« Vous n'avez pas très bonne mine Colonel. »

Amusé, Sheppard esquissa un vague sourire.

« Comme chacun d'entre nous Doc, non ?

- Ce n'est pas faux. *se frottant les yeux pour se redonner un peu d'énergie, elle fixa Maxine un instant* Quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé suite à l'activation de la machine, elle n'en est pas ressortie indemne… Choc post-traumatique !… Je lui ai administré un léger sédatif pour la calmer… Temps et tranquillité feront le reste… *attrapant sa tablette* Les échantillons de sang prélevés sur ses mains et sur son débardeur correspondent. C'est bien celui de Lorne.

- Bon sang ! »

Déboussolé par cette nouvelle assez déroutante, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus au passage. Le voyant se replonger dans ses soucis, Jennifer l'interpella pour lui rappeler sa présence.

« Vous avez des nouvelles ?

- Aucune. *inquiet* On a passé la base au peigne fin… *ne comprenant pas lui même comment un truc pareil pouvait arriver* Il a disparu… Pfffiout *brassant l'air environnant*… Envolé ! Volatilisé !

- Comment est-ce possible ?... *essayant de comprendre ce que ça impliquait* Qu'a-t-il pu se passer ?

- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir. *reportant son attention sur Maxine toujours endormie* Combien de temps ?

- Elle devrait se réveiller… *réfléchissant une fraction de seconde le temps d'effectuer un rapide calcul* d'ici une heure, deux maximum…

- Je vois… *contrarié* Ronon n'est plus là ?

- Non, il a veillé sur elle pendant que je terminais mes analyses… Il s'est éclipsé il y a environ une heure pour être présent au lever de sa fille. »

Restant silencieux un bref instant, Sheppard sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de lui poser une question des plus étrange.

« Comment réagiriez-vous si après avoir perdu Rodney, vous le retrouviez vivant mais attaché à une autre femme ?

- Je ne sais pas… *ouvrant des yeux grands comme des soucoupes* vous avez de drôles de questions… *se penchant sur la réponse qu'elle allait fournir* Mal, je suppose… Tout du moins dans un premier temps. Je l'aime assez pour vouloir son bonheur avant tout. Enfin… je crois que je réagirai ainsi… Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien… *chassant sa question d'une pichenette* Oubliez ça… c'était idiot. »

La Doctoresse l'observa quelque peu perplexe. Où voulait-il en venir ?

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous inquiète… *s'interrogeant* Vous craignez *désignant la jeune femme étendue sur le lit* que cette Maxine, plus jeune, n'ait pas encore de sentiments pour son mari futur ou qu'elle en ait pour un autre *hésitant un court instant*… et que… Ronon ne le vive mal s'il venait à l'apprendre ?

- Si on veut. *les yeux perdus dans le vague se parlant à lui même*… quelque chose m'échappe… *se reprenant* Avec notre petite ballade chez Michael et la présence de Todd, j'ai vraiment besoin que les membres de mon équipe soient opérationnels. *se mettant lui même en boîte pour détourner l'attention de la Doctoresse de la tournure prise par leur conversation* Déjà que je dois me passer des services de Teyla qui est débordée avec les deux petits monstres, je n'ai pas envie en plus de me passer de Ronon. »

Jennifer ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Ronon hors-service ? À moins de lui tirer une balle dans la tête, il n'y avait aucun risque. Cet homme était un roc. Elle en venait même à se demander parfois s'il était totalement humain. Depuis presque deux semaines que Maxine avait "ressuscité", il n'avait pas montré la moindre émotion ou presque. Il n'ouvrirait aucune porte ni ne laisserait rien s'échapper tant que le saut temporel de la jeune femme ne serait pas compris et expliqué. En fait tant qu'il n'en maîtriserait pas tous les tenants et aboutissants. Elle en aurait mis sa main au feu. Convaincue par ses propres déductions, elle se fit un devoir de remonter le moral du Lieutenant-Colonel.

« Teyla s'occupe de Maeva tandis qu'il applique les directives de Woolsey à la lettre en se faisant aussi absent que possible de l'environnement immédiat de nos deux invités… Difficile de mieux se blinder. *une note d'humour dans la voix* Et le plus important : pour l'instant Maxine dort ! Je doute donc fort qu'on assiste au troisième acte d'une tragédie grecque dans l'immédiat… *réalisant la manœuvre de Sheppard pour la détourner du sujet initial* ce n'est pas réellement ce qui vous inquiète, n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Colonel… »

Quelque peu gêné, il se fit tirer l'oreille avant de finalement rendre les armes.

« Vous avez raison. *soupirant* Ce ne sont pas les réactions de Ronon face à la présence d'une Maxine plus jeune qui m'inquiètent, mais plutôt les infos que j'ai regroupées cette nuit… *hésitant encore à livrer ses récentes découvertes* Il semblerait que cette "version" de notre Maxine soit extrêmement proche de son supérieur et vice-versa.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? *fixant Sheppard avec attention* Ce n'est pas à vous que je vais apprendre les liens particuliers que nouent les membres d'une même équipe… Donc, Ils sont proches ?… *amusée* le contraire aurait été surprenant.

- Pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez. *mal à l'aise*… J'ai interrogé pas mal de monde pour tenter de reconstituer l'emploi du temps de Lorne jusqu'à vingt et une heures trente…

- Et ?

- En dehors des entraînements et jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse dans la nature, il n'a pas quitté Dolren d'un pouce. »

Même si elle se refusait encore de l'admettre, Jennifer commençait à entrevoir ce qu'il voulait lui expliquer avec tant de difficultés. Comment pouvait-il concevoir une idée pareille en connaissant le règlement que les militaires de cette expédition se faisaient tous un devoir de suivre au pied de la lettre ? Si elle, elle était convaincue de la stupidité d'une telle loi surtout dans leur situation, Lorne faisait parti de ceux qu'elle n'imaginait pas une seconde aller à l'encontre de ces sacro-saintes directives. Elle n'y croyait pas un instant ! Pourtant, Dieu sait que si ça avait été le cas, elle aurait été la première à le soutenir dans ses choix.

- Ok… *dubitative* et vous en concluez qu'ils ont *imitant les guillemets de ses deux mains* une relation intime ?

- Oui.

- Si vous le dites *haussant les épaules dépassée* Je ne vais pas vous contrarier. *ironique* C'est vous le brillant enquêteur dans cette histoire.

- Doc ! *la rattrapant par le bras avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne* Aux dernières nouvelles, *s'essayant à l'humour pour alléger l'impact de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire* à moins que j'ai raté certains cours… *pensif* je n'ai jamais été très attentif à l'école militaire... égarer sa langue dans la bouche de sa subordonnée à plusieurs reprises et devant témoin est généralement explicite, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Jennifer le dévisagea les yeux ronds un court instant avant de prendre la pleine mesure de la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher.

« Mon Dieu ! *portant une main à sa bouche pour étouffer son exclamation surprise* Vous croyez… non, impossible !... Ce serait... ça voudrait dire que… *se ressaisissant* Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

- Je ne sais pas… leur vie, leur parcours, leur vécu corroborent l'explication du saut dans le temps si on met de côté ce que je viens de découvrir… *faisant les cent pas devant la Doctoresse* Alors quoi ?... *croisant les bras dans une attitude fermée* Notre théorie est fausse ou… on est tellement aveugle qu'on a jamais rien remarqué ?... Franchement je ne sais pas quelle version je préfère… »

Jennifer prit le temps d'assimiler l'information.

« Je ne peux pas dire que l'idée d'avoir été mise à l'écart de l'un des épisodes de la vie de deux de mes amis me réjouisse… En même temps, je ne peux leur en vouloir de ne pas avoir déballé leur aventure… Si on l'avait su à l'époque, ils auraient fini devant une cours martiale, non ?

- C'est plus que probable.

- Donc résumons… en tant que Chef militaire, vous auriez été obligé de rendre des comptes si quelqu'un l'avait su. »

Sheppard acquiesça à contre cœur. Jouer les balances ce n'était pas trop son truc.

« Bien… ce qui aurait signifié un retour sur Terre pour nos deux contrevenants… *énumérant les faits* Soit pas de mariage pour Ronon et envolée la naissance de Mavea… *souriant bravement* Finalement, je crois que je suis contente de n'avoir rien su. »

Le raisonnement de Jennifer étant inattaquable, Sheppard finit par se ranger à son avis.

« Vu sous cet angle… *lui adressant un clin d'œil* pas de quoi fouetter un chat effectivement. *réfléchissant* En attendant, le fait qu'elle ne soit pas encore casée avec Ronon n'explique pas où est passé Lorne… ou pourquoi son sang s'est retrouvé sur ses mains et sur son débardeur…

- Oui, c'est un mystère de plus à éclaircir. J'espère seulement qu'il va bien.

- Moi aussi Doc… Moi aussi... Dès qu'elle se réveille, si vous la jugez en état, faites la placer en salle d'interrogatoire et prévenez-moi. On a besoin de réponses. »


	39. Chapter 38

Voyons, voyons...

_Petit blablabla d'introduction ou comment écrire un roman avant de livrer la suite ;-D_

Quand j'ai démarré cette histoire sur un ship OC/Lorne dans un fandom en perte de vitesse par rapport à d'autres plus à la mode, c'est la super fic de SpaceTricotRayé qui m'a motivée à mettre sur papier les idées qui trottaient dans ma petite tête. Si ce jour là on m'avait dit que je dépasserais les 100 reviews avant même la fin de l'histoire, j'aurais explosé de rire. Faut croire que c'était idiot de ma part puisque ça y est, c'est fait ! Lol

Du coup une spéciale dédicace à Gwenetsi qui a posté la 100ème. _(Pour me dire de me bouger les fesses et de publier la suite... mais ça on s'en fout ! la 100ème, c'est la 100éme et quand ça vient d'une lectrice qui me fait aussi bien partager ses impressions sur mes délires, ça n'a pas de prix !)._

Donc :

un grand merci à toi. :))

Je t'ai dis que je ferai un petit truc pour marquer le coup. Chose promise,... _(tu connais la suite... lol)_. Et non ce ne sera pas seulement ce petit clin d'œil. _(Je rigole toute seule en t'imaginant devant ton ordinateur quand tu vas découvrir que je t'affiche en beauté_ _*vérifie sa capacité à éviter les projectiles tranchants*)._

Il m'est venu une idée, qui je pense, devrait te plaire _(si c'est pas le cas, dis le avant que je ne me fasse une méningite... lol) :_

Un OS tout droit tiré de cette fic et qui devrait satisfaire ton côté sadique

;-p

En avant première et en PM

... enfin presque, ma super bêta_ (de la mort qui tue) _qui fait un boulot incroyable en coulisse_ (vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que vous lui devez) *lui élevant un hôtel au panthéon des bêtas* _y aura jeté un œil avant pour traquer les petites fautes et s'assurer que tout va pour le mieux.

Voili voilou... c'est à peu près tout.

Ah non ! J'ai failli oublier _(en fait je voulais juste faire enrager certaine... Mouhahaha)._

Je ne publierai pas cet OS pour l'instant. Une fois écrit, vérifié par SpaceTricotRayé et bien au chaud dans la boîte de Gwenetsi, je vous le ferai suivre les filles (enfin si vous le souhaitez, y a rien d'obligatoire... Xpdr) par PM (ou par mail si ça pause des problèmes). Une façon de vous remercier de prendre un peu de votre temps pour partager vos impressions, me faire mourir de rire et me motiver à donner le meilleur pour cette histoire pratiquement à chaque chapitre.

Merci les filles, sans vous Maxounette n'aurait probablement pas connu toutes ces aventures et de nouvelles idées de fic ne commenceraient pas à envahir mon cerveau.

Voilà, cette fois j'ai terminé... alors... Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**Chapitre 38**

* * *

.

.

Étouffant une irrépressible envie de protester, Maxine lutta contre la voix qui tentait de la tirer du monde onirique où elle reposait.

_Le drame de toute une vie ! _

_Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle avait toujours eu une pendule interne lui interdisant les joies de la grasse matinée. Bien sûr elle savait farnienter sous la couette, mais jamais au grand jamais il ne lui était arrivé d'ouvrir les yeux à plus de huit heures et encore, à condition d'avoir fait la bringue la veille. Alors quand la sécurité de l'homme qu'elle aimait était en jeu, inutile de préciser qu'elle n'avait nullement besoin du chant du coq pour savoir qu'il était temps de le sortir du lit et de lui enjoindre de regagner promptement ses quartiers. _

_Pourtant, cette fois elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de bouger, préférant se complaire dans les vestiges de sommeil embrumant son esprit. Étendue sur le dos, elle laissa la sensation de bien-être qui la titillait l'envahir... le corps puissant qui l'emprisonnait de tout son poids n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ce délicieux sentiment… évidemment !_

_Ouvrant doucement les yeux, un sourire idiot s'accrocha à ses lèvres tandis que son regard dérivait sur la chute de reins de son amant, suivant les mouvements ascendants et descendants provoqués par chacune de ses respirations. _

_Dieu qu'elle aimait cet homme !... Jamais elle ne se lasserait d'un tel spectacle._

_Toute à sa contemplation silencieuse, seul un bref frisson témoigna de ses sentiments lorsqu'elle prit conscience du souffle calme et régulier de son partenaire lui chatouillant la base du cou. Zone hautement érogène chez elle, surtout lorsqu'il s'était consciencieusement appliqué à la lui mordiller tantôt tendrement, tantôt voracement une bonne partie de la nuit. Il s'était démené comme un beau diable pour lui prouver par "A" plus "B" qu'elle était incapable de lui résister et il y était si bien parvenu qu'elle n'aurait su dire à quel instant précis ils s'étaient effondrés, totalement épuisés. _

_Et malgré tout ça, manque de sommeil plus qu'évident compris, elle s'éveillait la première comme la plupart du temps. _

_Inutile de dire que sur ce point, il était son parfait opposé. Si en mission le moindre frémissement dans leur environnement le faisait réagir au quart de tour lui permettant d'être aussi bien le premier levé que le dernier couché, lorsqu'il était en relative sécurité dans l'enceinte de la Cité, c'était une toute autre histoire. Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur le réveil le plus digne de confiance qui soit : Elle ! Bien que ces derniers temps elle avait plus de difficultés que d'habitude à tenir son rôle, ce qui lui avait valu nombre de taquineries de sa part._

_Un nouveau sourire vint illuminer ses traits à cette seule pensée. _

_Soupirant, elle tourna la tête pour observer un instant le ciel, espérant y trouver l'autorisation de profiter encore quelques instants de ce moment hors du temps. Malheureusement, les premières lueurs de l'aube pointaient déjà à l'horizon. Frottant sa joue contre le dos de la main qui retenait la sienne, elle y déposa un rapide baiser avant de soulever légèrement son bras pour observer leurs doigts entrelacés. _

_Bon sang ! Ce qu'elle pouvait détester ce moment. Devoir le mettre dehors alors qu'elle aurait voulu le garder. D'autant plus lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux en congé. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle arrêter le temps ? Franchement au lieu de leurs inventions toutes plus inutiles et dangereuses les unes que les autres, c'est ça que les Altérans auraient dû fabriquer. Une machine à arrêter le temps pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de réveiller l'homme endormi en son sein. Il était si rare qu'il s'abandonne aussi totalement…_

_Un sourire rêveur flotta sur ses lèvres. _

_C'était toujours un vrai combat de volonté de l'empêcher de se retirer. Le plus souvent, elle le perdait. Ne pouvant résister à sa force physique, elle finissait immanquablement par se laisser entraîner pour poser sa tête sur sa poitrine et se retrouver prisonnière d'une main ferme sur sa hanche. À croire qu'il craignait de la briser en s'endormant sur elle. D'accord, il avait un gabarit nettement plus impressionnant que le sien, mais elle n'était pas en sucre tout de même ! En plus, il avouait lui-même qu'il ne dormait jamais aussi bien que lorsque le sommeil les surprenait ainsi. De quoi la faire doublement enrager. Toujours à se soucier de son bien être là où elle ne souhaitait que le sentir tout à elle et rien qu'à elle. _

_Perdue dans les méandres de ses pensées, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder repoussant inconsciemment l'inéluctable. _

_Dieu qu'elle aimait ces moments volés où il lâchait prise. Ils lui étaient devenus aussi indispensables que l'air qu'elle respirait. Pourtant, il allait bien falloir qu'elle apprenne à s'en passer. Fini de le sentir au creux de ses reins en ouvrant les yeux au petit matin. Pour un temps tout du moins. Une fois qu'il saurait, elle pouvait être certaine qu'il refuserait tout de go de céder à ses caprices. De toute façon, d'ici peu elle ne risquait plus de simplement envisager de le lui demander… Enfin s'il ne prenait pas ses jambes à son cou devant la perspective de sa future silhouette baleinesque ou de ses sautes d'humeur intempestives._

_Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée en tombant amoureuse de cet homme ? Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver enceinte avec toutes les piqûres à la c*n qu'elle s'était enchaînée depuis son arrivée sur Atlantis. Normalement, un truc pareil n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Lili en était la preuve vivante. Elle profitait pleinement des plaisirs de la vie sur la Cité sans en subir la moindre conséquence. Même la biologiste de l'équipe cinq qui avait sollicité une dérogation pour qu'elle et son mari ne reçoivent plus la partie contraceptive des injections mensuelles désespérait depuis plus d'un an de connaître les joies de la maternité, et elle, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne se retrouvait en cloque ! _

_Ok, leurs ébats étaient tellement fantasmagoriques qu'il était logique qu'ils prennent, et qu'ils prennent bien si un jour ils envisageaient la chose,… mais pas dans ces conditions et surtout pas maintenant alors qu'ils étaient tous deux bourrés d'autant de contraceptifs qu'il était possible de l'imaginer. En outre, ils avaient bien assez à gérer sans y rajouter un truc pareil. Et puis,… _

_Qu'allait-il penser de toute cette histoire ?_

_Était-il prêt à affronter cette lourde responsabilité ?_

_Ou tout simplement, le voudrait-il avec elle ?_

_Rien n'était moins certain. Jamais il n'avait abordé ce sujet. En tout cas, pas de manière aussi explicite. Certes leur relation avait gagnée en profondeur depuis la mission sur M3R-222, mais de là à parler poupon et landau…_

_Libérant sa main, elle caressa tendrement les cheveux de son amant laissant courir ses doigts le long de sa joue pour ensuite finir leur course sur l'arête saillante de sa mâchoire. Ressentant probablement son geste affectueux au travers des songes qui l'enveloppaient, celui-ci laissa échapper un murmure satisfait. Remuant légèrement, il glissa son bras libre sous la cambrure de son dos et la serra un peu plus contre lui avant de sombrer à nouveau. _

_Sa réaction inconsciente, lui mit le cœur au bord des lèvres. Si le fait de trop aimer pouvait tuer, elle serait probablement morte à cet instant. Elle ne savait pas ce que l'avenir lui réservait, mais ce dont elle était certaine, c'est qu'elle ne supporterait pas qu'il les rejette._

_Au cours des différents petits boulots qu'elle avait dû faire pour payer ses études, elle avait croisé nombre de mères célibataires en galère parce que monsieur avait pris la tangente à l'annonce d'une future paternité. Évidement, la plupart étaient des minables sans envergures ce qui expliquaient probablement leur réaction, mais… un enfant ça se faisait à deux. Là, elle allait le mettre devant le fait accompli alors que leur situation était loin d'être simple…_

_Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas affronter ça toute seule qu'ils choisissent de le garder ou de le faire passer. _

_Le faire passer…_

_Une vague de froid l'enveloppa à cette idée et une unique larme roula le long de sa joue. Elle ne pourrait jamais tuer le fruit de l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Elle n'accepterait pas si facilement de s'y résoudre. Déjà, elle ne pensait plus à elle en tant que personne autonome mais en tant qu'élément d'un tout. Elle ne se demandait pas si celui à qui elle avait confié son cœur voudrait toujours d'elle mais s'il voudrait d'eux. Elle ne réfléchissait plus seulement pour elle mais aussi pour lui. Sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte, cet enfant envahissait progressivement sa vie. Elle commençait même à l'aimer ce petit être qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui se retrouvait là malgré tout. _

_Non, elle ne pouvait pas se voiler la face, elle le voulait autant qu'elle voulait son père. _

_En dehors de Carson, personne n'était encore au courant. Depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, aussi surpris du résultat qu'elle même mais prêt à féliciter Ronon quand elle se sentirait prête à lui en parler, elle avait eu une journée pour se faire à l'idée… puis… elle s'était accordée une nuit. Une seule nuit pour l'aimer tout son saoul. Une dernière nuit de bonheur au cas où il réagirait mal._

_Elle n'avait rien maîtrisé, _

_rien anticipé, _

_rien programmé, _

_rien calculé,…_

_mais elle avait l'impression stupide de lui avoir fait un enfant dans le dos. Pourtant,… elle ne s'était pas grimpée dessus toute seule !_

_L'image l'amusa un court instant faisant remonter à la surface d'anciens souvenirs. En se concentrant un peu, elle pouvait encore entendre son oncle lui faire la leçon lorsqu'elle avait été en âge de commencer à regarder les garçons d'un peu plus près. Soit approximativement à l'approche de ses seize ans, la mort de ses parents l'ayant trop touchée l'année précédente pour qu'elle songe seulement à ce genre de trucs._

_« Si tu n'es pas prudente, coucher ne t'apportera que des emm**des. Et ne va croire toutes les c**neries qu'on entend sur les bébés ! On ne s'attache pas les sentiments d'un homme en lui pondant un mioche !... Dans le meilleur des cas, il restera peut-être pour le petit mais assurément pas pour toi. Pour nous, un petiot est soit le résultat de l'amour qu'on porte à sa mère, soit la représentation vivante des fers qu'elle a tenté de nous passer autour du cou sans notre accord… *s'échauffant* Et je peux te garantir que la seconde version, on ne l'aime pas beaucoup… *se radoucissant* Si un jour tu veux un enfant, assure-toi d'abord que le père t'aime vraiment ou alors prépare toi à l'élever seule… En attendant ce moment qui arrivera le plus tard possible pour la paix de mon vieux cœur, évite les drames. Tiens-toi aussi loin que possible de la gente masculine… *réalisant l'aspect utopique de son dernier conseil* sinon, *__se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre* __t'auras besoin de ça *lui remettant quelques préservatifs accompagnés d'une boîte de contraceptifs avec une certaine gêne*. C'est la toubib qui m'a donné ça pour toi. Elle a pensé qu'à ton âge, tu pourrais en avoir besoin… Si t'as des questions, tu peux l'appeler… *soupirant quelque peu dépassé par la tâche qu'il était en train d'accomplir* J'y connais rien aux trucs de bonnes femmes. J'espère que ta mère a eu le temps de t'apprendre l'essentiel parce que je suis vraiment pas fait pour t'expliquer la chose. *bougonnant pour lui même* S'y en a un seul qui te fais du mal, j'le descends. J'sais trop comment ça fonctionne à cet âge là. Rien dans la tête, tout dans le pantalon ! »_

_Un discours dont elle avait mis un certain temps à se remettre et qui l'avait un peu traumatisée à vrai dire. Surtout qu'il s'était suivi le soir même d'une émission de télé-réalité sur la déchéance de trois mineures filles mères. Soit prostitution, misère et tabassage en règle. Elle en avait fait des cauchemars une semaine entière. Dans certains, ça finissait irrémédiablement par un garçon baignant dans son sang et son oncle embarqué dans une voiture de police. Dans d'autres, on la jetait à la rue avec un ventre de la taille d'une montgolfière. En bref, tout ce qu'il fallait pour la vacciner de la moindre potentielle envie de folâtrer. Préférant éviter de courir le moindre risque, elle avait attendu sa majorité et un gentil petit gars pour se lancer. Plus tard, en prenant toutes les précautions nécessaires, elle avait échappé aux crises d'angoisse vécues par certaines de ses camarades après une soirée un peu trop arrosée et aux interminables minutes d'attente dans la salle de bain un test de grossesse à la main._

_Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui, puisqu'à tout juste vingt six ans, elle se retrouvait dans cette foutue situation. N'ayant même pas le loisir d'espérer s'être faite une fausse frayeur puisque Carson était sûr à cent pour cent de ses résultats._

_Elle qui avait toujours pensé que sa maternité serait une décision mûrement réfléchie et prise en parfait accord avec son compagnon. Elle qui ne pensait pas que ça arriverait avant qu'elle ne soit mariée et heureuse en ménage. Elle qui ne se voyait absolument pas mère avant au moins une bonne dizaine d'années allait devoir annoncer à l'homme étendu là qu'il était bon pour la partager avec un concurrent de la taille d'une crevette. Et tout ça au beau milieu d'une galaxie infestée de monstres. _

_Il est vrai que se lancer dans des confessions intimes en installant un pain de C4 lors de la prochaine mission sur un vaisseau ruche aurait certainement de l'allure…_

_Cette simple idée la fit glousser, lui attirant les protestations de son compagnon qui n'était visiblement pas décidé à ouvrir les yeux._

_En y réfléchissant bien, si on lui avait laissé le choix, elle aurait surement préféré affronter un bataillon de Wraith plutôt que d'avoir à lui dire "Coucou mon cœur, on n'est plus deux mais trois. Heureux ?" accompagné d'un magnifique sourire Ultra Bright sans la moindre nausée matinale… pour faire passer la pilule. _

_Trop facile !_

_Une phrase, une simple petite phrase et le tour serait joué._

_Rien de bien compliqué en somme,… à part qu'elle en crevait littéralement de trouille._

_« Max… »_

Une soudaine pression sur son poignet la détourna de ses préoccupations immédiates.

…

« Maxine ? »

…

« Maxine ? »

…

« Ça fonctionne, elle revient parmi nous.

- Génial Doc. Vous avez assuré… comme d'hab. *baissant d'un ton* j'vous jure que je vais demander à ce qu'on détruise ce truc s'il s'active encore sans prévenir ou si McKay ne m'établit pas une notice détaillée de son utilité.

- Je serais la première à vous soutenir dans cette voie Colonel si Rodney n'avait pas avancé dans ses découvertes. Depuis une semaine, je ne le vois plus. Pas question que j'ai supporté ça pour rien !... Il a pratiquement tous les éléments pour confirmer sa théorie, il ne lui reste qu'à reconstituer le puzzle.

- Mmmh… espérons que vous ayez raison. »

Se laissant attirer par les voix bourdonnant tout autour d'elle, Maxine émergea progressivement, les yeux papillonnants pour s'habituer à la luminosité. Quelque peu perdue, elle tenta de comprendre où elle se trouvait. L'instant d'avant, elle était nichée dans les bras de son homme prête à lui faire part d'une mini bombe et là, elle était gentiment allongée une perfusion dans le bras tandis que Jennifer et Sheppard la dévisageaient avec curiosité.

Elle eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu'elle était à l'infirmerie qu'un violent haut le cœur lui retourna l'estomac. Keller s'empressa de lui tendre un seau tout en lui maintenant la tête.

« Désolée, j'ai dû un peu trop forcer sur les doses. Vous vous sentirez mieux d'ici quelques minutes… *s'adressant à Sheppard* avec la présence de cette molécule dans son sang, tous ses taux sont modifiés. Je n'ai aucune base de travail correcte pour établir les dosages qui lui correspondent. Pas étonnant qu'elle se sente un peu vaseuse. »

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, Maxine sentit son malaise refluer. De toute façon, elle aurait bien été en peine de rendre quoi que ce soit de plus. Elle sentait chaque pulsation dans ses tempes et peinait à reprendre une respiration posée à cause de sa gorge en feu.

« Bon retour parmi nous petite marmotte. Vous venez de faire un somme d'une bonne semaine. »

Fixant le colonel avec de grands yeux ébahis Maxine tenta d'intégrer la nouvelle.

« Tenez, ça va vous faire du bien. »

Après lui avoir appliqué une serviette humide sur le front, Jennifer lui tendit un comprimé et un verre d'eau.

« Avalez... ça va stopper les effets secondaires du produit que je vous ai injecté pour vous ramener. »

Reconnaissante de la sollicitude de la Doctoresse, Maxine saisit le tout et s'empressa de prendre sa médecine.

« Merci… *rendant le gobelet à sa propriétaire* Une semaine ? Comment est-ce possible ? »

Comprenant le probable besoin d'explications de la jeune femme, Sheppard se fit un devoir de lui relater les derniers évènements la concernant. Il savait d'expérience qu'il avancerait beaucoup mieux avec elle s'il se montrait un tant soi peu coopératif.

* * *

.

**- Infirmerie, lendemain midi -**

Laçant patiemment ses boots, Maxine tournait et retournait dans sa tête les informations que le chef militaire d'Atlantis lui avait livrées. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas été complètement honnête. Il avait parlé de certains détails qu'ils verraient plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait en état de quitter l'infirmerie, mais elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait de beaucoup plus que cela.

Sautant du lit, elle tira sur son débardeur pour qu'il tombe correctement sur son jeans taille basse. Elle venait de passer un peu plus d'une semaine à ne rien assimiler d'autre que le contenu des perfusions et pourtant, elle avait la nette impression d'avoir pris légèrement du poids. Pour confirmation, elle se sentait un peu trop à l'étroit dans la polaire qu'elle portait pour seulement envisager de la fermer au niveau de son décolleté. Rien de bien catastrophique, juste un peu de remplumage qui aurait énormément plu à Evan.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle eut le plus grand mal à refouler ses larmes.

Tant qu'elle n'en saurait pas davantage, or de question de sauter aux conclusions hâtives. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu. S'il était mort, elle l'aurait su, elle l'aurait senti. Elle en était convaincue.

Secouant la tête pour en chasser ses idées noires, elle adressa un salut à l'infirmière de garde et se dirigea d'un pas leste vers le Mess. Sheppard lui avait donné rendez-vous à quatorze heures, la laissant libre de son temps d'ici là. Consciente d'avoir une véritable faim de loup, elle avait bien l'intention d'utiliser cette relative liberté à satisfaire son estomac qui lui réclamait un retour immédiat aux nourritures solides en quantité plus que conséquentes.

S'engouffrant dans l'un des transporteurs de la Cité, elle entreprit de faire un point rapide sur ce qu'elle savait.

D'après Sheppard, la machine Ancienne se serait réactivée pour une quelconque raison restant encore à déterminer. Enfin restant à déterminer pour elle, parce qu'elle soupçonnait le colonel de parfaitement savoir ce qui avait déclenché le processus. Si jamais il s'avérait qu'ils étaient lui ou McKay responsables de ça, elle ne donnait pas chère de leur peau à tous les deux. Quitte à y laisser des plumes. Cette activation lui avait enlevé Evan et ça elle n'était pas prête de le digérer.

_P**ain de Lantiens !... J'vous déteste… On n'avait rien demandé à personne. On n'avait fait de mal à personne… Vous ne pouviez pas nous foutre la paix ?_

_S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je ne sais pas ce que… _

Incapable d'aller plus loin dans son raisonnement, son cœur se serra_._

Au lieu de subir le même sort que son compagnon, ce qui aurait somme toute été relativement logique, elle s'était écroulée suite à ce qu'ils avaient tout d'abord pris pour un choc psychologique et qui s'était avéré être la conséquence d'une nouvelle ébullition dans son cortex cérébral.

_Enfin un truc dans le genre avec des noms savants imprononçables._

Jennifer n'ayant pas compris l'origine du problème avait pensé la soulager en lui administrant un sédatif. Après une bonne nuit sans rêves, elle aurait dû se réveiller fraîche et dispose. Seulement ce n'était pas arrivé. Au lieu de ça, elle s'était retrouvée plongée dans un coma léger. Réaction naturelle de conservation semblait-il pour surmonter le phénomène. Ne pouvant rien pour elle a part la surveiller et attendre, ils l'avaient laissée en paix, jusqu'à ce que son état se stabilise et qu'ils puissent la réveiller sans risque.

Bilan de l'histoire : Elle se retrouvait seule à affronter tout ça, un trou béant lui déchirait la poitrine, une flopé de souvenirs plutôt perturbants pour sa santé mentale lui envahissaient la tête.

Revoyant certains flashs plus vivaces que les autres, elle caressa inconsciemment son ventre. Réalisant l'absurdité de son geste, elle s'empressa de glisser ses mains dans ses poches.

_Un gosse ! Non mais n'importe quoi… Je ne sais pas quel débile s'est chargé du scénario, mais franchement ça craint. _

_Comme s'il ne manquait plus que ça pour que tout aille parfaitement bien dans le meilleur des mondes. _

_Contrevenante récidiviste et fière de l'être,… portée sur les armes,… militaire inter-galactique,… voyageuse temporelle,… un peu trompe la mort puisqu'elle était gentiment passée de vie à trépas en cette charmante époque,… épouse officielle d'un alien,… désespérément en manque de son amant… Non franchement, il ne manquait plus que "maman" sur ce magnifique curriculum vitae._

_Quel ramassis de c**neries !_

L'heure étant encore peu avancée, elle traversa un Mess quasiment désert. Attrapant un plateau, elle s'empressa de le remplir et se dirigea vers la terrasse bien décidée à profiter des derniers rayons de soleil en cette matinée hivernale. Se laissant quelques instants pour s'habituer à la différence de température, elle pausa son repas sur la table la plus proche et balaya les environs du regard. Son rythme cardiaque manqua plusieurs battements lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme situé à quelques mètres d'elle. Accoudé à la rambarde, une tasse de café dans les mains, les paupières closes, il semblait perdu dans de sombres pensées.

Sans réaliser qu'elle avait bougé, elle se retrouva dans ses bras en moins d'une fraction de seconde.

Elle le savait, elle en était sûre.

Il allait bien !

Nichant son visage contre son cou, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il la serra à son tour. Partiellement rassurée, elle s'agrippa à lui de peur qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau. Toute à la joie de ces retrouvailles, il lui sembla que durant un instant le temps suspendit son cours.

« Lâchez-la ! »

Obéissant à l'injonction, elle sentit Evan se détacher d'elle comme à regret.

« Du calme… je ne vais rien lui faire. »

Stupéfaite, par le ton résigné qu'il employa, Maxine tourna simplement la tête pour voir l'individu qui venait de s'immiscer entre eux, son instinct lui soufflant de ne surtout pas lâcher son supérieur.

Un militaire auquel elle n'avait pas prêté attention en arrivant les tenait en joue. Ou plus précisément LE tenait en joue. D'après l'angle de visé, elle savait déjà ce que donnerait une simple pression sur la détente. Une balle en pleine tête. Propre, net et sans bavure. Aucune chance de survie.

« Non mais ça ne va pas ?... Faut vous calmer. »

L'ignorant superbement, le soldat lui jeta un ordre sans quitter son compagnon des yeux.

« Éloignez-vous, Madame.

- Non ! »

_Et puis quoi encore ? Tu ne veux pas que je te tienne le bras aussi pour t'aider à le descendre ?_

Ne comprenant pas encore ce qu'il se passait exactement, Maxine se refusait à obtempérer. Dans le doute, elle prendrait toujours son parti. Il n'y avait même pas à discuter.

« Max, s'il te plaît…Fais ce qu'il te demande. »

S'il voulait la surprendre, félicitation, il avait parfaitement réussi. À quoi jouait-il ? Il n'imaginait tout de même pas qu'elle allait le laisser seul avec cet espèce de taré ?

« Vous savez que je ne suis pas un danger pour elle,… ni pour aucun de vous… Baissez votre arme, elle va s'éloigner… Max, s'il te plaît. »

Sentant la lassitude qui perçait sous la neutralité de son ton, Maxine recula d'un pas pour pouvoir enfin le dévisager. Croisant pour la première fois son regard depuis qu'il s'était écroulé dans ses bras plusieurs jours auparavant, elle resta figée, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle avait l'impression d'être un papillon cloué au sol sous l'intensité du regard reptilien qui la fixait. Étouffant toute réaction instinctive de fuite, elle laissa une de ses mains se détacher du t-shirt où elle s'accrochait désespérément pour poser le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue. D'abord hésitante, elle s'enhardit devant l'accord tacite qu'elle lut au fond de ses yeux à suivre le tracé de la balafre couvrant le côté gauche de son visage.

« Que t'ont-ils fait ? »

Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle ne remarqua pas l'entrée fracassante de Sheppard.

« Ça suffit Lieutenant !... Allez donc prêter main forte à l'équipe d'exploration des sous-sols. Vous y serrez plus utile… *s'adressant à Lorne* Désolé, je crois que certains vont avoir du mal avec ça *désignant ses yeux d'un geste vague avant de hausser les épaules* pendant encore un certain temps… Je vais devoir vous trouver une nouvelle escorte. *remarquant Maxine* Dolren vous êtes là aussi… Parfait !... Je vois que vous avez pu refaire connaissance. *se frottant les mains pour se donner une contenance* On va pouvoir discuter sérieusement. Il me paraît évident qu'on a quelques trucs à se dire avant que le C.I.S. ne débarque… *retournant dans le Mess* Je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger… *avisant le plateau abandonné de Maxine* Vous non plus… Venez partager notre table. *ironique* Vous pourrez papoter avec Ronon du bon vieux temps. »

* * *

.

Eh oui... c'est encore moi ! ! ! :-D :-D :-D

Juste pour faire un petit peu de pub. :-p

**1- Lily76** est de retour et vient de boucler sa fic délirante "Les Vainqueurs écrivent l'Histoire". Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, un petit tour s'impose. Franche rigolade en perspective. Une héroïne qui sort des sentiers battus et à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux. Le tout conclu par un épilogue de toute beauté qui m'a scotchée.

**2-** Je viens de découvrir un auteur de talent : **Ellana-san**. Elle a écrit plusieurs fics sur SG1 (Je n'ai pas lu ses écrits sur les autres fandoms. Je ne donnerais pas d'avis sur ceux-là). Je ne suis pas particulièrement adepte des O'Neill/Carter (Entendre par là que je les adore dans la série mais que je n'aurais pas forcément été me jeter sur les fics les concernant). Je suis tombée dessus totalement par hasard... pour ne pas m'en relever... mdr. Ces écrits sont magnifiques. Elle est tout particulièrement douée avec les amours compliqués. Elle m'a fait vibrer (boule dans la gorge... sensation d'oppression... joie... colère... rire idiot... la totale quoi) sur plusieurs histoires. Et encore plus rare je n'ai pas eu l'impression de relire le même genre de truc d'une fic à l'autre. Chacune de ses publications est unique et très bien écrite ce qui ne gâche rien. Votre préférence ne dépendra donc que de votre sensibilité bref, jetez-y un oeil vous ne serez pas déçu.

Si vous souhaitez en parler, vous savez ou me trouver. ;-)

à bientôt.


	40. Chapter 39

Coucou,

Pour commencer, bienvenue à toi Maggy, contente que cette histoire te plaise.

et... un petit re- à toi aussi Maggy35. Super que tu aies apprécié le dernier chapitre. je me suis éclatée a l'écrire. On va donc rester dans le sujet même sujet.

Allez, je n'en dis pas plus. À vous de découvrir la suite.

Bonne lecture et surtout... Faites vous plaiz ´ :-p

P.S.: l´O.S. Promis devrait voir le jour en même temps que le chap 40 ou 41 :))

.

* * *

**Chapitre 39**

* * *

.

.

« Là,… c'est elle. »

Inutile de le lui préciser. Dès que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la frimousse de l'enfant, Maxine l'avait su. Comme si cette évidence avait raisonné au plus profond de son être, donnant une dimension nouvelle aux flashs qui la hantaient. Le flot d'images anarchiques qui avait envahi progressivement son esprit depuis qu'elle avait été propulsée à cette époque commençait soudainement à prendre un sens, à s'ancrer dans la réalité,… sa réalité.

Un frémissement d'angoisse pure lui traversa le corps rapidement balayé par les émotions que la présence de cette enfant à seulement quelques mètres en contrebas faisait naître en elle.

Appuyée contre l'angle du mur ouvrant sur la passerelle, la jeune femme surplombait sans être visible ce qui pour la journée avait été converti en salle de jeu. Grâce à l'ombre protectrice du corridor, elle pouvait observer la petite puce en toute quiétude.

_Mon Dieu ! Elle lui ressemble tellement… La couleur de ses yeux,… les fossettes creusant ses joues à chacun de ses rires,… même son sourire. _

À quatre pattes devant un amas de pièces détachées diverses et variées, Maeva fixait avec intensité celle qu'elle venait de saisir. Autant les précédentes avaient déclenché soit un rire, soit une moue parfaitement adorable avant de rejoindre leurs congénères sur des tas distincts, autant cette dernière la laissait visiblement perplexe. Poussant un petit soupir, elle se mit à gazouiller une sorte d'argumentaire étrange pour expliquer au cristal noirci par une probable surtension qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans les autres tas. Agitant sa menotte pour donner plus de poids à sa décision, elle conclut sur une évidence qui fit tressaillir Maxine.

« Ze vais te choigner… *avec une sorte de conviction impressionnante* pour procréger des villiains moncres. »

Le tintement d'un rire grave à son oreille, arracha Maxine à sa contemplation.

« Inutile de demander d'où lui vient cette lubie… *esquissant un sourire mi-amusé, mi-attendri* ce doit être génétique… »

Subitement transportée dans ce qui serait un jour pour elle des années en arrière, Maxine entendit à peine la remarque sarcastique du Satédien posté à ses côtés. Ces images, ces flashs, ces sensations, ces sentiments apparemment sans queue ni tête qui l'assaillaient depuis des jours défilèrent devant ses yeux dans une harmonie parfaite, reliant ses propres souvenirs aux fils de son futur créant ainsi une histoire,… son histoire. Elle tenait enfin l'intégralité de sa vie passée et à venir la ressentant comme sienne, aussi réelle que si elle l'avait vécue en totalité.

Toujours hermétique à son environnement immédiat, elle se passait et repassait les passages les plus marquant jusqu'à s'en donner le tournis. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas accepter que ses cauchemars soient réels. Refusant de se plier à la fatalité, elle enfouit au fin fond de son esprit ces informations, bien décidée à ne les en ressortir que pour changer le cours de sa propre histoire. Elle protégerait ceux que son cœur chérissait quoi qu'il advienne, quel qu'en soit le prix !

Revenant lentement à la réalité forte de ces certitudes, elle reporta son attention sur le petit être qui avait repris la répartition des éléments de son précieux trésor. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour remercier Ronon de lui avoir permis de la voir, un vertige la saisit, la faisant vaciller.

« Hey ! Doucement… *la rattrapant pour l'aider à se stabiliser* on retourne au mess. Ce n'est pas bon d'avoir le ventre vide… *la sentant vainement résister* elle ne va pas s'envoler. Teyla veille sur elle… *se voulant rassurant* il y aura d'autres occasions. »

Comprenant qu'il avait raison, Maxine se laissa finalement conduire docilement. Elle ne se sentait effectivement pas très bien. Sans la forte poigne qui la maintenait, elle se serait probablement effondrée. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle mange. Rien de bon ne sortait jamais d'un sac vide.

Si elle ne s'était pas si stupidement donnée en spectacle un peu plus tôt, elle ne se serait pas retrouvée dans cette situation. En ce moment, elle serait probablement aux côtés d'Evan à papoter de la semaine passée en sirotant un thé bien chaud.

_Ouaip cocotte ! Mais tu n'aurais pas eu confirmation de l'existence de ta progéniture. _

_Tu sais que l'absence de Lili ne t'autorise pas à la remplacer ? _

_Ah bon ? T'es sûre et certaine ?... Pff… dommage. En tout cas tu devrais faire breveter ta technique pour faire cracher à quelqu'un tous ses secrets, parce que là… *ironique* franchement… chapeau ! _

_Oh ! Eh ! Ça suffit ! _

En même temps, elle devait bien reconnaître que si elle n'avait pas été prise d'une furieuse envie de casser du lieutenant-colonel, elle serait probablement toujours à côté de la plaque au sujet de sa future/déjà réalisée (_allez savoir, vous, quel nom lui donner_) maternité.

_ Mouais, pas très clair tout ça. _

_C'est pas non plus très courant d'être la maman d'un petit bout qu'on a mis au monde seulement dans sa tête. _

_Pas faux…_

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que sans sa relation plus que particulière avec Sheppard, rien ne se serait produit. Qu'elle que soit l'époque, rien ne changeait entre eux. Un lien ni vraiment professionnel, ni pleinement amical, mais assurément explosif. Ce dernier avait un don indéniable pour la faire sortir de ses gonds comme personne. Ultra sensible à chacune de ses remarques ou taquineries, elle démarrait au quart de tour. Or, ce n'aurait pas dû être le cas. Il était le big boss, fin de l'histoire. Si ça l'amusait de se payer sa tête, grand bien lui fasse. Cependant, même si elle refusait de l'avouer, elle admirait autant l'homme que le soldat et de ce fait portait un peu trop d'importance à son jugement sur sa personne.

Si elle avait été un garçon, il aurait probablement été son modèle sur cette base. Elle appréciait énormément sa façon de ne pas se prendre au sérieux en se cachant volontairement derrière une attitude immature qui le rendait accessible à chaque personne placée sous son autorité. Mais voilà, elle était une fille. Le piédestal revenait donc sans la moindre hésitation au colonel Samantha Carter.

_Eh non !... Le fait qu'elle ait aussi été amoureuse de son chef d'unité n'entre absolument pas en ligne de compte dans mon choix. _

_Et non, je n'ai pas de problème avec le lien de subordination !_

Un fait qui restait encore à prouver. Si aucun conflit ne s'était jamais présenté avec la dirigeante d'Atlantis, il n'en allait pas de même avec le reste des gradés. Déjà à l'école d'ingénierie civile et militaire, son dossier avait été copieusement rempli par son incapacité à garder pour elle ce qu'elle pensait et depuis son intégration dans le "Projet Stargate", elle ne s'était pas vraiment améliorée. Elle avait commencé avec le général O'Neill qui heureusement se formalisait assez peu de l'étiquette militaire, puis elle s'était lancée dans une guerre de cinéphile avec le Colonel Mitchell durant son bref séjour au SGC, autant dire que les grades avaient tenu fort peu de place dans leurs joutes qu'ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas terminées. Ensuite, son charmant caractère lui avait fait un ami pour la vie du colonel Caldwell et elle couchait avec son chef d'équipe accessoirement second du chef militaire d'Atlantis. Ce même chef militaire qu'elle aurait bien étranglé la plupart du temps si elle l'avait pu.

En bref, rien que n'importe quel soldat lambda aurait pu dire de ses propres relations avec sa hiérarchie.

_ Non ? _

_Non ! Je ne crois pas. _

_Éh ! On a tous nos têtes. Ce n'est pas ma faute si Caldwell ne peut pas me voir. _

_Admettons,… mais reconnais que tout le monde n'a pas ta capacité à mettre les pieds dans le plat ou à finir sous la couette de certains… _

Bon d'accord, elle n'était peut-être pas toujours finaude dans ses contacts humains, mais pour en revenir à Sheppard, était-il obligé de la prendre pour cible privilégiée de ses mises en boîte ? Non, tout comme rien ne l'obligeait dans ces cas là à se montrer impertinente. Malheureusement, en avoir conscience ne l'empêchait pas de se faire avoir à chaque fois. Un fait qui l'agaçait au plus haut point et qui donnait une excellente excuse à Evan pour se moquer de son côté un tantinet soupe au lait.

Dès que Sheppard lui tendait une perche, elle n'y allait pas elle y courait au lieu de simplement laisser couler. Si bien qu'avec n'importe quel autre gradé, elle aurait reçu depuis longtemps une liste de blâmes longue comme le bras. En fait, elle le soupçonnait de ne rien en faire parce qu'il s'amusait comme un petit fou à ses dépends et que justement elle réagissait, ce qui rendait le jeu nettement plus attrayant.

_ Dire que je vais bientôt fêter mes vingt six ans et qu'il arrive à me faire tourner en bourrique comme une gamine… Pas très adulte tout ça ! _

Non, effectivement… et être dans le futur ne changeait pas la donne puisqu'aujourd'hui encore elle s'était offerte une très belle démonstration de son manque de self-control en sa présence, motif valable ou pas.

.

** - Flash-back : Mess un peu plus tôt -**

Appuyant son front contre la poitrine de son compagnon, Maxine ignora la proposition du Colonel de se joindre à lui pour déjeuner. L'état physique d'Evan la perturbait trop pour qu'elle envisage de s'éloigner tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas rassurée. Dire qu'il y a encore quelques minutes elle craignait de l'avoir perdu alors qu'il était là, dans l'enceinte de la Cité.

_Dans l'enceinte de la Cité… _

S'arrachant à l'apparente torpeur qui commençait à s'emparer d'elle, Maxine sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« Bon sang ! » _Il a osé._

L'homme qu'elle aimait était vivant, en relative sécurité sur Atlantis et Sheppard le savait. Au lieu de la rassurer sur son sort la veille ou le matin même, il l'avait délibérément laissée dans l'expectative. La colère se mit à bouillonner en elle au point d'obscurcir toute capacité de réflexion rationnelle. Elle allait lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser et ce malgré tout le respect qu'elle lui devait.

S'élançant à sa suite elle l'interpella pour qu'il l'attende, mais le son de sa voix fut couvert par un bruit sourd, caractéristique d'une chute. À quelques mètres de l'accès à la terrasse, Evan venait de se faire plaquer au sol par deux marines et une fois encore, elle ne vit aucune volonté de sa part de résister à cette attitude franchement hostile.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?... Je ne comprends pas..._

Si Maxine avait été en danger, il n'aurait certainement pas été aussi docile, mais ce que la jeune femme ne pouvait pas savoir pour l'instant c'est que cette intervention l'arrangeait. Grâce à l'excès de zèle des deux hommes, elle s'était temporairement détournée de son objectif.

Lorsqu'elle avait filé à la suite de leur "ex-boss", Evan l'avait immédiatement soupçonnée de foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis. Elle allait faire une c**nnerie qu'elle regretterait dès qu'elle aurait retrouvé son calme. Il la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas avoir intercepté la lueur enragée qui s'était brusquement enflammée au fond de ses prunelles. S'il n'était pas intervenu, Sheppard aurait passé un sale quart d'heure et elle y aurait laissé pas mal de plumes.

Certes, elle avait fait d'impressionnants progrès en combat au contact de Ronon, mais pas au point de mettre un militaire aguerri à terre sans utiliser un ou deux coups bas. Or jamais elle ne s'abaisserait à une telle pratique face à quelqu'un qu'elle estimait et elle ne lâcherait pas non plus l'affaire avant de s'être complètement défoulée. Trop de risques qu'elle finisse une fois de plus à l'infirmerie et à son humble avis, elle y avait suffisamment séjourné ces derniers temps sans en rajouter. Il ne chercha donc pas à se libérer de la clef qui le maintenait au sol.

Il avait réussi à attirer l'attention de Maxine, pas la peine d'envenimer la situation en abîmant un ou deux soldats qui après tout ne faisaient que leur boulot.

Finalement, ça pouvait s'avérer utile de faire flipper les petits gars chargés de la sécurité.

Réalisant l'aspect totalement incongru de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Maxine fronça les sourcils. Deux fois à quelques minutes d'intervalles, ça faisait beaucoup pour une simple coïncidence.

_C'est quoi ce nouveau délire ?... Depuis quand Evan est-il passé du statut d'invité temporaire à celui de prisonnier sous haute surveillance qu'on maltraite à l'envie ?... Ne me dites pas que les atlantes sont responsables des sévices qu'il a subis ? _

S'apprêtant à s'indigner de l'attitude du personnel militaire, Maxine fut coupée avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche. Sheppard qui s'était également retourné pour identifier la raison de ce soudain désordre fut saisi d'une colère aussi noire que fulgurante. Woolsey avait vraiment fait du bon travail de sape avec son trouillomètre à zéro. S'il avait dû écouter le dirigeant d'Atlantis, il aurait enfermé Lorne à double tour dans un caisson de stase avant de le remettre au Dédale direction la zone "51".

Comme s'il allait autoriser qu'on fasse subir ça à l'un de ses hommes. Il se battrait pour son ancien second comme il s'était battu pour Ford. Surtout qu'ici, tous les espoirs étaient permis. Lorne était toujours égal à lui-même et sa mutation n'avait en rien entachée son comportement.

Certains ici auraient bien fait d'en prendre de la graine.

En attendant, il allait mettre les points sur les "i" et les barres aux "t". Il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Woolsey d'abandonner son projet de stase pour que quelques crétins continuent à entretenir la psychose.

« Libérez le immédiatement ! *le ton de sa voix se faisant glacial* Que ce soit clair, le prochain qui s'en prend au Major peut déjà considérer son transfert comme acquis… Nouvelle affectation : surveillance de la planète la plus pourrie que je pourrai trouver dans cette galaxie. *effectuant un bref tour d'horizon* Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Au lieu de répondre par l'affirmative, l'un des militaires présent tenta une objection.

« Monsieur…

- Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Le ton du lieutenant-colonel était sans appel. Le militaire le comprit et botta en touche.

« Parfait ! Maintenant que ce point est éclairci, juste un petit conseil... Chacun d'entre vous pourrait être dans sa situation. Avant d'agir réfléchissez un peu à la façon dont vous souhaiteriez être traités… *jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui fixant chaque soldat tour à tour jusqu'à les rendre mal à l'aise* Bien ! Je vois que tout le monde est sur ma longueur d'onde. *se rapprochant des deux marines qui aidaient Lorne à se relever* Vous pouvez le remercier de ne pas avoir résisté *voyant qu'ils ne comprenaient pas où il voulait en venir* S'il ne vous avait pas laissé faire, je serais en train d'écrire votre éloge funèbre. *s'éloignant de nouveau avant de se retourner pour enfoncer le clou* Personnellement, je n'ai pas eu autant de patience.(1) »

Soufflée par cette inhabituelle démonstration d'autorité de la part de Sheppard visant à clarifier le statut à part de son ancien second, Maxine n'en oublia pas pour autant ses propres griefs. Souhaitant en finir une bonne fois avec ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle voulut l'intercepter au passage. L'idée aurait pu être efficace, sans l'intervention de Ronon qui choisit cet instant pour poser fermement ses mains sur ses épaules, accompagnant son geste d'une légère pression visant à l'inciter à n'en rien faire.

Encore un qui la connaissait un peu trop bien !

Seulement, si la supplique muette sur le visage de son homme l'avait en partie calmée, cette atteinte à sa liberté de mouvement réveilla instantanément ses velléités de querelles.

Seule nouveauté, Sheppard n'était plus directement visé.

Décidément, elle manquait totalement de self-control depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée à l'infirmerie. Le Satédien ne méritait absolument pas qu'elle se déchaîne sur lui parce qu'il l'empêchait de se défouler sur le chef militaire au plus mauvais moment qui soit. Où avait elle la tête pour vouloir l'engueuler devant tout le monde alors qu'il venait clairement de montrer son soutien inconditionnel à l'un de ses hommes.

_Trop d'émotions… Il fallait bien que ça sorte à un moment ou à un autre. _

_Si tu le dis… _

Cette pauvre excuse ne la ramena pas à de meilleurs sentiments. Il fallait qu'elle s'en prenne à quelqu'un. Tant pis pour l'ex-coureur. Après tout, il avait le cuir suffisamment dur pour encaisser sa petite crise. Elle se fit donc un plaisir de se dégager prestement lui demandant avec une mauvaise fois évidente pourquoi il ne s'occupait pas de ses propres fesses comme il savait si bien le faire en temps normal ?

Loin de perturber le Pégasien sa remarque n'eut pour seul effet que de déclencher l'hilarité de Sheppard qui ne manqua pas de saisir l'occasion de détendre l'atmosphère en lui faisant piquer un fard.

« Je comprends pourquoi vous l'avez épousée, Ronon. Quel tempérament !… Vous ne deviez pas vous embêter mon vieux. *se penchant par dessus son épaule pour n'être entendu que d'elle* Une femme de caractère, il n'y a que ça de vrai pour satisfaire un tel homme. *s'éloignant dans un éclat de rire* N'ai-je pas raison ? »

Très content de lui, il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice attendant sa réaction qu'il savait inévitable. Bon sang, ce que ces petits jeux idiots lui avaient manqué.

_ Sérieusement ? Une allusion sur mes capacités à mener à bien le devoir conjugal ? _

_Oh non ! *lançant une œil noir à Sheppard* certainement pas ! _

« Vous allez me le payer. *articulant à peine sans élever la voix, les mâchoires serrées à l'extrême*… Je vous jure que cette fois vous allez le regretter. » Ce dernier nullement inquiet se contenta d'hausser un sourcil clairement dubitatif, tandis qu'il observait Ronon tentant d'éloigner la jeune femme de sa personne.

« Lâchez-moi !... *essayant désespérément de se dégager* Ronon ! Lâchez-moi ! »

Ignorant sa supplique, le Satédien jeta un dernier regard en direction de Lorne et Sheppard avant de l'entraîner hors du mess. Il n'aurait pas été contre un peu d'aide de la part du premier. Celui-ci aurait calmé Maxine en quelques secondes, mais son égo refusa tout net cette solution de facilité. Il ne serait pas dit qu'il n'était plus capable de la faire taire !

Jurant contre le foutu caractère qui la caractérisait, il laissa malencontreusement échapper ce qu'il dissimulait depuis plus de trois semaines.

« Telle mère, telle fille !... Mêmes têtes de mules. »

Ce commentaire qui aurait dû paraître complètement surréaliste à Maxine raisonna étrangement avec les dernières images implantées dans son esprit, si bien qu'elle se figea au beau milieu d'un magnifique chapelet de jurons à l'attention du lieutenant-colonel.

_Une fille ?… J'ai une fille ici ? _

_Mais non gourdasse, il parle de ta ressemblance avec ta mère… *se frappant le front* Suis-je bête ! T'as hérité ton charmant caractère de ton père… Raté !... Evidemment que t'as une fille… T'es carrément longue à la détente ma vieille. La scène de ton accouchement était pourtant explicite… beurk… en tout cas pour moi. *s'éclairant d'un coup après avoir mimé une intense envie de vomir* D'ailleurs, t'ai-je dis que je suis totalement fan de celles qui concernent tes parties de jambe en l'air ?... Non ?... Parce que là vraiment… AÏE ! *se frottant énergiquement la tête* pas la peine de frapper ! J'y suis pour rien moi si t'es pas l'immaculée conception… Faut bien que je m'occupe là-dedans. _

« Une fille, hein ? *toisant Ronon* Quelqu'un avait l'intention de m'en parler un jour ?

- Mmpf… *voyant la jeune femme prête à s'emporter de nouveau* pas pour l'instant non… *soupirant de lassitude* Sa mère est morte il y a deux ans, cinq mois et vingt trois jours. Il n'est pas question qu'on la lui ressuscite pour la lui enlever aussi vite. »

Le Satédien semblait très sûr de lui et maître de la situation, comme si personne ne risquait de venir contredire son autorité en la matière.

_De quel droit ? C'est tout de même ma fille !_

_ Ouaip, dans une certaine mesure… faudrait pas trop pousser non plus. Je te rappelle qu'accessoirement, tu ne l'as pas encore eue. _

_Peut-être… _

_Y a pas de peut-être ! T'es pas encore sa mère, par contre je te rappelle que d'après ton dossier, t'as épousé Ronon donc… CQFD… *ironique* à moins que tu veuilles que je te fasse un dessin sur les droits de ce Ronon là ? _

_Ne me dis pas que… Non ! Jamais je ne pourrai le tromper. C'est complètement débile d'insinuer un truc pareil._

_ C'est pas vrai… *s'arrachant les cheveux* T'es vraiment un cas désespéré !... J'abandonne, débrouille-toi toute seule. Tu me gonfles !_

Complètement perdue, Maxine se décida à mettre la question de la paternité de sa fille de côté pour l'instant. Trop d'éléments lui manquaient encore et elle se voyait mal discuter de ça au milieu d'un couloir. Elle opta donc pour ce qui lui parut le plus censé pour l'instant.

« J'ai besoin de la voir… *suppliante* Il faut que je la vois. »

S'adossant nonchalamment au mur, Ronon la dévisagea en silence pesant visiblement le pour et le contre.

_Tiens donc ! Monsieur ne trouve pas l'idée de planter sa défunte mère devant la petite génialissime… Comme c'est étrange. _

_La ferme ! _

« Elle n'est pas obligée de savoir que je suis là. Je suis certaine qu'on peut trouver une solution… *arborant un regard de chien battu qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé depuis l'enfance* Ronon… *la voix chargée d'émotion* il s'agit de ma fille… »

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas plus, se contentant de la jauger du regard.

_Bon sang ! Ronon et ses impressionnantes facultés de communication… ça veut dire quoi ce sourcil relevé ? C'est oui ou c'est m**de ? _

« Par ici. »

_ Waouh ! _

**- Fin du flash back -**

.

En découvrant l'enfant, Maxine avait eu un choc. Elle était identique à celle de son esprit, enfin à une différence de deux ans et demi près.

Son futur lui avait apporté les images d'un bébé gazouillant, de premiers mots, de premiers pas, d'étoiles plein les yeux, d'une soif inextinguible de découvertes. Ses yeux lui montraient une toute petite fille dont les lourdes boucles rousses lui tombaient sur le nez, l'obligeant à régulièrement les repousser vers l'arrière pour espérer dégager son visage de cette gêne. Un lien de cuir tenait normalement ce rôle, mais visiblement, il avait fini par choir sur le sol.

Tous ces petits détails ne faisaient que renforcer l'évidence. Cette petite était la sienne sans aucun doute possible. Ce point là était réglé. Un jour prochain, elle aurait une fille avec un homme qu'elle aimerait au-delà du raisonnable jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Si vous faisiez partie de ceux qui connaissiez vraiment bien le père, il était impossible de passer à côté de la ressemblance, dans le cas inverse, il était facile de se laisser abuser. Tellement de personnes s'étaient arrêtées à l'impression qu'il donnait, ne gardant en mémoire qu'une image floue et faussée.

_Demandez à un homme sur cette Cité de le décrire, vous obtiendrez un truc du genre : grand, brun, pas causant mais sympa._

_ Demandez à la gente féminine, ce serait plutôt : beau brun trop craquant avec un cul d'enfer !... *Riant de la description* __Que voulez vous… certains atouts ont une fâcheuse propension à court-circuiter notre cerveau._

Enfin l'important c'était qu'elle elle soit capable de déceler les traits du père sous ceux de la fille. Maintenant, elle savait avec certitude le nom de celui qui lui avait fait ce cadeau, même si au fond elle n'en avait jamais vraiment douté.

À cette pensée, une bouffé d'amour l'envahie. Cette enfant si sérieuse devant la tâche qu'elle s'était imposée comme jeu, avait balayé ses certitudes. Elle qui ne se sentait pas prête à être mère de si tôt n'hésiterait pas à franchir la ligne jaune pour ce petit bout de chou. S'ils restaient coincés ici, elle prendrait sa place auprès d'elle et si au contraire ils parvenaient à rentrer, elle ferait tout pour qu'elle existe et grandisse avec l'amour de ses parents.

« Allez, à table petit chat. »

Elle était tellement accaparée par ses pensées, qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Ronon l'avait ramenée au mess. Regardant autour d'elle, elle constata qu'elle était assise à une table, face au Satédien, un plateau posé entre eux. Saisissant le quignon de pain qu'il lui tendait, elle en prit un morceau qu'elle mastiqua consciencieusement.

« Il faut que je vois Evan… *avalant une nouvelle bouchée* que je lui parle.

- Ce qu'il ignore ne peut lui faire de mal.

- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Il a le droit de savoir… *désignant son environnement d'un geste vague* même si tout ceci ne nous est pas encore arrivé ailleurs que dans nos têtes… *mordant dans son morceau de pain* De toute fachon *finissant de déglutir, une main devant sa bouche* pardon… je suis certaine qu'il le sait déjà, du moins en partie. Si j'ai les souvenirs de celle que je serai jusqu'à ma disparition, le processus est forcément identique pour lui.

- Probablement… *un demi sourire aux lèvres* Je n'ai jamais douté que vous feriez le bon choix. On ne construit rien de bon sur des non-dits… Tous ce qu'on y gagne c'est de faire souffrir l'autre.

- Oui. *faisant mine de se lever* Où est-il à présent ?

- Maxine… *lui saisissant le poignet pour la forcer à se rasseoir* l'estomac d'abord *désignant son assiette pleine pour appuyer ce qu'il venait de lui dire* le reste ensuite.

- Ok, *levant les bras en signe d'apaisement* ok. Vous êtes pire que mon oncle quand vous vous y mettez… *se rasseyant confortablement* Puisque je suis coincée ici tant que je n'aurai pas tout avalé, dites moi ce qui est arrivé à Evan durant cette semaine. Il est couvert de cicatrices que je ne lui connaissais pas… et ses yeux… *frémissant rétrospectivement* je n'avais encore jamais vu un truc pareil… C'est la machine qui lui a fait ça ?... Pourquoi n'ai-je pas subi la même chose ? »

Ronon la regarda un air amusé collé sur le visage.

« Doucement. Une question à la fois. »

La jeune femme se renfrogna devant cette légère rebuffade.

« D'accord. Dans ce cas la seule qui m'intéresse vraiment. *le toisant* Qu'est-il arrivé à Evan ? »

Le Satédien se rembrunit.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre ici. Ce qu'il a vécu lui appartient. C'est à lui de vous le raconter. »

Laissant tomber sa fourchette, Maxine s'enfonça dans son siège les bras croisés sur sa poitrine dans une attitude clairement mécontente.

« Super ! Ça c'est une réponse… et pour le reste ? »

Prenant ostensiblement son temps, il singea la position de la jeune femme. Appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise, bras et jambes croisés, il lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

« Ne jamais rien lâcher, hein ?... Mes leçons ont eu du bon. *venant poser ses coudes sur la table l'air soudain plus sérieux* D'après McKay, la machine est effectivement impliquée dans le phénomène de disparition qui s'est produit la semaine dernière. Si je vous en dis plus je vais empiéter sur un domaine qui ne m'appartient pas de révéler… *l'empêchant d'un geste de l'interrompre* Vous n'avez pas été touchée parce que contrairement à lui, vous n'existez plus dans ce futur. »

Maxine le fixa dans une parfaite imitation du poisson rouge, lui arrachant un soupir. Il aurait pu parier sur le résultat de sa tirade. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se ressaisisse, ce qui prit plusieurs longues minutes.

« Vous voulez dire que… *cherchant ses mots* il a survécu ? *ne parvenant pas à assimiler sereinement ce fait en total contradiction avec ce qu'elle pensait savoir* Mais… on a cherché partout… même quand plus personne n'y croyait… sans aucun résultat, sans la moindre piste ou même le plus petit indice prouvant le contraire… *sentant une émotion ne lui appartenant pas complètement, la gagner* jamais… *pointant son front de son index* c'est gravé là-dedans au fer rouge… Tout le monde nous prenait pour des fous de continuer à espérer alors que Sheppard avait retrouvé ses plaques baignant dans trop de sang pour qu'il ait pu survivre. *un trémolo dans la voix* Je peux repasser encore et encore ce simulacre de service funèbre au dessus d'un cercueil vide. *murmurant à peine audible* Je me souviens de ce que j'ai ressenti comme si j'y avait été… »

Comprenant parfaitement, il lui saisit la main dans un geste de réconfort.

« En définitif, il semblerait que nous ayons eu raison d'y croire… *plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme* Il n'a jamais été homme à revenir sur une parole donnée… Quel qu'en soit le prix. »

* * *

.

(1) Référence à l'épisode 2'08 Mutation (ou Conversion in English)


	41. Chapter 40

Bon ! Mon ordi m'a laché...

Le temps de m'en procurer un nouveau (de compétition, enfin j'espère... lol), de me familiariser avec... et voici la suite.

En espérant qu'elle vous console du délai de publication et qu'elle réponde à vos attentes...

Bonne Lecture à tous.

P.S.: je publie avant de répondre à vos réviews. Donc pas d'inquiétudes si vous ne voyez pas les réponses tout de suite (j'ai du boulot de ce côté là et aussi un peu de lecture en retard. Imaginez l'horreur... Mdr)

.

* * *

**Chapitre 40**

* * *

.

.

**- Pendant ce temps, bureau du psychologue -**

.

Voyant son patient commencer à s'agiter dangereusement, le psychologue de la Cité posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien... Calmez-vous... Vous êtes en sécurité sur Atlantis. »

Ces paroles rassurantes n'ayant pas l'air d'avoir un quelconque impact, Sheppard se rapprocha, inquiet, prêt à intervenir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

« Son subconscient résiste, *se voulant rassurant* il lutte pour nous refuser l'accès aux souvenirs qu'il a verrouillés. *souriant pour adoucir son constat* Au vu des séquelles qu'il en a gardées *désignant plusieurs cicatrices dépassant des manches relevées et la balafre qui lui barrait la joue*, on se doutait que ce ne serait pas une promenade de santé, Colonel. »

Muselant son instinct qui ne cessait de lui hurler que cette tentative plus poussée était une très, mais alors très mauvaise idée, Sheppard incita le psy à poursuivre. Moins il traînerait, plus vite ce serait terminé. Visiblement du même avis, ce dernier inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment avant de reprendre la progression de la séance d'hypnose.

« Major, écoutez le son de ma voix... Laissez-vous guider... »

Loin d'avoir l'effet escompté, le discours du thérapeute ne calma en rien le patient qui résista de plus belle.

« Major, dites-nous ce que vous voyez... *n'obtenant pas de réponse* décrivez-nous le lieu où vous êtes en ce moment. »

Les mâchoires serrées, Lorne resta muet laissant seulement une plainte douloureuse s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Vous ne risquez rien... détendez-vous. *Prenant un ton rassurant* Vous êtes là en tant que simple observateur. Tout ceci a déjà eu lieu... *insistant sur les mots employés* Ce sont des événements de votre passé... Ils ne peuvent plus vous atteindre... *commençant à désespérer d'arriver à ses fins* Concentrez-vous sur notre objectif !... *le voyant soudain se figer* Bien...

- Allez-vous faire foutre !

- ... décrivez... *réalisant le contenu de l'injonction* qu'est-ce que ? »

Ne le laissant pas continuer, Sheppard eut un ricanement acide.

« Je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas vos méthodes. »

Au même instant, Lorne se tendit laissant échapper une nouvelle plainte.

« Vous... n'obtiendrez... rien... *de plus en plus crispé* de moi... *ne résistant plus à la souffrance éprouvée* Argh... Allez... *retenant sa respiration* vous faire... foutre ! Argh... Argh... Non... AAARGHHhhh... »

Les insultes à l'attention d'un invisible tortionnaire et les plaintes se muant en explosion de souffrance s'enchaînèrent sans discontinuer. Ce brusque revirement confirma les craintes du lieutenant-colonel. Le processus de distanciation inhérent à la réussite d'une séance d'hypnose avait visiblement échoué en dépit de l'acharnement du thérapeute. Ils étaient en train de perdre leur temps et de faire revivre à un homme les pires moments de sa vie inutilement.

« Arrêtez ça ! »

N'ayant d'autre choix que d'abdiquer face à l'autorité qui se dégagea de cet ordre, le psy cessa instantanément ses tentatives infructueuses pour procéder à la phase de réintégration du sujet dans l'instant présent.

« Major, calmez-vous, on va vous sortir de là... Fixez votre attention sur ma voix... *se voulant encourageant* Vous pouvez le faire... *ayant une vague impression de compréhension de la part de son patient* Écoutez-moi attentivement. Je vais décompter en partant de cinq... lorsque vous entendrez le chiffre "un", vous serez de nouveau parmi-nous, sur Atlantis... Major, accrochez vous à ma voix... Ne la perdez pas. *prenant une courte inspiration* Cinq... quatre... trois... deux... UN !... Ouvrez les yeux... Major ?... Major ? Ouvrez les yeux. »

Ce dernier resta complètement imperméable, continuant de se débattre seul face à ses démons.

« Ramenez-le, bordel ! »

La voix du lieutenant-colonel claqua sur cette sommation, laissant transparaître l'angoisse latente qui lui vrillait les tripes depuis qu'il avait ramené Lorne sur Atlantis.

« Que croyez-vous que j'essaie de faire ?... *tentant de maîtriser son agacement à l'encontre du militaire qui s'était montré hostile à son projet depuis le départ* Je n'avais encore jamais traité un patient de ce type. Je fais de mon mieux.

- Eh bien, faites en plus ! »

Le ton de Sheppard se fit plus sourd, voilé par l'effort alors qu'il maintenait fermement Lorne par les épaules. Il s'agitait tellement, qu'il allait finir par se blesser à tester ainsi la résistance des entraves qu'il avait exigé avant d'accepter de se plier à la moindre tentative de perte totale ou partielle de contrôle. Le chef militaire d'Atlantis se maudit d'avoir cédé à la pression environnante. Il aurait dû suivre son idée première et obtenir que McKay en finisse avec son décryptage avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Le scientifique touchait au but, pas la peine d'avoir recours à ces procédés tordus. Même Keller n'avait pas été enchantée par cette idée. Trop d'inconnues, d'après elle, pour offrir un avis serein et complètement fiable d'un point de vue médical. C'était bien joli comme compte rendu, mais il aurait préféré des arguments plus solides allant dans son sens. Là, il lui était toujours aussi difficile de refuser une tentative que Lorne lui même acceptait à condition qu'on prenne toutes les mesures pour garantir "la sécurité". Pas la sienne, cela aurait été trop simple et l'aurait bien arrangé. Non celle des Atlantes au cas où en perdant pied, il se transformerait en machine à tuer à la solde de Michael.

Le plus drôle dans l'histoire c'est qu'il aurait fait les mêmes choix que son second dans sa situation. Ils fonctionnaient pareil tous les deux. C'est probablement pour cette raison qu'ils avaient formé un si bon tandem. Il savait pouvoir se fier à son subordonné les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il partait en mission, il avait la garantie qu'Atlantis restait entre de bonnes mains s'il ne revenait pas et que ses arrières étaient correctement assurées.

Tout ça pour dire que s'il comprenait les choix de Lorne, il n'en détestait pas moins les psys et leurs pratiques malsaines pour fouiller dans votre tête. Comme si un individu souffrait d'amnésie rétrograde sans raison. Tous les cas qu'il avait croisés dans l'armée étaient le plus souvent dus à des expériences traumatisantes. Les soldats qui en étaient victimes n'avaient eu d'autre choix que d'oublier pour ne pas devenir dingues. Les obliger à se souvenirs faisait le plus souvent énormément de dégâts qu'il fallait des mois pour réparer. Pourquoi infliger ça à Lorne puisque toutes les réponses étaient entre les mains de McKay ?

Le thérapeute avait beau assurer qu'ici le blocage ne venait pas d'un mécanisme d'auto-protection habituel mais découlait de la surtension subie lors de l'activation de la machine Ancienne une semaine plus tôt, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. D'après McKay, la machine avait rétabli le paradoxe déclenché par la présence du Lorne du passé au même endroit et au même moment que celui en titre. Seulement, en rassemblant les deux pour n'en faire qu'un, elle avait visiblement court-circuité certains fils dans la tête du major. Depuis cet évènement, il ne cessait de sentir la présence de son double terré au fond de son esprit.

_Un peu compliqué comme truc… de l'Ancien tout craché !_

Enfin, toujours est-il que cet état de fait l'empêchait d'accéder à une partie de ses souvenirs, n'obtenant que des flashs désordonnés et douloureux à chaque tentative.

C'est à ce moment que Woolsey et le psy étaient entrés en jeu. Le dirigeant d'Atlantis craignait tellement l'arrivée des envoyés du C.I.S. qu'il était prêt à tenter à peu près tout et n'importe quoi pour avoir du concret à leur présenter. Autant dire que Sheppard n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Il avait gagné sur l'histoire de la stase, c'est tout ce qu'il aurait pour l'instant. D'ailleurs pourquoi faire autant d'histoire pour une expérience somme toute relativement anodine. Lorne ne serait pas le premier ni le dernier à être soumis à l'hypnose pour retrouver toute sa tête.

Personne n'était jamais mort des suites d'une telle séance, alors pas de quoi en faire de telles jérémiades. La preuve tout se passait pour le mieux jusqu'à maintenant.

_Ok, les précédents tests n'ont pas présenté de problèmes majeurs… Enfin, jusqu'à ce matin._

La dernière séance s'était nettement moins bien déroulée.

_J'aurais dû relever les signes avant-coureurs d'un futur plantage en beauté ! _

Si revivre la mission où il avait été porté disparu s'était révélé pénible pour Lorne et peu concluant, ils auraient dû se douter que la suite irait forcément de mal en pis.

_Rien n'a été normal durant cette séance... la distance trop __évidente__, presque factice,... les non-dits flagrants,... les réponses évasives ou les longs silences._

Mais non ! Trop sur de lui, le thérapeute s'était montré extrêmement optimiste coupant court à toute tentative d'interruption de son travail. À la fin de la séance, il n'avait cessé de jurer que tout ceci était on ne peut plus normal.

_Normal ? Tu parles ! Mon cul que c'était normal._

Pourquoi Lorne aurait-il insisté pour qu'on l'entrave s'il n'avait pas ressenti un danger latent, que pour une obscure raison il préférait garder pour lui. Déjà à cet instant, il devait savoir plus ou moins consciemment qu'il perdrait le contrôle.

_Pourquoi tenter le diable dans ces conditions ? Il lui aurait suffi de refuser. Il savait pertinemment que je l'aurais soutenu. _

_Alors quoi ?_ _Sa rencontre au mess avec la Dolren du passé serait-elle en cause ? Est-ce ce qui l'a poussé à tenter le tout pour le tout ? À vouloir à n'importe quel prix savoir ce que referme son esprit déjà bien malmené ? _

En tout cas, quelle que soit la motivation de son ancien second à vouloir franchir la barrière mentale qui lui refusait l'accès aux souvenirs de son séjour chez Michael,le voir interagir avec la jeune femme avait été riche en enseignement. Maintenant qu'il connaissait leur petit secret, il ne comprenait pas comment ça avait pu lui échapper. C'était tellement évident.

_Ce sont souvent les trucs les plus gros qui passent inaperçus. _

Son ancien second était complètement accro de Dolren.

_Que cette dernière l'ait finalement largué pour jeter son dévolu sur Ronon ne l'a apparemment pas vacciné... Suffit de voir sa réaction face à la version qui partage encore son lit. _

_Il a replongé direct !_

Cette facette de la personnalité du major avait surpris le chef militaire d'Atlantis. Il était tellement rare de voir cet homme se dévoiler ainsi aux yeux de tous, que Sheppard avait encore un peu de mal à y croire. S'il n'avait pas eu la preuve du contraire sous les yeux, il aurait continué à penser que ce dernier n'avait vécu que par et pour son boulot, ne s'accordant qu'une seule fantaisie : la peinture.

_Sa peinture..._

Encore un point qui aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille sur l'aspect illusoire de l'image que Lorne donnait de lui-même. Cette passion ne correspondait pas au portrait du parfait petit soldat qu'il agitait sous le nez de tout un chacun à longueur de temps. C'était en quelque sorte contradictoire et probablement à l'origine de pas mal de difficultés au cours de sa carrière. L'armée n'était pas tolérante avec les excentricités et les soldats encore moins.

_Ne surtout pas sortir du moule… _

Lors de l'arrivée de Lorne dans la galaxie de Pégase, nombre des résidents Atlantes avaient ricané dans le dos de ce nouveau second débarquant du Dédale avec ses pinceaux. Trop en colère contre sa hiérarchie qui tirait si facilement une croix sur Ford, Sheppard avait fait la sourde oreille devant ces démonstrations d'insubordination caractérisée. Le major n'avait qu'à se débrouiller pour se faire sa place. Il avait accepté d'être là, à lui de montrer qu'il méritait qu'on le respecte, à lui de faire ses preuves.

Avec du recul, Sheppard devait avouer qu'il avait honte de son comportement vis à vis de son subordonné. Il s'était ni plus ni moins comporté comme un salaud. Il avait d'une certaine façon fait payer à Lorne une situation dont il n'était pas responsable. Simple pion sur l'échiquier de l'État Major, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter une mutation qu'on lui imposait alors qu'il avait fait son trou au S.G.C.

Au lieu de recevoir l'appui qu'il était en droit d'attendre de son supérieur, il avait dû batailler seul pour trouver ses marques entre les gué-guerres intestines du personnel militaire et les revendications incessantes des civils qui se sentaient en permanences brimés alors qu'il tentait simplement d'assurer leur sécurité dans un environnement plus qu'hostile.

Heureusement, sous ses airs passe partout, l'homme était un meneur né, doublé d'un excellent soldat. Peut-être même un des meilleurs que le lieutenant-colonel avait eu l'occasion de croiser. Il ne lui avait donc pas fallu longtemps pour faire taire les mauvaises langues qui émettaient des doutes sur sa virilité et la façon dont il avait acquis ses galons. Sans jamais abuser de son statut hiérarchique, il avait su s'imposer. En moins d'un mois, plus personne n'aurait envisagé d'avoir la moindre pensée mesquine à son égard. Et si en dehors du service, on le taquinait volontiers pour ses talents d'artiste, tous le considéraient comme leur second en chef à part entière.

Devant un tel succès, Sheppard avait fini par accorder son attention à ce bras droit qu'on lui imposait. Son caractère posé, sa fiabilité à toute épreuve et son humeur toujours égale avaient eu raison de ses dernières réticences à son égard.

_À l'époque, avec son mode de vie austère, son self-control quasi permanent et son goût prononcé pour les couleurs, j'aurais pu parier sur une vocation monacale contrariée sans la moindre hésitation._

_Entre l'abstinence généralisée, l'attitude contemplative, la disponibilité ou la capacité d'écoute et la tendance caractérisée au sacrifice de soi, les arguments en faveur de cette théorie ne manquaient pas._

_Hum,... diablement doué pour cacher son jeu..._

_Facile de se la jouer irréprochable et désintéressé devant les avances de ces dames quand on a déjà tout ce qu'il faut dans son équipe. Ça aide à résister aux tentations qu'offrent les charmantes autochtones… _

_Quoi de mieux qu'une aventure passionnée et réprouvée_ _?_

_Quand je pense que j'aurais pu lui donner le bon Dieu sans confession, il m'a vraiment bien eu. _

…

_Encore un point que je déteste dans ma position. Prendre du galon est extrêmement gratifiant, mais quoi que je fasse cet état de fait creuse un fossé avec ceux qui m'entourent. Aussi proche que je puisse essayer de l'être, en fin de compte il reste toujours une distance infranchissable qui ne me permet pas de connaître vraiment mes hommes. _

_Comment Lorne y arrivait-il ?_

_Il m'a toujours paru plus proche que moi de ses équipiers, sans parler de Dolren évidement._

_Quand je pense que contrairement à lui, je ne savais même pas que Teyla fréquentait quelqu'un avant d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte. _

_Bon Ronon non plus ! Ça prouve bien que ce n'est pas moi le problème, non ?_

_Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui permettait à Lorne d'avoir toujours une longueur d'avance quand il s'agissait de savoir ce qui taraudait l'un ou l'autre ?_

_Peut-être sa disponibilité !_

_Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'être là pour qui en a besoin sans en avoir l'air. _

_Pff… Il a toujours su être à l'écoute, même avec moi. _

_Je ne devrais pas l'avouer mais j'en ai largement usé et abusé chaque fois qu'une situation me posait problème. Je_ _savais qu'il n'hésiterait pas à me prêter main forte sans livrer mes états d'âme au premier venu. On a beau être au sommet de la pyramide, on en reste pas moins des être humains avec leurs peurs et leurs incertitudes. Avec un seul mot, il aurait pu faire voler ma carrière en éclat et récupérer ma place. Pourtant, il ne l'a jamais fait._

…

_C'est bien simple, ce type est une vraie tombe avec un véritable sens de l'honneur chevillé au corps. Suffit de voir avec quel brio il a cadenassé sa vie personnelle._

_Réussir à vivre une idylle interdite ici sans que la moindre rumeur ne vienne la mettre en danger relevait d'un sacré tour de force._

…

_En tout cas, maintenant que ça s'est ébruité, les ragots vont aller bon train._

Toujours assoiffé de potins croustillants, le personnel d'Atlantis ne parlait plus que de la scène dont nombre d'entre eux avaient été témoins en salle d'entraînement une semaine plus tôt. Le rapport du garde en faction devant la zone en travaux de l'aile ouest le même jour avait apporté de l'eau au moulin de tout un chacun, laissant la plupart des anciens pantois. Les nouveaux par contre se délectaient de cette histoire qui avait de quoi occuper les longues soirées d'hiver.

_Deux hommes, deux époques différentes, une seule et même femme... un potentiel scénaristique impressionnant. _

_Surtout si on prend en compte le statut hiérarchique de l'un et l'origine alien plus la paternité de l'autre._

Cette pensée amusa Sheppard. Il devait bien avouer que les histoires de cœur (ou de cul... dans certains cas) de ses subordonnés et amis n'avait jamais vraiment été sa priorité en dehors de quelques paris idiots lancés pour taquiner les uns et divertir les autres. Or actuellement, découvrir ce que Michael préparait et comprendre le but visé par les Anciens en créant cette machine à se balader d'un espace temps à un autre l'avait davantage accaparé que tout le reste. Du coup, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser du couple Lorne/Dolren et de ses incidences sur les protagonistes de cette époque-ci. D'ailleurs que pouvait en penser quelqu'un qui avait fait foirer son mariage et qui collectionnait les aventures sans lendemain ?

_Franchement ? Pas grand chose._

Il ne se voyait pas faire des pronostics ou jouer les Freud. Trop compliqué pour sa pauvre tête. Il était juste surpris d'être passé à côté d'un truc aussi gros qui pourtant expliquait finalement beaucoup de choses.

À la disparition de Lorne, Dolren l'avait battu froid, se refermant sur elle même. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était sa façon de lui faire savoir qu'elle le tenait pour responsable alors qu'en fait elle faisait peut-être simplement le deuil de son ancien amant. Tout le monde avait été touché par cette tragédie, mais personne ne l'avait connu comme elle. Personne n'en avait été aussi proche. Elle n'avait pas seulement perdu un ami, un collègue et un supérieur. Seulement, il lui était impossible de laisser deviner cette peine sans risquer de salir la mémoire du disparu.

_Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit toujours tellement compliqué ?_

Ce constat quelque peu défaitiste raviva le souvenir d'une discussion qu'il avait eu avec Ronon. Carter venait de lui annoncer que Dolren serait promue au rang de second. La nouvelle lui était tellement restée en travers de la gorge, qu'il avait bu plus que de raison. Les recherches n'étaient pas terminées, personne ne pouvait certifier que Lorne était mort. On savait juste qu'il était entre les mains de Michael. Il suffisait de mettre la main sur cette espèce d'ordure pour récupérer le major. Il en était convaincu. Michael était trop intelligent pour occire un otage de sa valeur. Il fallait juste qu'on lui laisse un peu plus de temps et il ramènerait son second à la maison.

C'est dans cet état alcoolisé et pestant contre la Terre entière que l'ex-coureur l'avait déniché sur l'un des balcons. Éprouvant le besoin soudain de s'épancher, il s'était fait une joie de faire part au Satédien de son avis sur son arriviste de compagne qui ne respectait rien.

Au lieu de lui en coller une qu'il aurait largement méritée, Ronon s'était laissé tombé à ses côtés en soupirant. Après quelques instants à observer la mer, il avait commencé à parler. Un vrai miracle de sa part en y repensant.

_Je devais vraiment avoir une sale g**le pour qu'il me fasse un aussi long monologue._

_« J'aimerais que les choses soient aussi simples… *tournant la tête pour le fixer droit dans les yeux* elle n'en voulait pas... Elle n'avait juste pas d'autre choix *prenant un air réprobateur devant la mine septique du lieutenant-colonel* C'était ça ou laisser un carriériste à la botte de votre État Major s'installer dans la place. *le regard de nouveau perdu à l'horizon* Vous ignorez beaucoup de choses sur les personnes qui vous entourent… Ne jugez pas sans savoir. *la voix à peine audible* Vous n'aurez jamais de meilleure alliée. *se relevant* Vous n'êtes pas responsable de sa disparition. Elle le sait. *s'éloignant* l'avoir laissé vous fait culpabiliser ? *marquant un bref temps d'arrêt*… Elle, ça la tue… » _

_Ouais… d'accord… je comprends. Difficile d'imaginer quelqu'un d'autre à ce poste quand on a aimé celui qui l'occupait.  
_

Cette soudaine prise de conscience perturba Sheppard, lui donnant l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important. Tandis qu'il tentait toujours de maîtriser Lorne que le psy ne parvenait pas à déconnecter du tourbillon d'horreurs qui le submergeait, il sentit un élément important affleurer à la frontière de son esprit. C'était là tout proche, il fallait juste qu'il parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus.

_Se pourrait-il que... ?_

_Non ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiot ?_

_P**ain de loi de non fraternisation ! C'était pourtant tellement évident. _

_« Ça la tue… » _

_Bon sang ! On ne dépérit pas pour un ex qu'on a quitté._

Reprenant ses esprits, Sheppard constata que le thérapeute était complètement dépassé. Il allait devoir prendre les choses en main et vite s'il voulait mettre un terme à cette expérience foireuse. Signifiant au psy de laisser tomber ses discours pour venir l'aider à immobiliser Lorne, il activa sa radio.

« Ronon ?... Ici Sheppard, J'aurais besoin de vous tout de suite mon vieux... ... ... Non pas super... Docteur Maboule *ignorant la protestation outrée du psy* a perdu le contrôle... ... ... Vous me connaissez, ce n'est pas moi qui dirais le contraire... Dolren est toujours avec vous ?... Parfait, amenez-la fissa... Oui je suis sûr... P**ain Ronon, pas le moment d'avoir des états d'âme... Je ne vous demande pas de lui raconter ce qui ce passe, juste de me l'amener... Ça vous arrive d'écouter les briefings des fois ?... C'est ça ! Utiliser un proche comme catalyseur pour ramener le sujet... Vous connaissez plus proche peut-être ?... c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait !... Bon maintenant grouillez-vous ! »

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que la porte d'accès s'ouvrit sur l'ex-coureur et la jeune femme.

« Plus tard ! *Accompagnant son ordre d'un geste énergique de la main, stoppant toute velléité de le noyer sous un flot de questions* Dolren, approchez-vous. »

Avisant que la jeune femme l'avait déjà rejoint le temps qu'il baisse les yeux pour maîtriser une crise plus forte que les précédentes, il se fustigea.

_Non mais quel âne bâté ! Comment ai-je pu me faire avoir par leur manège ?_

_Mes cocos, quand tout ça sera réglé, on va avoir une sérieuse discussion. Non parce que là je suis vexé. _

_Oh !... J'ai tout de même bien failli flinguer ma carrière à cause de mon insubordination chronique et de mes rapports conflictuels avec le règlement. Je méritais mieux que cette comédie minable._

Perdu dans ses récriminations silencieuses, il ne poursuivit pas immédiatement l'énoncé de ses consignes. Le voyant muet au profit d'un évident dialogue intérieur, le thérapeute prit le relais tandis que Ronon le remplaçait en posant une main ferme sur l'épaule du major.

« Il faut absolument qu'on le calme. Tant qu'il sera dans cet état, impossible de le ramener… Les souvenirs sont trop violents... Je ne parviens pas à l'en déconnecter... *L'encourageant à prendre sa suite* Allez-y, parlez-lui... Tentez de l'apaiser... Il faut faire vite, *de plus en plus anxieux* Là, on est en pleine inconnue. Rien ne garantie que son organisme puisse supporter un tel flux d'émotion. »

Maxine pâlit au fur et à mesure que le psy lui exposait la situation. Morte d'inquiétude, elle croisa le regard de Sheppard qui l'incita à se lancer d'un imperceptible signe de tête. Le remerciant de son soutien de la même façon, elle raffermit sa prise sur la main de son compagnon.

Ce simple contact eut à lui seul l'effet d'un baume apaisant. La tension que Lorne faisait peser sur ses entraves diminua légèrement.

« Ok, ça fonctionne. Apparemment, vous êtes la bonne personne…Continuez !... Dès que je vous le dirai, vous décompterez à haute voix en commençant par cinq... *fixant Maxine avec intensité* vous m'avez bien compris ? »

Attentive aux directives qu'on lui prodiguait, la jeune femme hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et se jeta à l'eau. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se calme pour qu'aucun stress ne transparaisse dans sa voix. Il fallait qu'elle le ramène et vite, même si pour cela elle devait lui murmurer des mots tendres sous le nez du chef militaire d'Atlantis. Elle avait beau ne plus être dans son époque, l'exercice ne lui parut pas plus aisé pour autant. C'était peut-être idiot, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le sentiment d'être prise en faute, de mettre Evan en danger. En tant que son supérieur direct, il risquait beaucoup plus gros qu'elle.

Étouffant ses réticences au plus profond d'elle-même, elle finit par faire totalement abstraction de son environnement. Concentrée uniquement sur le bien être d'Evan, elle réussit à atteindre son but. Lorne était de nouveau calme et réceptif aux stimulations extérieures à ses souvenirs.

Ce petit succès procura à Maxine une intense sensation de bien être. Elle avait réussi là où le psy avait échoué avec toute sa science. Elle avait ce pouvoir sur l'homme qu'elle aimait. Relevant la tête pour savoir si elle devait lancer le décompte, elle laissa transparaître sans s'en rendre compte les sentiments qui l'animaient. Aucune des personnes présentes n'eut le moindre doute sur la teneur de ceux-ci : devant eux, se tenait une femme amoureuse.

Amusé de sa soudaine candeur, le colonel eut la délicatesse de ne pas en profiter pour la taquiner. Certains moments étaient tabous et celui-ci en faisait parti.

Conscient qu'il serait déplacé de faire la moindre remarque, il interpella le psy qui se fit un plaisir de lui détailler la suite des opérations. Suivant ces indications, Maxine inspira et se lança.

« Ev' ?... *se reprenant* Evan, si tu m'entends, serre ma main... *Sentant une légère pression* Super !... Écoute-moi attentivement. Je vais décompter en partant de cinq... Quand je prononcerai le chiffre "un", tu ouvriras les yeux... *resserrant sa prise sur la main de Lorne* Je suis là, je t'attends... Alors reviens-moi... Tu l'as promis... *ne prêtant pas attention au regard incrédule de Sheppard*... Cinq,... quatre,... trois,... deux,... UN ! *retenant sa respiration*... Regarde-moi... *dans un murmure la tension retombant d'un coup* merci. »

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle se laissa aller contre son amant. Caressant sa joue d'une main, elle posa son front contre le sien.

« Max ? *surpris de sa présence à ses côtes* qu'est-ce que... comment ?

- Chut... *Posant un doigt sur ses lèvres* Arrête de me faire des frayeurs pareilles... *laissant échapper un petit rire* comment veux-tu que j'arrive un jour à faire des gâteaux avec nos petits enfants si tu me fais attraper une crise cardiaque avant ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa, personne ne sachant quoi dire ou quoi faire, se sentant légèrement de trop. Ce fut un McKay dans tous ses états, déboulant comme un fou au milieu d'eux qui vint briser cet instant.

« Sheppard !... *Reprenant difficilement son souffle d'avoir couru* On a un problème. »

* * *

.

**- Laboratoire scientifique -**

.

« Vous êtes certain de votre décryptage ? »

McKay se drapa dans sa dignité, outragé par la demande de Sheppard qui observait attentivement les données que Zelenka lui collait sous le nez les unes après les autres.

« Non... Je m'ennuyais... J'ai trouvé sympa de vous concocter ce petit fichier histoire de vous foutre la frousse.

- McKay !

- Quoi ?

- Je vous ai posé une question. »

Le scientifique jeta un regard noir à son chef d'équipe.

« Évidement ! Vous me prenez pour qui ? Aussi sûr que je suis un génie... *retrouvant son humeur morose* Croyez-moi ou pas, j'aurais franchement préféré me planter sur ce coup là. »

Si ce que ce fichier révélait était exact, Michael avait enfin trouvé le moyen de se créer la meilleure des armées. Des soldats ultra résistants, immunisés contre les Wraiths grâce à la grippe Hoffan et totalement lobotomisés.

« Pitié... Dites-moi qu'il en est toujours aux tests, qu'on a encore le temps de réagir.

- Malheureusement, il en est beaucoup plus loin que ça. D'après les dernières données, il en a déjà créés une centaine et en a autant en phase de transformation. Il utilise des vaisseaux ruche pour moissonner en toute impunité ses futurs soldats. Les attaques visent principalement les populations survivantes de la grippe pour gagner du temps et limiter les pertes lors de la modification adn… *l'air soudain très las* Les Wraiths ne sont pas les seuls responsables des hécatombes dans les mondes immunisés. »

Sheppard se frotta le front fixant Zelenka sans le voir. L'exposé que ce dernier venait de lui faire était loin de le rassurer. Todd leur avait bien dit qu'il avait des infos sur un projet de Michael, mais un projet expérimental. Leur mission devait leur permettre de glaner des renseignements et peut-être avec de la chance de subtiliser un prototype pour l'étudier et contre attaquer, pas de constater qu'ils avaient ni plus ni moins un métro de retard.

« Les sources de Todd parlaient d'un labo expérimental contenant un prototype, pas de toute une armée déjà sur pied.

- Eh bien il faut croire que pour une fois la sangsue s'est faite manipulée en beauté... *mal l'aise* enfin pas complètement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train d'essayer de me dire McKay ? »

Rodney et Radek échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, cherchant à déterminer lequel d'entre eux allait cracher la mauvaise nouvelle. McKay n'ayant visiblement pas très envie d'aller plus loin dans son exposé, Zelenka se jeta à l'eau avec un soupir exaspéré.

« Le labo contenait effectivement un prototype. »

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Sheppard le dévisagea incrédule.

« Vous plaisantez ?... *se mettant à arpenter la pièce de long en large* On serait passé à côté ? Impossible, on a fouillé de fond en comble, on... »

Ne se contenant plus, McKay lui coupa la parole sans vergogne.

« Justement, on n'est pas passé à côté… On l'a gentiment ramené sur Atlantis ! »


	42. Chapter 41

Après les ponts, viaducs et autres trucs vraiment chronophages regroupés sous le dénominatif "vie sociale", mdr, voici enfin la suite.

Bonne lecture et au plaisir de vous retrouver en bas.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 41**

* * *

.

.

**- Flashback : ****Atlantis, premières lueurs du jour, trois ans et demi plus tôt -**

.

Étendue sur le dos, Maxine retint un murmure de protestation lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil lui chatouillèrent le bout du nez. Tournant prestement la tête, elle sentit la caresse de mèches hirsutes contre sa joue. Le regard encore embrumé de sommeil, elle ne put discerner que quelques épis de couleur sombre s'élevant, puis s'abaissant au rythme de sa propre respiration.

Un sourire rêveur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Impossible pour elle de contempler l'expression de l'homme endormi, le visage niché au creux de son cou. Elle ne pouvait bouger davantage sans risquer de le réveiller. Baissant les yeux, elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur la ligne puissante et solide d'épaules parsemées de cicatrices plus ou moins récentes. Chacune cachait une histoire. À force de patience et de persévérance, elle en avait appris les secrets. Certaines étaient liées à cette nouvelle galaxie, d'autres à leur galaxie d'origine et plus particulièrement aux conflits terrestres. À part quelques unes dues aux violences inévitables de tout combat, la plupart résultaient de son sens du devoir et du sacrifice le poussant à protéger ceux dont il se sentait responsable. À croire que sa vie importait moins que toute autre.

Cette pensée la fit frémir.

Son amant était ainsi. Elle ne pouvait nier cet aspect de sa personnalité. C'est probablement ce qui ajoutait à son charme, mais c'est aussi ce qui risquait de finir par avoir sa peau. Heureusement que ce syndrome héroïque inconscient était la plupart du temps accompagné d'une bonne dose de chance, parce qu'avec un chef militaire atteint d'un mal identique, elle risquait de se retrouver veuve avant d'avoir eu le temps de se marier !

Bien sûr, elle veillait jalousement sur son supérieur, autant qu'il veillait sur elle. Enfin, peut-être pas autant. Personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui sur ce point, même en y mettant la meilleure volonté. Constat qui la ramena inéluctablement à ce qui la préoccupait. Dans son état, on ne la laisserait bientôt plus partir en mission off-world. Elle le tenait de la bouche même de Sam Carter. Grade de capitaine ou pas, hors de question de reproduire les mêmes erreurs que pour la grossesse de Teyla. Leurs ennemis se montraient bien trop imprévisibles, la dirigeante d'Atlantis ne la laisserait pas courir ce genre de risque. Dès que son statut de femme enceinte serait visible de tous, elle serait retirée du service actif, consignée dans l'enceinte de la Cité ou pire, renvoyée sur Terre le temps de mener sa grossesse à terme si l'État-Major s'en mêlait. Dans ce dernier cas, rien ne garantissait que les hautes instances ne la laisse revenir, surtout accompagnée d'un bébé. Ce qui signifierait qu'elle devrait élever son enfant seule à des années lumières de l'affectation du papa. Carrément impensable ! Elle n'avait pas et n'aurait probablement jamais l'âme d'une femme de marin attendant de longs mois le retour de son homme, espérant que la mer le lui rende.

Carter lui avait promis de faire en sorte qu'elle reste ici. Elle ne serait ni la première ni la dernière femme à donner la vie dans cette galaxie. Le monde était dangereux. Vivre dans Pégase n'apportait rien de nouveau à cet état de fait. Il suffirait simplement de jouer sur son statut de scientifique en en rajoutant un peu sur son côté indispensable au delà de son statut militaire. Après tout, nombre de chercheurs ne quittaient jamais l'enceinte de la Cité et la présence du petit Torren prouvait qu'un enfant pouvait y grandir et s'y épanouir sans l'ombre d'un doute. Ce qui l'arrangeait bien, parce qu'après le temps passé ici, elle ne se sentait pas prête à tout abandonner derrière elle pour mener une vie rangée de femme au foyer dans un pavillon de banlieue aux environs de Colorado Springs.

Le soutien inattendu de la dirigeante d'Atlantis l'avait surprise. En sortant de l'infirmerie, c'était la première personne à voir qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Elle avait besoin de rationaliser son état et d'en connaître les conséquences réelles sur sa vie avant d'aborder le sujet aussi sereinement que possible avec l'heureux (ce qui restait encore à prouver) papa. Evan avait laissé échapper suffisamment de détails officieux sur la Sam de Sg-1 pour qu'elle espère trouver auprès de cette dernière des réponses honnêtes et fiables. À aucun moment, elle n'avait imaginé trouver une alliée de taille s'engageant à la soutenir au-delà de ses soucis de maternité. Elle était donc relativement confiante sur la suite des évènements si ce n'est que dorénavant, il lui faudrait se résoudre à compter uniquement sur les autres membres de son équipe pour ramener entier le père de son enfant.

Elle soupira. Sa grossesse allait lui paraître bien longue et pénible dans ces conditions.

Repoussant ces idées noires à la frontière de sa conscience, elle reporta son attention sur son compagnon. Déplaçant légèrement son avant bras, elle posa ses lèvres sur leurs doigts entrelacés avant de libérer sa main pour la plonger dans la chevelure brune qu'elle aimait tant. Il s'en dégagea un mélange d'odeurs de poudre et de sous-bois, relevé d'une note épicée que le parfum de son shampoing ne parvenait jamais à totalement éclipser. Tentant sans grand succès de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa coupe règlementaire, elle finit par abandonner la bataille au profit de l'arête saillante de sa mâchoire sur laquelle elle se mit à tracer courbes et entrelacs avec une grande douceur.

Ressentant probablement le geste affectueux au travers de ses songes, Evan laissa échapper un murmure de satisfaction. Frôlant la frontière le séparant de la phase de réveil, il remua légèrement. Glissant son bras libéré quelques instants auparavant sous ses reins, il serra Maxine un peu plus contre lui avant de s'adonner de nouveau aux bienfaits d'un sommeil réparateur. La nuit avait vraiment été trop courte. Pour d'excellentes raisons, certes, mais tout de même trop courte. Les deux petites heures, qui venaient de s'écouler, ne correspondaient nullement à l'interprétation de son corps de la notion "minimum syndical requis". Pour survivre à cette galaxie de fous, deux heures supplémentaires lui seraient nécessaires. Surtout après deux nuits blanches de suite pour cause de mission en terrain hostile.

À peu près dans le même état de fatigue, Maxine aurait pu rester dans cette position durant des heures si une soudaine pensée ne l'avait fait glousser. Ce bruit incongru lui attira les protestations de son compagnon qui se décida finalement à émerger. Heureusement qu'ils étaient tous deux en congé pour la journée. Le contraire aurait été des plus ennuyeux et certainement dommageable pour la qualité de leur travail respectif.

Tout était pour le mieux puisque l'équipe de Sheppard devait être rentrée depuis quelques heures maintenant et n'était programmée pour aucune autre mission jusqu'au surlendemain. Autant dire la garantie d'un repos bien mérité en perspective. Peut-être même l'occasion unique de passer la journée au lit une fois qu'elle serait parvenue à informer Evan de ce que Carson avait diagnostiqué la veille.

Dire que ça faisait presque trois mois et que personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Pas même elle ! Si elle n'avait pas fait un léger malaise durant son check-up, elle n'aurait jamais pensé à informer le médecin de son état de fatigue quasi permanent et des nausées qui l'avaient perturbée le mois dernier. Inquiet à l'idée que ces symptômes soient directement liés au désordre relevé sur ses analyses depuis son retour d'M3R-222, Beckett avait creusé toutes les pistes connues associées aux maux qu'elle décrivait. Même les plus improbables, si on prenait en compte le fait qu'elle soit sous contraceptif constant de part son statut de militaire Atlante.

Du coup, elle avait eu droit à un interrogatoire approfondi exactement comme elle les aimait. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi gênée de toute sa vie. Ses joues en rougissaient rien que d'y repenser.

Était-elle active sexuellement ?

_Ah ! Parce que tout Atlantis n'était pas encore au courant ? Ok, ce n'était pas Ronon dans les faits, mais est-ce que ça avait un quelconque impact sur la réponse ? Non, évidemment que non._

Bien que le protocole sanitaire en vigueur sur la Cité la préserve de tout risque de conception, d'IST ou encore d'ITSS(1) , avait-elle recours à d'autres procédés tels que l'utilisation de préservatifs par exemple ?

_Bien sûr ! Je me fais livrer le modèle collector. Vous savez_,_ celui avec plein de mini-Wraiths dessinés dessus_,_ parfum menthe fraîche. En plus… grâce à DédalusAirLine_,_ je ne suis jamais en rupture de stock... Non mais n'importe quoi ! _

Avait-elle toujours des menstruations régulières ?

_Question stupide puisque c'est noté dans mon dossier médical : "effets secondaires injection mensuelle : aménorrhée récurrente"_

_Pourquoi ce mois-ci ou les précédents auraient-ils dérogé à la règle ? _

Ce n'est pas elle qui allait se plaindre d'être débarrassée de l'un des aspects les moins agréables de sa féminité.

Malheureusement ou heureusement, en fonction du point de vue, c'est la théorie la plus abracadabrante selon elle qui s'était révélée être exacte.

_Je croyais que c'était fiable à cent pour cent ce truc d'injection ?_

_« Oui, en ce qui concerne les IST et les ITSS. Pour le reste_, _il y a toujours un risque infime. Le corps féminin est trop complexe pour espérer atteindre le cent pour cent. Quatre-vingt dix-neuf virgule quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cent est déjà une très belle prouesse scientifique. » _

_D'accord… donc… j'n'ai juste pas eu de bol ?_

_Super ! Vu la probabilité en ma faveur, gagner à la loterie c'était nettement plus cool. _

_« Si vous fréquentiez n'importe quel membre masculin du personnel, le risque aurait été nul. Contrairement au votre, notre contraceptif est fiable à cent pour cent. Cependant_,_ Ronon en tant que pégasien n'est pas soumis à cette partie du traitement. Tout comme Teyla_, _il jouit d'une totale liberté concernant ses capacités de reproductions. » _

_Mouais, mouais, mouais,… Aux dernières nouvelles... surtout arrêtez-moi si je me trompe… Evan n'est pas pégasien donc… le truc des cent pour cent devrait s'appliquer, non ? _

_Eh voilà ! Je ne peux pas être enceinte. Fausse alerte !_

Un ersatz(2) d'échographie plus tard, le doute raisonnable du médecin et le dénie total de la future maman furent balayés. Impossible de ne pas remarquer la présence d'une toute petite crevette au beau milieu de l'écran.

_Une bizarrerie de plus à mettre sur le compte de la vie pégasienne !_

« Max… »

Complètement perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta presque lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence d'Evan au dessus d'elle. Appuyé sur ses coudes posés de chaque côté de son corps, la libérant partiellement de son étreinte, il la dévisageait le regard impénétrable.

« Hey ! *Replaçant délicatement une boucle rousse derrière son oreille alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour observer le ciel par la baie vitrée* Puis-je savoir ce qui te rend soucieuse de si bon matin ? »

Ne prenant ni le temps de peser le pour ou le contre, ni de réfléchir plus longuement à la meilleur façon de le lui annoncer, Maxine se jeta à l'eau avant de perdre le peu de courage qui lui restait encore. Saisissant la main qui s'était attardée sur sa joue, elle la posa bien à plat sur son ventre à peine bombé. La maintenant en place en la recouvrant de la sienne, elle prit une grande inspiration et se perdit dans ses yeux.

« Ça... »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais il l'entendit parfaitement.

« Ça ? *fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension, puis faisant la navette de sa main au visage de la jeune femme et vice versa* Ne me dis pas que tu te prends encore la tête à cause de ces rondeurs ? *affichant un sourire charmeur* Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète qu'elles te vont à ravir ? Tu peux continuer à abuser de la tarte aux framboises sans le moindre remord. »

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait jurer du contraire, il se pencha pour l'embrasser, coupant court à toute tentative de protestation de sa part. Le cerveau immédiatement déconnecté, Maxine ne se fit pas prier pour lui rendre son baiser. Elle y mît tellement d'ardeur qu'il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il bascule à son tour, l'entraînant dans un corps à corps qui ne fit que renforcer les séquelles de la nuit passée.

…

« Tu vois... Je n'arrive même plus à me contenir, tellement ça te rend appétissante. »

Laissant sa main aller et venir en une tendre caresse le long de la hanche de sa moitié, Evan attendit patiemment que Maxine reprenne pied dans la réalité. La tenant contre lui, son corps fin et svelte pressé contre son flanc, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine, il écouta sa respiration tout d'abord anarchique s'apaiser au fil des secondes. Confortablement installée, à l'abri entre ses bras protecteurs, elle poussa un petit soupir de bien-être. Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu être ailleurs.

Partageant son sentiment de plénitude, Evan enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de sa compagne, embrassant d'un même mouvement le sommet de son crâne. Il pensait chaque mot qu'il lui avait dit. Si c'était possible, cette prise de poids la rendait encore plus fichtrement désirable. D'ailleurs, ces derniers temps, elle avait gagné en sensualité et se montrait étonnamment réceptive au désir qui le tenaillait ou au plaisir qu'il lui donnait.

Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, cette réflexion le fit penser à son beau frère et à ses petits monstres de neveux.

_« Ce que j'adore avec Anna, c'est que la grossesse la rend insatiable !_

_- Luc, j't'en prie *affichant une grimace, outré* c'est de ma sœur que tu parles, là._

_- Désolé vieux, j'ai parfois tendance à oublier que derrière mon pote se cache le frère de ma femme._

_- Ouais,... bah essaie de garder ça à l'esprit quand tu envisages de me faire part de ta vie sexuelle, mec. *Retenant une nouvelle grimace* Je ne suis pas censé connaître ce genre de détails concernant ma sœur. *Lui servant une taloche à l'arrière de la tête* Estime-toi déjà heureux que je t'ai laissé l'épouser en sachant l'énergumène que tu es !_

_- Ok, ok, t'as gagné ! *lui assénant une claque virile dans le dos avant de s'éloigner mort de rire* Sache tout de même que quand les hormones s'en mêlent, *esquivant le paquet de chips lancé dans sa direction* c'est un pur bonheur... » _

« Ev´ »

La voix de Maxine coupa court à sa réflexion.

« Hum ?

- Je... En fait, je...

- Oui ?

- Rhâ... Je n'y arrive pas !

- Tu n'arrives pas à quoi ? »

Il sentit la jeune femme secouer la tête contre son torse.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? *soudain inquiet* Max parle moi !... *soulevant son menton du bout des doigts pour lire sur ses traits ce qui la tracassait* Ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire, tu te souviens ? *la voyant acquiescer, une lueur inquiète au fond du regard* Dis-moi ce qui te perturbe. »

Maxine se laissa retomber sur sa poitrine. Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, dessinant un étrange bestiaire à l'emplacement de son cœur.

« Carson veux te voir pour procéder à des analyses complémentaires.

- Des analyses complémentaires ? Je l'ai vu hier matin pour le Check-up mensuel et tout était en ordre... Tu es sûre ? »

Maxine hocha la tête avant de poursuivre.

« Il veut s'assurer que tout est normal pour... *ne parvenant toujours pas à lâcher l'info* Il a déjà mes analyses, il lui manque juste celles du responsable *de nouveau hésitante*… de mon état.

- De ton état ?... Du responsable de ton état ? *semblant manquer d'air, tel un poisson hors de l'eau*... Es-tu en train d'essayer de me dire ce que je crois ?

- Eh bien... »

Ne la laissant pas terminer, il la renversa d'un mouvement rapide pour la surplomber. La contemplant attentivement, il éprouva le besoin de parler pour assimiler ce qu'elle venait de laisser entendre.

« Pas juste une prise de poids, hein ? »

Maxine secoua la tête en signe de négation, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

« La vache ! *se laissant retomber sur le lit sous le choc*... Comment c'est possible ?... *repliant son avant bras sur son visage tandis que sa conversation avec son beau-frère raisonnait de nouveau à son oreille* Qu'est-ce que je peux être c*n ! Ta poitrine et tes hanches qui prennent des rondeurs,... les nausées,... tes sautes d'humeur,... cette façon de te protéger quand quelqu'un te bouscule... et je ne parle même pas de ton appétit au lit... *soupirant* On est dans la merde... *se tournant vers Maxine avec un sourire complètement idiot* On est dans la merde et je m'en contrefous... »

Il allait poursuivre, lorsque sa radio se mît à grésiller sur la table de nuit. Tendant le bras, il la saisit pour la fixer à son oreille tout en grommelant, toute sa bonne humeur retombée.

« Quand vont-ils finir par comprendre le sens du mot congé ? »

S'asseyant au bord du lit, il intercepta Maxine qui venait de se lever et d'enfiler une chemise.

« Viens-là toi. »

Accentuant la pression sur son bras, il l'obligea à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, la serrant amoureusement contre lui tandis qu'il répondait.

« Ici Lorne, j'écoute. *laissant sa main s'aventurer entre les pans du vêtement pour se poser sur le ventre de la jeune femme en un geste inconscient mi-protecteur, mi-possessif* Colonel Carter ?... Vous êtes certaine mon Colonel ? *regardant Maxine se libérer de son étreinte pour attraper sa propre radio* Ce n'est peut-être pas nécessaire. Je peux y aller avec quelques marines, Colonel... Je préférerais que le Capitaine profite de son jour de repos... Bien Madame, compris *voyant sa compagne hausser les épaules d'agacement en l'entendant vainement tenter d'obtenir qu'elle reste sur Atlantis* J'arrive immédiatement, Colonel. Terminé.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas plus en sucre qu'hier ou avant hier. De toute façon, *désignant sa radio de retour sur la table de chevet* Chuck vient de me transmettre mon ordre de mission et je l'ai accepté… Trop tard pour que je reste ici, *Disparaissant dans la salle de bain* puisque je ne suis pas censée te voir avant d'arriver en salle d'embarquement. »

Poussant un grognement agacé, il se leva lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique de la douche. Cette urgence de dernière minute tombait mal. Qu'est-ce que Sheppard avait encore fichu pour avoir quatre heures de retard suite à une simple visite de courtoisie sur la nouvelle Vedeena ?

Il fallait qu'il parle avec Maxine de leur situation. Si la nouvelle le réjouissait, elle n'en restait pas moins des plus surprenantes. Normalement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient dû être capable de concevoir. D'ailleurs, dans leur situation, il valait mieux. Difficile de faire avaler à la hiérarchie que le capitaine Dolren portait l'enfant de son supérieur direct sans jamais avoir transgressé la loi de non fraternisation. Dans le genre preuve accablante de culpabilité, difficile de faire mieux. Ils allaient devoir agir et agir vite s'ils ne voulaient pas finir devant la cours martiale.

_Je doute que le coup de l'immaculée conception ou de l'expérience alien à notre insu, ça passe._

Il ne savait pas encore ce que Maxine en pensait réellement, mais ce dont il était certain c'est qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle avorte. Elle portait leur bébé, non d'un chien ! Sans cette foutue loi, il serait déjà en train de le crier sur tous les toits. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve le moyen de résoudre leur problème de statut hiérarchique. Sinon, il dirait qu'il l'avait forcée en abusant honteusement du pouvoir conféré par son grade. De contrevenante, elle deviendrait victime d'un monde encore très fortement masculinisé et on la laisserait en paix. Il pourrait supporter n'importe quelle condamnation, mais pas qu'on lui fasse du mal ou qu'on la traîne dans la boue.

Soupirant pour évacuer cette soudaine tension, il laissa ce problème de côté pour l'instant. Il ne pourrait rien y faire avant leur retour de mission et une irrépressible envie de serrer sa subordonnée dans ses bras le saisit. Jetant un coup d'œil à son environnement, il haussa les épaules. Après tout, l'intégralité de son équipement reposait sur le sol de cette pièce suffisamment de ses affaires étaient dissimulées, au cas ou, sous la pile de couvertures dans l'armoire. Il y trouverait largement de quoi s'habiller. Sans compter qu'il disposait de quarante-cinq minutes pour se présenter au poste de commandement. Enfin plus que quarante maintenant. Bien assez de temps pour ce qu'il avait en tête puisqu'il ne lui serait pas nécessaire de repasser par ses quartiers.

« Evan ? »

Maxine aurait menti en disant qu'elle était surprise de le sentir dans son dos, la rapprochant de lui pour profiter également du jet d'eau chaude. Cette attitude était devenue une habitude. S'ils dormaient ensemble, elle était certaine d'échapper à la douche en solitaire.

_Vous ai-je déjà parlé de l'adoration que je voue à ces murs ? Non ? Vraiment ? Quel dommage…_

« Tu refuses de rester là,... on n'a pas non plus le temps de discuter de ça *l'enlaçant pour poser ses mains sur son ventre* Donc... pour l'instant *caressant sa gorge offerte de ses lèvres*... je vais me contenter de ce que je maîtrise et de ce sur quoi j'ai encore un minimum de contrôle,... c'est à dire… frotter le dos de la mère de mon bébé… *lui renversant la tête pour s'emparer de ses lèvres* l'escorter au boulot... veiller… »

Le reste se perdit dans un baiser enflammé.

Exactement trente-cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tout deux parés de pied en cape attendant les derniers retardataires dans la salle d'embarquement.

De l'avis général des personnes présentes, le major semblait de vraiment bonne humeur pour quelqu'un venant de se faire souffler son congé. Un bref échange de regard avec Maxine suffit au Colonel Carter. Elle comprit immédiatement que Lorne était au courant de son statut de "papa". Elle ne doutait pas qu'il prendrait bien la nouvelle et ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux le lui confirmait. Il ne restait plus qu'à gérer les problèmes annexes de cet heureux évènement.

Lorsque Maxine avait sollicité un entretien pour cause personnelle la veille, elle avait failli en tomber de son fauteuil. Si elle n'ignorait absolument rien du lien intime qui unissait le second de Sheppard à sa subordonnée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Une grossesse était assurément la dernière difficulté qu'elle s'imaginait gérer avec ces deux là. Le protocole sanitaire de la Cité aurait normalement dû les en préserver.

Qu'elle puisse penser ce genre de chose aurait beaucoup amusé Jack.

_« Rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu au sein du programme Stargate. Tu devrais le savoir... Toi mieux que quiconque. »_

Le plus inoubliable dans cette histoire resterait probablement la tête du capitaine comprenant qu'elle n'était pas dupe et savait pertinemment que Ronon n'était pas le père de son bébé. Elle connaissait trop bien les symptômes d'une relation de nature interdite pour ne pas en déceler les signes quand elle les avait sous le nez. Ils avaient beau être extrêmement discrets et hyper professionnels, elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. La tension entre eux était bien trop forte quand ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce et leurs regards bien trop parlants dès qu'ils ne se croyaient plus observés.

S'attardant de nouveau sur le major, elle se sentit prise d'une pointe de culpabilité. Elle les envoyait en mission de secours alors qu'ils étaient normalement de congé et qu'ils avaient probablement beaucoup à se dire et autant à planifier. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit à court d'hommes pour en passer par là.

_Trop d'équipes en exploration !_

Il devenait impératif que l'État-Major et la C.I.S. revoient leurs exigences de résultat. Remplir les objectifs posés réduisait de trop sa marge de manœuvre en cas de complications. Si une autre équipe avait besoin d'assistance dans les douze prochaines heures, elle serait obligée de dépouiller la Cité de ses défenseurs. Une véritable aberration ! Elle allait encore devoir batailler lors de la prochaine connexion avec le S.G.C… Une vraie partie de plaisir en perspective.

_Penser à envoyer un mail à Jack en même temps. Il appuiera ma demande. _

Enfin, au moins à leur retour pourrait-elle annoncer une bonne nouvelle à Lorne et à Dolren. Si sa solution leur convenait, elle avait trouvé un moyen légal d'officialiser leur histoire sans risque.

_Mmh… légale tant qu'il n'était pas question de grossesse. Va falloir anti-dater les procédures si je veux que la prise d'effet de l'acte couvre la période de conception de leur enfant._

_Bah ce ne sera qu'une toute petite déformation de la réalité. Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu te permets ce genre de liberté._

Oui, qu'ils retrouvent Sheppard et son équipe et la journée se terminerait mieux qu'elle ne commençait.

« Major, ramenez-nous Sga-1 et faites attention à vous... Vous avez charge d'âmes. »

Perplexe, Lorne observa la dirigeante d'Atlantis durant un bref instant, percevant nettement un double sens derrière sa dernière phrase.

_Se pourrait-il que... ? _

S'ébrouant pour chasser cette désagréable impression, il décida finalement qu'il n'y avait pas matière à s'inquiéter. En imaginant qu'elle soit au courant, qui mieux qu'elle pourrait comprendre ? Probablement personne. S'il voulait changer les choses entre Maxine et lui, il fallait qu'il commence par lui en parler à elle. Elle seule saurait les conseiller pour qu'ils parviennent à concilier carrière et vie de famille. Offrant au colonel un de ses rares francs sourires, il acquiesça.

« Comme toujours, Colonel... *marquant un temps d'arrêt tout en fixant Maxine qui conversait gaiement avec Laura* j'aurai besoin de vous parler à notre retour. *voyant la dirigeante hausser un sourcil mi-interrogatif, mi-amusé* Un truc perso à régler, Madame.

- Aucun problème Major. Vous savez où trouver mon bureau.

- Merci Colonel. *se tournant vers son équipe renforcée de quatre marines* En route ! »

* * *

.

(1) Pure science fiction. Je suis partie du principe que les avancées technologiques acquises aux contacts des extra-terrestres et des Lantiens permettent de préserver de petites unités rigoureusement surveillées (ex : personnel atlante, équipage du Dédale,…). Après tout, en dehors des mésaventures d'O'Neill avec les nanites à effet vieillissant, fricoter aux quatre coins des galaxies ne semble pas poser de réels problèmes à nos explorateurs en goguette. Donc ne vous en déplaise, Mdr, j'ai approfondi les choses dans ce sens. _(Attention ! Dans le monde réel, rien ne remplace la longue liste de comportements sécuritaires fournie en cours d'éducation sexuelle (à bon entendeur…))_

(2) Petit clin d'œil pour toi Lili76… en allemand signifie : succédané, équivalent…


	43. Chapter 42

La suite des aventures...

Bonne lecture.

.

* * *

**Chapitre 42**

* * *

.

.

**- Flashback : Nouvelle Vedeena aux aurores, mission de secours, trois ans et demi plus tôt -**

.

Le périmètre de recherche semblait calme et dépourvu de toute présence amie ou ennemie. En somme, rien de surprenant puisque les Vedeeniens avaient décidé pour plus de tranquillité de s'établir à une demi-journée de marche de la Porte. Assez près pour circuler et commercer facilement. Suffisamment loin pour passer inaperçus aux yeux des indésirables et des curieux. Aucune raison à priori de croiser des autochtones. Niveau embuscade autour de l'Anneau, la question ne se posait pas. Le terrain n'était pas propice à ce genre d'action.

L'hypothèse du simple accident étant écartée au vu de l'absence de réponse aux contacts radio, il semblait plus que probable qu'Sga-1 soit tombée dans un piège. Les Vedeeniens n'ayant pas cherché à contacter Atlantis, il paraissait judicieux d'en déduire qu'ils ignoraient la situation délicate de leurs invités. Aucune trace n'étant visible à proximité de la Porte en dehors de celles qu'ils avaient laissées à l'aller, Sheppard et son équipe devaient s'être fait surprendre à mi-chemin. D'après la configuration des lieux, une seule zone le long de l'itinéraire se prêtait parfaitement à ce type de guet-apens. Un point stratégique où aucun Vedeenien ne pourrait entendre un éventuel échange de tir en sortant de chez lui, où il serait aisé de bloquer l'avancée de la cible et où la distance pour atteindre le village serait suffisante pour intercepter d'éventuels fuyards tentant un repli stratégique. Un plan remarquable et particulièrement bien ficelé. Normalement, l'auteur de cette action aurait dû avoir quitté la nouvelle Vedeena avec ses prisonniers depuis longtemps. Or tout indiquait que ce n'était pas le cas. À croire qu'Sga-1 n'était peut-être pas l'objectif prioritaire de cette opération.

Dans quoi était-il en train de mettre les pieds ? Lorne ne comprenait pas et n'appréciait pas du tout ce sentiment. Un élément crucial lui échappait au risque de leur réserver de mauvaises surprises. Son instinct lui soufflait de rebrousser chemin. Pourtant, il n'en ferait rien. On ne laissait personne derrière. Sga-1 comptait sur eux.

_Bon sang ! J'suis pas opé pour ça. *se passant une main sur le visage tentant d'en chasser la fatigue* ça sent le traquenard à plein nez._

Espérant encore se tromper, il fit une nouvelle tentative de contact radio sans plus de succès que les fois précédentes.

_M**de ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je parie que leur fréquence est brouillée... Qui que ce soit au delà de ces arbres, ils savent ce qu'ils font._

Focalisé sur la nécessité de comprendre à qui ou à quoi ils avaient affaire, il observa en détail l'emprunte qui avait attirée son attention un peu plus tôt. Perplexe, il récupéra une petite tige métallique glissée dans l'une des innombrables poches de son gilet. S'aidant de l'outil improvisé, il compléta le dessin faisant apparaître les contours d'une semelle de botte de type martiale.

_Des Geniis !... Décidément, ils sont passés maîtres dans l'art subtil de la traîtrise et de la perfidie... Leurs tactiques gagnent en complexité... Si on ne parvient pas à trouver un point d'entente définitif, ils risquent de devenir de redoutables ennemis dans un avenir proche._

Soupirant, Lorne se releva et revint sur ses pas. Récupérer Sga-1 n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Arrivé à hauteur de son équipe, il fit signe à Matt de composer l'adresse d'Atlantis. Il était en avance sur l'heure prévue. Tant pis ! Carter devait être informée de ses dernières conclusions.

« Atlantis ?... Major Lorne au rapport… »

Un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention. Continuant son compte rendu comme si de rien n'était, il observa Maxine rattraper Laura et marcher de concert avec cette dernière pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. Remarquant qu'il la fixait, elle hocha la tête négativement. Elle n'avait pas détecté le moindre signe de vie dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres.

_Mauvais_.

Cette information confirmait sa théorie. Ils ne sauraient exactement ce qu'ils devraient affronter qu'une fois rendus sur place.

« ... Larkins et Jerow vont rester en stand-by près de la Porte... j'en doute sérieusement, mais si jamais Sga-1 se présente, ils nous préviendront… Un rapport toutes les heures ? Entendu Colonel. Terminé. »

Evan se perdit un instant dans la contemplation du vortex. Cette sensation de malaise était toujours présente, même oppressante. Il l'avait rarement ressentie avec autant de force. Il se força à la museler. Il devait rester professionnel. Son angoisse concernant la sécurité de Maxine n'avait pas lieu d'être. Elle était un excellent soldat, comme le reste de ses hommes. Qu'elle soit enceinte ne changeait pas la donne. Au contraire, ça lui assurait qu'elle ferait un peu plus attention à elle, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

_Détends-toi mon vieux. Tout va bien se passer._

_Si ça tourne mal, t'as suffisamment de connaissances, d'habitudes et d'expérience pour gérer le tout. Tout le monde ira bien, Max ira bien._

Se répétant cette dernière phrase tel un mentra, il prit une profonde inspiration et fit face à son équipe.

« Larkins, Jerow, vous restez là. Rapport à Atlantis toutes les heures *leur intimant de synchroniser leurs montres* à partir de *donnant le top* maintenant… Je compte sur vous pour nous garder l'accès dégagé… Mon petit doigt me dit qu'on va devoir filer très, très vite une fois qu'on aura mis la main sur Sga-1. »

La remarque des plus réalistes, quand on avait déjà vécu une ou deux missions de sauvetage de l'équipe phare du programme, arracha quelques sourires aux visages tendus des protagonistes. Un peu de bonne humeur ne faisait pas de mal pour dédramatiser. La mission ne se présentait pas sous les hospices les plus favorables, mais rien ne devait leur faire oublier qu'ils étaient capables du meilleur dans ce genre de situation.

« Contact radio toutes les vingt minutes… Si plus de deux ouvertures de vortex passent sans nouvelles de l'un de nous, vous ne vous posez pas de question, retour direct sur Atlantis à la troisième activation… Ce qui nous laisse trois heures pour agir une fois dans le champ d'action des brouilleurs Genii... Largement plus qu'il ne faut pour récupérer Sga-1 et rétablir le contact… C'est bon pour tout le monde ? »

L'approbation étant générale, il poursuivit.

« On va fonctionner par équipes de deux. Kendricks, avec moi,... Cadman, avec Dolren,... Corna, avec Filys. Dans cet ordre… Distance de sécurité dix mètres… Premier contact radio, Corna,... second, Cadman. Le troisième, je m'en charge. On procède de cette manière jusqu'à nouvel ordre… Capitaine ? Toujours rien sur le détecteur ?

- Non, Major.

- Je veux être informé du moindre changement.

- Compris Major. »

Satisfait de la réactivité de ses hommes, Evan tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans le sous-bois, Matt sur les talons. Leur laissant l'avance demandée, Laura et Maxine ne tardèrent pas à leur emboîter le pas, bientôt suivie de Juan et de Will. L'environnement ne facilitait pas leur progression. Avançant d'un pas soutenu, les deux jeunes femmes forçaient régulièrement l'allure pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

D'après les pronostics d'Evan, ils en avaient pour deux bonnes heures de marche avant de pouvoir détecter le moindre signe de vie. Cette idée enchanta Maxine qui y vit l'opportunité de se mettre progressivement en condition en chassant la fatigue qu'elle ressentait pour parvenir à se concentrer uniquement sur la mission, sans dormir debout. Se lançant dans une première série d'exercices de respiration, elle réprima difficilement un bâillement.

« Dure nuit, Capitaine ? »

La remarque chuchotée de Laura, pour ne pas trahir leur position, l'amusa. Si quelqu'un était capable de la tenir éveillée, c'était bien son amie. Elle se fit donc un plaisir de saisir la perche au vol et de lui répondre sur le même ton.

« Vous n'avez pas idée Lieutenant.

- Tiens donc... Tu m'en diras tant... *son chuchotement revêtant une soupçon d'espièglerie* Permission d'en savoir davantage ?

- Permission refusée.

- Pas grave... Vu la tête de notre Major préféré, pas la peine de chercher bien loin la cause de ces jolies cernes... *prenant un ton rêveur* Le sport en chambre... La meilleure des disciplines si tu veux mon avis.

- Peut-être... *laissant son regard vagabonder sur la silhouette de son supérieur* j'ai tout de même un vrai faible pour la version douche de cette activité.

- Sous la douche ? Carrément ?

- Mouaip, sous la douche.

- Décidément *prenant un air effaré* qui aurait pu croire qu'un tel démon se dissimulait sous les traits de la douce Maxine ?

- Celui qui l'a réveillé ?

- Mmh... *Fronçant le nez* théorie défendable. La cour accepte cet argument pour ce qu'il vaut. »

Cheminant en silence durant un bref moment, Laura se rappela d'un détail qui l'avait interpelée en salle d'embarquement.

« Y a un truc qui me turlupine... *savourant la mine mi-interrogative, mi-inquiète de Max* Qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu lui faire de spécial cette nuit pour qu'il te couve de ce regard béat.

- Il me couve d'un regard béat ?

- Oh oui ! Foi de Cadman... File-moi ta recette miracle que je l'essaie sur Carson.

- Désolée, y a pas de recette miracle.

- Allez ! Ne sois pas vache, partage avec les copines.

- Je sais pas moi,... *cherchant quelque chose à dire d'aussi proche de la réalité que possible* t'as qu'à lui demander de te faire un gosse.

- Sérieux ? Tu lui as demandé ça ?... *Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes*. Il va t'en faire un ? Il est d'accord ?

- La question ne se pose plus vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

- Rien. Juste que ni lui ni moi ne l'avons demandé. C'est simplement arrivé.

- Tu veux dire que...

- Oui.

- Bah m**de alors... Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- Je ne sais pas... Le garder. Après, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de se projeter plus loin. Je l'ai appris hier et il ne le sait que depuis quelques heures... *donnant des airs de confidences à son chuchotement* Ma façon de le tirer des bras de Morphée... *gloussant* super efficace.

- Tu m'étonnes... *pensive* C'est tout récent.

- Pas vraiment, dans quelques jours, j'entame mon quatrième mois. »

Scotchée, Laura stoppa net son avancée. Maxine revint sur ses pas pour la tirer par le bras.

« Oh ! Ressaisis-toi !

- Quatrième mois ?... *complètement abasourdie* Mais t'as pas de ventre...

- Pas encore... probablement plus pour longtemps... *posant une main protectrice sur la partie basse de son gilet* Enfin d'après ce que j'en sais... Parait que ça dépend des constitutions.

- Donc… si j'ai tout compris, tu sais depuis hier que t'es enceinte de trois mois... Pfiou... Tu parles d'une nouvelle...

- À qui le dis-tu !

- Quand t'auras cinq minutes, faudra que tu m'expliques comment c'est possible un truc pareil... *Prenant conscience d'un élément important* Au fait, Lili est au courant ?

- Non. Je ne l'ai pas vue hier. Elle est partie sur le continent pour deux jours... T'es la première à qui j'en parle.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment ! Seuls ton homme et Carter sont au courant de ma grossesse... Tu vois, plutôt restreint le cercle.

- Carson,... logique. C'est lui qui t'a diagnostiquée je présume ? *obtenant confirmation d'un signe de tête* Carter, t'aurais pas pu y couper. C'est le big, big boss. Mais… avant même que Lili soit au courant ? Là ça me surprend ! Tu vas avoir des tas de choses à me raconter quand on en aura fini avec cette mission... *ricanant* Juste une faveur... Attends que je sois là pour l'annoncer à Lili. Faut absolument que je vois sa tête.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir...

- Oui, il n'y a que ça... *redevenant sérieuse* Tu te rends compte que vous êtes dans la m**de jusqu'au cou ?... Parce que là... *marquant un temps d'arrêt* Soit vous officialisez et c'est direct la cours martiale, soit tu te la joues mère célibataire et jamais il ne pourra tenir son rôle de père. Tout juste celui de géniteur anonyme... Sans parler de Ronon qui je te le rappelle est officiellement ton mec.

- Je sais tout ça Laura... *Soupirant de frustration* Franchement je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. On n'a pas eu le temps de se pencher sur le sujet si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oh oui, je vois très bien *formant des guillemets avec ses doigts de chaque côté de son visage* Sga-1 !... En tout cas, si dans... *s'amusant à compter sur ses doigts pour le fun* six mois t'as besoin d'une nounou, pense à moi... À condition bien sûr que je ne me sois pas fait bouffer par un Wraith d'ici là.

- Andouille !

- Toi même ! »

Le terrain devenant de plus en plus accidenté, elles cessèrent leur échange de messes basses pour se concentrer sur leurs pieds. Environ une demi-heure s'écoula sans qu'aucune des deux ne cède à la tentation de pipeletter. Jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à l'écran désespérément noir du détecteur, Maxine soupira et reporta son attention à quelques mètres de là sur la silhouette de son supérieur.

« Arrête de mater son postérieur, tu te fais du mal ! »

À la fois offusquée et amusée, Maxine tira la langue à sa coéquipière.

« Bah quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu faisais peut-être ?

- Très drôle Laura... *fronçant les sourcils* Certains jours, *gardant difficilement son sérieux* je regrette que tu sois dans la confidence.

- Mais bien sûr ! Y a qu'moi pour te laisser t'extasier tout ton saoul quand on crapahute durant des heures au milieu de nulle part.

- Je ne m'extasie pas ! Je n'y peux rien s'il se retrouve toujours dans mon champ de vision.

- C'est vrai, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu baves...

- N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi veux-tu que je bave quand j'ai la jouissance exclusive *englobant la silhouette du Major d'un rapide mouvement de poignet* de tout ça... *pensive* surtout qu'il n'y a pas photo entre avec et sans uniforme... *morte de rire* tu n'imagines pas les trésors qu'un treillis peu dissimuler...

- Rhôo... Même pas drôle... *étouffant un rire* Arrête, tu vas me filer un orgasme. »

Ralentissant brusquement, Maxine ne releva pas la dernière impertinence de son amie.

« Bon sang ! Ils sont combien ?

- De quoi ? *regardant le détecteur que Maxine lui tendait s'éclairer d'une multitude de points concentrés sur une même zone* Aïe ! Ça sent mauvais. Faut prévenir le boss. »

Acquiesçant, Maxine lui signala qu'elle venait d'essayer sans succès. Laura tenta à son tour et obtint le même résultat. Ils avaient probablement atteint la zone couverte par les brouilleurs. En criant, elles auraient facilement pu donner l'alerte, seulement elles risquaient de signaler leur présence aux Geniis. Vu leur nombre, seul l'effet de surprise jouerait en leur faveur. Échangeant un rapide regard chargé d'inquiétude, elles se mirent à courir pour combler la distance qui les séparait de la première équipe. Un bruit similaire dans leur dos leur confirma que les deux marines faisaient de même comprenant que pour un motif x ou y il était urgent de se rassembler.

Au moment où elles allaient les atteindre, une suite de détonations perça le silence de la forêt environnante. Se déplaçant rapidement sur la gauche pour ne pas s'engager sur le terrain à découvert qui s'ouvrait devant lui, Evan leur fit signe de le suivre sans bruit. Accroupis dans un renfoncement, les deux marines placés en couverture, il haussa un sourcil blasé.

« Cette fois on y est. *regardant sa montre* Tout juste deux heures ! *grommelant* Je déteste avoir raison. *se tournant vers Maxine* Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Déplacements rapides dans notre direction. Presque deux kilomètres de parcourus depuis l'échange de tirs. Direction nord, nord ouest. Seront sur nous dans moins de quinze minutes. *observant avec attention le capteur de signes de vie* Je crois qu'il s'agit de Sga-1, Monsieur. Si j'interprète correctement ce que je vois, ils se sont séparés pour tenter de rejoindre la Porte. *levant les yeux sur son supérieur* Ils doivent avoir au moins un blessé grave. Les deux points fixes n'ont pas fait la moindre tentative de diversion pour faciliter la fuite de ceux qui viennent vers nous. »

Attendant la suite des évènements, Maxine lui tendit son détecteur pour qu'il constate par lui-même. Matt en profita pour leur faire une judicieuse remarque.

« Je croyais que c'était impossible de savoir qui est qui sur ces machins.

- Exact, mais *désignant le détecteur entre les mains d'Evan* là, la disposition des points laisse peu de place au doute. Qu'en pensez-vous Major ?

- J'en arrive aux mêmes conclusions… Plus que dix minutes grand max avant contact. Les Geniis se sont séparés pour les poursuivre. On peut en tirer avantage. »

Sifflant un coup sec et bref entre ses dents, il échangea une série de signes codés avec Juan et Will qui se redressèrent et disparurent aussi furtivement que la brise agitant doucement les feuilles. Ce point réglé, il reporta son attention sur le détecteur et indiqua une zone en particulier.

« Vous voyez ? Ils sont en effectif réduit ici, ici et ici… Corna et Filys s'en occupent. Une fois le terrain dégagé, ils ont pour mission d'assurer une couverture sur zone d'évacuation. Laura, Matt, vous m'identifiez ces deux gus *désignant les deux signes statiques visiblement encerclés* et vous me les escortez jusqu'à la Porte.

- Entendu, Major.

- Parfait ! *fixant Maxine* On s'occupe de ceux qui nous foncent dessus et on vous rejoint… Allez ! *s'adressant à Laura et Matt avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent à leur tour* Pas de folie. J'ai promis à Carter de tous vous ramener à la maison.

- Comme d'hab, quoi.

- Affirmatif Matt, comme d'hab. »

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Laura prit le relais de son équipier.

« Discrets et efficaces, *effectuant un simulacre de garde à vous* comme toujours Major… *le regardant moqueuse avant de tourner les talons* Soyez gentil avec Max *déjà partie* Un bébé ça a besoin d'harmonie !

- Laura ! *confuse* Désolée Ev', elle est incorrigible.

- Déjà au courant ?... *secouant la tête l'air dépassé* Certaines fois, je me demande si c'est elle ou si c'est moi qui partage ta vie… *se moquant de la mine interdite de Maxine* Sûre que ce n'est pas elle le deuxième parent ?

- Idiot !

- Ouf ! *évitant le poing dirigé vers son épaule* Me voilà rassuré. *consultant de nouveau le détecteur* Contact dans six minutes… Deux minutes d'avance sur leurs poursuivants… Va falloir jouer serré… Tant qu'ils ignorent notre présence, on profite de l'effet de surprise. »

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Maxine passa une main dans son dos et sortit un silencieux de son équipement. Elle le vissa en quelques gestes sûrs, puis vérifia que sa lame coulissait correctement dans son fourreau. Face à elle, Evan effectua le même rituel et se redressa prêt à gagner sa propre position.

« Tu as une visibilité parfaite *désignant le point d'arrivée de ceux qu'ils attendaient de pied ferme* Reste ici et couvre-moi.

- Compte sur moi… *soudain un peu anxieuse* Sois prudent…

- Toujours. »

Lui accordant un dernier sourire, il s'enfonça dans la végétation. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle le vit émerger à l'autre bout de l'espace à découvert pour lui signaler qu'il était en place. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Evan étant parti avec le détecteur, impossible de suivre la progression en direct. El1e se tint donc aux aguets, tous les sens en éveil. Au bout d'une minute qui lui parut interminable, elle perçut enfin le son caractéristique d'une,… non de deux personnes courant à toutes jambes. Environ trente secondes plus tard, McKay apparut suivit de près par Teyla qui un couteau dans une main, l'autre pressant son épaule blessée se retournait toutes les dix foulées. Épuisé, le scientifique voulut faire une pause à dix mètres de l'emplacement d'Evan. Ne voyant pas les choses de cette façon, Teyla l'enjoigna à continuer en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Bon sang McKay ! Courez ! »

Ce dernier allait protester lorsqu'il repéra le Genii derrière eux. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le motiver. Il lui aurait soudainement poussé des ailes qu'il n'aurait pas été plus vite. Teyla l'escorta un temps avant de se stopper en position de combat, prête à affronter son ennemi pour permettre à Rodney de gagner du terrain. Un sourire mauvais, le Genii ralentit sa course et s'immobilisa face à elle.

« Lâche ton arme ma jolie, t'as pas la moindre chance. »

Trop sûr de lui, il ne repéra Evan qu'à la dernière seconde. Le neutralisant en quelques gestes précis, le major déposa le corps dans les fourrés indiquant à l'Athosienne de le suivre. Quasiment à l'autre bout de la zone à découvert, soit à quelques pas de Maxine, Mckay se retourna pour constater effaré qu'il était seul. La jeune femme eut presque de la peine en déchiffrant l'expression de pure angoisse mêlée d'inquiétude sur son visage.

Le plan était gonflé, ingénieux, mais gonflé. Livré à lui même, le scientifique avait tout de la proie facile. Parfait pour déjouer la vigilance de ceux qui ne tarderaient pas à apparaître.

_Bingo !_

La crise d'hystérie de McKay fut absolument parfaite. Suffisamment bruyante et désordonnée pour qu'elle réussisse à en abattre deux avant qu'ils ne comprennent ce qui leur arrivait. Evan se chargea des trois autres et Teyla neutralisa le dernier à main nue alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir.

Un temps muet en constatant qu'il était toujours vivant, McKay ne tarda pas à laisser exploser son mécontentement vis à vis des pratiques de sauvage de certains militaires.

« Non mais ça va pas ? Se servir de moi comme appât ? Vous êtes complètement malade ! J'aurais pu me faire tuer ! »

S'arrêtant au niveau du premier corps, Lorne le dévisagea blasé avant de s'adresser à Maxine.

« Toujours entière Dolren ? *ses yeux démentant la neutralité de son ton* Joli coup. »

Cette apparente indifférence concernant l'épreuve qu'il venait de traverser offusqua le scientifique au plus haut point.

« Mais allez-y ! Faites comme si je n'étais pas là. Après tout, j'ai juste failli mourir !... Ça y est, je me sens mal. Je dois faire une chute de tension… *se tâtant le front* Non, de l'hypoglycémie. Je fais une crise d'hypoglycémie. Il me faut du sucre. *retournant ses poches désespérément vides* Sans sucre, je risque de tomber dans le comas.

- Docteur McKay, détendez-vous. Vous souffrez juste de stress.

- Teyla, je sais ce que je dis ! Il me faut du sucre. *palissant légèrement* Mon Dieu, je vais faire un malaise. »

Abandonnant le corps qu'il était en train de dissimuler, Evan se redressa. Croisant le regard de Max occupée un peu plus loin à neutraliser les armes Geniis, il leva les yeux au ciel tout en lançant une barre chocolatée au scientifique.

« McKay !... Attrapez !

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Un simple merci suffira *reprenant sa tâche* Docteur.

- Oui, oui, c'est ça *bafouillant la bouche pleine* merchi. »

Beaucoup plus au fait des bonnes manières que son coéquipier, Teyla vint leur prêter main forte pour effacer les traces de leur passage et en profita pour les remercier chaleureusement.

« Vous êtes arrivé au bon moment Major… Je commençais à douter que nous parvenions jusqu'à la Porte.

- Hum… *une pointe d'humour dans la voix* vous deviez vraiment être désespérée pour vous enfuir avec McKay… *faisant mine de peser le pour et le contre* personnellement, ce n'aurait pas été mon premier choix. »

Consciente de ce que le scientifique pouvait avoir d'agaçant, même si au fond tous l'appréciaient, Teyla lui répondit d'un simple sourire de connivence.

« Plus sérieusement, que c'est-il passé ?... Comment vont Ronon et Sheppard ?

- Ronon va bien. Il est resté pour veiller sur le Colonel. *s'empressant de répondre à la question muette* Une balle perdue… Impossible de passer les lignes ennemies en le portant. Trop nombreux, trop bien organisés… Une fois à cours de munition, John nous a sommés de sauver nos fesses… *un sourire aux lèvres* On a obéi… en partie… Le Docteur McKay devait être mis en lieu sûr. Une fois à la Porte, j'espérais obtenir du renfort et retourner les chercher. »

Lorne resta silencieux, intégrant ces nouvelles données à ses propres déductions. Lui posant quelques questions supplémentaires, il prit rapidement une décision. L'Athosienne étant blessée, elle était toute désignée pour jouer les nounous.

« La route est dégagée jusqu'à la porte. *lui tendant son détecteur* Au cas ou… Je préfère vous savoir équipée. *se délestant d'une de ses armes et de quelques chargeurs* Ramenez McKay sur Atlantis et informez le Colonel Carter de la situation… *soupirant* Elle ne pourra probablement pas nous envoyer plus de monde.

- Si c'est le cas, mon peuple voudra aider.

- Parfait ! *sachant pertinemment qu'il faudrait beaucoup trop de temps à ces renforts pour arriver et changer la donne si les évènements ne tournaient pas en leur faveur* Problème résolu… Vous connaissez le chemin. Ne traînez pas en route… *se détournant* McKay ? *attendant que le scientifique regarde dans sa direction* au plaisir… et *moqueur* soyez sage. *rejoignant son capitaine* Max, on y va. »


	44. Chapter 43

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Me revoilà après un peu (beaucoup ****?**) de temps avec la suite des aventures mouvementées de Maxou. 

**Cette fois c'est décidé****,** la prochaine histoire je la publie lorsque j'aurais posé le point final. Beaucoup moins stressant ! Comme ça j'arrêterai de culpabiliser quand je n'ai pas assez de loisirs à consacrer à ma fic (et je pourrai publier à date fixe :-D )

Un peu de blabla vant la suite...

Bienvenue à toi Dess. Ta review ma toute retournée. Je ne suis pas certaine de mériter de tels compliments (j'ai encore pas mal de boulot pour améliorer tout ça... Mdr... petit à petit... chap après chap... je ne désespère pas d'y arriver !) mais tu peux être sûr qu'ils m'ont énormément touchés. Je plane sur un petit nuage tellement haut que je n'arrive plus à en redescendre ^^! Sinon pour ce qui est de la lectrice de fanfic qui sommeille en moi, elle est très difficile et... exigeante ? (Mouaip ! Je crois que je peux l'avouer... Mdr) donc je n'émettrai pas d'avis qualitatif particulier (Il faut des histoires pour tous les goûts qu'on soit auteur ou lecteur). Je vais juste me contenter de faire un peu de pub. Si tu n'es pas encore tombée dessus** :** "Pandi" ou "les vainqueurs écrivent l'histoire" suivi de "Wo ist Papa" (j'adore l'épilogue des "vainqueurs" et "Wo ist" est d'une lecture encore plus fluide). Ce sont de très bonnes fanfics. La première (Pandi) m'a donnée l'envie de me lancer et la seconde est écrite par une fille complètement déjantée. Franche rigolade garantie. Et gros point positif : Elles sont "complètes" donc pas d'interminable attente pour connaître la suite (Non je ne parle pas de moi là... *se cache derrière son ordi*) En tout cas... Fais toi plaisir avant tout. Ffnet est là pour ça ;-p... Au fait tu traîne sur quel fandom normalement ? (Je sais j'suis curieuse. J'arrive pas à me soigner. Portant pas faute d'essayer... Xpdr)

**Bonne lecture... C'est un peu plus court que les dernières publication mais assez intense. **

**Voilà qui devrait compenser. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez (interdiction de me tuer sinon pas de suite Mou****h**a**h**a**h**a !)

.

* * *

**Chapitre 43**

* * *

.

.

**- Flashback : Nouvelle Vedeena, mission de secours, trois ans et demi plus tôt -**

.

Donner leur détecteur de signes de vie à Teyla et McKay, qui avaient perdu le leur dans l'affrontement avec les Geniis, n'était peut-être pas une idée si génialissime en fin de compte. Maintenant, ils ne pouvaient compter que sur leurs propres capacités pour retrouver les autres et éviter leurs ennemis.

_À la portée de n'importe quel soldat, mais nettement plus stressant !_

Le regard fixé partout et nulle part à la fois, l'oreille aux aguets, Maxine ruminait son angoisse lorsqu'un frisson glacial courut le long de sa nuque. Inquiète, elle pivota sur elle-même afin de découvrir la source de ce soudain sentiment de malaise. Elle s'apprêtait à faire part de son impression à son compagnon quand elle perçut un bruissement provenant des broussailles situées à plus d'une centaine de mètres.

Sur le qui-vive depuis quelques minutes déjà, Lorne sut qu'ils étaient observés avant même d'entendre Maxine s'agiter dans son dos confirmant ce que son instinct lui soufflait. Repérant la zone suspecte sur leur droite, un reflet au milieu du feuillage retint son attention.

« À couvert ! »

Son ordre jaillit, sec et bref tandis que le bruit caractéristique d'un chien qu'on arme lui parvint. Laissant ses réflexes prendre le dessus, il fit volte-face. Maxine n'eut pas le temps de réaliser. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre le corps puissant de son amant qui la propulsa au sol. Elle entendit une seule et unique détonation, avant de ressentir une violente douleur se traduisant par une explosion d'étoiles multicolores devant ses yeux. Un instant elle basculait entraînée par le poids d'Evan, l'instant d'après tout était noir. Elle ne sentait plus son corps, comme perdue dans un étrange cocon cotonneux.

De son côté, Lorne eut la plus grande des peines à amortir leur chute. L'impact de la balle lui coupa le souffle, le paralysant partiellement lorsqu'ils touchèrent le sol. La brûlure de sa blessure le laissa haletant, les yeux fermés, essayant de maîtriser la douleur pour passer outre. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il réalisa.

_La balle est ressortie !_

Palissant d'un coup, il se maudit. La fatigue le rendait moins efficace, moins rapide, moins attentif. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il aurait dû avoir conscience de cette présence hostile beaucoup plus tôt. Il avait m**dé. Il avait failli à son devoir.

« ESPÈCE D'ARBUC(1) ! Si t'as abîmé la fille, j'te descends Triple crétin !... Gordba(2) !... Elle vaut un sac de laucs(3) ! »

L'éclat de colère tout proche ramena brutalement Lorne à la réalité, le détournant de ses sombres pensées et du corps chaud de la jeune femme immobile sous lui. Leurs agresseurs ne faisaient visiblement pas partie du groupe de Geniis.

_Chasseurs de têtes, marchands d'esclaves, mercenaires ou encore... les trois réunis, allez savoir..._

Par contre, il semblait évident que Maxine les intéressait. Pourquoi ? Peut-être la couleur peu commune de ses longues mèches retenues en une lourde tresse ? Avec ce genre de types, tout ce qui ne courait pas la galaxie se monnayait à prix d'or.

_Génial ! Une planète pourrie, Sga-1 en rade, Sheppard qui se la joue princesse en danger au milieu d'une chasse à l'homme Genii et maintenant ça ! _

_Bordel !... Je ne la sentais pas cette mission..._

Un nouvel élancement à la jonction entre son épaule et son cou, le recentra sur une préoccupation nettement plus angoissante qu'il tentait inconsciemment de fuir. Muselant autant qu'il le pouvait le sentiment de panique qu'il sentait naître en lui, il se redressa tout en prenant garde de rester à l'abri de la végétation très dense dans ce secteur. Au moins un élément positif pour l'instant, le tireur et ses comparses ne semblaient pas pressés de se montrer à découvert, lui donnant ainsi quelques précieuses secondes pour trouver une solution de repli. Les quelques mouvements qu'il fit pour inspecter les environs suffirent à imbiber son t-shirt et sa veste de sang, entraînant irrévocablement son esprit dans une direction qu'il se refusait de prendre.

_Si la balle n'est plus dans mon épaule… *se remémorant la sensation des cheveux de Maxine lorsqu'il l'avait serrée contre lui pour la couvrir* NON !... Pas encore,... pas maintenant !_

Il s'accorda une courte pause pour retrouver son calme et laisser le soldat en lui le dominer. S'interdisant de s'attarder sur sa compagne, il se concentra sur leur environnement, tandis qu'il la saisit sous les bras afin de la déplacer le plus discrètement possible.

_Ne la regarde pas,... ne la regarde surtout pas ! _

Il ne devait pas céder à la tentation, pour l'instant. Si jamais ce qu'il craignait le plus s'était produit, il ne serait plus capable d'avancer. Tant qu'il y avait une incertitude, il y avait de l'espoir. Tant qu'il y avait de l'espoir, il pouvait les sortir de là. Il était formé pour ça. Au bout de quelques minutes, il repéra ce qu'il cherchait, un endroit où se mettre à couvert le temps de se retourner. Il y déposa Maxine et revint sur ses pas vérifier qu'il n'avait laissé aucune trace derrière eux. Jugeant qu'il avait fait tout ce qui était humainement possible vu les circonstances, il autorisa enfin le militaire à s'effacer au profit de l'homme. De retour auprès de Maxine, il ne put que constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Les pupilles dilatées, le regard vitreux fixé sur un point invisible, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Cette vision le brisa de l'intérieur.

« Nooonnnn… »

Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit le col de sa veste et posa deux doigts sur sa carotide cherchant désespérément un pouls. Le sang ruisselant le long de son bras rendant sa prise glissante et la douleur pulsant jusqu'au bout de ses doigts l'empêchèrent de sentir ce qu'il cherchait du premier coup. Sans en avoir conscience, il retint sa respiration une prière quasi muette sur les lèvres.

« Ne me fais pas ça... Je t'en prie... Ne me fais pas ça... »

Le temps sembla suspendre son vol, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il sente le léger battement lui certifiant qu'elle était toujours là. "Seigneur... *dans un souffle* Merci..."

Le soupir de soulagement qui s'échappa de sa poitrine allait provoquer de sacrés dégâts de l'autre côté de cette planète, si comme le disait le dicton populaire un simple battement d'ailes de papillon pouvait déclencher une tornade. S'activant, il manipula la tête de sa compagne avec précaution. Le mouvement lui donna un sursaut de conscience, allant jusqu'à la faire gémir.

"Là... Chut... Tout va bien... Reste avec moi, Max."

S'attardant sur le point d'entrée, il nettoya la plaie en quelques gestes sûrs et dégagea les mèches engluées de sang. Un long frisson parcourut l'ensemble du corps de Maxine. Gémissant de nouveau, elle ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience. Les mouvements de Lorne se firent hésitants, toute sont attention concentrée sur la respiration de la jeune femme. Certain qu'elle restait présente et régulière, il reprit ses soins. La peau fragile au niveau de la tempe, juste à la racine des cheveux, douloureusement lacérée présentait une blessure nette. La balle avait poursuivit sa course le long du crâne sur dix bons centimètres avant de disparaître dans la nature. Le choc devait avoir été violent. Pas assez pour un traumatisme, suffisamment pour une commotion et tout le pataquès. Son pronostic vital ne resterait pas positif très longtemps s'il ne la ramenait pas rapidement sur Atlantis. S'interrogeant sur la meilleure option pour y parvenir, il appliqua une compresse et la maintint à l'aide d'une bande. Les premiers soins d'urgence effectués sur Maxine, il s'occupa brièvement de sa propre épaule afin d'en stopper l'hémorragie. Plus question de rejoindre les autres. Laura, Matt, Juan et Will ne devraient compter que sur eux même pour sortir Sheppard et Ronon de leur bourbier. Il n'était plus en état de leur servir à grand chose.

De toute façon, son capitaine ne tiendrait pas jusque là. Chaque minute s'écoulant augmentait les risques de séquelles graves, sans parler des risques pour le bébé. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle soit en vie, il ne fallait pas trop tenter la chance !

_Désolé Sheppard… question de priorités ! J'ai mis suffisamment de monde sur le coup pour que vous vous passiez de moi pour vous escorter._

Se déplaçant de quelques pas, il observa le lieu où il s'était laissé surprendre comme un p**ain de débutant. Huit types à la mine patibulaire, au physique taillé à coups de serpe et armés jusqu'aux dents saccageaient la végétation à leur recherche. Regardant plus attentivement, il constata qu'ils commençaient à s'écarter les uns des autres dans l'intention évidente de quadriller le secteur. À ce rythme, il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps pour les découvrir. Lorne pesta. Leur déploiement ne lui permettrait pas de tenter de filer en douce. Avec Maxine hors-jeu et lui pas tout à fait au top de ses capacités, ils se feraient repérer en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Le brouillage de sa radio détruisait tout espoir de demander de l'aide pour une petite diversion ou un nettoyage en règle. En imaginant qu'il se résolve à demander à l'un des marines surveillant l'accès à l'Anneau d'abandonner son poste.

_Impensable ! Ils protègent notre seule issue._

Un sentiment mêlé de rage et d'impuissance s'empara de lui. Il était coincé. La mère de son enfant agonisait et il ne pouvait strictement rien faire d'autre que d'attendre le coup de grâce. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas obligée à rester sur Atlantis ? Elle lui en aurait voulu à mort, mais au moins, elle serait en sécurité à l'heure actuelle. Pourquoi faillait-il toujours qu'elle lui fasse faire ses quatre volontés ?

_Bon sang !_

S'ils s'en sortaient, elle ne mettrait plus les pieds sur la moindre mission présentant des risques, même infimes. Encore moins sur les missions de secours. Quitte à ce qu'il la ligote à la tête de lit si nécessaire ! …

Scrutant ses ennemis à la recherche d'une quelconque ouverture, il envisagea une fraction de seconde de tenter de les abattre.

_Huit à moi tout seul ?... Trop facile !_

Un rictus apparut sur son visage. Déjà en temps normale cette idée relevait de la folie, alors avec un bras engourdi et mobile à environ quarante pour cent, pas la peine d'y penser. Au mieux, il en tirerait trois avant de se faire descendre. Pivotant sur lui-même dans l'intention de retourner auprès de Maxine, le tracé d'un laser le stoppa net sur sa lancée. Un rond rouge identifiable entre mille remonta le long de son buste, le poussant à lever les yeux.

_Bon sang de bonsoir !_

Calé sur une solide branche au sommet d'un arbre, à environ 200 mètres de sa position, Will le tenait en joue couvrant à intervalle régulier son viseur pour que le point sur l'uniforme de son supérieur apparaisse et disparaisse selon les codes militaires en morse.

_"Cible hors de portée... visibilité nulle... attends vos instructions."_

_"Cible hors de portée... visibilité nulle... attends vos instructions. "_

_"Cible hors de..."_

Interprétant rapidement le message de son subordonné, le cerveau de Lorne se remit à fonctionner à cent à l'heure.

_Points positifs : un pion de plus sur l'échiquier, quelqu'un sur qui m'appuyer._

_Points négatifs : trop loin pour liquider cette bande de… hum… enfin passons,... impossible de lui demander de descendre de là-haut… il va se faire repérer pour rien. Inutile de révéler sa présence juste pour le plaisir de se sentir moins seul… *prenant conscience d'un élément qu'il n'avait pas encore pris en compte* Si lui est là… Eh m**de !... D'ici peu Laura et Matt vont passer dans cette zone pour rejoindre la Porte et… attirer les "zinzins de l'espace" droit sur nous. Formidable !... Ou je trouve une solution miracle dans les vingt secondes, ou je mets mon équipe en danger en plus de signer mon arrêt de mort et celui de Max._

La tension qui le tenaillait augmenta encore d'un cran.

_Un pas en avant, deux en arrière… *soupire* Pégase ou la loi des emm**dements maximums._

* * *

.

.

(1) Insulte basée sur la comparaison entre l'homme et un animal imaginaire de mon cru censé vivre sur la planète d'origine du mercenaire pégasien. Il s'agirait donc d'une espèce d'invertébré, gluant et particulièrement stupide.

(2) Patois du mercenaire signifiant : femme de mauvaise vie/de petite vertus ou encore péripatéticienne... ;-) enfin, vous voyez le genre...

(3) Monnaie en vigueur sur la planète d'origine du mercenaire.


End file.
